Por siempre Tuyo
by Clara-Angielizz-Stories
Summary: Ella era mi amiga, llevabamos años de amistad, y yo años enamorado de ella... la razón por la que eramos sólo amigos,era porque no podía ser yo el culpable de romper esta amistad,suprimiré mis sentimientos, lo lograré, o eso creía POV EDWARD
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola chicas somos Clara y Angie**_

**_mmm Clara tiene un fic, su nombre es Up-side-down... entre varios, pero este es mi preferido hasta el momento de ella n.n, pero los demas tambien son geniales_**

**_y Yo, Angie, angielizz_**

**_mejor conocida como la chica ke escribio SIN PODER MIRAR, MIRANDOTE...._**

**_Esta es nuestra gran alianza, demostrando que dos cabezas son mejor ke una.... _**

Summary:

Ella era mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, llevabamos años de amistad, y yo años enamorado de ella... la razon por la que eramos solo amigos,era porke no podia ser yo el culpable de romper esta amistad,suprimire mis sentimientos, lo lograre, o eso creia mas todo, se vuelve cada vez mas dificil....

Ahora debia combatir contra mis sentimientos, cualquiera en mi lugar lo haria

Porque se que nadie arruinaria una amistad perfecta...

Al menos yo no...

* * *

Querida Vida…

¿Por qué maldita razón no me das una minima ayuda?

Ilumíname y dime por qué maldita razón, estoy sufriendo como ninguno otro lo ha hecho.

Dime cual es la razón por la que me haces conocer a un ser maravilloso, el cual no corresponde mis sentimientos. Pero cargare la pena porque ella lo vale, porque ella merece que yo cargue con mis sentimientos, porque por estar a su lado yo mismo suprimiría los míos y los escondería muy lejos de mi alcance, porque ella lo vale y nadie me lo puede negar, porque siempre seré de ella, y ella nunca lo sabrá, esa es la promesa que me eh hecho y la cumpliré.

- Bella, despierta – le dije moviéndola quedamente.

Otra vez se había quedado a dormir en mi casa, en mi cuarto, en mi cama, a mi lado, y mis brazos acunándola.

- Cinco minutos más – dijo como niña chiquita.

- No, ya te eh dejado diez, es hora Bella… llegaremos tarde – en ese momento abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó de mi cama de un salto.

- Okay, okay. Dale me cambiare y alistare – dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, labios que nunca me pertenecerían.

- Te espero abajo… - le dije mientras iba a la puerta para darle privacidad – quince minutos – le dije y escuche su risa, luego baje al comedor, mi mamá estaba haciendo el desayuno, como todos los días.

- Hola Edward – me dijo cuando me vio.

- Hola mamá… Bell – no me dejo terminar.

- Lo se, su madre llamó por la mañana. Sabes que odio mentirle, pero también sé que me dirás: ella odia escuchar la discusión entre sus padres, que tu eres su amigo y por esa razón la ayudas a sobrevivir a eso… pero claro, nada mas como amigo – dijo alzándome una ceja, yo solo me reí, mi mamá era demasiado perceptiva en muchos sentidos, pero yo nunca le daría la razón y menos en este caso, aunque estuviera en lo acertado.

- Exacto.

- A ese perro con otro hueso – dijo, yo solo me reí.

- Mamá, se dice a ese hueso con otro perro, o era al revés… no lo recuerdo – dije riendo, en ese momento Emmett llegó y se sentó en una de las sillas.

- ¿De que se ríen? Me imagino que de mí no…

- Mamá dice que es a ese perro con otro hueso, pero yo dije que es a ese hueso con otro perro.

- Según yo es a otro ese con perro hueso – dijo Emmett riendo

- Que gracioso Emmett… a propósito ¿Dónde esta Alice? – le pregunté.

- Se fue… llego su noviecito por ella – dijo frunciendo el ceño, creo que basta decir que Emmett era el hermano sobre protector.

- Me alegra de que Alice y Jasper sean novio – dijo mamá con una sonrisa.

- Mire señora Elizabeth no sé usted pero como hermano de Alice, quiero que Jasper se aleje de mi hermanita – dijo Emmett con autoridad.

- ¿alguna razón en especial?

- Soy su hermano mayor, y Jasper es mi amigo, regla varonil. Aparte no tiene Alice permiso de tener novio.

- Buenos días Elizabeth – dijo Bella mientras entraba a la cocina con gracia. – Buenos días Emmett, ¿de nuevo quejándote de la relación de Alice con Jasper?

Mamá nos sirvió panqueques.

- ¿Tan predecible es mi hijo? – preguntó.

- Créeme que sí – dijo con su hermosa voz y ambas se rieron.

- ¿Vamos? – pregunté en cuanto terminamos de desayunar.

- Vamos – dijo, se puso de pie y le dio un beso en la mejilla a mi mamá – gracias por dejarme quedar.

- No hay porque Cielo, siempre eres bienvenida.

- ¡Adiós! Mándale mis saludos a Edward.

- Edward esta a tu lado… - dijo Emmett. – Ohh… hablas de Papá.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Emmett ¿vienes con nosotros? – le preguntó Bella.

- Ni loco, para algo tengo mi Jeep – contestó con una sonrisa.

Tomé la mano de Bella y salimos de la casa.

Al llegar al estacionamiento Bella se bajo del auto, nunca dejaba que yo le abriera la puerta de mi carro, y yo con el tiempo deje de hacerlo, aunque para mi Bella siempre se merecería eso y mucho mas

- Nos vemos en la tercer hora Bella – le dije y antes que me diera la vuelta hablo

- Gracias por dejarme dormir otra vez en tu casa Edward

- De nada – se acerco a mi y me abrazo luego me dio un beso en mi mejilla, quizás ella siente algo igual que yo, mi voz mental era todo lo que deseaba y no podía negar que yo no deseaba eso, porque entonces estaría mintiendo

- Eres el único amigo que tengo en verdad te lo agradezco no sabría que hacer si no estuvieses tu ahí para mi en todo, te lo agradezco en verdad de corazón Edward – pero tan rápido como me ilusionaba, caía aun mas rápido en la realidad y el dolor era el mismo de siempre

- Lo hago porque eres mi mejor amiga Bella, y te quiero – le dije dándole mi sonrisa mas convincente que ella respondió casi en seguida

- Gracias Edward, yo igual te quiero – me dijo – nos vemos en la tercera hora – dijo y se encamino a su primer clase, que le tocaba con mi hermanita, cuando la perdí de mi campo de visión comencé a caminar a mi primera clase del día, con el odioso de Newton, quizás era buena persona, pero para mi siempre seria el peor, razones: el estaba en su intento de conquistar a Bella y lo odiaba por eso, por que sabia que el tenia muchas mas posibilidades de tener algo con ella, que las que yo podría llegar a tener en toda una vida, maldito seas Newton hoy y siempre.

- Hola Edward – la voz de una de mis muy pocas amigas, pero no tanto como Bella me hizo voltear

- Hola Tanya – le dije cuando me voltee a verla

- ¿Cómo estas? – dijo interrogándome

- Mejor… - ella me dedico una mirada incrédula y recordé nuestra conversación.

FLASH BACK

- ¿Qué te pasa Edward? – dijo Tanya estábamos cenando, ella y yo íbamos una vez al mes a un café de Forks y hablábamos de todo

- Tienes razón – fue todo lo que dije, ella acababa de decir algo que me había herido en lo mas profundo de mi ser y sabia que ella tenia razón

- ¿En que cosa?

- En lo que dijiste

- … tu… la … amas a… oh… - fue todo lo que dijo

- Si es verdad, la amo

- ¿la amas?

- Si

- ¿desde cuando? – dijo sorprendida y emocionada por la noticia

- Desde… desde… no se – le dije con una sonrisa triste

- ¿no sabes?

- No se desde cuando, me lo pregunto y no sabria decirte desde que día siento todo esto por ella, pero estoy seguro de algo… la amo – le dije sinceramente, nunca se lo había dicho a nadie y Tanya era la persona correcta a la que yo podría decirle todas mis verdades sin ser criticado

- ¡eso es emocionante – grito

- ¿emocionante?

- Si, ya era hora Edward Masen te haz tardado demasiado – dijo riendo

- Y eso que importa cuando ella y yo nunca seremos nada – le dije convencido de cada palabra que de mi boca salía

- ¿de que hablas?

- Ella es mi amiga y siempre será mi amiga

- Pero… eso puede cambiar – dijo dandome animos

- No… me lo eh prometido a mi mismo y hare lo necesario para que eso nunca cambie

- ¿estas diciendo que ignoraras tus sentimientos?

- No los ignorare… los suprimire – la corregi, sabia que eso es casi imposible pero me dejaria creer que se podía

- Apuesta a que puedes hacerlo Edward

- Lo lograre

- No juegues con tigo mismo – me dijo Tanya difuminándome con la mirada

- No lo hago

END FLASH BACK

- hablamos después Tanya ya entramos – le dije evadiendo su mirada

- como quieras – dijo encogiendose de hombros.

* * *

Esperamos sus commentarios,...


	2. Oh, oh

Gracias por habernois comentado en el primer capi, chicas, aunke solo fueron dos comments, nosotras nos

sentimos muy agradecidas, ... gracias

* * *

Capitulo 2 oh,oh

- oh no Edward no te vas a ir tan rápido – dijo Tanya cuando me iba a mi tercer hora, ella y yo compartíamos las primeras dos clases.

- Tanya no quiero hablar, el sábado tuvimos todo ese día solo para los dos y no tocaste el tema, ¿por qué cuerda razón lo tomarías ahora mismo? – le dije de una manera que no era en nada cortés.

- Eso me ofendió Edward, somos amigos y me preocupa que tú sufras, no se me hace justo – me dijo. Intenté buscar broma o burla en su mirada, mas no logré encontrar nada de eso.

- No importa Tanya, las razones dejan de tener sentido en verdad en este problema, es mi bronca, yo la sabre resolver – le dije, rogando al cielo por que lo dejara pasar por esta vez, y todas las demás.

- No me digas eso, tu sabes bien que nada de lo que dices es verdad – dijo enviándome miradas asesinas.

- Tanya… - empecé pero me interrumpió.

- ¡Nada de Tanya! No quiero escuchar un Tanya con esa voz afligida quiero que digas, lo intentare o algo así, no importa Edward – dijo.

- No te diré nada de eso, Tanya yo no miento – dije.

- ¿No mientes?, DIOS, si te mientes a ti mismo como no vas a mentir – dijo.

- Te daré una razón por la cual las cosas deben seguir igual… soy su mejor amigo, es la amistad perfecta, llevamos muchísimo tiempo siendo esto y no pienso ser yo quien vaya a arruinar todo por una gran estupidez.

- ¿Estupidez?, ¿desde cuando tener sentimientos por alguien es una estupidez?

- Desde hoy – le dije dando fin a la conversación.

- Mira Masen, te quiero, me agradas, pero no me hagas golpearte por ser tan imbecil – dijo seria.

- Mira Denali, eres mi amiga, estamos en la misma onda y no quiero que cometas tú una locura – le dije imaginándome sus intentos de darle doble significado a sus palabras

- ¿Crees que yo haría algo así?, eso es romper las reglas de nuestra amistad – dijo.

FLASH BACK

- Pon las reglas y listo Tanya – le dije riendo, ella estaba insistiendo en que deberíamos de pasar un día al mes, para nosotros mismo, juntos sin ninguna interrupción de otra persona, ella se quejaba que Bella apacaraba mi agenda y yo estaba lejos de negarlo, por que sabia a la perfección que ella tenia toda la razón (en ese tema).

- Bueno… para empezar, haremos esto una vez al mes, sábado, siempre debe ser el sábado… si cancelamos ese día se recompensa con dos y el culpable de eso paga la cuenta, a quien haiga sido al que se le cancelo la ida puede aprovecharse de eso. Segunda regla… no debemos decir lo que digamos a nadie más. Tres hablaremos del tema que sea sin restricción.

- Y no debemos de mentirnos, esa es la ley de oro – dije.

- Cuatro no podemos hacer esta platica para usarla en contra de nosotros.

- Cinco no debemos mencionar la platica que tengamos con alguna persona que haya quedado o este involucrada en la platica, ni decirle ni darle doble significado a tus acciones o palabras, esa es la ley de plata – dije

- Seis… no se me ocurre nada – dijo riendo.

- Yo tengo una más… siempre seremos amigos – dije ella me sonrío

- Y nada puede cambiar entre nosotros – dijo Tanya riéndose – por mi uñita – dijo Tanya poniendo en puño su mano excepto el dedo pequeño

- Por… por mi garrita – dije ya que yo no tenia una uña como ella, y al igual que ella puse mi mano de esa manera, ella sólo río por mi comentario.

END FLASH BACK

- Lo lamento Tanya… no creo que seas capaz de eso pero es que yo la verdad no se que pensar, estoy hecho un lío en mi cabeza.

- Lo sé… pero quiero que sepas que yo nunca, nunca rompería la ley de plata – dijo riendo, supuse que recordando la vez que hicimos las reglas de nuestra amistad.

- Lo sé… ahora si me excusa madame, debo retirarme a mi clase – le dije cuando la dejé en la puerta de su clase, después hice una reverencia.

- Esta bien por este momento pasare esa ofensa tan enorme de su parte joven Masen – dijo haciendo una reverencia con su cabeza.

- Tu orgullo no me puede ofrecer una reverencia más humilde – dije.

- Claro que sí… pero aun me siento ofendida – dijo riéndose y luego entró a su clase despidiéndose de mí con la mano.

En la clase de Cálculo, la cual me tocaba con mí _mejor amiga _Bella, la razón por la cual teníamos muchas clases juntas fue por que ella me había dicho que odiaba esa clase y yo me había burlado de ella diciéndole que esa clase era una de las más sencillas que había, o al menos eso era para mí.

- Haber joven Masen – dijo la voz de mi compañera, Bella.

- ¿Qué pasa Swan? – dije usando su apellido.

- Lo que pasa es que esta… este problema es… - dijo Bella roja, entendía esa cara decía "no lo entiendo"

- Ya lo capto, es fácil Bella, solo saca el porcentaje al cuadrado y divídelo – le dije como si se lo dijera a un retrasado mental, pero solo era para enfadarla y recalcar que yo era mejor que ella.

- Bla, lo que digas – dijo.

- ¿enojada de que sea mejor que tú? – dije

- No eres mejor que yo… -

- Yo soy quien te dejo creer eso – completé esa era su frase últimamente y me hacia reír así que intente copiar el tono de voz de ella.

- Edward no uses el tono de mi voz – dijo riendo

- No me digas que no debo hacer – dije.

- Puedo hacer eso y lo estoy haciendo – dijo sin parar de reír.

- SWAN SILENCIO – la voz del maestro me tomó desprevenido.

- Lo… yo – empezó Bella buscando una excusa.

- Nada, señorita Swan, quiero hablar con sus… - yo no iba a dejar que por mi culpa Bella se metiera en problemas y sus papás se enojarían con ella si la llamaban y eso ocasionaría que se pelearan.

- Profesor yo tuve la culpa… - dije

- ¿Qué hizo usted señor Masen? – era obvio que a mí me tenía como el mejor alumno que nunca hacia nada y a Bella como la chica poco interesada en su clase.

- Le estaba haciendo cosquillas en las costillas a Bella – mentí

- Muy bien, en ese caso quiero hablar con tus padres Masen, me sorprende ese comportamiento de tu parte, quizás la señorita Swan no es la mejor amiga que pudiste haberte conseguido, le aconsejo buscar una mejor amiga – dijo.

- Le diré a mis padres que vengan mañana, por cierto, profesor yo se a quien elegir como amiga – le dije serio, él iba a replicarme algo pero en ese momento la campana sonó.

- Gracias Edward… te he vuelto a meter en problemas – dijo cuando salimos de la clase de calculo.

- Para nada, para mi es fabuloso ayudarte a salir de tus problemas… quizás me pueda graduar de mentiroso – dije para que riera, más nunca llego.

- Quizás el profesor tenga… - comenzó pero la interrumpí.

- Para nada, yo se a quien quiero en mi lista negra, en la de amigos, y en la de mejores amigos y esa te la llevaste tú, la lista completa – agregué, ella me sonrío

- Gracias tu también eres mi mejor único amigo – dijo esas palabras me hacían un nudo de dolor en mi garganta y no había manera de que yo pudiera hacer que se deshiciera de ahí.

- Se me olvido decirte que Renée te llamo en la mañana, mi mamá le contestó – le dije.

- ¿Qué le dijo?

- Lo de siempre… que Alice te llamo a último momento para que te quedaras a dormir con ella.

- Puff… tu mamá es un ángel, no sé que haría si mi madre no confiara eternamente en ella – dijo Bella, yo solo me reí de su comentario, no conocía a ninguna persona que desconfiara de mi madre. Su palabra era más creíble que la ley, esa era la frase con la cual identificábamos a mi mamá, aunque claro cualquier persona era más creíble que la ley.

- Pero por suerte lo hace – _así puedo pasar más tiempo contigo_, agregué para mis adentros.

- Es una magnifica idea Jasper – le decía Alice mientras nos sentábamos.

- ¿Qué nos perdimos? – dije, Bella se sentó a mi lado, como todos los días.

- Jasper, como siempre tan inteligente, tuvo una excelente idea. ¿Qué les parece noche de bolos? – dijo Alice sonriente.

- Soy un genio, lo sé – bromeó él.

- ¿Qué dicen?

- ¿Tengo opción? – preguntó Bella.

- Claro que no – contestó Alice riendo.

- Entonces, supongo que iremos – dije.

Tanya y Alec llegaron junto con Rosalie y Emmett. Alice les contó el plan, y aceptaron ir.

- Entonces ¿este viernes? – pregunté y todos asintieron.

- Sabes que te ganare – me dijo Tanya.

- ¿Segura? - levanté una ceja. – Me parece que la última vez gané yo, si no me equivoco.

- Te equivocas Edward Anthony Masen.

- Sabes que no, nadie puede ganarme en los bolos.

Alec se aclaró la garganta, y ambos lo miramos y rompimos a reír.

Él era muy celoso respecto a mi relación con Tanya, en especial en los momentos cuando todos comentan que ella es mi novia.

- Amorcito, no peleemos – dije.

Esto lo hacía siempre, molestar a Alec, Tanya muchas veces me llevaba la corriente, y otras me ignoraba.

- Mejor, odio estar enojada contigo Cariño – dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

Alec estaba que echaba humo, pero todavía no nos decía nada.

- Por eso nunca nos enojamos, amor – dije recalcando la ultima palabra

- Lo se, eres uno de los pocos chicos que en verdad quiero

- Eso me agrada – le dije

- Oyes Bella, segura que nadie sospecha de nosotros – dijo Alec dándole una sonrisa complice a Bella que ella respondió

- Eh sabido guardar bien nuestro secreto – le dijo ella

- Eso espero… ya que estoy soltero, bueno claro, exeptuando nuestra relación, estoy _soltero_ – dijo Alec recalcando el soltero

- En verdad espero que nadie se entere de esto – dijo Bella dándole su sonrisa falsa mas perfecta

- Yo igual… a propósito llamaron del bar al que fuimos la… - fue interrumpido por una exclamación que dijo - ¡demonios Tanya, ¿Qué hice?! – le dijo Alec sobándose la pierna

- Te tengo vigilado Alec, te lo advierto alejate de Bella… soy la única que puede estar contigo en un bar – me comenze a reir, quizás Alec fuera celoso pero Tanya lo seguía a la pie de la letra en eso

- Alejate de Masen – dijo con una sonrisa picara dedicada a ella, ¿Por qué no hacían eso en otro lugar menos en la escuela?

- Mm… lo pensare, pasa por mi a la… - fue interrumpida

- No hagan, digan o piensen de esas cosas en esta mesa, aun lado de mi, soy su primo Ale casi te puedo asegurar que odio escuchar esas platicas – le dijo Jasper

- Lo se, lo se

- No quiero que lo sepas quiero que obedescaz – dijo Jasper mirándolo feo

- Ya entendí

- Te estare vigilando – lo amenazo Jasper y todos reimos por su comentario

- ¿Bella… - la voz de la persona mas odiada por mi en esos momentos llego… maldito sea el momento en que Bella lo conoció, maldito sea el momento en el que yo se lo presente, maldito el momento en que la invite al lugar donde lo conoció, maldita sea la hora en que no pude hacer nada para pausar los sentimientos de ella hacia él.

* * *

Esperamos recibir mas comments, n.n...

Kien creen que sea???

Sera...mmm... algo de Bella??

commenten i descubranlo en el siwiente capi...


	3. Disculpandome sin olvidar

Chicas gracias por sus comments, aunke nos wustaria recibir mas... entendemos u.u

* * *

Capitulo 3 Disculpandome sin olvidar

- Demetri – le saludó Bella con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. - ¡Qué bueno que te recuperaste de la gripe!

- En realidad no… – dijo mientras tosía. – Sólo vine al instituto por un examen de historia, ahora me voy.

- Oh, lamento escuchar eso. ¿Crees que te curaras para mañana? -

No, no y no. ¿Estaba invitándolo a los bolos? No podía ser… por favor, no.

- No lo creo, el Doctor dijo que no podía salir de casa – miró a Jasper. – No le digas a tu padre que estuve por acá.

Jasper se rió por lo bajo.

- ¿O te regañara? – preguntó arqueando una ceja.

- Sí – admitió y todos, menos yo, rompieron a reír. Es que ya no le encontraba la gracia a sus palabras, no me podía reír de algo que el dijera. Nuestra relación había cambiado mucho en estos últimos meses…

FLASH BACK

Entré a la cocina, esperando encontrarme con mis padres, pero allí estaba Emmett almorzando.

- ¿Y mamá y papá? – pregunté conforme me acercaba y tomaba asiento.

- ¿Es que acaso no puedes estar ni cinco minutos sin ellos? – bromeó.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- No es eso. Lo que me pregunto es, ¿Quién nos va a dar de comer? – pregunté mirando con cara de asco a su comida, un emparedado, el cual no era muy tentador… - Emmett, no sabes ni siquiera prepararte un sándwich.

- Esto esta delicioso – le dio un mordisco y abrió la boca - ¿ves?

Cerré los ojos para no ver la comida dentro de su boca.

Alice apareció por la puerta.

- Acabo de hablar con Papá… ¿A qué no saben donde están?

Negué con la cabeza.

- Le estaba preguntando a Emmett donde estaban – dije ella Frunció el ceño

- Al parecer Marco Vulturi consiguió trabajo en Forks, por lo que vendrán todos. Mamá ya esta organizando una fiesta, de veras extrañaba a su amiga Dídima.

- Espera, espera, espera – dije sin salir de mi asombro. - ¿Me estas diciendo que van a venir a vivir acá? – asintió. - ¿También Demetri?

- ¡Claro Edward! ¿Cómo van a dejarlo solo? – puso los ojos en blanco. – Vienen en un mes, papá esta organizando todos los papeles.

¡Demetri iba a venir a vivir a Forks! Mi mejor amigo, lo había visto por última vez en vacaciones de verano, cuando fui tres semanas a su casa en New Hampshire. De verlo cada seis meses, lo vería todos los días.

Estaba tan feliz, mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, mi hermano, ¡Demetri vendría a vivir a Forks!

END FLASH BACK

¿Cómo me podía reír de algo que decía cuando lo odiaba? No… no lo odio. Pero, ¡él ama a Bella! Y peor aun… ella lo ama a él.

FLASH BACK

Era el momento, estaba sólo con Bella en el hermoso jardín de mi casa. La luna llena brillaba para nosotros, las luciérnagas se movían de lado a lado por las flores de múltiples colores.

Bella estaba recostada sobre mi pecho, yo acariciaba sus cabellos.

Le diría la verdad, hoy le diría todo lo que sentía por ella. Era el momento, era cuando, si no le decía cuanto la amaba la perdería. Demetri ya me había confesado lo que sentía por ella, y aunque fuese mi mejor amigo, no le conté que yo sentía lo mismo pero multiplicado por un millón.

- ¿En qué piensas? - le pregunté, rompiendo el cómodo silencio que se había formado.

-Te diré luego que tú me digas.

_Bella, te amo _¿cómo podía ser tan difícil? Sólo tres palabras, o lo podía acortar a dos. Tres palabras y listo.

Respiré un gran bocado de aire, abrí la boca dispuesto a confesarle todo mi amor, pero no salió nada. Eran las tres palabras más complicadas de pronunciar.

Entonces, vinieron las dudas. ¿Qué si ella no sentía lo mismo que yo? ¿Qué si nunca volvería a confiar en mí? ¿Y si mal interpretaba las cosas? Si ella no sentía lo mismo que yo, todo cambiaría, para mal.

Antes de confesarle mis sentimientos hacia ella, debía asegurarme que me fueran correspondidos.

- Bella….

No pude continuar, esto era imposible.

- ¿Sí? – dijo, no la podía ver, pero apostaba que estaba sonriendo.

- Esto… me preguntaba… ¿Sientes…? – respiré hondo. - ¿Amas a alguien?

Se tensó y silencio.

- Tal vez no amar, pero gustarte. ¿Te gusta o amas a alguien? – insistí.

Silencio.

- Si no quieres decirme, lo entiendo.

Suspiró.

- Sí – dijo por lo bajo. – Eres mi mejor amigo… te lo diré, si no puedo confiar en ti, no puedo confiar en nadie. Me gusta… Demetri.

Sus palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza _me gusta Demetri, me gusta Demetri, me gusta Demetri._

Las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar en cualquier momento… Bella… era todo para mí, y yo era… sólo un amigo para ella… nada.

- Por favor no le digas – dijo.

Asentí, pero en la posición que estábamos ella no podía ver mi rostro.

- Por favor – insistió.

- C-claro – mi voz salió inestable y triste, por lo que agregué con voz firme – no le diré nada a nadie, te lo prometo.

- Bien – dijo. - ¿Y a ti?

Tenía planeado confesarle mi amor, pero ahora que sus sentimientos no me correspondían, no podía decirle la verdad.

Bella me dio una palmadita en mi pecho, intentando darme ánimos.

- Irina – contesté sin pensarlo.

- ¿Irina? – dijo quería creer que su voz triste era por mí, pero era lo que yo quería creer y lo que mi mente me estaba queriendo hacer entender pero sólo eran creencias, no verdades.

- Si… ella es muy… linda, dulce… es Irina… no hay nadie que me guste a demás de ella – mentí, ¿Irina?, ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió otro nombre? Pude haberlo inventado, pero no, tuve que decir el nombre de ella… quizás era linda, bonita esta bien, era preciosa, pero era solo físico y nada de cerebro y tampoco era dulce, o no como Bella, y aunque lo intentase Bella siempre seria la chica de mis ilusiones y anhelos.

FLASH END

Después de eso, adiós a decirle a Bella lo mucho que la amaba. Adiós a las imágenes que llegaban en mi mente al ver sus labios, adiós a creer que podría haber algo entre nosotros, adiós a todo eso. Pero peor aun, adiós a creer a que ella sentía algo por mí, cuando sabía a la perfección que no era así.

- ¿podemos hablar Edward? – dijo Demetri ¿Me estaba hablando? Aunque Demetri no supiera la razón por la cual nos distanciamos, él sabía que algo ocurría entre nosotros dos, y aunque no le di razones para hacer eso y no se las daría, el también se había distanciado o mejor, me había dejado de dirigir la palabra.

- Seguro… ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte dudando.

- A solas…. Quiero hablar contigo a solas – dijo – nos vemos luego chicos.

- Espero que te recuperes Demetri – dijo Bella dándole una sonrisa perfecta y calida, una sonrisa de ese tipo nunca iría dirigida a mí, y eso dolía.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le dije cuando salimos de la cafetería.

- ¿Qué pasa? Dímelo tú, eres mi mejor amigo Edward, o eso creía antes, ahora llevas tiempo ignorándome. Ignorándome de todo tipo, pones excusas para no salir conmigo, pones excusas para alejarte cuando yo llego, le hablas a alguien justo en el momento que yo te hablo. ¿Qué hice?, nada, sólo que tú tienes una bronca conmigo y es injusto que yo no sepa por qué maldita razón perdí a mi mejor amigo. Me es injusto y aunque quiero encontrarle una razón o alguna acción que te hubiese herido no la encuentro. Perdón Edward, perdón por ser mal amigo si eso fui, perdón por haberte herido de alguna manera, lo lamento Edward, sólo quiero volver a ser tu amigo, tu amigo no te pido nada a cambio, ódiame si quieres, detéstame aun mas, no me importa, solo quiero saber que soy tu amigo, no tu mejor amigo, sólo tu amigo - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, me maldecía mentalmente, él siempre estuvo ahí para mí y yo sólo por envidia lo aleje de mí, por celos de que el pudiera tener a Bella y yo no lo evite, por que sabia que el podía ser correspondido por Bella, porque él amara a Bella, por sus sentimientos, por esas absurdas razones yo me había distanciado de Demetri.

- Quien debe pedir disculpas soy yo Demetri

- ¿Por qué? – dijo

- Por ser tan tonto y haber puesto una barrera entre nosotros sin ninguna razón justificada, por ser tan idiota y no tener ninguna razón justificable para poner esa absurda barrera entre nosotros y aun así haberla puesto, lo lamento Demetri, tú siempre serás mi amigo – le dije. – Mi mejor amigo, si logras perdonarme.

- Claro que sí, siempre seremos mejores amigos – me dijo y nos abrazamos, en ese momento llegó el tarado de Newton, y su pandilla, en otras palabras, Eric y Tyler.

- ¿ya vistes Eric? ¿Masen y Vulturi son novios? – Dijo Mike, en estos momentos es mejor dejarte llevar por sus bromas.

- ¿Un beso? – dijo Eric riéndose.

- ¿Cómo le hacen chicos para tener,… ustedes ya saben? – dijo Tyler burlesco.

- Eric, si quieres te doy una demostración y Tyler ayer tú y yo tuvimos ya sabes que – dijo Demetri para enfadarlo, los espectadores se comenzaron a reír.

- Cierra la boca idiota.

- Ciérramela con un beso – le replicó Demetri, en ese momento me di cuenta que se había hecho un circulo alrededor de nosotros.

- Mejor con un golpe – dijo Newton.

- Que ni se te ocurra – lo amenacé.

- Tú ¿y cuantos más? – me dijo Newton.

- Yo – dije.

- Bla, bla, lo que digas Masen, aparte ya me eh enterado del nuevo rumor que se corre por la escuela… tu y ella ¿eh? – dijo Mike con una ceja alzada, ¿a quien se refería?

- ¿Yo y quién?

- Te recuerdo Newton que yo soy _él_ no _ella_ – dijo Demetri para enfadarlo.

- No hablo de ti maricon, hablo de Irina, ella es la novia de Edward - ¿Qué yo que?, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿yo?, ¿Irina?, ¿mi novia?, patrañas.

- No digas tonterías – le dije enojado por ese rumor estúpido.

- Lo que sea, es lo que toda la escuela ha escuchado.

- ¿así desde cuando? – lo reté.

- Desde ahora, y ahora se correrá el rumor – dijo Newton y pude ver como varios ponían miradas de espera ante mi respuesta.

- Vámonos Edward, no vale la pena – dijo Demetri.

- Me las pagaras después – lo amenacé.

- Pero no traigas a tu amigo novio – dijo Tyler riéndose, mientras nos retirábamos nosotros dos.

- ¿eso es verdad? – preguntó Demetri.

- No, quizás Newton lo invento para molestarme… no creo que… ¿o si? – le dije imaginándome a alguien mas diciendo esas cosas

- Irina esta… bueno, no sé – dijo encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia pero no me iba a dejar llevar por eso.

- ¿crees que ella hizo eso?

- Si… quizás me equivoco Edward, no tiene importancia.

- Si tú dices que no tiene… - me encogí de hombros, pero la verdad es que no podía quitarme esa idea de la cabeza, quizás actúe un poquito mas de lo normal para no darle a Bella sospechas, pero quizás me pase con Irina y le di falsas expectativas y ella se lo dijo a alguien y ese alguien a alguien y así sucesivamente. Sabía una cosa, Newton no era de los que inventaba ese tipo de rumores, lo había escuchado él antes y de la boca de alguien más.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 Rumores

- Edward… ¿quería que me ayudaras en algo? – me dijo Demetri cuando íbamos a el estacionamiento para que él se fuera

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Le diré a Bella que me gusta… y quiero que me ayudes a planearlo… eres su mejor amigo así que quizás sepas cosas que yo no, cosas que le gusten… no sé, me gustaría hacer una cena – me dijo, me quede en shock, ¿él le iba a decir a Bella?, ¿el a ella?

- Yo… claro – dije, no podía pasarme esto a mí, pero no podía arruinar la amistad con Demetri cuando apenas acabábamos de volver a ser amigos, o mejor hacer las pases.

- Muchas gracias Edward –me dijo Demetri mientras subía al carro y luego lo encendía, yo me encaminé a la cafetería en un estado aun de shock, el le diría sus sentimientos, ella los escucharía y se los correspondería.

Luego de despedirme de Demetri y salir de mi estado de shock fui a la cafetería.

- Edward, ¿qué quería? - me preguntó Tanya apenas me senté.

-¿Qué te importa Tanya?- le repliqué enojado. Cuando me di cuenta el tono que usé agregué - lo siento, no quise responderte así. Hice las pases con Demetri, y luego nos encontramos con los estupidos de Newton, Eric y Tyler. – le dije aunque la razón de mi voz era otra, claro.

- Eso explica todo, pero que sea la última vez que me hablas así. ¿Me escuchaste bien Masen? – dijo señalándome con el dedo índice.

- Sí… es que… - no quería decir lo de Irina enfrente de Tanya, ni lo que pasaría cuando Demetri le dijera sus sentimientos a Bella, y peor aun yo seria su Cupido en su plan.

- ¿Es qué…?

- ¿Te lo digo luego? – propuse y ella asintió.

Irina estaba saliendo de la cafetería, decidí ir a hablar con ella.

-Bella, ¿nos vemos en Biología? – le dije, no oí respuesta, ya me había ido a perseguir a Irina.

La tomé del brazo antes de que escapara por la puerta.

- Debemos hablar – le dije con tono serio.

Me miró desconfiada pero asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Sabias que corre un rumor? – le pregunté sabiendo la respuesta.

- ¿Cuál de todos? – bromeó y rió, su risa no me contagió, no estaba para reír, debía aclarar las cosas.

Suspiró al ver mi comportamiento.

- Sé de cual hablas – admitió. - ¿Tú y yo?

- Sí, ese – le dije.

Sonó el timbre.

- Vamos a biología juntos Irina, debemos hablar.

- Como quieras.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestra próxima.

- ¿Tú empezaste eso? – debía sacarme esa duda.

- No lo empecé, pero es mi culpa… lo siento – dijo avergonzada.

- ¿Cómo?

Suspiró.

- Estábamos en calculo, y sabes lo difícil que es para mí – dijo, ella a veces venía a mi casa para que le explicara los ejercicios, así que la entendía y debía admitir que ella no era para nada buena en eso. – Entonces… estaba concentrada tratando de hacer un ejercicio muy, muy, complicado, el cual valía el veinte por ciento de la calificación. Y en eso, vino Jessica Stanley… primero me preguntó como estaba, le respondí que trabajando, se rió con esa insoportable risa estupida que tiene.

- ¿Te sientas conmigo así te sigo explicando? – me preguntó ya que habíamos entrado a la clase, quería decirle que no, ya que Bella era mi compañera de clases más sin embargo eso sería acortar tiempo por lo que le dije que sí y nos sentamos en las últimas filas, pude ver la mirada de Bella interrogante pero no le presté mucha atención, por primera vez, quería saber quien fue el culpable de ese rumor.

- Bueno, Jessica no se movió de mi lado, riéndose. Intenté seguir con el problema de matemática. Pero luego me preguntó que haría el sábado, no le respondí. Esa chica me saca de mis casillas. Y ahí fue cuando me dijo exactamente estas palabras 'Edward Masen esta loco por ti, ¿no es cierto?' no supe que responderle… y agregó 'te gusta', pero era una afirmación. Seguí focalizada en el problema y me preguntó si tú y yo éramos pareja – suspiró. – No se lo negué, lo siento mucho Edward. No sabía que eso iba a crecer tanto… pero me confundí, ¡es Jessica Stanley! ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? Supongo que ella se lo dijo a Lauren, ellas juntas a Mike, Tyler y Eric, y así todos se enteraron.

Me quede atónito escuchando.

- Dime por favor que me perdonas.

- S-sí… pero, ¿Por qué no le negaste cuando te dijo que yo estaba loco por ti? – pregunté, al segundo supe la respuesta, ella lo creía. No insistí más con esa pregunta. - ¿Y cuando dijo que yo te gustaba?

Levantó los hombros y miró en otra dirección. ¿Yo le gustaba? Eso no podía ser, imposible.

- Lo siento mucho, lo solucionaremos – dijo.

- Gracias por decirme la verdad – dije sonriendo. – No te preocupes, no estoy enojado contigo ni nada de eso.

Me abrazó y le devolví el abrazo. En eso me di cuenta de que todos tenían sus miradas clavadas en nosotros dos. Dejé de abrazarla.

- Creo que esto no es bueno para solucionar el problema – me susurró al oído.

- ¿Eso crees? – bromeé y rompió a reír.

- Eres el mejor Edward.

Miré hacia delante, allí estaba Bella sentada sola en nuestro asiento de siempre, nos estaba mirando, no sabia interpretar su expresión ya que aunque hubiese podido, ella se volteó al ver que yo la miraba.

- Irina… regreso en un momento – le dije y me levante de mi asiento, para llegar al de Bella.

-Hola Edward… ¿Qué quieres? - dijo cortante y eludiendo mi mirada, ¿Qué le iba a decir?, ni siquiera sabia porque me pare para venir con ella.

-¿No puedo hablar con mi mejor amiga, entre clases? – le dije riendo.

-Claro que puedes… pero tu novia se enojara si sigues aquí y por mi culpa te sacan – dijo, ella había escuchado el rumor.

- No lo creo… - por alguna razón no quise decirle que todo era una mentira, algo me decía que no lo hiciera, era como mi estilo de supervivencia y sabía la razón, si decía que no andaba con Irina, estaría solo. Y aunque lo estaba, prefería engañarme creyendo que en verdad tenía a mi lado a alguien que me quería y no ser el pobre chico que no fue correspondido.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras novio de Irina? – dijo mirándome con una expresión que nunca vi en ella.

- Bueno… yo… no queríamos decírselo a nadie, pero Irina abrió su boca un poco más de lo normal – mentí, quizá no era buena idea esto pero Irina podría ser mi salvavidas.

- Oh…

- ¿y que me dices de Demetri? – dije para cambiar de tema pero quizá no fue el mejor camino para cambiar de tema.

- El esta enfermo – bromeó.

- No hablo de eso… ¿Qué hay con él?

- Aun me gusta… es muy lindo conmigo, me hace reír, siempre esta ahí cuando lo necesito, y su color de ojos es lo mas maravilloso que eh visto, es muy generoso, compasivo… ya sabes es genial – dijo, eso fue un golpe directo a mi corazón que yo mismo me busqué por hacer ese tipo de preguntas…

- ¿Lo amas? – era una pregunta que llevaba tiempo haciéndome y quizá era un buen momento para hacerla, aparte todos tenían sus platicas privadas, aprovechando que el maestro había salido.

- No lo sé… pero puedo llegar a amarlo… ¿tú la amas? – me preguntó.

- Quizás… aun no lo sé, vamos empezando… me animé a dar el primer paso, es todo lo que puedo decir…- en ese momento me di cuenta que al menos cinco estaban escuchando nuestra platica, demonios, ahora por mi culpa seria mas difícil que se quitara ese rumor, me levanté del suelo donde me encontraba arrodillado.

- Vete a tu lugar – me dijo Bella dándome una diminuta sonrisa y yo me fui a mi asiento con Irina.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – me dijo Irina en el oído, ¡demonios ella había escuchado!

- Lo siento… podemos hablar en mi casa… ve hoy en la tarde ¿si? – le dije dándole una sonrisa, ella no me la dedicó ni correspondió pero agrego:

- Puedes hacer tontos a todos Edward, pero a mi no – dijo Irina, le iba a preguntar que significaba eso pero en ese momento sonó la campana y me dio un beso en la mejilla y en mi oído susurro – esta fue la razón por la cual no lo negué… pero iré. - Me levanté de mi asiento y tomé mis cosas aun algo en estado de shock y fui a esperar a Bella a su lugar a que terminara de tomar sus cosas y meterlas en la mochila… caminamos en silencio a su siguiente clase, no dijimos nada y se lo agradecía ya que aun estaba en shock ¿Qué significaba lo que me dijo Irina?, ¿a que se refería?, ¿es que acaso me perdí de alguna platica de ella con alguien más? Y ¿que pasó con ese beso en mi mejilla? casi nunca me besaba en la mejilla y menos cuando cambiábamos de clases, solo muy pocas veces, como fiestas, salidas cuando nos veíamos, cuando la visitaba a su casa, cuando ella iba a la mía, o cosas así, pero nunca, nunca en el instituto, nunca dentro de un salón, eso era diferente… ¿ella sentía algo por mi?, ¿ella estaba… bueno, no enamorada pero algo así?, ¿ella estaba loca por mí?, o simplemente yo me estaba volviendo paranoico.


	5. Chapter 5

Chicas gracias por sus comments, aunke nos wustaria recibir mas... entendemos u.u

* * *

Pov Edward

¿Qué me estaba pasando?, ¿estaba nervioso?, ¿de que?, o ya de la respuestas de Irina, o más bien de lo que yo le iba a preguntar a Irina… ella no podía estar enamorada de mi ¿o sí?

- Edward… ¿pasa algo? – me pregunto Bella, ¡rayos me había olvidado de que ella aun estaba en mi cuarto!

- Nada… es solo que… bueno, no se estoy algo… nervioso – le dije

- ¿sucede algo?

- Nada preocupante…

- ¿Por qué estas nervioso?

- Es Irina… creo que bueno, las cosas con ella… no lo se, no se que es lo que va a pasar, ya sabes ella quería que no dijéramos nada y ahora por mi culpa todos saben – dije ¡¿Por qué seguía con mi maldita mentira?!

- Oh… - la cara de Bella paso por muchas emociones hasta que logro recuperar el control de estas, no lo entendí muy bien

- Si… la verdad es que estoy muy nervioso y hoy Irina vendrá así que no se dé que quiera hablar o que pueda pasar – mentí otra vez

- No te preocupes si pasa algo malo… yo siempre estaré ahí para ti - quería creer en que podría llegar a existir un doble significado en sus palabras que ella podría llegar a sentir algo por mí, no como yo sentía algo por ella, pero al menos si algo que no solo fuera simple amistad

- Gracias, te quiero – le dije y la abrase, ¿eso pueden hacer los amigos? ¿o no?, ella y yo siempre lo hacíamos y no por mis sentimientos hacia ella no iba a dejar de hacerlo

- Igual yo… pero no me has dicho ¿de que hablaron tú y Demetri? – me pregunto curiosa

- Le pedí disculpas por comportarme tan cortante con él, pero ya resolvimos eso y me perdono – le dije

- Siento curiosidad… ¿Por qué estabas enojado con él? – piensa Edward, piensa, ¿Qué le iba a decir?, _de nada Bella, solo estaba celoso de el porqué el te quiere y claro a ti te gusta el por lo que tú a él le corresponderás tu sentimientos y a mí no, pero no te preocupes lo eh perdonado por tener sentimientos hacia ti, hacia la única persona que en verdad eh amado, pero no te preocupes no te enteraras de mis sentimientos, ¿porque?, oh bueno deja que te cuente, sencillo te eh mentido diciéndote que estoy saliendo con Irina y quizás ella este enamorada de mi, así que para no herir sus sentimientos y salir ganando yo también, saldré con ella o eso es lo que les diré, pero volviendo al comienzo el te pedirá que seas su novia, pero no le digas nada, por esas razones me había enojado como niño inmaduro, pero ya he superado esa etapa, gracias._

- Porque… creía que a él le gustaba Irina y me puse algo celoso pero él me ah contado que no está interesada en ella, y que a él le gusta otra persona.

- Oh… - su cara puso una máscara de dolor y no supe la razón pero antes que pudiera preguntarle la razón dijo – sabes algo… se me ah olvidado que eh quedado con Demetri… el va a pasar por mí a mi casa – dijo

- Creí que estaba enfermo – dije sin ocultar mi asombro

- Si, por eso estará en mi casa le pasare algunos trabajos, nada importante pero debo irme… ¿me puedes llevar? – me pregunto con la duda en los ojos pero antes de que pudiera responder el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta me interrumpió

- ¿Quién es? – dije rodando mis ojos

- Yo… tontito Irina – oh, demonios

- Oh… pasa… ¿quieres que te lleve Bella? Irina entenderá – le dije recordando a mi supuesta novia

- No, está bien, … yo le llamo a Demetri que nos vallamos quizás aun no se ah ido a mi casa y aun este por aquí aparte es tu vecino – me dijo, eso me dolió y no cavia duda que el golpe llego justo en mi corazón roto

- Le llamare… - dije y saque mi celular de mi bolsillo, le marque, solo sonó una vez y contesto.

- _Hola… Edward, ¿pasa algo?_ – pregunto Demetri en la otra línea

- No… ¿aun estás en tu casa?

- _Si… ¿Por qué?_

- Bella… - iba a continuar pero Bella me hizo señas que le diera el celular así que se lo di

- Hola Demetri… si soy yo Bella… oyes ¿puedo ir ahorita a tu casa? – dijo Bella dudando, escucho en la línea y volvió a hablar – si, ya sabes esos trabajos que te iba a pasar pero es que Edward me iba a llevar a mi casa a esperarte pero ah llegado su novia – demonios, por favor que Demetri no diga que Irina no es mi novia - ¿Cómo?, claro que son novios, Edward me lo ah dicho y toda la escuela se ah dado cuenta… no sé porque dices eso – dijo Bella, maldición – claro, te lo paso – Bella me dio el teléfono

- Hola otra vez

- _¿Cómo está eso que andas con Irina?_

- Pues… así como se escucha

- _Creía que dijiste que solo era un rumor y no creías que Irina lo hubiese corrido _– no entendí su frustración mas sin embargo quizás se debía a que era una llamada y así se escuchaba

- No sabía que Irina había hecho oficial nuestro noviazgo y ella quería privacidad en esto – le mentí Irina me dio una mirada coqueta, ¿coqueta? Demonios que paranoico me había vuelto, ella no me podía dar miradas coquetas ¿o sí?

- Oh… está bien nos vemos luego, mándale mi despedida a Bella y la esperare en mi casa – dijo Demetri y después me colgó

- Bella… dice Demetri que te estará esperando en su casa

- Perfecto… adiós Edward – dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla

- ¿te acompaño?

- No, déjalo así… me voy adiós Irina – dijo Bella cortante y salió corriendo del cuarto, no entendí esa reacción, pero quizás era por querer ver a su adorado Demetri

- Muy bien Edward… ¿de que quieres hablar?

- Primero que nada quiero que me explique y seas sincera conmigo, prometo respetar tu respuesta y no burlarme o contárselo a alguien…

- Está bien, escúpelo

- ¿tú me amas?, bueno no amar, pero… ¿yo te atraigo? – Irina se comenzó a reír a carcajadas me esperaba más bien vergüenza de su parte y el que termino con ese sentimiento fui yo y ella riendo

- Ed, eres lindo lo admito y tienes a muchas chicas babeando por ti, pero no yo

- ¿entonces?

- ¿entonces que?

- Entonces si no me amas, ¿Por qué no negasteis que había algo entre nosotros?, ¿Por qué me dijisteis lo que dijiste en biología?, ¿Por qué me distes un beso en plena clase a sabiendas que eso aumentaría nuestro rumor sobre nosotros?, ¿Por qué?

- Por la misma razón que tu no le negasteis a Bella que tu y yo salíamos e incluso le seguiste mintiendo aun mas, por la misma razón que se que tu no le dirás a nadie que yo miento y yo no le diré a nadie que tu mientes, por lo mismo que tú me servirás a mí y yo a ti, nos seremos útiles y ninguno de los dos sale herido.

- ¿en que manera tú me serás útil y yo a ti te seré útil?

- Como te dije podrás engañar a todos pero no a mi, te conozco muy bien Edward para saber que estas enamorado de Isabella – dijo mirándome a los ojos

- Bella – le corregi, odiaba ella que le llamaran Isabella e Irina lo sabia muy bien, aun no se porque de un tiempo para aca Irina se volvió tan anti-Bella

- Lo que sea, al final es la misma persona, pero volviendo al tema a mi no me haces tonta y lo que te voy a proponer nos ayuda a ambos mas a ti que a mi, claro – quise reir de eso, nadie da sin recibir y yo sabia bien que lo que Irina quería en eso ella ganaba igual que yo y quizás mas.

- ¿Qué es esa propuesta?

- Se mi novio – casi me afixio ante esas palabras, no lo entendía si ella no estaba enamorada de mi y ni siquiera le gustaba porque me estaba proponiendo eso, no lo entendía.

- ¿de que hablas?, tu misma haz dicho yo amo a Bella y no se porque razón si lo sabes me dirias que sea tu novio

- No quiero que seas mi novio, novio, vas a actuar como tal y yo como tu novia – dijo Irina con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué es lo que gano al ser tu novio? No le encuentro sentido

- Si tu actuas como mi novio, Bella se pondrá celosa y cuando no agante mas los celos te dira lo que siente por ti, y se alejara de Demetri – concluyo

- ¿Demetri? – pero al hacer esa pregunta todo encajo, ella se distansio de Bella cuando Demetri se unió mas a Bella, ella se empezó a sentar en una mesa diferente cuando parecía que Bella y Demetri estaban saliendo, y le había llamado Isabella no Bella, cuando ellas dos antes fueron buenas amigas, no tanto como Alice y Bella o como Rosalie y ellas dos, pero era su amiga, hasta que llego Demetri, claro – te gusta Demetri – dije, no era una pregunta era una afirmación

- Y a ti Bella, asi que ambos ganamos con mi plan – dijo

- Solo tu plan tiene una falla, ¿Qué pasaría si yo no le gusto a Bella? Cosa que es verdad, Bella quiere a otro y creeme no estoy en esa lista, aparte ¿estas segura que Demetri siente algo por ti? – dije

- No lo se, pero Bella si siente algo por ti, y cuando yo le quite el puesto de la chica que pasa mas tiempo contigo sentirá celos, y en caso de que no sea amor puro, lo confundirá con sus celos, se alejara de mi Demetri y el estará solo, casualmente terminaremos y listo Bella a tus pies y yo tendre a Demetri, es casi algo sin fallas, en caso de que no funcione, terminaremos nuestra falsa y cada uno a sus vidas – dijo con una sonrisa, pero termino por ser una rara mueca de desepcion

- Entiendo… entoces debemos actuar como novios – conclui

- Si… tu y yo llevamos saliendo una semana, lo queríamos tener en secreto pero no nos duro mucho, si alguien pregunta por que no dijimos nada diras que yo asi lo pedi, ya que no quería que hicieran rumores, pero como se salió de control tuvimos que dar nuestra relación a conocer… ¿me falta algo?

- Una hermana que ah escuchado el plan – dijo la voz de Alice, ¿Alice?, maldición estábamos en problemas y ambos, ambos volteamos a ver a la puerta para encontrarnos con Alice quien nos estaba difulminando con la mirada

- ¿Alice?... nosotros… no es lo que crees – dije

- ¿ah no?, no estaban haciendo un plan para atacar los sentimientos de Bella y Demetri – dijo sarcasticamente

- No es eso Alice, estábamos hablando de otro tipo de plan – dijo Irina

- ¿otro plan?

- Si… - dije

- Quiero escucharlo o les juro que tanto Bella como Demetri se enteraran antes de lo que creen – nos amenazo… ante eso, Irina le conto el plan, no sin antes cerrar la puerta con seguro, claro, y después de que Irina conto el maravilloso plan, Alice tenia una sonrisa en su cara que no supe identificar

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

esperamos ke les haiga gustado x.x

que creen que sea lo que va a decir Alice????

Clara si lees esto, cuando te conectes te explico x.x mi gran plan

shauuss a todas kien acierte se lleva el capi dedicado n.n

shauu

aceptamos ideas de todo tipo shauuss


	6. PLAN BD

CAPITULO 6

- Es muy tonta la idea – dijo Alice negando con la cabeza.

Irina me dedicó una mirada preocupada, de seguro lo mismo que reflejaba la mía.

- A-alice… por favor, te suplico, no digas nada – le dije.

- No dirás nada, ¿verdad? – preguntó Irina nerviosa.

- ¿No es más fácil ir y decirles la verdad? – nos preguntó Alice.

- No – contesté, ella puso los ojos en blanco. – No quiero decirle nada hasta saber si ella siente lo mismo hacia mí.

- Pero es un plan estupido – se quejó.

- ¿Tienes una mejor idea?

- Ehm… no. Pero podemos pensamos en otra forma en la que nadie sale perjudicado.

- ¿Cómo saldría alguien perjudicado? – preguntó Irina.

Alice suspiró.

- Ustedes dos saldrían perjudicados. ¿Cómo les explicaran que todo esto era un engaño?

- No lo haremos – respondió rápido.

- ¿No?

- ¡Claro que no! Cuando empecemos a notar celos o cuando acepten que sienten algo por nosotros, entonces diremos que nuestra relación no da para más. Y problema resuelto.

- Eso les puede traer problemas… a demás, ellos también salen perjudicados ya que los van a engañar.

¿Por qué demonios le habíamos contado el plan? ¿Cómo pudimos ser tan tontos de decírselo ¡a Alice?! Mierda, mierda.

Irina me dedicó una mirada, lo mejor era terminar con el tema "ALICE" cuanto antes:

- Alice, haré lo que quieras, cualquier cosa. Pero no digas a nadie lo que siento por Bella, por favor.

- Ni tampoco lo mío por Demetri – se apresuró a decir Irina.

- Por favor Alice…

- De acuerdo no diré ni una sola palabra respondió ella. – Pero tengo una pregunta… Irina todos los chicos del instituto están atrás tuyo, ¿por qué crees que Demetri no siente nada por ti?

- No creo que no sienta nada por mí… pero… creo que lo amo… demasiado. Quería que él me lo diga, y pensé que una buena manera sería esa, la del plan. Si él en verdad siente algo por mí, entonces se alejaría de Bella y me lo diría. Al mismo tiempo Bella hubiera quedado soltera, y tal vez despechada, Edward habría tomado la oportunidad y le hubiera dicho a Bello lo que siente por ella. Hubiera sido una solución para los dos problemas…

- Tiene un poco de sentido.

- Gracias… por no ir a decir nada – le dije un poco triste. Tendríamos que dejar el plan, pero… - ¿Mañana decimos que nuestra relación terminó?

Irina asintió decepcionada.

- Bien… digamos que… no éramos el uno para el otro, que es mejor ser sólo amigos.

- Bueno – susurró Irina.

- ¡De acuerdo! Les ayudare – intervino Alice con una sonrisa malvada.

-¿Nos vas a ayudar? – le pregunté dudando. - ¿A romper mañana?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

- No tontito, los ayudare con su plan – ahora sí estaba desorientado, ¿Nos ayudaría? ¿No acababa de decir que era un plan estupido y que "perjudica"?

- ¿Con el plan? – preguntó Irina desconfiada, por mi parte estaba sin salir del asombro.

-Sí… aunque es un plan totalmente estupido… podría funcionar. Yo también quiero que Bella termine siendo novia de Edward – ante eso me ruboricé, yo no era tan obvio, ¿o sí?

-Jeje… claro que eres fácil de descifrar Edward – me dijo Irina riéndose.

-Muy bien… pero… nadie se debe enterar de esto.

-No le puedo mentir a Tanya – les dije, ella y yo nunca nos ocultábamos nada y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

- Edward, lo mejor es que nadie lo sepa – me dijo Irina.

- Estoy completamente seguro de que Tanya no le dirá nada a nadie. Siempre guarda mis secretos. A demás estará preguntando por qué soy tu novio.

Irina dudó pero dijo – bueno, pero sólo a Tanya.

- Sí, ella es la única que sabe que amo a Bella.

- No Edward, no es la única. Cualquiera con medio dedo de frente lo sabe – dijo Alice riéndose.

- No conozco a muchos inteligentes… - dije y rompimos a reír.

- ¡Bien! – dijo Irina cuando terminamos de reír. – Mañana comenzara el plan D.

- ¿Plan D? – preguntamos Alice y yo a coro.

- Plan Demetri.

- ¿Y Bella?

- Como quieras, Plan BD.

Este podría ser un plan sin fallas ¿o no?

- Alice muchas gracias – le dije en cuanto Irina se marchó.

- ¡Ni lo digas! Estoy muy contenta de que al fin haces algo por ella… aunque sea de esta forma.

- ¿Tú siempre lo supiste? – no pude evitar preguntarle.

- Edward eres un libro abierto, a mí no me ibas a mentir acerca de que amas a Bella, siempre lo supe.

- Y… ¿Te molesta?

- No… Bella es dulce, simpática y torpe – agregó lo último haciendo una mueca que me hizo reír. – Es perfecta para ti, y si de verdad la amas, entonces te voy a apoyar.

- ¿Insinúas que soy torpe como ella? - bromeé con Alice, ella rió y negó con la cabeza.

- No tonto... eso no, pero ella me agrada para ti.

- ¿Pero la amas? - insistió Alice, no se lo iba a negar, es decir ella ya sabia todo, que más daba si decía lo siguiente:

- Si, la amo como a nadie en el mundo.

- No sabes lo aliviada que estoy con que Irina no es tu novia. Casi muero cuando me entere.

Entonces escuchamos un gran ruido desde la puerta principal, el único que abría así la puerta…

Ambos dijimos a la vez "Emmett"

-¡Edward Anthony Masen!" gritó justamente él, desde la entrada.

Bajamos las escaleras corriendo, cuando puse un pie en el último escalón Emmett me dio un fuerte abrazo.

- ¡Mi hermanito tiene novia! – dijo. - ¡Y wow, vaya novia!

Intenté zafarme de su abrazo, y al fin lo conseguí.

- Irina… esa chica sí que esta fuerte – miró a Alice y dijo – Charla de hombres, tomara un laaaargo tiempo.

Alice se rió por lo bajo.

- Suerte Edward – dijo y subió las escaleras.

Suspiré, ahora me tocaría la hora de sufrir con las preguntas de Emmett.

ALICE POV

Toqué la puerta de la casa de Bella por segunda vez, lo que era raro, pero no fuera de lo normal.

- Hola Alice - dijo Bella, pero demonios su mirada estaba como no muy de Bella, era rara incluso podría decirse que daba algo de miedo. -Lamento retardarme... es que anoche casi no pegué ojo, pero estoy bien.

- Bella, pareces un zombie - le dije seria, sin bromear.

- Ya te lo he dicho, no dormí bien - dijo bajando la mirada, desde esa perspectiva parecía que tenia la nariz ¿roja?, no sé por qué pero así se la vi yo, aunque quizás era cosas de mi imaginación.

- ¿Puedo saber la razón? – le pregunté mientras entrábamos a mi auto.

- No quiero hablar de eso contigo - dijo cortante, debía admitir que eso me dolió, pero lo ignoré.

- Esta bien...

- Alice, ¿por qué no vino Edward a buscarme? – me preguntó desviando la mirada.

Bien, hora de comenzar con el plan, el plan BD.

- Irina. Ya sabes, ahora que decidieron hacer su relación publica, ya no deben esconder su amor. Edward estuvo toda la semana quejándose de no poder estar con Irina en público, fue realmente insoportable… Por eso la fue a buscar.

Bella resopló.

- Debió ser horrible estar una semana conmigo y no con ella – dijo en voz muy baja, más para ella que para mí, por lo que la ignoré.

-¿No crees que Irina y Edward hacen una hermosa pareja? - le pregunté, siguiendo el plan.

- Sí... me gusta como hacen de pareja – dijo con la vista fija en la ventana.

- Lo sé... debiste de verlos ayer, se la pasaron todo el rato juntos... se ven tan encantadores. Irina se quedó a comer a casa y Papá y mamá los felicitaron, en verdad que nunca antes habían visto a Edward así - dije felizmente mintiendo.

- A mí también me gusta verlo feliz - dijo Bella con voz... ¿rota? oh, oh, quizás me había pasado un poquito mas de la raya.

- ¡Oh Bella...! lo lamento, yo no sabía que aun te gustaba Edward - le dije. La verdad es que así era, yo creía que ahora le gustaba Demetri. En realidad esa era una de las razones por las que estaba ayudando a mi hermano, porque quería que recuperara el amor de Bella, aunque el muy tonto no lo sabía.

- No me gusta, nunca me ha gustado - dijo Bella.

- No me mientas a mí - le dije enojada.

- No lo hago, creía que él me gustaba pero me di cuenta que no era así... - dijo Bella mirando por la ventanilla, sin siquiera mirarme. – Ahora me gusta Demetri, él es asombroso.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y Bella sin inmutarse azotó la puerta del auto.

- ¡Bella vuelve en este instante! - le grité enfurecida, pero ella no volteó ni un momento.

- Hola Alice, ¿Qué tiene Bella? - me preguntó Demetri mientas se acercaba a mí.

- No lo sé. Parece que se levantó con el pie izquierdo, pero eso no importa - le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- OK, iré a buscarla, a lo mejor quiera compañía – dijo.

Justo cuando iba caminando para ir por ella lo jalé del brazo.

- Yo creo que ella quiere privacidad, ya sabes, así es ella - le dije. Sabía yo muy bien lo mucho que Bella odiaba cuando se encontraba en un deprimente humor y que le fueran a dar ánimos, para ella sólo eran "palabras de consolación sumamente desaprobadas de su parte"

- Oh... esta bien quizás después - dijo y se fue a su primer clase... demonios, no sabía que a Bella en verdad le pudiera gustar Demetri y al parecer el sentía algo por ella. Debíamos trabajar mejor con el plan BD.

POV EDWARD

- Hola Amor - dijo la voz de mi supuesta novia.

¿Es que acaso ahora no me dejaría ni un segundo hablar con Bella sin que esta estuviera presente? Oh ya, claro, sólo a mi se me ocurría hacer un plan para que Bella sintiera celos por la culpa de Irina, celos que no podían estar si ella no sentía nada por mí.

- Hola Irina - le dije, era más que obvio que no le diría "amor" o "te amo"

- Hola Bella - le saludó Irina con voz encantadoramente rara.

- Hola Irina - dijo Bella y puso su mirada al frente, puesta en la clase.

- Nos vemos en la salida Edward, te cuidas - me dijo, yo me reí por su expresión.

- Sí, no te olvides que iremos a los bolos - le dije.

- lo sé, lo sé, lo repetiste toda la noche – Hice un esfuerzo por ignorar su comentario.

- ¿Iras? - pregunté dirigiéndome a Bella cuando terminamos de hacer el trabajo de biología.

- Eso creo... es una pena que Demetri no vaya a ir... con él es divertido ir a los bolos -dijo Bella haciendo que quisiera salir huyendo para no tener cara de alguien al cual lo han golpeado muy fuerte, pero debía recordarme que eso no era parte del plan.

- Lo sé – dije.

- Es genial que hoy viniera a clases - me dijo Bella.

- si... ¿Por qué vino? - le pregunté.

- Se lo pedí, es que... lo he extrañado y la verdad es que las clases son aburridas sin él... es por eso que me prometió que vendría aunque no iría a los bolos - me dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – Sus padres no lo dejaron.

- oh... pero yo también soy divertido en los bolos – intenté que no sonara ofendido.

- Lo sé... pero tú tienes a tu novia y estarás siempre con ella... y Demetri no - concluyó con voz algo ahogada.

-mmm...... ¿Te iras conmigo en la salida? - le pregunté dudando por su respuesta.

- No... Demetri me llevara, debemos continuar con un trabajo que estamos haciendo en equipo... pero después iré a tu casa para irnos juntos a los bolos - me dijo. En verdad que a veces era mejor para mí no preguntar, siempre esas respuestas me carcomían en el alma y llegaban en lo más hondo de mi ser.

- Entonces nos veremos en mi casa - le dije cuando el timbre sonó... sentía como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas pero no lloraría y mucho menos aquí, rogaba que esta vez la imprudente de Irina me zafara de esta, y como caída del cielo llegó:

- Hola Bella... Adiós... vámonos Ed - me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Adiós Bella - dije y salí lo más deprisa del salón.

- ¿Que te pasa?

- Nada... nos vemos en la salida - le dije y me fui a mi clase siguiente.

**Chapter End Notes:**

GRACIAS A TODAS LA QUE COMENTARON:

dory cullen

fany

Camila Cullen

Mega

xxconchixx

Lady Cullen

Y también muchas gracias a las lectoras silenciosas por llegar a las 444 leidas ;)

Como siempre, esperamos que les haya gustado este capitulo y todo el fic,

Dejen su comentario diciendo que les parece,, si les gusta.. y si no les gusta, aceptaremos los dos tipos de comentario con una graaaaaan sonrisa, tal vez...

¿Qué opinan del PLAN BD? ¿Dara resultado?

¿Bella ama a Demetri? ¿Demetri ama a Bella?

Quien acierta se lleva el siguiente capitulo dedicado :)


	7. Cuestionario y algo inesperado

chicas ke pasa___???

u.u... porke tan pokitos rw...

ahora, mil disculpas por la demora x.x...

lo sentimos, prometemos no tardarnos en subir tanto u.u

las invito ke entren a nuestro perfil y lean el fic de Clara, Better Togheter... es hermosisimo, a mi me encanto, se los ultra recomiendo

atte Angie

**Disclaimer La trama le pertenece a Clara y Angie, los personajes son todos de Meyer...**

Nada, aquella palabra nunca sería real. Claro que me pasaban mil cosas, miles y millones y podría asegurar que entre ellas no entraba el nada que le había dicho a Irina, razones... sencillamente me pasaba de todo, y todo no era bueno. No era bueno cuando el único ser que pude llegar a querer me hería a cada segundo con esas palabras que me rompían y desarmaban, palabras que siempre estarían presentes para mí, aquellas que podrían hacerme llorar aunque no lo quisiera.

- Hola, Edward - me dijo Alice, mi hermanita molesta e hiperactiva, cuando entré a mi próxima clase.

- Hola… - contesté sin ánimos.

Alice no tuvo tiempo de preguntarme nada ya que el profesor comenzó con su eterna clase. Yo en lo único que podía pensar era en Bella…

La verdad es que me estaba echando atrás con lo del plan, porque sentía que este no iba a funcionar, cómo funcionaria si el plan tenia dos palabras que no existían… celos y amor, Bella no tendría celos si antes no sentía amor por mí, y viceversa, pero claro mi hermana e Irina no tenían tantas neuronas como aparentaban.

- ¡Edward! ¿Entonces que dices? - me preguntó Alice con una gran sonrisa, ya estábamos en el estacionamiento.

¿De qué me estaba hablando?

- Ehm… que sí.

- ¡Excelente! – dijo mientras aplaudía. – Estara asombroso, pensare en todo y…-

La interrumpí antes de que hablara de sus planes que no quería escuchar.

- Esto Alice, ¿Bella... te dijo que no vendría con nosotros? - le pregunté, aunque estaba seguro de su respuesta.

- Sí, me dijo... me avisó que se quedaría en la biblioteca a estudiar - me informó.

¿Qué?, ¿Bella me había mentido? ¿Pero por qué? Debía averiguarlo… - Oh... ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

- Depende... claro que si - me dijo.

- ¿Puedes llevar a Irina a su casa? Es que hoy vino conmigo y tengo cosas que hacer, no la puedo llevar. – le mentí, la verdad era que no quería llevar a Irina hasta su casa… Necesitaba un momento yo solo para poder pensar.

- Edward… me complicas los planes, pero lo haré.

- Gracias Alice, eres mi salvación – le dije con una sonrisa. - ¿Qué planes tenías?

- Le dije a Demetri que lo acompañaría a casa de Ben, ya que él quiere pasar por unas cosas allí, y su auto esta en el mecánico – podía recordar las palabras de Bella, muy claramente " Demetri me llevara, debemos continuar con un trabajo que estamos haciendo en equipo" eso fue lo que me dijo en biología, ¿y ahora me decía eso Alice?

- ¿Y Bella con quien se ira a su casa? - le pregunté dudando.

- Conmigo. La pasare a buscar en una hora por el instituto, e iremos juntas a casa para arreglarnos para la noooche – dijo.

Yo sólo asentí mientras me dirigía al único lugar que me apetecía ir en estos momentos.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer? – me preguntó antes de que me escapara.

- Me olvide de pedirle algo a... el profesor de biología - le mentí, ya que la biblioteca quedaba para ese edificio, y era ahí donde quería ir.

- ¡Edward! – me llamó Irina desde mi auto.

- ¿Puedes? – le pregunté a Alice, evadiendo el saludo, o grito, de Irina.

- Nos vemos en la casa - dijo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y se encaminó hasta Irina.

Bajé la mirada y me dirigí hacia la biblioteca, por Bella.

- Bella… relájate - la voz de Demetri me hizo parar en seco antes de abrir la puerta de la biblioteca.

- No… me duele, me duele Demetri, no sabes cuanto alguien puede sentir este dolor, me mata en carne propia verlo… así con… ¡tú sabes con quien…! me mata, odio… es… no tengo palabras para describir lo que siento hacia alguien como… - dijo Bella, intenté pegarme aun mas a la puerta para escuchar la conversación que ellos tenían. - Tranquila… yo siempre estaré para ti, pase lo que pase, además… yo sí estoy a tu lado. Sé que es un imbecil, y tú eres la chica que haría a cualquiera el ser mas afortunado por recibir tus sentimientos.

- Gracias Demetri, la verdad es que no sabría que hacer sin ti… te quiero - dijo Bella…

Basta, odiaba esa conversación la cual no entendía. Comencé a caminar hacia el estacionamiento.

Entré en mi Volvo y me dejé caer allí adentro.

Las últimas palabras de Bella me habían roto en mil pedazos, cuando mi corazón ya estaba mas herido que otra cosa, y odiaba sentirme así, lo odiaba en verdad que sí. Y aunque me doliera admitirlo, prefería ver a Bella con cualquier otro. Con cualquiera que yo no conociera y mientras ellos estuvieron a cientos de miles de kilómetros fuera de mi vista, pero no así, no de este modo. No mi mejor amigo, no en la escuela, no mi única y preferida amiga y quizá a la única mujer que yo llegaría a amar en toda la vida, no a Bella, incluso odiaría al que se le acercara a ella, pero ¿cómo odiaría a Demetri?, él era mi mejor amigo, ¿Cómo odiarlo? No podía y debía aceptar dejar de hacerme ilusiones con Bella, Bella la persona que nunca se fijaría en mí, en el pobre amiguito que siempre estaría para ella y sus sentimientos siempre se suprimirían, nunca estaría para mí como lo que yo quería, nunca, y debía resignarme a eso.

Miré por el retrovisor y vi a Demetri caminando, de seguro dirigiéndose al auto de Alice. Entonces arranqué mi Volvo, y salí disparado del instituto.

- Hola Edward – la voz de Alice desde la puerta de mi cuarto me hizo dejar de leer, leer algo que en verdad no sabia de que se trataba.

- Hola Alice… ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada… sólo que,… - tomó un gran bocado de aire. – bueno aquí va… no sé si vaya a funcionar muy bien este plan Edward. Bella no me tiene confianza como pensé que me tendría, creo que se ha apartado mucho de mí… te lo digo porque hoy en la mañana he intentado sacar la sopa y no quiso decirme nada… bueno algo pero no es algo que quieras hoy – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Qué dijo? – insistí.

- Que le gustaba Demetri – dijo bajando el volumen de voz.

¿Por qué me afectaba tanto ella? Yo quería que ella fuera feliz ¿o no?, quizá su felicidad era al lado de Demetri y yo debía aceptar eso ¿o no?

- Tal vez con él… ella este mejor – dije mirando al suelo, esas palabras me dolieron, pero una parte de mí sentía que eran ciertas.

- Oh… Edward – dijo mientras se acercaba y me daba un abrazo. – Vamos a solucionar todo, lo prometo.

Solté su abrazo.

- Creo que con este plan haremos que Bella y Demetri se unan más de lo que ya están – dije pensando en lo que escuché cuando fui a la biblioteca, pero eso no se lo diría a Bella.

- Creo que tienes razón – admitió mirando por la ventana.

- Estoy seguro de eso…

Alice se puso de pie.

- Seguiremos con el plan, y veremos qué sucede – me dijo dando ánimos.

- No lo sé…

- Harás lo que yo diga hermanito – dijo con una extraña sonrisa. – Ya son las cuatro, iré a buscar a Bella.

- No – dije. – Iré yo.

- Creí que vendría Alice a buscarme… - admitió Bella cuando entró a mi auto, aceleré y salimos del instituto.

- Tenía cosas que hacer… ya la conoces – dije con una sonrisa torcida.

Le quería preguntar la razón por la que me había mentido, pero no sabía como.

- ¿Lista para los bolos? – le pregunté.

- La verdad es que no…

- ¿Por tu pésima coordinación? – bromeé.

- ¿Perdón? – fingió estar enfadada. - ¿Cómo te atreves a criticarme?

- No lo dije en ese sentido, nunca te criticaría. Me gusta tu extraña pésima coordinación, es parte de ti, y todo lo que tiene que ver contigo atrae a cualquiera, te hace quien eres, sin ella no serías Bella, entonces no serías perfecta – admití.

Hubo un momento de silencio y sentía sus ojos clavados en mí.

- Lo siento… no quise ofenderte - me disculpé, aunque no veía la razón para eso, sólo le había dicho la pura verdad.

- No Edward… no te… disculpes. No me ofendiste – dijo con voz rota.

Se formó un incomodo silencio hasta que llegamos a mi casa.

Me apresuré a bajar del auto para abrirle la puerta, cosa que ella odiaba, sin embargo nunca lo dejaría de hacer, ella merecía ese trato.

- Prepárate para sufrir, Alice está esperando – le dije.

- ¿Algún día dejara de hacerme sufrir con el maquillaje, la ropa y el peinado? – me preguntó mientras atravesábamos la puerta.

- Nunca Bella, nunca – respondió Alice que estaba parada cruzada de brazos. – Tardaron mucho, ven conmigo Bellita.

- Buena suerte – le dije cuando Alice la sujetó por el brazo y la llevó escaleras arriba.

Fui a mi cuarto y, como de costumbre de Alice, mi ropa estaba tendida sobre la cama. Me duché, cambié y estaba yendo al piano pero mamá me llamó.

- ¿Qué pasa, mamá? – le pregunté mientras caminaba hasta el comedor. Abrí los ojos como platos al ver un montón de papeles sobre la mesa, mi mamá estaba sentada contemplando el desorden.

- Bueno – respiró hondo. – Edward estuvo averiguando de esa universidad a la que quieres ir… y tienes que llenar todos estos formularios.

Clavé mi vista en el montón de papeles.

- Oh… ¿Yo los tengo que llenar? – pregunté.

- Sólo te puedo ayudar con las cosas medicas, tus notas en el colegio, y esas cosas, pero hay muchas de tu nivel de música y de mas que no entiendo nada, si quieres puedo poner que eres el mejor músico que conozco y que escuché en mi vida pero creo que no será suficiente.

- Entiendo – dije con la vista aun en los papeles.

- ¿Empezamos ahora? Si vas a ir a los bolos podemos hacerlo después…

- Mamá, Alice raptó a Bella – le dije arqueando una ceja.

- Entonces tenemos tiempo – dijo con una media sonrisa. – A trabajar.

Ella comenzó a llenar los formularios médicos mientras yo me enfoqué en unos sobre música.

- Eddie, te conozco pero… no eres alérgico a nada ¿Verdad?

- No ma, el alérgico a todo es Emmett – le dije. – Como cuando comió ese pastel con almendras…

Rompimos a reír al recordar eso. Su rostro tomó un color rojo y estaba tan hinchado que parecía que iba a explotar. Lo tuvimos que llevar a urgencias. Creo que Alice tiene la foto… sí, la tiene y la subió a Internet.

- ¿No eres alérgico al brócoli? – me preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- No, ese es Emmett.

- ¿Y al pelo de perro?

- Emmett.

- ¿Y a…?

La interrumpí antes de que siga con la enorme lista de alergias de Emmett.

- No te gastes, todo fue Emmett.

Sonrió y volvió a los papeles.

- ¿Crees que me acepten? – le pregunté rompiendo el silencio.

- No lo sé Edward. Sé que eres un gran músico, pero a veces es más complejo que eso. Quizá piensan que eres muy joven todavía, no lo sé. Yo espero que te acepten, porque esto es lo que te gusta y en lo que eres en verdad demasiado bueno. Tienes un don hijo.

- Gracias mamá – le dije y seguimos con los formularios.

- ¡Listo! – exclamé cuando terminé.

Mamá entró al comedor, ella ya había terminado con los que me podía terminar hacia rato, me sonrió y apiló todos los papeles.

- Dejaremos que tu padre se encargue de mandarlo, no quiero hacer lío – admitió.

- Me parece bien – dije, me puse de pie. – Voy a ver cuanto les falta para terminar, ¿hace cuanto estoy con esto?

- Dos horas y media – dijo luego de consultar al reloj.

Tuve que esperar otra media hora para que terminaran, cuando al fin lo hicieron quedamos en que Alice iría con Emmett y buscarían a Rose y a Jasper, Alec iría a por Tanya y Irina, y yo con Bella.

El camino desde mi casa a los bolos se hizo silencioso, ninguno de los dos decía nada y se terminó por convertir en un silencio algo incomodo y no sabía como hacer que hablara y yo pudiera escuchar su dulce voz.

- Edward… ¿Cómo conociste a… a Demetri? – me preguntó dudando, parecía que había cambiado su pregunta al final, pero quizá solo eran cosas mías.

- Mmm… nuestros papás iban en la misma escuela y de ahí fuimos a su casa en una de las vacaciones de veranos y de ahí nos hicimos amigos. – le dije.

- ¿Desde cuando sales con Irina? – me preguntó.

- Mmm… llevamos dos semanas saliendo – dije ¿o era una?, ¿o tal vez eran dos? No recordaba cuanto se suponía que estaba saliendo con Irina.

- Oh… ¿Y por qué Irina no quería hacerlo publico?... olvídalo pensaras que soy una chica de cotilla – dijo avergonzada.

- Para nada, te conozco muy bien y sé que tú no eres una chica de cotilla, tú eres Bella y Bella no es una chica de cotilla – ella se comenzó a reír por mi conclusión – pero… no quería decir nada… porque a ella le gusta que fuera ella quien lo dijera sin ningún chisme y queríamos darnos un poco más de tiempo – dije.

-Eso… suena muy bien… ¿Demetri?... bueno tú no le haz dicho nada a él ¿verdad? – me preguntó Bella.

- No, sabes que no sé lo diré – y eso lo tenía ella por seguro, porque si yo se lo decía a Demetri era como asegurarle una relación con Bella.

- Me alegro… ¿Cómo van las cosas con él?

- … me ha invitado a cenar mañana… la verdad es que espero que se apure – dijo pero más para ella que para mí, ¿a que se refería con eso?, ¿es que acaso ella sabia que él quería salir con ella como su novio?

- … Irina y tú,…. Bueno se han distanciado mucho – le dije.

- Sí… no sé que pasó, creo que está un poco distante últimamente, pero no creo que sea algo que deba darle mucha importancia, quizá es algo sin importancia – me mordí la lengua, yo sabía que para Irina su enojo hacia Bella era todo menos algo sin importancia, en otro caso hubiese juzgado la forma de ser de Irina con Bella… pero yo mismo hice lo mismo con Demetri, y no tenia ningún derecho de criticar a Irina.

- Supongo que tienes razón – cambié de tema. - ¿Qué te parece si…? Te reto a un duelo en los bolos… solo tú y yo – dije así no me saldría con un "Irina" o "tu novia".

Igualmente salió con eso…

- ¿y tu novia qué? – dijo con una voz algo ronca, quizá se estaba a punto de enfermar.

- También tengo una amiga ¿o no? – le pregunté.

- Ella es tu novia y no quiero que por mí pierdas tiempo con ella.

- Bella, la veo todo el tiempo, no creo que le importe mucho si jugamos a los bolos, no tiene porque molestarle. Ya que no debe sentir… celos, ella tiene bien en claro que somos sólo amigos – le dije, aunque en verdad Irina no pensaba eso, ella creía que nuestra relación despertaría el amor y los celos de Bella, mientras que yo cada vez me convencía más que eso nunca pasaría.

- Alice me dijo que estuviste totalmente insoportable estos días que no ibas por ella para ir al instituto – dijo ¿con la voz algo triste y enojada?

- Oh – no sé me ocurría que decir, Alice estaba siguiendo con el plan. - ¿Estaban hablando de mí? – pregunté con un falso tono molesto.

- Volviendo a lo que importa… No te preocupes por mí, tú ve con tu noviecita.

¿Estaba loco o dijo lo último con amargura?

- Bella, quiero estar contigo y sólo contigo. ¿De acuerdo? A demás, tengo toda la noche con ella – ¡¿qué?! No sé porque estupida razón dije eso. Me maldije mentalmente por aquello. 'tengo toda la noche con ella' ¿¡Por qué maldita razón lo dije!?

- Ya lo creo – murmuró Bella, no sabía si eso iba dirigido a mí o a ella, entonces no dije nada más.

Y volvimos al incomodo silencio, está vez fui yo quien decidí romperlo.

- Bella no olvides que eres mi amiga y que me importas mucho, ¿bueno? – le pregunté.

- Claro… Pero, ¿por qué lo dices?

- Simplemente para recordártelo, para que sepas que puedes confiar en mí siempre que quieras, si necesitas hablar yo te puedo escuchar y consolar – le dije acordándome de su conversación con Demetri en la biblioteca, alguien la estaba haciendo sufrir y ella no me pidió ayuda. No, claro, ella buscó consuelo en los brazos de Demetri.

**

* * *

Chapter End Notes:**

O.O ke les ha parecido jeje

lo hicimos alwo largo jeje no keremos hacer turbas en contra de nosotras mismas... chauus

prewunta....

Ke krenn ke puede llewar a pasar???

Bella le dira???


	8. Dos visitas

chicas ke pasa___???

u.u... porke tan pokitos rw...

ahora, mil disculpas por la demora x.x...

lo sentimos, prometemos no tardarnos en subir tanto u.u

las invito ke entren a nuestro perfil y lean el fic de Clara, Better Togheter... es hermosisimo, a mi me encanto, se los ultra recomiendo

atte Angie

**Disclaimer La trama le pertenece a Clara y Angie, los personajes son todos de Meyer...**

* * *

CAPITULO 8…

- Lo mismo digo – dijo, giré para verla y tenía una sonrisita.

- Te quiero – le dije.

- Y yo a ti.

Sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas, que significaban que en serio me quería, pero deseaba con toda mi alma que fuesen algo más, de la misma manera en la que yo la quería a ella, pero no tenía tanta suerte…

Le pase un brazo por alrededor de sus hombros y ella aceptó el abrazo.

En estos momentos me daban ganas de decirle toda la verdad, de decirle que lo mío con Irina era una estupida mentira parte de un aun más estupido plan, pero sobre todo, decirle que la amo como nunca ame a nadie y como nunca voy a amar a nadie.

- Bien, aquí estamos – dije.

- Parece que somos los primero.

Me bajé del auto y me apresuré para abrirle la puerta pero ella lo hizo antes que yo.

- Eres imposible – le dije. - ¿Nunca me dejarás tratarme como te lo mereces?

- Nunca, porque no me lo merezco – dijo.

Estaba por contradecirle pero escuchamos un auto llegar. Era el de Alec. Bajaron él, Tanya e Irina, y la última hizo algo que no me lo esperaba y que pronto iba a discutirle…

- ¡Edward, amor! – gritó y corrió hacia nosotros. Pensé que el gran saludo iba a terminar con el abrazo que era algo apretado para mi gusto, pero no, estaba muy equivocado, antes de que pudiera deshacer el abrazo sentí sus labios sobre los míos.

- ¡Eso es hermanito! – gritó, sin dudarlo por su comentario, Emmett.

¿Ya habían llegado? Espera, ¿Cuánto tiempo había durado el beso?

Irina despegó sus labios de los míos y tenía una sonrisa algo sensual, debía admitirlo Irina era muy hermosa, lastima que yo estaba atado hasta los pies con un amor que nunca será ya que no me correspondía.

No me di cuenta que la estaba mirando como bobo hasta que un golpe desde la puerta me hizo volver a la realidad.

Seguí el ruido y vi a Bella, por el vidrio de la puerta, a dentro de los bolos mirando el piso.

- Vamos – me dijo Irina mientras me tomaba de la mano, aun estaba algo en shock, al parecer Irina estaba haciendo todo su esfuerzo porque Bella sintiera celos, pero sabía que era más porque Demetri los sintiera, pero nunca creí que llegaríamos tan lejos. Le abrí la puerta para que pasara, por el momento no le podría decir nada sobre ese beso pero después me las pagaría, siempre me imagine besando a Bella, supongo que es lo que cualquiera quiere, que su primer beso sea con la persona que ama, pero en mi caso, claro Irina tuvo la culpa de arruinarme ese deseo.

- Hola a todos – dije cuando llegamos a nuestros lugares justo para jugar bolos.

- Hola Edward, Irina – dijo Alec, en ese momento me percate de que Bella no estaba y tampoco Rosalie, quizás fueron al baño o quizá Rosalie aun no llegaba.

- ¿Dónde están Rosalie y Bella? – les pregunte.

- Fueron al baño – dijo Alice con voz ausente.

- Edward, debes de darme una explicación jovencito – me dijo Tanya y supuse a que se refería, aun no había tenido tiempo de contarle sobre mi supuesta relación con su hermana.

- Después… Emmet, Jasper, Alec… ¿jugamos? – les pregunté ya que sentí que se tardarían las chicas mucho en empezar y como si pudiese ver el futuro, Alice, Irina, y Tanya se levantaron de su asiento y se fueron de donde estábamos.

- ¿A dónde van? – pregunto Jasper.

- A divertirnos, iremos a jugar cartas, adiós volvemos cuando terminen su torneo de bolos – dijo Tanya dándole un beso a Alec como despedida.

- Vamos chicos es nuestro turno de divertirnos – dijo Emmet y nos levantamos, pagamos una línea de cinco tiros cada uno para poder pasar poco tiempo juntos y más con las chicas…

- ¡Edward Masen! – una voz dulce y quizás demasiado infantil pero al mismo tiempo madura me habló, la reconocería donde fuera.

- ¡Kate! – grité al ver a la chica rubia de pelo ondulado que se encontraba detrás mío, cuando di la vuelta la pude ver bien, estaba delgada y su ropa se ajustaba muy bien a su cuerpo, la abracé y le di vueltas en el aire.

- Dios, Edward, que gusto verte te he extrañado demasiado tontito – me dijo cuando la bajé.

- Te ves hermosa Kate – le dije ella era mi hermosa y preferida prima.

- Gracias tontolito… dime que ya andas con Bella – me dijo mirándome seriamente, pero en voz tan baja que no llegó a los oídos de los demás.

- No… - le dije con un deje de tristeza y enojo.

- Kate, guau que guapa estas – la voz de Emmett me hizo voltear a mirarlo, y luego el literalmente cargo a Kate dándole vueltas sin parar.

- Déjame idiota, bájame o te juro que te mato – dijo Kate gritando y llamando la atención de varios chicos que estaban cerca, Alec y Jasper estaban riéndose de la escena, ambos conocían a la loca de Kate, el único que no era Demetri, pero luego se la presentaría.

- Bájala ya – le dije empezando a ver como estaba de roja Kate.

- No, tiene que decirme lo guapo y sexy que soy antes.

- Ni lo creas – le dijo Kate.

- Si no me dices no te bajo.

- Te cansaras idiota y entonces me la pagaras – lo amenazó Kate.

- Emmett bájala – dijo Jasper riéndose.

- No te burles de mí, Jasper – lo amenazó Kate, mi prima era demasiado a la defensiva, siempre me pregunté con quien terminaría andando, porque su humor era un poco incomprensible para muchos y sólo dejaba entrar en su círculo a muy pocos, claro hablando sólo de chicos, porque con mi hermana, Bella y todas ellas se llevaban de maravilla.

- Baja a mi novia en este instante – dijo un chico rubio pero con el cabello algo largo, que no llegaba más abajo de los hombros, tenía sus ojos azules fuertes, no como Kate ella los tenía verdes al igual que yo pero ella un poco más claro y no le cambiaban de color.

- ¿Tú eres? – preguntó Emmett desafiante sin obedecer al chico.

- El novio de Kate y te estoy diciendo que la bajes de tu hombro – le dijo él, evidentemente enojado.

- ¿Es tu novio Kate…? ¿ya no me quieres? – dijo Emmet con una cara de fingido dolor, después de ponerla en el suelo.

- Eres un bobo Emmett… Garrett él es mi bobo, estupido, nada inteligente primo Emmett – dijo Kate presentándoselo, luego se volteo para mirarnos a todos nosotros, mirando la escena algo… sorprendidos, ¿Quién diría que Kate tendría un novio? – él es Jasper el novio de mi prima Alice… ¿aun son novios verdad? – le dijo Kate amenazadoramente, él sólo se rió y asintió – él es Alec… es… ¿andas con Tanya? – le preguntó dudando, ella aun no sabía que eran novios Tanya y Alec, hacia mucho que no la veíamos.

- Sí… llevamos saliendo un tiempo – le dijo Alec y estrecho la mano con Garrett – un gusto conocer al novio de la loca de Kate – dijo Alec.

- Es un gusto conocerte – dijo Garrett.

- Y este chico guapo de aquí es mi hermoso primo Edward – dijo Kate dándome una sonrisa.

- Un gusto conocer al novio de Kate… siempre supe que alguien terminaría por comprender a mi loca primita – dije con cariño.

- No mientas, tú creías que terminaría sola y soltera – dijo Kate con voz de niña chiquita.

- No importa aun así es un gusto conocerte – dije.

- Lo mismo digo – dijo él y tomó a Kate por la cintura dejando su cabeza descansar en el hombro de ella suspirando ahí, luego le dijo algo en el oído y ella sonrío.

- ¿Sólo vinieron ustedes? – me preguntó Kate.

- ¡KATE! – grito una eufórica Rosalie

- Creo que eso contesta tu pregunta… - dije.

Ella ignoró mi comentario.

- ¡ROSALIE! – gritó Kate zafándose de Garrett, luego echo a correr hacia ella.

- ¿Juegas bolos? – le pregunté a Garrett.

- Supongo que sí.

- OK… tú juega por mí… ya vuelvo – le dije y me fui de ahí a buscar a Tanya, quizá eso debía ser lo primero que hiciera para decirle mi gran plan, el cual no tenía ningún avance hasta el momento y avisarle sobre la llegada de Kate.

- ¡Tanya! – le grité fingiendo desesperación cuando la vi, Tanya, Irina, Alice, Bella, que ya estaban ahí, voltearon a verme.

- ¿Qué pasó? – dijo Tanya con cara de preocupación.

- Hay alguien que esta amenazando a Emmett, es una persona bastante ruda, tratándose de Emmett, deben ir a ayudarlo – les dije, todas dejaron las cartas en la mesa y se levantaron.

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Alice preocupada, me imaginaba a la perfección lo que su mente les daba, una persona más ruda que Emmett, era algo así como un chico muy rudo mucho más musculoso que Emmett y quizá peligroso, todo a la perfección.

- Están en la línea cinco – les dije ella se pararan y comenzaron a caminar hacia allá, iba a ser divertido ver su expresión, Tanya podría esperar a tener una explicación, me adelante más y las pase, llegué antes que ellas y le dije a Kate algo al oído ella me dio una sonrisa y se paró, Rosalie confundida me pidió con la mirada una explicación pero sólo me limite a decirle que mirara la escena.

- Me vengare, maldito tonto, aun no se me olvida lo que me hiciste – le empezó a gritar Kate a Emmett, el confundido se volteó a verla, muchos estaban viendo la escena aparte de nosotros, pude ver como las chicas venían caminando con cara de pocos amigos "a la persona ruda"

- No me hables así – le dijo Emmett confundido pero gritando igual.

- No me digas como yo debo de hablarte a ti eres una porquería de miseria – le dijo Kate con una sonrisita, lo que hizo que Emmett captara la idea, después de buscar mi mirada yo le asentí solamente para que fingiera.

- Si vuelves a hablarme así no respondo – dijo Emmet gritándole con tono rudo pero fingido.

- ¿Tú qué te pasa? No le hables así a mi her… – empezó Alice pero al pasar el circulo que se había formado y ver a Kate se quedó callada mirándola fijamente como si acabara de ver un fantasma.

- Loca te he extrañado - le gritó Kate y se le lanzó en sus brazos, ellas comenzaron a gritar como locas, demonios me quedaría sordo.

- ¡Kate! – gritó Tanya cuando la vio y se aventó a abrazarla quitando a Alice, sin brusquedad, luego siguió Irina y por último Bella.

- ¡Bella! – grito Kate y se aventó ella sin dudarlo le dio un fuerte abrazo.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Nada… en realidad pasare un tiempo aquí… me mudé a la casa de mis primitos – dijo Kate.

- ¿En verdad? ¿y quién te dio permiso de ir a mi casa a vivir? – le dije para enfadarla.

- Pues tú no… pero tus Papás sí – me dijo riendo.

- Oh… En ese caso creo que debo hablar seriamente con mis padres, por meter a locas en la casa – dije bromeando.

- No creo que tenga problemas en meterme a mí cuando tiene dos hijos completamente locos.

- ¿Estás insinuando que mis hermanos son unos locos por completo? – pregunté arqueando una ceja.

- No, solamente digo que tú y Emmett están más locos que… cualquier cosa viva en el mundo.

- ¿Y Alice?

- Bueno, ella es tema aparte… - dijo mirándola, pero Alice ni lo notó, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Alice? – le llamó Jasper pasando una mano por su rostro. - ¿Estás viva?

- ¿Y no podías llamar para avisar? – preguntó Alice repentinamente, no entendí si estaba molesta o si fingía.

- Quería que fuese una sorpresa – dijo Kate. – Elizabeth me dijo que estarían acá así que… ¡sorpresa!

- Pero… ahora podríamos estar lanzando una gran fiesta en casa, pero por no atreverte a llamar, estamos acá – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- Alice, lo siento mucho… ¿Sabes? Te prometo que haremos la fiesta – le dijo para compensarla. Oh no, eso era justamente lo que Alice quería. Comenzó a dar saltitos y aplaudir.

- ¡El viernes que viene hay fiesta en la casa Masen! – gritó Alice, llamando la atención de todos en el lugar, luego se dirigió a ellos - ¡Ustedes también están invitados! ¡Traigan amig…! – Jasper le tapó la boca con la mano.

- Amor, contrólate – le susurró al oído.

Todos rompimos a reír, aunque con un poco de miedo por la fiesta… organizada por Alice.

- Bueno, no gritare más – le dijo Alice a Jasper zafándose de su agarre. – Pondremos luces por todo el jardín, globos blancos, flores, mejor rosas blancas y rojas y…

- Amor, hoy vinimos a divertirnos, otro día preparas la fiesta. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió una sola vez con la cabeza, no había que ser un genio para saber que seguía planeando la fiesta.

- ¡Tire todos! – gritó Emmett llamando la atención de todos. Comenzó a bailar, en estos momentos daban ganas de matarlo. – Tu turno Jasper, veamos si puedes superar esto.

- Siempre te puedo superar – dijo Jasper de manera competitiva.

- Ahora lo veremos.

- ¿Veremos que te gano?

- No, que yo gano.

- ¿¡Puedes lanzar de una vez, Jasper Hale!? – le gritó Alice, justo cuando yo iba a gritarles algo similar.

Seguimos con el juego y las chicas volvieron a su mesa a jugar a las cartas, me pregunté si jugaban a las cartas o sólo hablaban, y en ese caso ¿de qué hablaban?

- ¿Entonces tú y Kate? – le preguntó Emmett a Garret.

- Sí, hace ya… tres semanas – le respondió él con una sonrisa. – Debo admitir que cuando te vi te estaba por asesinar.

- Todos siempre por alguna u otra razón quieren asesinarlo – le dije.

- ¿Vienen a comer? – les dije a las chicas, ya habíamos terminado el partido.

- Vamos – dijo Kate mientras todas se ponía de pie. Caminó junto a mí y dijo – Pero primero… tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Oh no, de seguro Irina ya le había dicho que éramos 'novios'.

- Kate… ¿lo podemos dejar para después? – le pedí.

No sé que debió de mostrar mi cara, porque ella aceptó. - Tú ganas Masen, pero después te bombardeare con preguntas y más te vale responder todas. ¿Quedamos en eso?

Asentí.

- Amor, ¿quién ganó en los bolos? – me preguntó Irina.

- Iba ganando yo, claro, - dije. - pero luego me pasó Ale…c – Irina tomó mi mano y la pasó por su cadera. Me aclaré la garganta para hablar con claridad - ¿Quién ganó en las cartas?

- Alice, - contestó Rose. – Pero hace trampa.

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo ella a la defensiva.

- Sí Alice, siempre ganas tú… no sé que haces pero siempre, siempre ganas. Haces trampa o eres una bruja.

Me sentía muy incomodo rodeando con mi brazo la cintura de Irina, ¿por qué estaba haciendo eso?

- Emmett, deja ya de beber tanto – le dije cuando pidió otra cerveza mientras comíamos.

- Estás celoso porque eres menor de edad – dijo entre risas. – Acá los únicos que podemos tomar somos Rose y yo. Y el novio de mi hermanita.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Amor, - me llamó la atención Irina que estaba a mi lado. - ¿qué haremos luego de los bolos?

Fruncí el ceño ¿de qué estaba hablando? No habíamos quedado en hacer nada… Me pegó una patada en mi pierna.

- ¡Ouch! ¿Qué…? – vi su rostro y comprendí… - No sé, ¿quieres venir a casa? – pregunté dudando, no sabía que esperaba que dijera.

- ¡Sí, Edward! Eso será asombroso – dijo dirigiéndole una mirada a Bella.

- ¿Bella? – preguntó alguien por desde atrás mío. - ¿Eres tú?

Ella se puso de pie y corrió a los brazos de un chico…

* * *

Quien sera o.o-....

vamos chicas, commenten.,...

que esta pasando T.t


	9. Razones

u.u... porke tan pokitos rw...

ahora, mil disculpas por la demora x.x...

lo sentimos, prometemos no tardarnos en subir tanto u.u

las invito ke entren a nuestro perfil y lean el fic de Clara, Better Togheter... es hermosisimo, a mi me encanto, se los ultra recomiendo

atte Angie

**Disclaimer La trama le pertenece a Clara y Angie, los personajes son todos de Meyer...**

**Aproposito... quien dijo JAKE al chico kke abrazo a Bella, atino n.n**

* * *

Estuve a punto de levantarme y presentarme a aquel chico, estuve a punto de quitar a Bella de los brazos de el y decirle que la soltara, estuve a punto de ir a golpear a ese chico en la nariz, sin importarme si se la rompí o no, estuve a punto de salir corriendo de ese lugar después de esa escena, estuve a punto, pero no lo hice, razones la mano de Irina en mi brazo jalandome para que no se me ocurriera levantarme y golpear al chico que aun tenia a Bella entre sus brazos

- Hace mucho que no te veia, el tiempo te ah puesto mejor, si eso es posible – le dijo halagándola

- Gracias… a ti no te ah ido nada mal tampoco – le dijo ella señalando sus músculos, nunca pensé que a Bella le gustaran los músculos, pero tendría sentido, Demetri tenia músculos, y este chico que no soltaba la cintura de Bella también

- Ni que lo digas, tuve que hacer pesas, me excedí, pero eso es otro rollo… ¿Cómo te trata la vida? – le pregunto con una sonrisa que ella casi instantáneamente le correspondió

- No me quejo, pero no me va como quien dice bien – le dijo mirando al suelo

- Eso era porque yo no estaba contigo pero ahora haré que estos días sean los mejores de tu vida

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?

- No lo se, aun no me han dicho es indefinido pero… dos semanas al menos si – le dijo, luego fijo su mirada en nosotros

- Oh… ellos son Alice, Emmet y Edward Masen – dijo señalando uno por uno Bella – El es Jasper y ella Rosalie Cullen, son novios de Alice y Emmet… Ella es Tanya e Irina Cullen, primos de Alice y Rosalie, Irina anda con Edward… el es Alec novio de Tanya… ella es Kate, es prima de Edward, Alice y Emmet… y es novia de Garret… chicos el es Jacob Black, un gran viejo amigo – dijo Bella

- Ok…me perdi en las descripciones pero creo que capte sus nombres… si no me equivoco… Alice y Jasper son novios, Emmet y Rosalie son novios, Tanya y Alec son novios, Irina y Edward son novios, Kate es novia del tarado de Garret – me quede perplejo al ver como insultaba a Garret cuando apenas y se conocian

- Lo que digas Jake… pero no soy un compulsivo en las pesas – le dije y ambs comenzaron a reir como si fueran viejos amigos, todos teniamos pintada en la cara la confusion

- Vamos en el mismo instituto de Jacob en Florida – explico Kate

- Oh… - dijimos al unisono

- Todos tienen pareja… ¿Y tu Bella? – dijo mirandola a los ojos, intente escuchar aun mas su respuesta

- No somos novios ni nada… pero no pudo venir esta enfermo - ¿Qué?, ¿Qué?; ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo se llama? – dije con algo de resentimiento por habermelo ocultado

- eso es genial… debes darme todos los detalles.. después, claro – dijo y me miro con una ceja alzada

- Jacob te juego a una linea de cinco – le dije

- Claro… nos vemos chicos… fue un gusto volver a verte Bella – le dijo y camino detrás de mi, después de darle un beso en la frente de ella, después de que pagamos la linea de cinco tiros y nos pusimos los zapatos para esto el hablo

- ¿Cómo puedes andar con Irina? – me pregunto

- primero tienes que salir con ella como novio y luego sales en el sentido de andar con ella – le dije ironico

- Se como salir con una chica… ¿pero porque si no te gusta?

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno… es que… tu … ¿Qué eres de Bella?

- Soy… su mejor amigo – le dije intentando que mi voz mostrara indiferencia, el lanzo su tiro y tiro la mayoria

- Oh… supongo que como su mejor amigo sabras quien es Anthony… vive aquí, es amigo de Bellla, son muy unidos – agrego, solo me conocia a mi, como su amigo con ese nombre o habia algun otro amigo, no lo creo, tenemos los mismos amigos

- Si – le dije algo me decia que no le dijera que era yo

- Bueno… este tipo de seguro es un imbecil total, un descerebrado, un patan, un idiota… ¿Quién deja pasar la oportunidad de ser algo de Bella, mas allá de un amigo? Nadie solo el, nadie mas que el.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Bueno… Bella me habla cosas asombrosas de el por telefono, dice que es… bueno no dire descripciones, pero ella lo hace ver tan genial, nunca me ah dicho que siente algo por el… pero se le escucha en las descripciones que siente algo, lo se, y aunque quizás ella aun no lo sepa se dara cuenta, tarde o temprano, me sorprendio que no estuviera el aquí – me dijo dudando y diciendolo mas para el que para mi, aproveche la oportunidad de que era mi turno, debía pensar, ¿ese chico del que hablaba Jacob, era yo? No conocia a ningun otro Anthony, pero quizás era yo, quizás no, pero que importaba las probabilidades de que Bella conociera a alguien que yo no, eran casi nulas, y el lo habia aclarado, quizás ella aun no sabia que sentia por… mi, me negaba a aceptar que Jacob hablaba de mi pero era una opcion quizás la mejor de todas, aun así, tenia otra duda, ¿Cómo haria que Bella supiera que ella siente algo por mi, sin romper nuestra amistad?, porque debía tener muy en claro que quizás no sea yo y no podia darme el lujo de perder mi amistad con Bella por mi enamoramiento hacia ella, tire la bola y logre hacer chusa

- ¿Crees entonces que quizás ella sienta algo por el?

- De eso estoy casi seguro, conozco muy bien a Bella

- ¿y si el tiene miedo de decirle lo que siente?

- Supongo que es un tarado por no darse esa oportunidad, pero solo si la quiere de verdad debe darsela, porque si no, mejor que se busque otra chica

- El si la quiere, pero no quiere que todo lo que tienen se valla por el WC

- Si la quiere…. En ese caso gana mas de lo que pierde

- Se que el si la quiere… pero, y si ella no lo quiere a el, como dices tu…. ¿Qué pasara? – debía admitirlo me estaba gustando esto de ponerme en tercera persona

- Bueno, al menos el sabra que lucho por su amor y no tendra que detenerse en un futuro a pensar en la vida que perdio al lado de Bella – me dijo, y tiro su ultimo tiro, quedamos empatados.

- Tiene sentido

- Bueno yo ya me voy…. Solo haz lo siguiente Edward, dile a Anthony que no heche esta oportunidad por la borda

- Quizás las cosas no sean tan faciles

- Supongo que no… si yo fuera el, dejaria a Irina y le diría la verdad a Bella – ante eso me tense el… el… el sabia que yo era, demonios – solo píensa lo Anthony, nos vemos – dijo y se fue

- Demonios – dije por lo bajo

- Al parecer tu me debes muchas explicaciones – dijo una voz demasiada conocida para mis oidos

- Hola, Tanya – dije - ¿Cómo estoy? Yo bien, gracias por preocuparte tanto por mi – me burle

- No es gracioso cuando estoy enojada contigo – me dijo seria

- Fue la culpa de Irina, ella tuvo la idea y yo… soy un idiota y acepte – le dije

- ¿Estas diciendo que mi hermana tiene la culpa de salir contigo, porque ella te lo pidio y el señor caballeroso no pudo negarsele? – dijo echando humo por los oidos

- no… Irina tiene un plan… bastante loco… ella dice que si Bella siente algo por mi, sentira celos, y yo andando con ella o fingiendo andar con ella, adelantare todo, pero no esta funcionando Irina me esta hechando a perder mi amistad con Bella, si es así yo no quiero nada con Bella, es mas suprimo mis sentimientos, me arrojare por la borda para ir tras ella, pero no quiero que ella y yo nos distanciemos, es mi mejor amiga, soy su mejor amigo, ella me necesita y yo a ella, ¿Qué va a pasar cuando necesite ir en la noche a mi casa por que sus padres estan peleandose?, no quiero dejarla escuchar sus peleas, Bella sufre mucho por eso, yo no quiero que eso siga así – le dije casi enfurecido, pero era una furia conmigo mismo no con ella

- Termina con Irina – dijo como si fuese la opcion mas fácil, rapida y sencilla, y lo era, pero yo soy un idiota

- No puedo… le estoy ayudando a ella – le dije nervioso

- Pues que se busque otra manera de conquistar a Demetri – dijo enojada

- Es lo mismo que pienso, pero ella en verdad lo quiere… y no sabe como – dije

- Esas solo son patrañas que se han inventado ambos, ahora termina con mi hermana o si no te golpeare, y rogaras nunca haberme desobedecido – dijo mirandome feo

- No

- ¿Entonces que haras?

- Nada, volvere a llevarme con Bella, como antes, le dire a Irina que me deje de querer controlar, que su papel de novia chicle me enferma y listo – le dije

- Y que deje de besarte – agrego

- No se porque ella hizo eso, se paso de la raya, al igual que Alice, estan haciendo que mi amistad con Bella se valla por la borda – le dije

- Y tu te lo estas buscando, y lo que se busca se encuentra así que deja de jugar esta tontería de plan que tienen y dile lo que sientes a Bella – me dijo mirándome seria

- No es fácil… si Bella no siente nada por mi, entonces yo habré echado todo a perder y es un lujo que no me pienso dar – le dije cruzandome de brazos para hacer una afirmación

- Mira Edward, has esto termia con tu tonto plan, dile lo que sientes a Bella y después si ella no te corresponde, aprende a llevar con esa carga, así quizás madures pero si te corresponde a tus sentimientos después dame las gracias a mi – dijo y se fue, claro estaba algo enojada pero así era Tanya, testadura

- Bella… ¿nos vamos? – le dije cuando la vi

- Pero Irina se va a ir contigo – me dijo, pero me parecio ver una pizca de alegria en su mirada y tambien… enojo o furia, no lo se.

- No… ella se ira con su hermana, vamonos – le dije y la tome de la mano, era un gesto muy normal entre nosotros, extrañaba esto, ¿Por qué rayos me había metido en este lio?, comenzamos a caminar al estacionamiento y le abri la puerta del carro, ella me miro con cara de "para algo tengo mis propias manos" pero no dijo nada, y subio, le cerre la puerta y me di la vuelta para subirme justo cuando

- ¡Edward! – grito Irina

- Adios Irina, nos vemos el lunes, cuidate – le grite y le envie toda serie de miradas para que no se le ocurriera subir con nosotros y al parecer comprendio

- Claro… cuidate amor – dijo, un estremecimiento me invadio y me subi rápido al volvo

- ¿se pelearon? – me pregunto Bella, cuando encendi el carro

- no exactamente… pero… - inventa algo, ¿para que tengo neuronas si no me sirven? – ella se iba a ir mas tarde y te conozco y se que no ibas a soportar tanto tiempo… yo tampoco – agregue

- ella es tu novia, yo tu amiga, ella deberia de ser – dijo pero la interrumpi, su voz estaba lo suficientemente rota para no querer escuchar lo que diría

- nada, ella sera mi novia y eso, pero tu eres mi mejor amiga, y novias pueden haber miles de veces pero una persona así como tu solo existe una y no pienso en poner a nadie antes que tu – le dije, quizás esa era una media mentira, porque para mi era ella muchas veces mas alla de una simple amiga o mas alla que mi mejor amiga

- Gracias… te quiero Edward – me dijo y me abrazo de lado, yo pase un brazo por sus hombros, la necesitaba y esto me estaba lastimando mas a mi que a nadie, pero debía ayudar a Irina, ella intento ayudarme y aunque no funciono como esperabamos lo intento

- Yo tambien Bellla… ¿Adonde te llevo? – le dije

- A mi casa… y… ¿puedo ir a la tuya? – me pregunto nerviosa

- Claro que si – le dije depositando un beso en su cabello

El viaje de camino a su casa se hizo en silencio, pero era uno muy comodo, eso nos pasaba seguido y no podria nunca quejarme de esto, necesitaba mas que nada esto, quizás nunca podria pasar esta barrera de amistad pero me conformaba con saber que Bella era mi amiga, quizás nadie me entenderia, pero… cuando tienes a alguien que en verdad amas y no lo quieres perder, te acatas a las reglas y normas de eso, no cruzas fronteras que a traen problemas y aunque quieres conocer el mundo si esa persona no puede te conformas con orgullo y felicidad a su lado, así me siento yo, porque nunca arriesgas tu mayor tesoro y Bella era eso para mi y mas, porque cuando amas a alguien te conviertes en lo que esa persona quiere y necesita, un amigo, confidente, amante, novio, esposo, lo que sea, tu serias lo que ella necesitara y ella solo me necesita como su amigo y es lo que yo sere, quizás nunca le diría mis sentimientos pero siempre la amaria y eso solo yo lo sabria…. Creo que a este grado se le llama punto de reflexion.

- Yo me bajo y ahorita vuelvo – me dijo y se bajo, al menos eso me daria tiempo de pensar las cosas, siempre me pregunto que pasara si ella y yo comenzamos a salir, como novios, pero no tengo respuestas, un noviazgo no dura para siempre y menos ahora, el amor últimamente se hace muy poco o no dura, los matrimonios o son peleas y discusiones, o divorcios y otra cantidad muy minima son los matrimonios felices, como el de mis padres pero como dije, muy minimos, hay otros que parecen que nunca terminaran y el amor que se profanan es o aparenta ser unico e irrompible, pero un ejemplo son los padres de Bella, que solo estan unidos por su hija y las discusiones estan siempre presentes, aunque los papas de Bella, discutan en la noche para que ella no se de cuenta, lo hace, así somos los hijos, vemos, oimos, pero nunca decimos nada que los haga sentir mal, razones, no importan, así somos.

- Le dije a mi mama que me quedare a dormir contigo – me dijo cuando entro al carro

- ¿estaban discutiendo? – le pregunte

- como si no fuese normal eso – dijo, eso era un si

- veras que eso pasara, solo es algo temporal – le dije dandole un abrazo, ella se puso a sollozar y yo la abrazaba aun mas, esta es la razon, creo , por la cual los hijos nunca dicen nada acerca de las peleas, porque el dolor que les daran a sus padres al saber el daño que les hacen es aun mayor que el que creen y esta es la razon por la cual no puedo arriesgame a dejar a Bella, o decirle mis sentimientos, porque ella necesitara siempre un hombro en quien llorar, y yo se lo dare sin dudarlo

- vamos a tu casa, antes que se den cuenta que te estas tardando en irte – me dijo y yo solo acelere.

* * *

H0ola chicas...

ke tal

nos dejan RR???

n.n

espero0o ke si, u.u

en fin, esas fueron las razones de Edward, ke opinan???

son justificables o no lo son???


	10. 10

u.u... porke tan pokitos rw...

ahora, mil disculpas por la demora x.x...

lo sentimos, prometemos no tardarnos en subir tanto u.u

las invito ke entren a nuestro perfil y lean el fic de Clara, Better Togheter... es hermosisimo, a mi me encanto, se los ultra recomiendo

atte Angie

**Disclaimer La trama le pertenece a Clara y Angie, los personajes son todos de Meyer...**

* * *

Cuando llegamos a la casa, me baje y la ayude a bajar, abri la puerta, prendi las luces, la casa estaba muy obscura, quizás demasiado… subimos a mi cuarto, al parecer nadie estaba en casa, eso era bueno, queria estar con Bella, a solas.

- Sabes… creo que si mi mama supiera que duermo contigo nunca me dejaria venir – dijo cuando se sento en mi cama, yo me acomode a su lado.

- No lo creo… ¿Crees que eso pasaria?

- Si…

- Espero en ese caso que nunca se entere, no quiero que no vengas

- Y eso sin contar la orden de restrinccion de parte de Charlie

- Eso seria de lo peor

- Lo se

- Espero que aumentes tus ensallos de actuación

- No creo que esten funcionando

- Espero que te equivoques por que no quiero ninguna orden de restrinccion contra mi amiga

- A mi tampoco me gustaria…

- ¿Bella…

- ¿Si?

- De quien hablabas en los bolos, con Jake… era… ¿Demetri?

- Edward, no quiero hablar de eso…

- Ok… - le dije, se hizo un incomodo silencio.

- Y… ¿De que hablaste con Jacob?

- Me dijo que… Irina y yo haciamos linda pareja – le menti

- Mmm… ustedes hacen linda pareja – me dijo

- ¿hablas en serio?

- Si

- ¿Por qué crees? – le pregunte, yo queria hacer linda pareja con Bella, no con Irina

- ella es… hermosa, todos lo sabes, es popular, tiene dinero, su familia tiene dinero, no le falta nada, sus papas… se llevan bien, así que no debes preocuparte por que llore por peleas, tiene un hermoso cuerpo, es una buena jugadora en cualquier deporte, es muy agil, es rubia… - dijo con un deje de tristeza

- Prefiero a las morenas – le solte, demonios

- Pero estas saliendo con una rubia – dijo mirandome con confusion.

- Lo se… pero es que…. Es como si describieras a tu contrario, así es como lo estoy escuchando – le dije

- Quizás es porque somos muy diferentes y tu haces bonita pareja solo con ella.

- ¿Y si yo quisiera hacer bonita pareja contigo? – le dije mirandola a los ojos

- te diría que eres un idiota porque estas dejando a Irina por una cosa como yo.

- Tu no eres una cosa – contraataque

- Pero no soy lo mejor para ti – dijo desviando la mirada.

- Eres una gran persona… quien no lo ve es un idiota – le dije

- Entonces creo saber sobre ese idiota – dijo

- Demetri te quiere, y tu a el, así que no creo que sea un idiota… buenas noches – le dije y me acosté, volteando hacia el lado contrario de la pared, necesitaba que ella no viera como me dolía decir esas palabras, pero ella se merecia ser feliz, esa había sido la opción que yo había escogido y haria todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para que ella fuera feliz.

- Buenas noches Edward – dijo y apago la luz.

- Dormilon despiertate, es hora, es hora de levantarse – dijo una voz arriba de mi, la reconoci casi al instante.

- Bajate de mi – me queje sin abrir los ojos, no necesitaba abrirlos para reconocer su voz

- No me digas que me baje, porque no lo hare, así que levantate

- No… tu no eres mi mama

- Pues si no abres los ojos y te levantas prometo que la voy a traer

- Largo de aquí – me queje

- No – y empezo a saltar

- Bajate

- Noooo

- Bajate - me queje

- No

- Dame cinco minutos mas, es fin de semana… es sabado, es día de descansar, así que no me despertare antes de las once

- Son la doce sabe lo todo

- Yo hablaba de la tarde – menti riendome porque me hacia cosquillas en las costillas

- No me mientas a mi – me dijo… abri mis ojos que mas daba si no me iba a dejar dormir

- Tan solo diez minutos – le dije con cara de perrito

- No – dijo sin inmutarse

- ¿Cinco? – le dije cerrando mis ojos con pesades fingida anoche había tardado mucho en lograr dormir.

- Nada, arriba Edward… te espero abajo… te quiero – dijo en mi oido y se bajo de mi, abri mis ojos para encontrarme con la chica que me había despertado y que para mis oidos ya era demasiado familiar

- Yo tambien tu quiero – ella miro hacia atra de mi y dijo

- Te amo… te espero abajo – bufe

- Mentirosa – le dije burlandome y la agarre de la cintura, dandole vueltas y le di un beso en su frente, y en su rubia cabellera

- Nos vemos abajo – dijo soltandose de mi, la segui con la mirada, la verdad es que era linda, atractiva, era una gran persona, quizás era eso que tenia Irina, pero no importaba cuanto me mintiese yo amaba a Bella, la segui con la mirada y me encontre con el cuerpo de Bella, mirandonos a mi y a Irina.

- Al parecer te desperto – me dijo seria

- Si

- Yo lo intente y no lo consegui – me comento

- Tarde en dormirme anoche – admiti

- Oh… bueno… tu mama te tiene el desayuno así que te espero abajo – me aviso y salio

Me bañe, me cambie, me peine, y arregle, me puse mis tennis y baje, al llegar a la sala me encontre con Alice, Emmet, Bella, Jasper, Rosalie, Irina, Kate, Tanya, Garret, Demetri y Alec

- ¿no tienen casa? – me queje

- si… pero venimos a ver a Kate y Alice, no te metas – dijo Rosalie

- chicos nosotros ya nos vamos, Edward y yo tenemos algo pendiente – dijo Irina, no entendi, hubiese estado bien que me avisara, pero no planeaba estropearle su plan.

- Claro… Adios chicos – les dije y tome a Irina de la mano, era raro, al parecer ahora era yo el que queria actuar así

- Adios – dijeron al unisono

- Las damas primero – dije abriendole la puerta, ella se rio y salio, Senti la mirada de alguien pegada en mi espalda y voltee para encontrarme con Demetri y Bella mirandonos, no les di importancia, le abri la puerta a Irina del carro y subi, comenze a manejar sin preguntarle a donde ir, ella queria salir conmigo, saldriamos al menos a donde yo quisiera despejar mi mente.

- Tu elije no hay problema – se burlo Irina

- ¿tenias algun lugar planeado?

- No… me gusta el misterio así que sorprendeme – dijo riendo

- Seguro – le dije contagiandome de su risa

- Creia que estarias enojado hoy conmigo, es decir… te bese, te aleje de Bella, tu parte del plan no se esta haciendo como esperabas, me siento mal, entendere si quieres dejarlo hasta aquí – dijo seria

- Yo te dije que te ayudaria, y yo cumplo lo que digo – le dije igual de serio

- Pero si esto esta arruinando las cosas con Bella, solo dimelo – me dijo

- Yo te avisare – le dije con una media sonrisa

- Ok… ¿Qué tal las cosas con Bella?

- Me dijo que tu y yo haciamos linda pareja, le pregunte la razon y literalmente se describio a su contrario, le dije que ella era una gran persona, y ella dijo que tu eras mejor que ella para mi, le dije que quien no se diera cuenta de la gran persona que ella era, seria un idiota y dijo que conocia a uno, le dije que Demetri la queria y ella no me contradijo – le dije en resumen

- ¿Crees que en verdad se quieran?

- No lo se…

- Si es así… no quiero intentar arruinar eso… amo a Demetri lo suficiente para poder hacerme a un lado y darle el paso libre a quien el ame, y si es así no podre interponerme

- Lo se

- ¿Haz pensado en eso?

- Si…

- ¿Qué pasara con todo esto si eso llegase a suceder? – me dijo

- no lo se… no pensemos en eso… pensemos en el presente, no olvidemos los recuerdos… y…

- y no nos atormentemos con el futuro – termino la frase que deciamos de niños

- me sorprende que aun lo recuerdes – admiti

- cuando era niña… estaba enamorada de ti – me dijo, me voltee a ver, y vi su cara toda roja mirando el suelo

- tu tambien me gustabas – admiti

- ¿En serio? – dijo como si no se lo creyera

- si… pero luego conoci a Bella

- tu me dejastes de gustar cuando entro Bella, en todo esto – dijo y ambos nos reimos de la loca situación en la que estabamos…

de camino al restaurant que tenia planeado hablamos de muchas cosas de nuestra niñez, me di cuenta que ella intentaba hablar de cosas y recuerdos antes de que yo conociera a Bella, y yo tampoco queria hablar de cosas después de que ella conocio a Demetri, me di cuenta de que si Bella y yo no nos hubiesemos conocido y no estuviese Demetri tampoco, quizás ella y yo hubiesemos terminado juntos, era una loca idea, pero era la verdad quizás, Irina era una gran persona, era noble, quizás popular, quizás toda la descripción que dijo Bella anoche, y muchas cosas buenas, todo hubiese sido mas fácil si me hubiese enamorado de Irina, pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas.

- ¿Qué gusta para pedir? – dijo el mesero cuando nos atendio, era un restaurant hermoso, estaba en la reserva y a mi me encantaba venir, quizás lo unico malo aquí era el mesero que no despegaba los ojos de Irina y eso parecia incomodarle

- Cariño ¿Te gusta algo del menú? – le dije ignorando al mesero

- Mm… lo mismo que tu pidas – me dijo sonriendome

- Ok… queremos dos ordenes de pasta, dos piñas coladas sin alcohol y… un chocoflan para el postre – dije era algo ligero y la verdad no estaba seguro si Irina estaba en dieta o no, el chico me miro con rabia y se retiro

- Gracias por eso, te debo miles – me dijo sonriendome

- De nada… eres mi novia que no haria por ti – dije riendome por lo absurdo que era todo esto

- No lo se…- dijo y ambos reimos por la nada, despue hablamos de muchas cosas, tantas pero muy pocas a la vez, la verdad es que en muchos años habiamos perdido mucha comunicación, antes eramos ella y yo, algo como Bella y yo, pero era mucho menos el trato que teniamos.

- Así que… ¿quieres estudiar musica? – dijo mirandome raro

- Si… no suena tan mal ¿o si?

- No… suena bien… siempre te imagine como doctor o algo así – me dijo

- Antes queria ser doctor es verdad, pero me apasiona la musica, el arte, todo eso, así que prefiero la musica – dije encogiendome de hombros – yo siempre te imagine como actriz o modelo, quizás cantante

- No lo creo, odio eso… en realidad… sere doctora – dijo sacandome la lengua

- Así que… invertimos los papeles… muy raro – dije riendome

- Si creo que si – dijo llevandose el tenedor a su boca, pero dejo una mancha de pasta, tome la servilleta y la limpie

- Te vez mas linda así – le dije

- Gracias... pide nuestro pastel – bromeo, le hable a un mesero diferente y en cuestion de minutos me trajeron mi chocoflan

- Debo admitir que pense que estabas a dieta

- Odio las dietas, después de que las dejas engordas, así estoy bien – dijo encogiendose de hombros

- Supongo que eso esta a tu favor, tienes un punto por saber mas que yo

- Genial! – dijo aplaudiendo como niña chiquita, en eso, su telefono sono – lo siento… Hola… ¿Qué?... no… pero… ¿Cuándo?... debes estar bromeando… felicitalos de mi parte – y colgo

- ¿Qué paso?

- No puedo creerlo – dijo mirandome triste

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Por qué a nosotros?

- ¿Algo sucedió, dime Irina? – le dije parandome y abrazandola, ella tenia lagrimas en los ojos

- nada paso… nada grave

- ¿Entonces que paso?

- Ellos…

- ¿Ellos quienes?

- Se nos salio de control…

- ¿de que hablas?

- No va a funcionar nuestro plan

- ¿Por qué?

- Es que….

Chapter End Notes:

wiiii

¿¿¿¿QUE PASARA???

la vdd espero sus commentarios....

pleasee

Nota de Angie... Hoy es el ultimo dia de la votacion en la que estoy, los invito a ke lean mi one shot, se llama el dolor Mas Grande,...

entre en esta pagina... (todo pegado)

www. fanfiction. net/ thesadnessstorycontest

besos


	11. Un helado y dos cucharas

las invito ke entren a nuestro perfil y lean el fic de Clara, Better Togheter... es hermosisimo, a mi me encanto, se los ultra recomiendo

atte Angie

esperamos ke este capi sea de su gusto y no las defraudemos... hacemos lo mejor ke podemos para ke sea de su agrado

capi dedicado a las chikcas ke komentaron en el capi anterior

**Disclaimer La trama le pertenece a Clara y Angie, los personajes son todos de Meyer...**

* * *

Un helado y dos cucharas.

- _¿De qué hablas?_

- _No va a funcionar nuestro plan_

- _¿Por qué?_

- _Es que…. _– se quedó callada llorando, yo la abracé aun más fuerte si eso era posible, ella lloró en mi hombro sin poder parar, sentía la mirada de muchos en nosotros pero no me importaba lo mas mínimo, en estos momentos sólo era Irina quien tenía mi atención.

- Disculpe ¿Podría traerme la cuenta y darme el postre para llevar? – le dije al mesero que pasaba, diablos, era el que se había fijado en Irina. Levantó una ceja dedicándome una sonrisa burlona mientras tomaba el postre, se estaba por retirar cuando se me ocurrió una mejor idea. – ¿Le molestaría cambiar el flan por helado de vainilla?

- Tendré que acreditar el flan y el helado. – dijo enfatizando la 'y'.

- No hay problema – me apresuré a decir. – Que sea el chocoflan y el helado – dije copiando su manera de enfatizar la letra Y.

- Bien – dijo mientras se iba.

- Irina tranquila, debes relajarte – le dije depositando un suave beso en su frente.

- No me digas que debo hacer – dijo llorando más, demonios.

- ¿Me dirás que sucede? ¿Por qué lloras tanto? ¿a quién felicitaste? ¿Qué te tiene tan preocupada?

- Edward cierra el pico porque no me quiero enojar contigo.

Dicho esto decidí deshacer el abrazo para darle su espacio, pero mientas lo hacía sujetó mis manos y se acercó más a mí, entonces la volví a abrazar.

- Tome – dijo el mesero, luego de un rato, dándome la cuenta y dejando una bolsa sobre la mesa, tomé mi billetera y deposité el dinero. El mesero lo tomó y se marchó. No esperaría el cambio, así que tomé la bolsa donde estaba nuestro postre y ayudé a Irina a salir de su lugar.

- No quiero pasear – dijo Irina cuando detuve el auto cerca de la carretera, en dirección al bosque.

- No pedí tu opinión. O caminas o te cargo – le dije enfadado, no me estaba poniendo las cosas fáciles, y estaba seguro que no me gustaría la respuesta que me daría, pero no importaba, quería la respuesta de que es lo que la tenia así me gustase a mi o n_o._

- No soy una niña chiquita y tengo manos – me gritó cuando le abrí la puerta.

- ¡Eso parece porque te estás comportando como una! – le grité de vuelta, ella comenzó a llorar mas, demonios, se había tranquilizado y ahora yo la había hecho llorar, me pegué contra el carro en la cabeza como quien hace una completa idiotez, luego sentí unos brazos en mi espalda y el cuerpo de Irina en mi pecho dándome consuelo y al mismo tiempo a si misma…

- No es justo… yo… tú… ellos… no es justo – dijo llorando sin poder crear ninguna frase.

- Por favor Irina solo dímelo, me matas de nervios.

Miró a la distancia, soltó mi abrazo y cuando estaba cerca de unos árboles comenzó a gritar…

- No sirvo para nada, ¡para nada! soy una mancha, no, mejor dicho, un paracito, una mosca molesta que zumba y zumba y zumba cuando intentas descansar, ¡no!, ¿sabes que soy? soy un extra en una película romántica. Eso soy, una estúpida y miserable extra… o peor soy el remplazo de la extra de una película romántica, no, eso estaría bien pero yo soy el remplazo de la extra de la extra, de la extra.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… me acerqué, le di media vuelta y tomé su cara para que me mirara.

- Irina, no eres nada de eso. No eres un extra de nada ni nadie, mucho menos una mancha o un paracito o lo que sea que dijiste. ¿Entiendes? No quiero volverte a escuchar menospreciándote de ese modo – le dije. – Eres una gran persona, que en este momento está matando de nervios a su "novio", así que… si quieres decirme que sucede, te lo agradecería.

- Eso pasa, justamente hablando de novios, se hicieron Novios, Alice llamó, ¡se hicieron novios!, no puedo creerlo, toda esta farsa, ¡para nada! – me gritó y parecía estar más enojada consigo misma que con alguien más.

- Tranquila – le dije dándole un abrazo, pero yo necesitaba eso, yo me sentía morir, sentía un dolor espantoso en mi pecho, un nudo en mi garganta y unas ganas de vomitar por la noticia que ni yo mismo me podría imaginar. Bella, se había hecho novia de Demetri, todo encajo a la perfección, Irina llorando, un felicidades de su parte triste, un noviazgo nuevo, y eso haría que nuestro plan fallara, resultado, Bella y Demetri de novios y nosotros dos… solos, sólo tendríamos dolor mutuo que ofrecer y sentir.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – me dijo después de unos minutos, tenía que ser fuerte, no iba a llorar, yo me había prometido hacer que la felicidad de Bella floreciera, y si ella amaba a Demetri, o quería ser novia de él, la dejaría que hiciese su vida, y yo sería siempre su mejor amigo.

- No lo sé – dije sinceramente.

- Debemos dejar esta farsa… debemos dejar de actuar así, al final no sirvió… no existe razón para seguir con esto si no existirá la manera de que nos correspondan, yo amo a Demetri y no me pienso retractar cuando dije que si él quería ser feliz con alguien yo me haría a un lado, así será, así sigo pensando y daré todo para que él sea feliz.

- Lo sé… en ese caso… supongo que debemos terminar – dije para hacerla reír y ella sonrió en respuesta.

- Sí… Edward… serás el ser más lindo del instituto pero no te quiero para mí… no me mereces – dijo en broma, yo me reí… si ella quería subir mi ánimo no se lo impediría, ella también necesitaba reír.

- No por favor, no me hagas eso… me tienes loco… desde… el momento en el que me besaste – dije actuando de mas con cara de novio obsesivo.

- Lo sé… pero no me gustó ese beso, nunca aportas nada – dijo riendo a carcajadas al igual que yo.

- ¡¿estás diciendo que soy un mal besador?! - dije con una mano en el pecho, fingiendo que me dolía. – Lamentablemente no puedo decir nada de ti, eres la mejor de todas las que conozco.

Abrió la boca y los ojos exagerando sorpresa.

- ¿Hubieron otras antes que yo?

- ¿Me dirás que no hubieron otros antes que yo? – pregunté alzando una ceja. Ella negó. – Volviendo al tema, acepto la derrota… ¿sólo amigos? – propuse riendo.

- Por favor – sonrió encantada y me abrasó, yo le devolví el abrazo… - era… era… olvídalo.

- ¿Qué? Vamos, dime.

- Era… por un momento hace unas horas, cuando estábamos en el restaurant, fue sencillo… imaginarme lo fácil que sería enamorarme de ti, no sentiría dolor, no tendría que intentar gustarte a la fuerza, sentía que por ese momento a alguien le importaba, y aunque se que es mentira y me engaño a mi misma, por un momento… me imagine que en verdad eras mi novio y no estábamos en una cita forzada y falsa – dijo mirando al suelo, obviamente avergonzada. – sé que fue una estupidez… pero sólo digo que era… lindo imaginar todo eso… aunque me engaño a mi misma, porque amo a Demetri y tú a Bella… - dijo con voz rota…

- Yo también me imagine eso… bueno al menos pensé… en lo fácil que sería tomarte un cariño más allá de la amistad… y… eso… pero es verdad… amamos a personas diferentes… eres una gran chica si no es Demetri habrá alguien más, alguien que en verdad llene tu corazón como nadie lo ha hecho – le dije dándole un beso en la frente.

- No Edward, - dijo frunciendo el ceño. – No quiero a otro, no va a haber otro… yo quiero a Demetri, y a Demetri tendré, y esta es mi última palabra.

- Espera, espera, ¿Qué tienes en mente?

- Nada, sólo le diré lo que siento por él y aniquilare a Bella – dijo con una sonrisa, puse los ojos en blanco por lo último, pero su idea me gustó…

- Te felicito, eso es justamente lo que debes hacer, Irina.

- Deberías tomar mi ejemplo.

Hice una mueca, fui por la bolsa del postre, rogando porque hayan colocado cucharas, sonreí al verlas.

- Nada mejor que algo dulce para quitar un mal trago – dije riendo.

- Eso dicen en las películas pero no creo que sirva – dijo dando una probada. – ¿Pediste helados por las películas, verdad?

Asentí avergonzado y ella rompió a reír.

- A decir verdad, estuviste bien… supongo que si fuese cualquier chica te diría que siempre que me siento mal término todo el helado de la casa, pero no es así, yo no cómo helado para quitar un mal trago así que dame mi choco flan, porque no pienso dártelo – me dijo. Le entregué el choco flan, aun algo sorprendido por sus palabras, siempre creí que las chicas preferían el helado y ella resultaba tener cosas únicas.

- Sabes, Bella es como el helado y yo y Demetri como dos cucharas – medité mirando el helado con las dos cucharas clavadas en él. – Hay lugar para dos, pero es mejor no compartir. Un helado y dos cucharas – susurré para mis adentro, luego quite una cuchara y se la di a Irina.

- Es una pésima comparación – dijo Irina entre risas.

Sonreí y nos enfocamos en comer.

- Será una buena idea el helado para sentirse mejor, pero no una buena idea comer con esta temperatura, bueno al menos desde mi punto de vista racional – se quejó mientras se rodeaba el cuerpo con las manos.

- Vamos al auto – ofrecí y ella asintió.

- ¿Crees que nos merecemos sufrir por culpa de ellos dos? – le pregunté dentro del carro.

- Nosotros tuvimos la culpa… no debimos haber actuado así… fue tonto creer que funcionaría.

- Lo sé… - murmuré.

- ¡Estás comiendo todo el helado! – se quejó, me fije y ella había acabado con su choco flan, me reí internamente, a veces podía ser muy infantil.

- ¿Yo? ¡Se supone que por esa razón cada uno se quedo con su postre, yo el mío, tú el tuyo! – le dije mirando donde antes se encontraba su choco flan.

- ¡Vista en la carretera! – dijo, puse los ojos en blanco pero hice caso.– Dame tu helado – dijo y sentí como me lo arrebataba - Necesitas clases de manejo…

- ¿Perdón? ¿Por qué? – pregunté sin encontrarle sentido a sus palabras. – Nunca tuve una multa.

- No tienes el cinturón abrochado, la velocidad, todas los señales de alto que te pasaste, mirar los pechos de tu acompañante en vez de la carretera...

Abrí los ojos sorprendido.

- Edward te vi mirándome.

- ¡¿Qué, qué, qué?! ¿Qué yo hice qué? _Ahh, recién _estaba mirando el plato donde estaba el choco flan.

- No hablo de recién, hablo de todos los días.

- ¡Claro que no!

Resopló.

- ¡Claro que sí!

- Tú no puedes hablar, siempre estás mirándome.

- Eso no es cierto, nunca te mire.

- ¿Ah no? – pregunté arqueando una ceja.

- No – dijo seria.

Estacioné el auto en el garaje de mi casa y corrí para ayudar a Irina.

- ¿Ves? Te haces el caballero pero es para verme los pechos – dijo.

- Soy un caballero porque lo soy, no para verte.

- Admite que tengo razón.

- No tienes razón. Pero si quieres puedes confesar que siempre me estás mirando.

Suspiró derrotada.

- Sí, me pareces lindo y con un muy buen abdomen, uno de los mejores, y a veces me fijo en ti. ¿Contento? Ahora dímelo tú.

No dije nada.

- ¡Edward! Es injusto, ahora confiesa, ¡vamos! Prometo no ofenderme.

Pasamos por la sala y me sorprendió no encontrarme con los chicos.

- Irina tienes los pechos más lindos que he visto en toda mi vida y sí, a veces me distraes cuando manejo – le dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos, intentando no reír. – Pero soy todo un caballero.

- ¿¡Un caballero!? ¡Pero si eres todo un pervertido, hermanito! – se burló la voz de Emmett antes de que Irina o yo rompiéramos a reír.

- ¡Estamos viendo una película! – gritó Alice, entonces fuimos al cine.

- Silencio que entra el caballero, - dijo Emmett.

El cuarto como de costumbre estaba con las luces apagadas, estaban viendo una película a través del proyector, gracias a la luz de afuera pude ver que en los sillones estaban Emmett abrazando a Rosalie, Alice sobre el pecho de Jasper, Kate junto a Garrett, Tanya sobre el regazo de Alec y… Demetri pasando una mano por el hombro de Bella.

- Todavía no terminamos – me susurró Irina al oído, sonreí dándole el sí, al parecer ambos estábamos sintiendo la misma horrible enfermedad de los celos.

- Déjense de susurrar acerca de los pechos de Irina y vengan a ver la película – dijo Alec.

- La película ya termina – dijo Alice, unos pocos segundos más tarde aparecieron los títulos.

- ¡Eres una bruja! – dijeron Rosalie y Tanya al unísono.

- Oh sí, soy bruja por haber visto esta película.

Prendí las luces y reí al ver sus expresiones, cegados por la luz.

- ¡Apágala! ¡Apágala! – se quejo Emmett. – y váyanse de mi casa así puedo estar con Rose...

- No sé ustedes pero yo me estoy muriendo de hambre – dijo Jasper ignorando el comentario de Emmett. – Voy a pedir pizza, ¿quién quiere? – todos contestaron que sí menos Irina y yo.

- Nosotros ya comimos – dije.

- Sí, un helado y dos cucharas – se burló Irina de mi comparación anterior.

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Tanya refiriéndose a las palabras de Irina.

- ¡Nada! – dije antes de que Irina hablara. Me enfoqué en Bella, hermosa como siempre, y en el estúpido de mi mejor amigo Demetri. ¿Podría seguir siendo su amigo sabiendo que está de novio con mi Bella?

- Bella, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – pregunté rápido cuando Demetri la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Ella asintió.

- Bella no me lo robes por mucho tiempo – dijo Irina sujetando mi mano, luego sentí sus cálidos labios danzando sobre los míos.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? – me preguntó Bella cuando quedamos solos en el cine.

- De… ¿Es cierto que estás con Demetri? – pregunté, necesitaba sacarme esa duda lo antes posible.

- Ohh, las noticias sí que vuelan rápido – murmuró desviando la mirada.

- Entonces es verdad – dije más como una afirmación que pregunta. – Debes estar muy feliz, Demetri es un… gran chico – iba a decir 'gran amigo' pero simplemente no pude, ya no lo consideraba mi amigo…

- Sí lo es.

- Hacen una linda pareja – dije para llenar el silencio incomodo que se estaba formando.

- Aja – dijo. – Tú con Irina igual.

- Lo sé. Entonces… - comencé pero no supe que más decir.

Silencio.

- ¿De qué hablabas con Irina cuando llegaban? – preguntó.

- Nada, en serio, no dije nada – dije. – Bueno, si lo dije pero no de verdad – me corregí. – Pero ella me obligó a confesarlo, fue algo extraño decir eso – dije negando con mi cabeza intentando sacarme esa horrible conversación y la vergüenza que senti

- Oh… entiendo.

- Sí.

Silencio.

- Está haciendo mucho frío – dije, cosa que me maldije por decir semejante estupidez.

- Estamos en Forks, Edward.

- Sí, creo que todavía no me acostumbro.

- Aja.

Silencio.

- Mejor vamos para allá – dijo.

- Oh claro, no querrás que se enfríe o que Emmett devoré tu pizza.

- Por eso.

¿Qué sucedía? ¿Desde cuándo me sentía incomodo con Bella? ¿Desde cuándo no teníamos tema de conversación?

Desde que comenzó este estúpido plan.

Comencé a caminar fuera de aquí para ir a donde estaban todos comiendo pizza.

"Nada de esto hubiese pasado si lo hubiésemos planeado mejor"

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

Se esperaban alwo asi??????????

jeje espero ke les wustee biee


	12. Se rumorea por ahi

Capitulo 12.

Se rumorea por ahí…

- ¡¿Pizza con chocolate?! – exclamó Garrett horrorizado.

- Luego de pasar todos los fines de semana con Emmett, te acostumbras – dijo Alec.

- Pero lleva tiempo… mucho tiempo – agregó Jasper. – y mucho alcohol para que sus estupideces parezcan graciosas.

- ¡Hey! – exclamó Emmett. – ¡Puedo escucharlos!

- No te haría nada mal escuchar algunas críticas – dijo Alice.

- Déjenlo en paz – intervino Rose, luego lo besó.

- Edward, ya que tus Papás no están, ¿Qué te parece jugar a 'tomar el sorbo'? – me dijo Alec desviando la mirada del beso entre Emmett y Rosalie.

- Ehm… no sé – respondí, la última vez que jugamos quedé inconsciente a la hora. – Alec, yo no tomo.

Alice resopló.

- Alec, ¿Por qué le preguntaste a Edward? La otra vez estuvimos como cinco horas convenciéndolo de que bebiera.

- ¡A Emmett le hicieron un lavado de estomago en el hospital! – exclamé.

- Pfff, eso es el pasado – me contestó Alice, luego se dirigió a los demás. - ¿Quién se atreve a jugar?

Tanya, Emmett, Rose, Irina y Jasper gritaron que sí.

- Gana mayoría – dijo Alice con su típica sonrisa malévola.

- ¿Qué es tomar el sorbo? – preguntó Garrett confundido.

- El mejor juego de la historia – dijo Emmett. – Ponemos música y decimos en que palabras tienes que tomar cerveza.

- Y el que no cumple, tiene que beberse una botella entera de vodka, sólo vodka.

Kate y Garrett accedieron a jugar encantados.

- ¡Vamos Edward! – dijo Tanya. – Será divertido.

- No Tanya, pero si quieren veo y digo quien pierde… a demás alguien tiene que controlar que no terminen en el hospital.

Tanya desvió la mirada y se enfocó en Bella y Demetri.

- ¿Juegan? – preguntó.

- Como diga Bella.

- Demetri yo no voy a jugar pero si tu quieres, juega.

- No, no, no, yo me quedare contigo – le dijo con una estúpida sonrisa grabada en su estúpido rostro.

- ¡Vamos! – gritó Alice y todos salieron, llevándose consigo botellas de cerveza y claro, la gran botella de vodka para el perdedor.

En la cocina nos quedamos Bella, Demetri, Irina y yo.

- Irina, ve a divertirte – le dije. No quería estar sólo con Demetri y Bella, así que agregué… - yo me voy a dormir.

- El juego no tiene gracia sin ti, pero si quieres – levantó una ceja. – Podemos ir a "dormir" – dijo marcando las comillas con los dedos.

Tal vez en otro momento no le hubiera contestado, pero ahora sólo quería seguirle la corriente.

- Me gusta la idea. Y es lo más coherente que he escuchado en todo el día – dije mirando a Demetri y Bella, para que les llegara la indirecta, ambos bajaron la mirada captando el mensaje. Pase una mano por la cintura de Irina, trayéndola más cerca de mí.

- Ahora no que tenemos visitas – dijo riéndose.

- Pero si saben dónde está la puerta – dije.

Irina me dedicó una mirada asesina y entendí que estaba haciendo…

- Lo lamento – dije dirigiéndome a Bella ya Demetri, ok debía admitirlo quizás me estaba pasando con esto de sobre actuar, pero al mirarlos me daba… bronca y muchos, pero muchos, celos.

- Siempre lo lamentas todo Masen, típico de ti, no puedes una vez en la vida al menos dejar de ser tan grosero y mal educado, eso no es nada cortés – ok, ¿Qué parte de la historia me estoy perdiendo?

- ¿disculpa?

- Ya me escuchaste, ¿Por qué no mejor simplemente te largas de aquí y dejas de ser tan… tan tú? – dijo gritándome, esto era el colmo, esta chica necesitaba ayuda mental, me había metido en miles de problemas ella y ahora me ofendía delante de Bella y Demetri, pues bien espero que le guste la idea de estar sola con su estúpido plan. Me aleje de ella y le di un beso en la frente a Bella en modo de despedida, ni siquiera le dirigí una mirada a Irina y salí de ahí dando zancadas.

- Estúpido, estúpido, estudio, sólo soy un completo idiota, eso me pasa por tener una absurda novia que me cola mi paciencia – dije contra mi almohada una vez que estuve tirado boca abajo en mi cama, sin contar que antes pateé todo lo que se interponía en mi camino.

- ¿eso es lo que haces siempre después de que peleas con tu novia? – dijo una voz no muy lejos de mí, me di media vuelta y me encontré con el amor de mi vida.

- No… esto es lo que hago siempre – dije mirándola, ella se sentó a mi lado en la cama como solía siempre hacerlo y me abrazó.

- ¿Por qué hemos estado tan distantes? – preguntó en mi hombro.

- no lo sé – admití.

- Quiero de vuelta nuestra amistad de anteso, quiero de vuelta esos momentos en los que sólo éramos tú y yo, quiero de vuelta todo eso, no quiero que haya alguien entre medio de nosotros – dijo con la verdad en su boca.

- Yo también deseo eso – le dije besando su frente.

- ¿Qué es lo que nos está distanciando?

- Yo paso más tiempo con… Irina… debo admitirlo esto de tener novia me asfixia – le dije. – Definitivamente no estoy hecho para esto.

- Creía que la querías.

- Sólo le tengo cariño… pero no es… no hay… no le tengo… no la… no es amor – dije después de que pude armar una frase.

- En ese caso, ¿por qué estás saliendo con ella? – me preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

- no lo sé… he estado pensando en terminar con ella… es que creo que simplemente no se dará nunca, ella no me ama eso lo sé, y yo a ella menos, pero algo frustrante y tonto nos une – dije mirando el techo.

No respondió nada, sólo silencio. ¿Es que acaso estos incómodos silencios nunca se irían?

- ¿Dónde está Demetri?

- Con Irina, están hablando, Irina me pidió un poco de privacidad… ya sabes, que los deje solos.

- ¿lo amas? – dije cambiando bruscamente de tema

- Es una gran persona – murmuró.

- Bella, eso no contesta mi pregunta… sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Ella asintió y respondió en un susurró luego de unos segundos.

- No.

- Oh… Tal vez… tal vez luego cambien tus sentimientos, me alegro que le des una oportunidad – mentí, porque yo quería ser esa persona no alguien más y no me podría alegrar de cómo Bella le dio la oportunidad a alguien que no fuera yo.

- espero sólo no equivocarme, no quiero salir lastimada.

- Le romperé la cara a quien te lastime.

- gracias… te quiero… - dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla. – Pero preferiría que no le pegues a nadie – dijo y soltó una risita.

Hablamos de varias cosas, cosas de cualquier tipo, la verdad es que no recuerdo muchas, ya que si empezábamos con algo de repente nos saltábamos diez temas y diez maneras de llegar a este con sólo una frase, o una palabra.

- Adiós Edward – me dijo Bella justo antes de que saliera por la puerta principal, con su "novio" arr odiaba esa palabra si no era yo quien tenía el titulo.

- Adiós Bella, cuídate mucho, te quiero – le dije, salieron juntos y Demetri cerró la puerta, la iba a llevar a su casa, me volteé a ver a Irina con la peor cara que pude, pero al ver su sonrisa enorme me pregunte qué clase de tortura planeaba darme

- ¿puedo saber a qué se debe esa felicidad?

- Sip…. Le dije a demetri lo que sentía por él…

- ¿Y…?

- bueno,… él dijo que tenía novia, y que Bella era una gran chica – dijo mirando el suelo.

- eso cualquiera lo sabría – dije apurándola.

- Bueno… él dijo que yo era una gran persona y le gustaba mi manera de ser, actuar y todo eso…

- deja de subirte el ego a ti misma y sigue hablando.

- Me dijo que aunque yo era cientos de cosas maravillosas él tenia novia, y era una gran chica… por eso, para que nadie sospechara….

- ¿Qué más?

- Va a salir con Isabella cuatro días para pasársela con ella y divertirse, la verdad es que no entendí lo que dijo, pero no pregunté, ¿puedes creerlo? El y yo saldremos, él me ama y no a ella.

- ¡¿Qué?! – grite enfurecido. Si antes creía estar molesto porque Demetri saliera con Bella ahora lo estaba más porque sabía a la perfección que significaba esa frase, era como, "voy a jugar con los sentimientos de Bella chica o, me divertiré físicamente si puedo con ella". Él asqueroso hermano que tengo la inventó, pero no para su uso, sólo para referirse a lo que hacían otros chicos, aun así no iba a permitir que el completo idiota de Demetri se atreviera a tocar a Bella y luego dejarla. Eso la mataría. Ya podía imaginarme las atrocidades que Demetri, ¡mi en algún momento del pasado mejor amigo!, estaba pensando hacerle a Bella, la dueña de mi corazón.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? – preguntó inocentemente Irina sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Mas te vale que disfrutes de estos días con el imbécil de Demetri porque si lo veo cerca de Bella lo voy a golpear y ni su madre lo sabrá identificar – le dije, me estaba por ir pero agregué – Irina, no quiero volver a verte.

Y subí enojado a mi habitación, dejando atrás a una Irina totalmente confundida.

Al día siguiente quería hacer muchas cosas; principalmente despejar mi mente y pensar con claridad, salir a dar un paseo por el bosque y con suerte perderme, pero todo se vio arruinado cuando vi la lluvia que estaba cayendo a través de mi ventana, así que ni siquiera me preocupe en salir de mi cuarto, necesitaba pensar y que mejor ayuda para pensar que mis cuatro paredes. Ni siquiera estaba de humor para hundir mis penas, confusión, odio y pena en el piano. Me senté en mi cama y pensé en la manera de decirle a Bella que su novio no la amaba y que sólo estaba jugando con ella, pensé en muchas maneras de decírselo, hice una lista de frases y todas eran absurdas y no me convencían.

Frases como "Bella él no te ama"

"No le interesas y nunca lo hiciste"

"Solo está jugando contigo"

"Nunca te va a amar como lo hago yo"

"Ámame a mí y no a él"

"Sé que no lo amas pero… saldrás herida"

"No puedo permitir que te lastime él, así que debo decirte que él no te ama y sólo está jugando contigo"

"Bésame y olvídalo"

"Eres el amor de mi vida y por lo tanto nadie te lastimara si yo puedo defenderte"

"Eres mi mejor amiga y por lo tanto debo avisarte que…"

"El idiota de Demetri sólo quiere tener sexo contigo…"

"Dime que me darás una oportunidad a mí y que te desharás de él"

"Irina te odia y a Demetri ni siquiera le interesas en lo más mínimo"

"Desde que tengo catorce…"

"Eres una gran chica pero…"

"Prometo matar a Demetri por lo que te quiere hacer"

"aléjate de Demetri por tu bien"

"Si en verdad me amas…"

"Soy un idiota pero…"

"Quizás con esto arruine nuestra amistad pero tu novio es un idiota"

"Nunca creía odiar a alguien como odio a Demetri…"

"Prometí que nadie te haría daño y lamento decirte que Demetri quiere herirte"

"te quiero y quiero lo mejor para ti, por eso debes entender que Demetri no lo es"

Hice está lista mentalmente pero simplemente ninguna me convencía… ninguna era apropiada para el tema… tenía que decirle que la amo, que Demetri no la quiere, que sólo juega con ella, que hice un plan para conquistarla, que él planea dejarla, y que mataría a Demetri… ¿Era eso posible sin lastimarla?

Pero mañana en el instituto no dejaría pasar el momento para decirle la verdad.

Estacioné mi Volvo en el lugar de siempre y esperé hasta que mis hermanos se bajaran, ellos notando mi mal humor escaparon tan rápido como pudieron. Cuando lo hicieron dejé caer mi rostro sobre el volante. Había pasado toda la noche del Sábado y del Domingo pensando en lo que Demetri planeaba hacerle a Bella, y en cómo le dejaría la cara si llegaba a hacerlo. Pensé en llamar a Jacob Black para que hablara con Bella y la haga entrar en razón, pero por mucho que odiara a Demetri, no quería que Jacob sintiera lo mismo hacia él, lo que me hizo pensar mucho, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso lo seguía considerando mi amigo, a pesar de todo?

Moví la cabeza de lado a lado para dejar de pensar en ello. Había algo mucho más importante: Bella. Todavía no había encontrado las palabras para decirle la verdad. Volví a hacer la lista en mi cabeza…

Moví la cabeza de lado a lado para dejar de pensar en ello. Si no había encontrado la respuesta en un día entero, ¿cómo lo iba a hacer en cinco minutos? Al final, decidí escupir toda la verdad en el momento.

Escuché el timbre del instituto sonar así que me bajé del auto metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta. Me senté en mi banco del fondo del salón de Literatura e ignoré el regaño del profesor por llegar tarde. Mientras pasaba la hora noté algo extraño, todos volteaban para mirarme, y cuando yo los miraba enojados, fijaban la vista en otro lado.

La otra hora fue incluso peor, ahora no sólo me miraban, pero susurraban entre ellos mirándome.

- ¿Es mi imaginación o me están mirando? – le susurré a Tanya, que se sentaba a mi lado.

Ella levantó los hombros y volvió su atención al pizarrón, sabía que me estaba ocultando algo.

La tercera hora fue definitivamente la más dura, pero entendí el porqué de las miradas.

En esta me sentaba al lado de Demetri, pero cuando lo vi en nuestro lugar de siempre sonriendo de oreja a oreja me dieron ganas de saltarle en sima y arrancarle esa sonrisa a los golpes.

- Hola Edward – me saludó cuando pasé por su lado.

Le dediqué una mirada envenenada y seguí caminando para sentarme en otro pupitre lejos de ese estúpido.

- Escuche que Irina dejó a Edward por Demetri – le decía Jessica Stanley a Newton. Mike me miró y cuando Jessica entendió que había escuchado se puso rígida y desvió la mirada.

Fui casi corriendo al comedor ya que no me había cruzado con Bella en todo el día y deberás necesitaba contarle toda la verdad. Como no la encontré allí dentro, salí a buscarla por su última clase, pero tampoco estaba ahí. Entonces le pregunté a Angela, ya que ella tenía una clase con Bella, si la había visto, me dijo que no, que faltó a clases.

De malas porque no iba a poder dormir por una noche más hasta que le contara la verdad a Bella, entré a la cafetería.

Fui con mi bandeja a nuestra mesa de siempre pero la esquivé al ver a Irina y Demetri en esta.

- ¿Les molesta si me siento con ustedes? – les pregunté a Jessica, Angela, Mike, Tyler, Lauren y Eric.

- ¡No, Edward, siéntate! – gritó eufórica Jessica, me odié por haber elegido esa mesa.

- Oí que estás teniendo problemas con Irina – me acusó Mike.

Asentí con la cabeza.

- Lo siento – susurró Angela.

- Gracias – le agradecí, ella siempre me pareció una chica buena y en quien podía confiar. – Pero no es nada serio…

- ¡¿Qué no es serio?! – gritó Lauren entre carcajadas.

La miré sin entender nada.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – le pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

Ella dejó de reír y se disculpó nerviosa por eso.

- No te preocupes, pero… en serio, no fue nada serio – dije.

- ¿Qué tu novia duerma con tu mejor amigo no es nada serio? – preguntó Newton. Wow, wow, wow… ¿De qué me había perdido?

- ¿¡Qué?!

- Ya sabemos, Irina lo hizo con Demetri en tu propia cama. Debió doler ver eso. ¿Estaban borrachos? Corren rumores que sí pero, ¿es verdad?

Me levanté de golpe. ¿Cómo Demetri e Irina pudieron inventar una cosa así?

- Espera, ¿no lo sabías? – preguntó Jessica.

Apreté los dientes y me dirigí a mi antigua mesa.

- ¡Te voy a matar! – le grité a Demetri.

- Edward, tranquilízate – dijo con voz calmada.

Sin pensarlo junté todas mis fuerzas y le pegué un puñetazo en la cara, sentí un flujo caliente sobre esta.

- ¡Edward! – gritó Irina poniéndose entre Demetri y yo.

- Que esto te sirva de advertencia que si le pones un solo dedo sobre Bella no durare ni un segundo en desfigurarte la cara.

- Edward dejalo en paz - me dijo Irina mirandome asesinamente, la ignore completamente y sali de ahi, estaba molesto y colerico, sobre el tema, y si los veia a alguno de ellos dos mas de lo necesario, osea nada, iba a terminar por ir a la carcel por homicidio, sali de la cafeteria y cuando llegue al estacionamiento subi a mi volvo y me fui.

JUEVES

El lunes, Habia intentado llamar a Bella, pero su mama me dijo que salio con Jacob y habia terminado este de convenser a sus papas de faltar a clases hoy para poder ir con el a La Reserva, donde por cierto se quedaria toda la semana hasta el viernes, ya que Alice, le aviso sobre la "GRAN FIESTA", notese el sarcasmo, que mi hermana planeaba hacer el viernes, asi que mi semana tecnicamente iria de mal en peor, el martes le dije a mi mama que queria faltar pero, mi mama no me dejo faltar, y me amenazo de que llamaria a los maestros para asegurarse de que entre a las clases, ese dia y ayer fue un desastre no le hable a nadie ni siquiera a mis hermanos y al salir de clases me iba en el carro sin rumbo fijo, solo a despejar mi mente... hoy era jueves al menos mañana Bella llegaria, pero seria en la tarde asi que ahora estoy aqui, intentando pensar entre soportar un castigo o entrar a clases, pero debia pensarlo bien, ya que si no entraba quizas me castigaban de no ver a Bella, y eso no era un lujo que me podia dar, asi que armevalor y baje del carro.

- Hola Edward - me saludo Alec, cuando me vio

- Hola Alec... Que tal?

- No hubo tarea ayer, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, amigo, en verdad lamento lo de Irina... - dijo, ayer me habia saltado las ultimas dos clases, por suerte pude sacar un buen pretexto y me dejaron irme justificando mi falta, y se fue, oh creo haber olvidado mencionar que si el sabado a Irina le tome cariño ahora mismo todo se fue a la basura y de ahi a la hoguera

- Señor Cullen, pase por favor, nos honra con su presencia - dijo el profesor cuando entre tarde a la clase

- lo lamento - dije y me fui a mi lugar, que estaba vacio,esta para mi suerte era mi penultima hora biologia, y mi compañera estaba con su amigo de la infancia felismente mientras yo intento soportar un segundo mas.

- ¿Cual haz escuchado tu? - dijo una chica atras de mi, no escuche la respuesta, al parecer se estaban enviando papeles y mensajitos, absurdo.

- Ustedes dos, denme eso ahora mismo, y por el bien de todos quiero que se levanten los que esten involucrados con este papel - dijo el profesor mostrando la hoja que le quito a la chica de atras, voltee a ver la clase, y TODOS, TODOS se levantaron, menos yo ¿Que me estoy perdiendo?

- Muy bien... en ese caso, al parecer solo Cullen, se salvara del castigo, !tu Newton, quiero que lleves esto a donde estala chica del porta voz y que diga esto por microfono si no dice lo que esta ahi, quedaras expulsado! - Mike se paro de la silla, y tomo el papel salio tecnicamente corriendo, sonrei ante eso - y todos los demas, una semana en castigo

- _!Hola chicos! este es un anuncio que los compañeros de Biologia les dan a ustedes, el profesor se los da a saber, para que nadie quede fuera del chisme, YUju... se los leere... - dijo la chica del microfono, estuve pensando en varias ideas quizas todas burlandose sobre el golpe de Demetri en la cafeteria o sobre el supuesto engaño, el cual no intente negar - ¿QUE APODO LE PONDRIAS A iSABELLA, despues del rumor que se corre... - !¿QUE?!- ISABELLA LA MOSCA (porque estorba y molesta, ), Bella el estorbo, Isa la del medio, Isa deja en paz a Demetri el no te ama solo eres un juguete, La obsesionada amiga de Cullen y su enamorada secreta que ya no es tan secreta, Corriente, La que desentona entre ellos, Buscate un grupo que convine contigo por ejemplo el basurero, Edward nunca te amara, Demetri le tuvo lastima y por eso dijo salir con ella, Edward esta loco por ella, Bella y edward hacen linda pareja... - al menos un comentario agradable - porque a ambos los engañaron jajaja - olvida lo que pense - Bella la que en diez años seguira sola y abandonada, Simplemente fea, No se como dicen que Edward la ama... el de seguro solo lastima le tiene, _tome mis cosas y me levante sali corriendo de ahi, evitando escuchar los commentarios que tenian sobre mi Bella, cuando corri por el pasillo podia escuchar risas o frases como "hasta que se lo dicen", ella no merecia eso, en estos momentos me alegro que no haya venido, no me hubiese gustado que escuchara eso, ella era una gran persona, me frene estaba a punto de salir pero una idea mucho mas perfecta cruzo por mi mente sali corriendo a donde estaba la chica del microfono, que importa si me castigaran una semana, un mes o todo un año, cuando vi a Mike corri y pase a donde estaba la chica, ella me miro asombrada y dejo de hablar, me aserque a ella le quite el microfono, me arme de fuerzas y dije

- Hola, señores, señoras... creo que ya me conocen soy Edward Cullen, solo quiero decirles que dejen a Bella en paz - se hizo un silencio supulcral, por fin - si quieren molestarme por golpear a Demetri no me importa, si quieren decir que soy el chico al cual lo engañaron, no me interesa en lo mas minimo, pero dejen a Bella en paz, ella no tiene nada que ver asi que simplemente dejenla, solo les pido eso,tomenlo como una advertencia, no pienso responder a mis actos si soy yo quien escucha algun comentario sobre ella, asi que dejenla en paz - dije enojado, deje el microfono y sali de ahi, ahora si podria correr a mi carro y alejarme de este estupido lugar.


	13. Reflexiones

Chicas gracias por sus comments, aunke nos wustaria recibir mas... entendemos u.u

* * *

Capitulo 13

Entré a mi Volvo dispuesto a marcharme pero recordé que había traído a mis hermanos al instituto.

No podía creer todo lo que sucedió, toda la clase de Biología burlándose de Bella, y luego todo el Instituto, y todo por la maldita culpa del idiota de Demetri. Él era el causante de todo esto, por utilizar a Bella de ese modo, por creer que podría salirse con las suyas, por ser tan egoísta, por no tener en cuenta los sentimientos de un ser tan hermoso como es Bella, ¡por ser simplemente él!

Miré por la ventana para distraerme del odio que siento hacia Demetri, una sonrisa escapó de mis labios al ver que no estaba lloviendo. Decidí tomar eso como una señal, como la lluvia, todo pasa, todo termina.

Me recosté sobre el volante intentando no pensar demasiado, algo que fue imposible, pensé en el estúpido de Demetri, en el miserable del Profesor, de los chismosos de los otros estudiantes, y de pobre Bella por esos rumores ofensivos.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que me dormí y me desperté cuando alguien golpeó la ventana de mi Volvo.

Demetri.

Abrí la puerta con brusquedad. Detrás de él se estaba formando un círculo de alumnos preparados para escuchar y ver.

- Edward – me saludó cuando lo enfrenté.

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunté lleno de ira.

Tomó un gran bocado de aire.

- No he sido del todo honesto contigo, y necesito decirte la verdad – dijo el idiota. Era un verdadero estúpido si creía que iba a escuchar cómo me contaba la lo quería hacer con mi mejor amiga.

- Vete de aquí si no quieres que te mate.

- No Edward, - dijo apoyando una mano sobre mi hombro, el cual moví con brusquedad. Él suspiro ante mi gesto.

- Quiero hablarte de Bella – dijo confirmando lo que yo pensaba. ¿Cómo le daba para venir a hablarme de lo que quería hacerle a Bella? Eso fue lo último, deje que mi puño aterrizara sobre su rostro.

- Edward Cullen – dijo el director mirando unos papeles sobre su escritorio.

Asentí con la cabeza.

- Sí, señor – dije en cuento no agregó nada más.

Suspiró y se quitó las gafas.

- Debo admitir que en cuanto me dijeron que el Señor Cullen había tenido una pelea pensé que hablábamos de su hermano Emmett – dijo, yo sólo asentí. – Y peor aún, al enterarme que fue contra Demetri Volturi pensé que era un chiste – sólo asentí con la cabeza. - ¿Ustedes dos no eran grandes amigos?

- Éramos, señor – dije ya que él esperaba una respuesta.

- Veo… ¿Y se puede saber el motivo de la pelea?

- Personal – le dije sin querer agregar nada más.

Desvió la mirada.

- La última vez que vino a mi oficina fue para felicitarlo por su excelente promedio y ahora… esto es simplemente increíble – dijo después de un rato largo. - ¿Qué voy a hacer con usted?

- Señor, esto fue sólo un día – me interrumpió.

- Estoy enterado que el lunes sucedió en la cafetería.

Suspiré.

- Así es. Pero lo que intento decir es que nunca antes sucedió, y como usted dijo, tengo un excelente promedio – dije citando sus palabras.

- Sí, pero no podemos hacer excepciones. No puedo dejarlo ir mientras el señor Volturi está en el hospital. No sería lo correcto…

- No es mi culpa que no sepa defenderse – dijo por lo bajo, no me escuchó, o decidió ignorarme.

- Perdón, pero eso estaría bastante mal, tendré que suspenderlo.

- ¿¡Qué!? – grité poniéndome de pie. - ¿Cómo que suspendido? No, no puede ser.

Calmado, señalo mi silla mientas hablaba.

- Por favor, tome asiento – dijo e hice caso. – Bien, dígame, ¿me equivoco si digo que no le pedirá perdón a Demetri Volturi?

Me mordí la lengua para no responder pero él movió las manos indicándome que esperaba una respuesta.

- No se equivoca.

- ¿¡Suspendido!? – gritó Papá enfurecido en la cena, cuando decidí decírselos.

- Edward, ¿por qué te suspendieron? – preguntó más calmada mi Mamá.

- Ehm… tuve un problema – dije mirando a mis hermanos en busca de apoyo, Alice bajó la vista a su plato, y Emmett levantó los hombros dejándome saber que no tenía idea que decir.

- ¿Y ese es…? – comenzó Mamá.

Suspiré.

- Golpeé a Demetri – dije al final.

- ¿Qué tú hiciste qué? – preguntó ella sin podérselo creer.

- ¡¿A Demetri?! ¿Qué le diré a Aro? – dijo Papá. - Pero Edward, ustedes son amigos.

- No, discutimos, más bien él hizo, no, el planea hacer algo que yo no le puedo permitir.

Luego de tratar de evadir el porqué de la pelea, Papá me preguntó por cuánto tiempo sería la suspensión.

- Iba a ser toda la semana que viene, pero lo convencí por que fuera sólo mañana. Y para que no mal gaste mi tiempo – dije imitando la voz del director. – Tengo que hacer un ensayo de mínimo mil palabras explicando por qué la violencia no es la solución.

- Bueno, Emmett te puede ayudar – dijo Alice soltando una risita.

- Sabes, ese es el castigo del colegio, pero nosotros te pondremos uno, no vas a ir a la fiesta de bienvenida de Kate.

- ¡Pero Mamá! – protestó Alice por mí. – Va a ser la mejor fiesta de todos los tiempos, la organizo yo. No puedes decirle que no, Papá, ayúdame.

- Elizabeth tiene razón, Cariño – dijo él. Decidí callarme, esto era un caso perdido.

- ¡Son de lo peor! ¡Edward y Elizabeth Masen los odio! – gritó.

- Alice retráctate o tú no iras a esa fiesta.

Alice me miró.

- Lo siento Edward, sabes que lo intenté – me dijo. Luego volvió a nuestros padres y les pidió disculpas.

- Traidora – susurré por lo bajo.

No entendia como mi vida había dado un giro tan dramatico, no entendia como de mi mundo ideal, había todo ocurrido tan deprisa y ni siquiera me di cuenta, odiaba sentirme así, era un poco molesto, necesitaba estar con aquella persona que me ayudaba a salir de todos mis lios, y no solo por eso, si no porque necesitaba un abrazo reconfrontante de su parte o lo que fuese , solo sentia que esta semana, o casi una semana ya no soporaba las ansias, lo necesitaba y decirle todo lo que me pasaba

Después de haber terminado mi maldito discurso enfadado, molesto e intensamente asqueado por la idea de que yo no iria a ese genial baile..., maneje al unico lugar donde me sentiria seguro y en paz, mi prado, nuestro prado, tanto mio como de Bella, lo habiamos encontrado un día deambulando como locos por el bosque y nos aprendimos como llegar, de esa manera habiamos podido regresar e ir cuantas veces quisieramos, quizás para un desconocido era un largo camino pero para mi y Bella, no era nada llegar ahí, sabiamos maneras y caminos mas faciles para llegar

Lo cuidábamos, limpiábamos evitábamos contaminar cuando llevábamos comida, que era casi siempre, pero no dejabamos ni rastro de que alguien había comido

Después de dos horas de camino, había valido la pena, aquí al menos nadie me molestaria… eso espero, claro… nadie sabia como llegar solo yo y Bella, y ella se encontraba lejos de aquí…

Podria al menos pensar en que hacer, y que no hacer, no quería hacer muchas cosas, en realidad en menos de cinco horas Bella llegaria, y la fiesta empezaria (jaja rimo n.n) pero claro yo me quedaria buscando algun lugar donde quedarme, mi mama me prohibio acercarme a la casa incluso me dijo que les dijo a varios que si me veian le avisaran, les pago eso me dijo, yo lo llamo chantaje pero al final de cuentas el resultado es el miso, asi que no ire, quizas pueda estar deambulado por ahi, yo que se, este pueblo tiene lugares donde yo puedo ir sin ser molestado....

muy bien ya podria irme, mi tiempo de reflexion habia pasado..., ¡DOS HORAS DE CAMINO PARA CINCO ESTUPIDOS MINUTOS DE REFLEXION! Sonaba ilógico y estupido se viese por donde se viese, como odio ser yo….

POV BELLA:...

- Alice... ¿Donde esta tu hermano? - le pregunte mientras me peinaba mi cabello, lo extrañaba, ¿y como no hacerlo?, era mi mejor amigo... y todo eso,... pero necesitaba verlo, al menos.

- No vendra... esta castigado - dijo, quise reir por la simple idea de que Edward estuviese castigado

- aja.. ¿porque?

- Se peleo con Demetri,,, bueno en realidad, Edward golpeo a tu novio... el lunes y el jueves... - dijo ¿Que el que??

- ¿QUE? - dije casi gritando

- sip... al parecer Edward se molesto por el rumor que correeee - recibio un golpe en la pierna de parte de Rosalie

- ¿Que rumor? - pregunte

- Bella... - empezo Alice pero volvio a ser interrumpida

- Se molesto por que se puso celoso del rumor que corren, el que dicen que yo y tu novio salimos, lo cual no ah pasado, aun - dijo una Irina deslumbrante cuando entro en el cuarto

- ohh... tiene sentido que sienta celos... - dije

- Bueno, Bella, ahora deja que te arregle - me dijo Rosalie tomando mi cara..

despues del maquillaje y remaquillaje y cientos de cambios de todo, me vesti, Alice me obligo a ponerme una mini falda, con unas medias negras trasparentes y una blusa demasiado provocativa, por suerte dejo que usara unos zapatos comodos sin tacon

- Hola Bella - dijo Demetri cuando llego, le di un beso en la mejilla como saludo

- Hola... cariño - dije recordando que no estabamos solos

- Te extrañe - me dijo, hasta ese momento no me di cuenta que tenia el labio partido

- ¿que te paso ahi? - dije llevando mi mano a su labio

- nada... Edward me golpeo - dijo mirandome de una manera para que me tranquilizara

- ¿Porque...

- Eso lo sabras con los dias, o horas, a como estan las cosas no dudo que te diga lo que debe decirte en pocas horas - dijo hablando mas con sigo mismo que conmigo

- No te estoy entendiendo - le dije

- te ves muy linda... la fiesta ya empezo, vamos abajo.. - dijo jalandome de la mano, al bajar me di cuenta que definitivamente la fiesta habia empezado, y que habia muchas personas, no creia que en Forks, hubiese tanta gente

- !Hola chicos, chicas, espero que esta noche se diviertan, esta fiesta va dedicada a mi prima hermosa Kate, es como bienvenida! - dijo la voz de Alice por el microfono, supuse que estaban en el jardin, donde esegun ella era mejor lugar para bailar, salimos Demetri y yo y nos encontramos en algo que realmente no parecia un simple jardin, tenia muchas bocinas, por todas partes, globos colgados, luces de antro por todas partes, incluso de las que se ponen en las pistas de baile, las redondas grandes, tenia de todo, la musica comenzo y todos se pusieron a bailar, al menos habria diversion...

- !DEMETRI! IRE POR ALGO PARA TOMAR... VE CON IRINA - le dije gritandole, casi no se podia escuchar nada, despues el me miro con cara de si estaba en verdad segura y confirme guiñandole un ojo, el me dio un abrazo y se fue, casi corriendo, yo sabia a la perfeccion lo que el sentia por ella, y ya que Edward no iba a venir al menos alguien deberia de disfrutar la noche, uno de los dos, aparte imagino que Irina estaria sola, intente moverme entre las personas pero parecian demasiado metidas en su musica... al llegar a una de las mesas donde habia bebidas tome un refresco en lata sin abrirse, Edward me habia enseñado esto, dijo que cuando fuera a fiestas o lo que fuera pidiera un refresco enlatado y que lo abriera sola sin ayuda de nadie, eso hice, lo abri sola y comenze a tomarlo, intente encontrarme con alguno de los Masen o Cullen, pero no veia a nadie, ok, no habia sido buena idea alejarme de Demetri

Camine entra la gente, imagino que la casa por dentro sera un mayor desastre, casi empujaba a las personas al pasar, al final no reconocia a ninguna y ellos olvidarian todo para mañana, cuando pude alejarme de tantas personas me di cuenta que estaba en el inicio del bosque, ¿que importa? es decir, al final nadie se daria cuenta y yo estoy demasiado aburrida para estar en esta fiesta mas tiempo, un rato sola no mata nadie, ni que fuera peligroso, me adentre en el bosque

comenze a caminar, deambulando sola, necesitaba pensar las cosas, y sobre todo mis sentimientos... pero mas que nada, lo mucho que arriesgo si le digo a el lo que siento, un lujo que no me puedo dar, el es mi mejor amigo, yo soy su mejor amiga, años y años de amistad y si las cosas no sales bien todo se ira a la basura, asi que debo seguir suprimiendo mis sentimientos, Jacob, puff.. recorde su conversacion en La Push, la manera en la que me hizo aceptarle y aceptarme mis sentimientos

FLASH BACK

- Bella... ¿Amas a Demetri? - me pregunto con cara seria

- Yo... no - admiti´

- una pregunta importante... ¿en verdad son novios? - oh, oh, no podria darme el lujo de mentirle era mi amigo y me conocia tan bien como Edward, aunque Edward parecio no notar cuando le menti cuando me prgunto si salia con Demetri, pero no eran una misma persona Jake y Edward, eran diferentes, y aparte Jake no salia con Irina.

- No...

- Lo sabia... ¿entonces por que estas con el? - dijo sin irse por la tajente, solo siendo el mismo, una persona directa y sin fronteras

- es una larga historia...

- tenemos aun dos dias...

- Demetri ama a Irina, la novia de Edward, el me pidio de favor que mintiera y dijeramos que estamos saliendo, no quise al inicio pero el dijo que asi ella podria darse cuenta de que ella esta enamorada de el, se me hizo muy egosentrico pero acepte, le dije que solo seria hasta el sabado, el acepto y comenzamos a mentir diciendo que saliamos... aun no se los resultados ya que estoy aqui desde el domigo - dije riendome

-oh... ¿Aceptastes por Edward? - ¿Que?, no comprendi eso , quizas no entendio mi explicacion - estas enamorada de Edward y quieres que se aleje de Irina, y esa es la mejor manera

- No claro que no - dije

- vi como vistes a Edward cuando abrasaba a Irina, estabas actuando celosamente, el te gusta, lo amas - dijo mirandome serio ¿yo amaba a mi mejor amigo?, entonces recorde como me senti cuando me confeso su amor por Irina, cuando me dijo que salia con ella, cuando Alice me dijo que el estaba extrañandola, Cuando Edward la beso el dia del boliche, cuando se fueron a su cita, cuando dijo que siempre se decia estupido por salir por Irina, eso me habia alegrado y aun mas al saber que no la amaba, si, estaba enamorada de Edward, mi mejor amigo

- Eso creo...

END FLASH BACK

Así que ahora gracias a Jacob, notese la ironia, estoy mas que confundida, terriblemente confundida, y todo por su culpa, pero claro era una egoísta lo peor es que no me bastaba con saber que el la quería, tanto que se puso celoso de el rumor que había corrido y había golpeado a Demetri, lo amo, quizás, bueno si, pero eso no significa que le dire mis sentimientos, no cuando se que no me los correspondera

Me detuve en seco al sentir a alguien mirandome, un escalofrio me recorrio la espalda, me di la vuelta para encararme con quien fuese, quizás me querian hacer una broma, emmet, por ejemplo y decirme su sermón de "una chica como tu no debe estar así de sola en un bosque de noche", pero la verdad que no me interesaria, yo vine a pensar

Pero al darme la vuelta me di cuenta que me había equivocado de suposiciones, no era un alguien, eran varios, quizás todos los chicos se unieron para esta broma desde Emmet quizás hasta Jass…

Chapter End Notes:

Que creen que pasara??

Quienes estaran en esta broma??

Alguna idea???

Cooomenten


	14. Alejate de mi

las invito ke entren a nuestro perfil y lean el fic de Clara, Better Togheter... es hermosisimo, a mi me encanto, se los ultra recomiendo

atte Angie

esperamos ke este capi sea de su gusto y no las defraudemos... hacemos lo mejor ke podemos para ke sea de su agrado

capi dedicado a las chikcas ke komentaron en el capi anterior

**Disclaimer La trama le pertenece a Clara y Angie, los personajes son todos de Meyer...**

* * *

lamentamos la demora....

Capitulo 14

Aléjate de mí

Oh, oh, fue peor al darme cuenta de que no era ninguno de los chicos, eran tres desconocidos…

- ¿Quiénes son? – dije a las sombras, eran tres y para mi estúpida suerte yo sólo una, uno de ellos rió de mi pregunta y me di cuenta que su voz salía como la risa falsa de un ebrio, demonios.

- ¿Quiénes somos?, somos quienes te enseñaran una lección de placer – dijo uno, al parecer por sus sombras el más alto y musculoso, su voz salió totalmente ebria, me hizo estremecerme

- Aléjate de mi – le dije al que estaba a la derecha, ya que se estaba acercando a mí y parecía ignorarme por completo, se acercó más y me di cuenta que él no era del instituto, en realidad no era un adolescente, era ya una persona de unos treinta, di un paso hacia atrás – aléjate – dije y mi voz salió horrible, por el miedo y terror que sentía ya en estos momentos.

Uno de ellos rompió a reír de una manera que hizo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta.

- Para nada – dijo el del medio, era más bajo que los otros, pero sin embargo mucho, mucho más alto que yo. Se acercó, haciendo que el olor a alcohol me invadiera. Se puso frente a mí y luego volteó a sus acompañantes.

- Les enseñare como se hace esto – les dijo, luego volteó a mí. – Me encantan las minifaldas - dicho eso, me golpeó y caí al suelo gimiendo de dolor, los otros se rieron sin intentar ayudarme. Y yo estaba segura de que justamente iban a hacer lo contrario, la idea me hizo pegar un grito ahogado.

- ¡Ayuda!, ¡NO! – grité a todo pulmón mientras con todas las fuerzas que tenía dentro me puse de pie, pero el hombre fue más rápido ya que me sujetó y me tapó la boca, lo intenté morder pero nada, su mano estaba de una manera que no alcanzaba mis dientes, luego sentí sus asquerosos labios en mi cuello. No dejaría que me siguieran tocando, debía hacer algo y rápido. Pero no podía pensar sintiendo sus húmedos y babosos labios moverse sobre mi cuello. Como estaba formulé un plan que casi salió a la perfección. Golpear, gritar, correr. Y el lugar donde más le dolería…

Lo golpeé en la entre pierna con mi rodilla, él llevó sus manos en donde le había pegado, dejando libre mi boca para el segundo paso: gritar.

– ¡AYUDENME! – grité para darme cuenta que mis gritos no se escucharían por la música.

El tercer paso fue inútil, no encontraba fuerzas para correr, mis rodillas me fallaban, no querían moverse.

- ¡Cállala! – gritó el mismo que hacía unos segundos estaba sobre mí.

Él más musculoso se acercó con pasos largos, me sujetó, apoyándome contra un árbol. Aplastándome, comenzó a tocar mi pierna hasta llegar a mi muslo, grité más fuerte, pero nada, nadie venía, nadie me escuchaba – dime que te gusta – me gritó.

- ¡No, quítate!

- ¡dilo! – volvió a exigir, negué furtivamente con la cabeza, llorando.

- NO, NO, Ayuda – grité, comenzó a levantar mi blusa con sus frías manos, lo pateé en la entre pierna y me soltó, entonces caí en el piso. Perfecto. Mi menté estaba funcionando a pesar del terror. Intenté arrastrarme hasta unos árboles donde me escondería y luego correría de nuevo a la casa por otro camino al de ellos. Pero, sin tener en cuenta algo… él era fuerte, yo débil. No llegué lejos cuando me sentí arrastrada por él – ¡suéltame, por favor! ¡Déjame! ¡Aléjate de mí! – grité entre lágrimas.

Se subió sobre mí y comenzó a tocar mis pechos con sus manos, grité, pero nada…el otro tipo que había estado observando se acercó, se arrodilló y comenzó a besar mi pierna, desde el tobillo, grité aun más, pero nada, mis lágrimas salían, sentía como bajaba mis medias con sus manos, ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué a mí? el hombre que había golpeado primero, puso algo para dar luz, me di cuenta de que él estaba desabrochándose su pantalón, no por favor, no.

- Te voy a enseñar que es placer, niña – dijo mirándome de una manera que hizo estremecerme yo ya estaba perdida, sólo esperaba que ellos fueran unos violadores con talento y me mataran en lugar de dejarme viva reviviendo este horrible momento.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, eso era lo único que podía hacer, ya no me quedaba nada, lo intentaba golpear con mis puños en su espalda pero eso no funcionaba, incluso parecía excitarlo más, ya que sentí, su…, en mi pierna, asqueroso patán…

Hice el mayor esfuerzo de gritar, grité con toda mi alma. Grité pidiendo ayuda, grité de dolor, grité asqueada, grité por lo que me esperaba, grité para que esto terminara lo antes posible. Grité deseando poder desaparecer, grité para que no me afectara en el futuro… si es que yo tenía un futuro.

Sentí la mano del tipo debajo de mi blusa, no por favor no, ¿Por qué a mí?, ¿Por qué se me ocurrió venir? Otra mano en mi cuello, demonios por qué a mí, ¿Por qué? Sentí manos en mi cintura, sentí como de un tirón me quedé sin blusa. Volví a gritar pero unos labios hicieron presión sobre los míos, le mordí y escuché una risa fría.

De un momento al otro todo cambió. El imbécil que había estado besando mi rodilla había detenido sus asquerosos besos, las manos del que estaba a punto de desabrochar mi sostén se detuvieron y separaron de mi cuerpo.

Sólo quedaba uno, me besaba el cuello, y sentí como su lengua marcaba el recorrido. De repente fue separado de mí bruscamente.

- Es mía – se quejó, lo que me hizo abrir los ojos para ver como uno golpeaba desenfrenadamente a otro. Uno de los dos cayó al suelo.

Volví a cerrar los ojos, rogando porque se olvidaran de mí y se alejaran. No sentí nada más que el débil sonido de la música a la distancia.

Me maldije por pensar como una idiota que todo había terminado, por pensar que se habían marchado, por pensar que me dejarían en paz. Pero no, abrí los ojos para ver como alguien se acercaba a mí.

-Vete, por favor, aléjate de mí – repetí en sollozos, tenía la vista nublada por el llanto. Cuando se arrodilló frente a mí me obligué a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, no quería ver ni pensar lo que me iba a suceder en unos segundos.

Me estremecí cuando sentí sus manos en mis hombros, pero luego sucedió algo extraño, comenzó a hacerme suaves caricias.

- Bella, todo va a estar bien. Ya, ya, estoy acá – dijo la voz de Edward, EDWARD, oh dios, tan pronto como lo reconocí lo abracé y él a mí, lo abracé como nunca lo hice – tranquila nena, nada te va a pasar, tengo todo controlado, relájate – me dijo besando mi frente, acaricié su mejilla con mi mano, esperando no haberme quedado dormida y esos tipos hubiesen abusado de mí, pero él aquí estaba y me había salvado.

- Edward… - sollocé más y escondí mi rostro en su pecho, él me abrasó y siguió dándome besos en la frente, luego en mi mejilla, y por último sus labios se posaron sobre los míos con dulzura, quizás con la poca, casi nada, de luz se equivocó, pero eso no evitó que enrojeciera.

- No sabes el susto que me di al escuchar los gritos de alguien por aquí, y cuando te reconocí fue peor, Bella dime que estás bien, te hicieron algo, ellos… ellos… por favor dime que no te… por favor – me dijo y en su voz escuché mucho dolor, uno que nunca llegué a escuchar en él ni en nadie.

- No, gracias a ti no – le dije, lo abracé más fuerte al pensar lo que hubiera sucedido si Edward no estuviera aquí.

- Vamos Bella, alejemosnos de aquí – me dijo ayudando a ponerme de pie. – Toma – dijo entregándome algo, pensé que era una manta y sólo la sostuve en mis manos. Me la arrebató y luego sentí como me la ponía. Era mi blusa.

- No me di cuenta que… que no la tenía puesta – confesé avergonzada.

- No te preocupes Bella.

Caminamos en silencio por un tiempo, hasta que yo lo rompí.

- Edward, creía estar perdida, creía que nadie me rescataría, gracias, gracias – dije apoyándome contra su pecho. Él pasó su mano por mis hombros cuando empecé a temblar del frío.

- De nada… pero… ¿Qué haces por aquí? – me dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Vine a… pensar

- ¿Pensar? – dijo mirándome como si no me creyera.

- Aja – murmuré y volvimos al cómodo silencio.

- ¿Qué pasó con esos… hombres? – pregunté disgustada.

- Me encargué de ellos Cielo, no sabes lo borrachos que estaban.

- Créeme, lo sé – dije recordando todo, necesitaba hablar así no pensaba en ello. -dime algo Edward… ¿Qué rumor corre?

Sentí sus puños en mi espalda, bien, ese no fue un buen tema, pero fue el primero que se me ocurrió.

- Bella hay algo que debes saber…. Demetri… Demetri… el esta saliendo con Irina… - dijo, ¿Qué él qué?

- ¿Qué? Pero Irina dijo que no estaban saliendo que el rumor no era ese, ni siquiera me dijo ese rumor, ella dijo que estabas celoso y por eso golpeaste a Demetri – dije aclarando mi mente.

- Para nada… eso no es así…

- ¿Ah no?

- Bella… este no es el momento, ven toma esto – dijo quitándose su suéter, cuando se separó de mí para quitárselo comencé a estremecerme de frio, Edward al darse cuenta me lo puso rápido.

Llegamos a un camino de arena, enfrente se encontraba el volvo, me subió en la parte trasera, iba a quejarme ya que comencé a tener mucho frío pero Edward se subió conmigo en la parte trasera.

- Lo lamento, esto… me quedé sin gasolina – me dijo.

- ¿Edward Cullen olvidándose de cargar gasolina? ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso?

Soltó una risa.

- Estaba pensando en otra cosa y… no lo noté hasta que se frenó el auto.

- ¿En qué? – pregunté pero no me contestó, en cambio dijo otra cosa

- Llamé a todos en la fiesta y ninguno atiende su celular, llamé a la casa y me atendió quien sabe quien fue, entonces llamé al 911 pero al parecer no es tan importante mi caso. Así que… hay que esperar a que pasé un auto.

- Abrásame – le pedí, él lo hizo al instante, recargué mi cabeza en su pecho

- Intenta pararte un momento – me pidio, me quite del sillon y me puse parada o en un intento de parada mientras Edward se acostaba con dificultad en el sillon – ponte sobre mi – me dijo, espere para ver si bromeaba pero no encontre nada de eso en su cara, así que me acoste intentando no lastimarlo, el me abraso fuertemente, se levanto un poco y tomo algo del asiento delantero, cuando lo paso con nosotros me di cuenta que era una sabana, intento cobijarnos a ambos, comencé a temblar de frío, Edward me abrazaba más pero era inútil, mi ropa estaba húmeda, me habían tenido en el suelo, el cual estaba mojado por tanta lluvia…

- Bella… tú blusa esta toda rota, quítatela y te daré mi camisa, prometo no voltear a verte, ponte mi camisa – me dijo, me levante otra vez, y el se quito su camisa me la dio primero me quite mi blusa, no sin antes asegurarme que Edward no viera, el estaba volteando a ver el tapete del carro, y una vez que me quite la blusa me disponia a ponerme su camisa, cuando de alguna manera quede dentro de esta atorada, genial, forceje contra esta, ya que sentia que la camisa no tapaba mi ropa interior y con mis brazos alzados sin poder bajarlos no ayudaba.

- Edward… podrías hacer el favor de ayudarme – le pedí.

- Este… claro… ¿te molesta que prenda la luz? no veo nada… - preguntó dudando.

- Está bien – sentí como se iluminaba un poco mi visión y luego sentí los dedos de Edward en mi cintura acariciando haciendo círculos varias veces, estaba a punto de decirle que me dejara de tocar cuando preguntó.

- ¿Te duele aquí? Tienes un cardenal… ¿Dónde más tienes?

- Yo no tengo nada.

- Agrr – rugió, casi, Edward..

- ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunte temerosa

- tienes… muchos cardenales… todos… son… por esos... idiotas… pervertidos – dijo Edward, después de que dijo eso, me ayudó a ponerme, por fin, bien su camisa, su mirada era de dolor, ternura, odio, y amor… no lo sé, casi parecía devoción cuando me vio, paranoica, hasta ese momento caí en la onda.

El interior del auto se iluminó y ambos nos sentamos, Edward bajó del auto e hizo señas. Pronto el auto que venía se detuvo.

EDWARD POV

- Listo, ya podemos irnos – dije mientras ayudaba a Bella a sentarse en el asiento del copiloto.

- Bueno – contestó, cerré su puerta y me dirigí a mi asiento.

- Bella, hay un pequeño problema – le dije mientras ponía el auto en marcha.

- ¿Cuál es? – preguntó confundida.

- No me dieron suficiente gasolina y está cerrada la gasolinera.

- Oh… eso es un gran problema. Pero, ¿podemos ir a algún lado?

- Tal vez podemos llamar a Charlie o Renée – sugerí. - ¿Crees que tienen una reserva? O nos pueden llevar hasta mi casa y buscamos bidones de gasolina.

- Y que me vean con esta pinta, no gracias. La verdad, no quiero contarle a nadie lo que sucedió, ¿puedes guardar el secreto?

- ¿Estás segura…? Tal vez te tiene que ver un doctor.

- Edward, no quiero que nadie sepa de esto – me dijo.

- Bien, pero si mañana te sientes mal te llevaremos con Carlisle, él es perfecto para guardar secretos, créeme.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

- De acuerdo, si mañana me siento mal, iré con el Doctor Cullen – dijo. – Volviendo al tema, ¿qué hacemos? ¿A dónde podemos ir?

- Estaba pensando… podemos esperar a que termine la fiesta y luego llamar a Alice para que nos busque. O que nos busque mañana.

- ¿Mañana?

- Bella, el lugar más cerca es un Motel.

- Una habitación para dos – le pedí a la recepcionista.

Me parecía conocida, estaba seguro de que la había visto en algún otro lado. ¿Pero dónde?

Ella se quedó mirando la escena: una chica con maquillaje corrido, mini falda, y camisa de hombre. Un chico sin blusa. Le dediqué una sonrisa para que no hiciera ninguna pregunta.

- ¡Claro! – me dijo, ¿me parecía a mí o estaba ignorando a Bella? – Necesito nombres, edad y teléfono – agregó lo último con una voz… seductora.

- ¿Es necesario? – le pregunté giñando un ojo, la verdad no tenía ganas de que mi Mamá supiera donde estoy.

Apretó los labios.

- No, no es necesario – dijo entregándome una llave. – Habitación cinco.

- Definitivamente no se puede salir contigo – me dijo Bella cuando cerré la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunté sorprendido.

- Coqueteas con todas – se quejó cruzándose de brazos en la cama.

- ¿Con quién coqueteé?

- ¡Con la recepcionista! – dijo alzando los brazos.

- Yo no coqueteé con ella.

- Y los guiños, y sonrisas, y, dios, como la mirabas, la acosabas con la mirada. Claro que a ella le gustaba.

Hice una media sonrisa.

- Bella, era para no dejar datos – le dije.

- ¿Y las miradas? Eso es para levantarte a una chica no para no dejar datos – se quejó.

- Ah, esto… la conozco de algún lado… sólo eso.

Frunció el ceño y luego se dejó caer en la cama.

- Es la mesera del Restaurante Italiano.

- ¡Es cierto!

- Sí, y vio la oportunidad de pedir tu teléfono y la tomó.

- ¿Estás a gusto? –le pregunté dándole una taza de té.

- sí… ahora sí – dijo. – Pero me debes una explicación… ¿Por qué le pegaste a Demetri? ¿Por celos de Irina?

- No… lo golpeé porque te prometí que te defendería de quien fuera… y a lo que a mi respecta, Demetri te lastimaría con eso, quizás lo hizo, espero que no, le di lo que se merecía, corrieron rumores… sinceramente horribles… el jueves… fue peor… no me controle… lamento haber golpeado… a tu… novio – dijo enojado al final.

- No es mi novio, nunca lo fue – dijo.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté.

Se llevó la taza de té a la boca, evadiendo mi pregunta.

- Bella… ¿Qué me estás ocultando?

Chapter End Notes:

Primero, perdòn por la graaaan demora.

Soy Clara y finalmente volvì de mis vacaciones

Esperamos que les haya gustado, como siempre apresiamos sus comentarios :d


	15. 15 Por siempre tuyo, Edward

CapCapitulo 15.

Por Siempre Tuyo… Edward

- - No es mi novio, nunca lo fue – dijo.

- - ¿Qué? – pregunté.

Se llevó la taza de té a la boca, evadiendo mi pregunta.

- - Bella… ¿Qué me estás ocultando?

- - Mmm… nada…

- - Nada no es lo que parece – le dije, ella me sonrío avergonzada

- - Bueno… Demetri… estaba… está, enamorado de Irina… y me pidió que fingiera ser su novia por una semana… nada, en realidad no importa, ni siquiera es algo importante – me dijo, sentí un gran alivio cuando supe eso, al menos ella nunca sintió nada por él, aunque una vez me dijo que así era, ¿me mintió? O ¿sus sentimientos cambiaron? No lo sé, pero a verdad no creo que me interese mucho. – Lo siento, de veras, es que cuando me dijiste que no te sentías bien con ella, fue cuando supe que… cuando pensé que tú no la amabas, entonces acepté lo que propuso Demetri no sólo por él, pero por ti, también… lo siento. Ahora me doy cuenta que todo fue un error, nunca, nunca debí hacer eso. Debí decirte la verdad desde un principio, lo siento. En serio, perdón, me comporté como una idiota y lo lamento.

- - Espera, ¿Qué lamentas?

- - Haber fingido estar con Demetri, haber apoyado su idea sabiendo que tú estabas con Irina.

Ohh… ahora entendía.

- - No importa, yo nunca sentí nada por ella.

- - Gracias – me dijo en un susurro.

- - Ehm… Bella, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – le dije al pasar un rato.

- - Lo que sea, voy a ser cien por ciento honesta contigo desde ahora en más – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- - Bien – me aclaré la garganta. - ¿Tú… te besaste con Demetri?

Ella me miró por un momento y luego desvió la mirada con nostalgia, vi como una lágrima salía de sus ojos, me acosté a su lado y la atraje más cerca de mí, no la quería ver llorar.

- - No tienes que hablar de esto si no quieres, no soy quien para meterme perdón – le dije sintiéndome mal porque mi pregunta sea la causa de su tristeza.

- - No, es sólo que… - dio un gran bocado de ira. - esos… ese… los... no…. Uno de los… imbeciles del bosque… fue quien… me besó por primera vez – dijo llorando, la abracé aun más y sonreí para mis adentros aunque era raro la idea que había cruzado por mi mente, claro, pero si ese bastardo no la hubiese besado, el beso que le di en el bosque hubiese sido el primero.

- - Tranquila, aquí estoy yo… prométeme que nunca volverás a andar sola en el bosque – le pedí y ella asintió. – Debes alejarte de ahí, si eres un imán para el peligro Bella. Hasta podrías atraer un vampiro con tu mala suerte – le dije intentando sacarle una sonrisa, y así fue.

- - Tengo sueño… voy a dormir – me dijo, me levanté de la cama, corrí las sabanas y tomé la mano de Bella para que se metiera dentro. Ella lo hizo y se acostó.

Luego de apagar la luz, caminé a ciegas a la otra cama.

- - Buenas noches Bella

- - Buenas noches Edward, gracias por todo, por ser tú - dijo y me dormí después de un rato.

- - ¡Basta! Ayuda, suéltenme, no, auxilio, ayuda, por favor ayúdenme – los gritos de Bella me despertaron.

Me levanté de un salto asustado ¿quién estaba ahí?

Corrí a prender la luz ya que era la mitad de la noche y no se veía nada en absoluto. Suspiré aliviado cuando no vi a nadie más en la habitación. Los gritos debieron ser algo mío…

- ¡Aléjense! ¡No, no, no! – volvió a gritar pero más desesperada. Bella estaba pateando y moviendo sus brazos con fuerza. Fui a su lado a despertarla, aun sabiendo que estaba sólo en boxers.

- - Bella, despiértate – le dije zarandeándola por los hombros, ella me golpeó con uno de sus manotazos que resultaron ser puñetazos, haciendo que llevara mi mano a mi nariz, ella se levantó de golpe.

- - Oh, Edward… yo… lo lamento – me dijo, separé mi mano de la nariz y me di cuenta, con aprecio y alivio, que no había sangre.

- - Perdón por despertarte, pero estabas teniendo pesadillas y… me pareció que necesitas despertarte – le dije, ella asintió, estaba a punto de decirle que durmiera que aun era muy noche, pero su cara tenía muchas lágrimas y sus ojos estaban rojos – hazme lugar – le dije, ella me sonrió y se hizo a un lado, tomé la almohada de mi cama y la puse en la de Bella, me metí dentro de las sabanas y pasé mi brazo por debajo de su cabeza, ella se acurrucó a mi lado y después se quedó dormida.

- - Ayuda, por favor, no, suéltenme – me desperté otra vez por los gritos de Bella. – Edward, no déjenlo, no, ayuda, no Edward, no, por favor, Edward – empezó a gritar mas recio a zarande mas fuerte y despertó llorando, me abrazo y lloro en mi pecho desnudo.

- - Tranquila, aquí estoy no pasa nada – le dije.

- - ¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar eso? – me dijo llorando.

- - No lo sé Bella, no lo sé.

- - Promete que nunca me dejaras – me dijo de repente.

- - Lo prometo – le dije, ella se tranquilizo, comencé a cantarle su nana y quedó dormida, quizás si… si… no mata a nadie robar un beso, el cual no cuenta ya que ella estará dormida, me acerqué lentamente a ella y le di un leve beso, apenas un roce, pero como si ella fuese mi droga le di otro y otro más.

- Buenos días Bella durmiente – le dije cuando abrió los ojos. - ¿Cómo dormiste?

Me dedicó una sonrisa.

- - Bien, eso creo, pero hubiera sido peor sin ti – miró por la ventana. - ¿Qué hora es?

- - Las dos…

Se puso de pie de golpe.

- - Oh, Charlie me va a matar, debe estar volviéndose loco.

- - No te preocupes Bella, ya lo llamé. Le dije que estábamos en mi casa.

- - Gracias, no sé que haría sin ti.

- - Ya tengo gasolina, cuando estés lista nos vamos. ¿Quieres ir a almorzar a algún lado?

- - Dale – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Estábamos almorzando en un pequeño bar en los adentros de Forks en cuanto mi celular comenzó a sonar.

- - Edward, oh, Edward, ¿Haz visto a Bella? No la encuentro – me dijo Alice con dolor en su voz.

- - Está conmigo – le dije.

- - ¿Está contigo? – dijo Alice casi gritándome. - ¿Dónde están?

- - En un motel – le dije.

- - ¡En un motel! – gritó. - ¿Cómo? ¡¿Qué hacen ahí? oh… ¿Ya le dijiste?, ¿le dijiste lo que sientes? – dijo confundiéndome. – nunca creí que Bella fuese tan…rápida en eso – dijo riéndose.

- Alice estás confundiendo todo, cuando lleguemos a casa te explica ella.

- Ponme a Bella.

Puse los ojos en blanco y le pasé mi celular a Bella.

- - Alice… sí, bien… - frunció el ceño. - ¡Alice! ¿Estás escuchando lo que dices? ¿O sólo estas hablando?... en serio, te lo juro… ehm, no me sentía muy bien entonces decidí irme… ¿Edward? Él me encontró en el bosque… larga historia Alice… No, ahora no… Sí… ¿cuándo? – Me dedicó una mirada – Aja... aja… ¡no! ¿En serio?... no te creo… – dijo sin ganas. Me señaló mi servilleta de papel y se la dí. – Aja… no… aja… ¿Cómo? – comenzó a romper la servilleta sobre el parlante del celular – Alice, se corta, después me cuentas. Adiós. – dijo y cerró el celular.

Suspiró mientras me lo daba, la miré arqueando una ceja

- - Alice queriéndome contar toda su noche – dijo como excusa.

- - Sabes que en algún momento tendrás que escucharla, ¿no? – le pregunté.

- - No me lo recuerdes, pero prefiero escucharla en 'la hora de torturar a Bella maquillándola' o mientras miramos tele, y no ahora que estoy comiendo.

- - Buen punto, estás hamburguesas están exquisitas – le dije.

- - Sí, pero no lo digo por la comida, lo digo porque estoy contigo – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Estaba pensando, ¿le decimos a la policía lo que pasó ayer? – le pregunté a Bella mientras conducía a casa.

- No lo creo, la policía es Charlie.

- Bueno… - le dije no del todo convencido. – ¿cómo te sientes?

- Bien.

- Hablo en serio Bella. ¿Te llevo con Carlisle?

- No… me va a preguntar y no quiero contestarle

- Es como de la familia – le dije. – Él siempre me apoya, es… como un segundo padre para mí.

- Pero yo no lo conozco Edward.

- Bella, ayer me prometiste que si te sentías mal iríamos con Carlisle – le dije enojado.

- Exacto, yo no me siento mal. Es más, me siento de maravilla.

- Eres imposible – murmuré.

- ¡Nada de Alice! No entiendes, yo soy la que entiendo TODO Bella, debiste llamarme para avisarme que te ibas. Casi muero de un infarto cuando no te vi, no sabes lo mal que me sentía, ayer la fiesta fue un descontrol total – decía Alice mientras veía a Bella feo, quien se sentía incomoda por la inquietante mirada de Alice y se puso detrás mío, como si Alice fuese a saltarle en algún momento, lo que parecía que iba a suceder…

- Lo lamento… pero…

- ¡Nada de peros! Nada de eso y nada de Alice – la interrumpió cuando Bella buscaba una excusa para zafarse, pero luego cambió de su cara herida a una con doble significado.

- ¿Al menos se divirtieron? – dijo Alice picadamente.

- ¡NO ALICE! No pasó nada, nada de nada, no sigas con eso, por favor – dijo Bella enterrando su rostro avergonzada en mi espalda.

- ¡Son unos aburridos!, en cambio yo si tengo mucho que contarte – le dijo – Y tú también tienes MUCHO para contarme – dijo en un murmullo, sentí el rostro de Bella pegado a mi espalda. - Vamos a mi cuarto necesito contarte miles de cosas – jaló a Bella, subiéndola casi a fuerzas por las escaleras. Sonreí y fui a la cocina donde me encontré con Irina, la miré con aun algo de rabia. Preferí salir para no amargarme el día, pero ella tomó mi brazo para que volviera, la miré sobre mi hombro.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Demetri te lo iba a explicar todo, todo. Pero tú preferiste solucionar todo pegándole y mandándolo derecho al hospital. Tú fuiste el que no lo dejó hablar. Y debes entender que no es nuestra culpa que estés tan cerrado cuando de Bella se trata – la fulminé con la mirada. No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo…

- No me cierro, yo la defiendo.

- Lo que digas Edward, el caso es que tú estás… cada vez más cerrado a lo que se trata de Bella – repitió, no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que me decía. – sólo dile la verdad, yo lo hice con Demetri – la miré como si estuviera loca, ella se encogió de hombros. – Pero Edward, ahora estamos bien y enamorados y felices, no hay nada que me gusté más que estar con él, y él siente exactamente lo mismo por mi, cuando estoy a su lado es como si nada malo fuera a suceder,– sus ojos se fueron abriendo de emoción mediante decía todo esto, me estaba refregando lo bien que estaba con su novio mientras yo estaba solo y sin el valor de decirle a Bella lo que en verdad siento hacia ella. – Y nos amam – la interrumpí antes de que continuara.

- Me voy Irina, hasta luego – le dije y salí disparado de la cocina.

Subí las escaleras y estaba por ir a mi habitación cuando la tentación me ganó, así que me puse a escuchar pegando mi oído a la puerta de la recamara de Alice.

- ¿Lo amas? – decía mi hermana, al escuchar esas dos palabras mi corazón se detuvo, al igual que mi respiración.

- eso creo… no lo sé, está semana me di cuenta de que quizás ese sea el sentimiento que siento hacia él… pero dudo que él sienta lo mismo que yo – dijo Bella, ¿Esta semana?, ¿Con quien estuvo esta semana?… Jacob, ella estaba enamorada de Jacob Black.

- Claro que te ama, se le ve en los ojos que esta loco por ti – dijo Alice, recordé como le dio el abrazo en los bolos y como la miraba.

- No lo sé, no estoy segura, aparte él dijo que se ira, ¿O lo olvidas? – dijo Alice.

- Tú puedes ir con él, tus papás estarán encantados con la idea

- Pero… ¿Qué crees que pensara Edward sobre eso? – preguntó Bella, ¡_Que te amo y quiero que te vayas con Jacob!_

- Eso es lo de menos, tú sólo dile – dijo Alice, ¿En que lado estaba ella?, primero me quería ayudar y luego le decía a Bella que le dijera a Jacob lo que siente y que yo era lo de menos, me alejé furioso y herido de ahí.

Me dejé caer sobre mi cama, no sin antes cerrar la puerta, ELLA NO ME AMA, AMA A JACOB, ¿Por qué no le dije antes todo esto?, ¿Por qué no le dije mis sentimientos?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, quizás todo hubiese sido diferente, yo que sé, pero ahora ella quería irse con ese… tipo, tenía tantas ganas de huir de este lugar, no quería ver como pasarían los años y Bella terminaría por… casarse o salir con alguien, o peor aun, como terminaría yéndose con Jacob a… donde fuese que él viviese y estudiase, luego quedaría embarazada, tendrían hijos, muchos hijos de seguro, y las imágenes de cómo procreaban vendrían de seguro a mi mente y el dolor seria aun peor, debía alejarme de aquí, debía irme si no quería sufrir después, era ahora o nunca.

Respiré profundamente, me limpié algunas lágrimas que caían por mi mejilla con el dorso de mi manga. Si perdía esta semana de clases quizás no seria demasiado, aparte ya había recibido llamadas para que fuera a hacer la entrevista…estaría toda esta semana ahí…, lejos de Bella, lejos de mi amor, lejos de todo eso, lejos del amor que perdí por no haberle confesado a tiempo mis sentimientos, tomé una bocada de aire y descolgué el teléfono.

- _Hola, buenas tardes, esta llamando a la universidad de Harvard, ¿En que puedo ayudarle_?

- Buenas tardes habla Edward Masen, mire hace un mes recibí una invitación para que ingresara de adelanto en la Universidad, me preguntaba cuando puedo empezar con los exámenes.

- _Señor Masen, las pruebas ya comenzaron, pero el segundo grupo empieza el lunes, si quiere para su comodidad, y podría llegar hoy o mañana según usted lo desee, le recordamos que la Universidad le ofrece el hospedaje toda una semana en las habitaciones… _

- Puedo llegar hoy… quizás mañana – dije, haciendo cuentas.

- _Claro._

- Gracias.

- _De nada, buen viaje y suerte con los exámenes_ – dijo y colgó.

Suspiré y me dejé caer nuevamente en mi cama, saqué unas hojas blancas de mi mochila y una pluma, quizás si no podría despedirme al menos podría dejarles una carta.

_ DE EDWARD,_

_Lamento no hacerlo de otra manera, en verdad lo siento, pero es una oportunidad única la que me ofrecen, es el sueño de cualquiera y yo creo que puedo hacerlo realidad, lamento hacerlo algo de repente, pero llego una llamada y acepté, regreso en una semana, en caso de no ser aceptado, y si me aceptan no se si podré volver, sólo espero que sí. MAMÁ: Te quiero, no te imaginas como me duele saber que te haré sufrir si no me despido de mucho tiempo atrás de ti, pero lo siento._

_PAPÁ: Perdóname si te desilusioné como hijo y crees que soy muy irresponsable y estoy tomando una decisión de último momento, pero tú una vez dijiste que hay oportunidades únicas que no se deben desaprovechar._

_ALICE: No te preocupes llevo suficiente ropa, no necesito demasiadas maletas, así que sobrevivirás a la decepción de no haber hecho mi maleta, pero era algo de último segundo._

_EMMET:… me gustaría decir algo coherente pero no se me ocurre nada, solamente que eres un idiota pero eres mi hermano así que… te quiero, deja de hacer ESO en donde sea ¿sí?_

_BELLA: te dejo una carta en nuestro escondite, no es el prado, pero tú sabes donde es… siempre te querré, no me olvides, y perdón por hacerlo tan sencillo…_

Deje de escribir, esta seria la primera carta, y la que todos verían, pero habría una que quería que Bella viera, estoy casi seguro que me aceptaran así que sólo espero que no me quiera matar por tonto.

_Querida Bella:_

_Eres mi mejor amiga, y la persona mas especial en mi vida, te quiero como ni tu te imaginas, sé que ya sabes que te quiero y es verdad, pero una vez alguien me dijo que, las personas solemos tener muchos cables que conectan emociones hacia personas y a veces estos cables terminan por conectarse en personas que simplemente no nos damos cuenta en que momento el cambio del sentimiento fue tan radical, si bien alguna vez te quise como hermana, como quiero a Alice, y después como una amiga, y al corto tiempo como mi mejor amiga, no sé en que momento te comencé a amar como un hombre ama a una mujer, quizás si lo sé, fue a los 14 años cuando me di cuenta que te quería como algo más que amiga… pero lo hago y aunque no te lo dije, y no fue por cobardía, fue por saber o creer saber que si te decía, yo arruinaría nuestra amistad, y ahora de seguro lo estoy haciendo, perdón…. Espero que encuentres a la persona que amas y él corresponda tus sentimientos, porque eres una persona especial_, _me alegra que le hayas tenido confianza a mi hermana para decirle que estabas enamorada y aun más que ella te haya alentado, lo lamento, escuché esa parte de la conversación, me alegra y duele que me hayas tomado en cuenta, pero siendo egoísta… sólo puedo decirte que lamento no haber sido yo quien te dijera mis sentimientos, antes que te enamoraras de Jacob._

_Por Siempre tuyo… Edward._

Doblé las cartas y las metí en un sobre, la primera la dejé en la cama y la segunda me la guardé en el bolsillo del pantalón, para llevarla a nuestro lugar secreto.

Ahora sólo faltaban unas últimas cosas y me podría ir, saqué la maleta que tenía debajo de mi cama y fui a abrir el armario, saqué ocho cambios, por si acaso, y todo lo necesario.

- ¿Edward puedo pasar? – preguntó Bella, demonios, cerré mi maleta.

- seguro – le dije, ella entró y cuando vio la maleta sobre la cama, su hermosa sonrisa que antes traía se borró.

- ¿Qué te paso?, ¿Qué tienes?, ¿Por qué estas haciendo tus maletas?, ¿te vas? – me preguntó preocupada.

- Acabo de llamar a la universidad, ¡haré las pruebas de ingreso! me aceptaron para las pruebas entre miles, ¡fui elegido! - le dije fingiendo felicidad, ella me miró asombrada y con una mirara rara.

- ¿Te vas? – me preguntó con voz rota.

- Iré sólo a hacer la entrevista – le dije. – Será una semana.

Ella corrió hasta donde yo estaba y se lanzó a mis brazos, la abracé con fuerza.

- ¿Por qué?

- Mmm… - piensa Edward, piensa – sabes que siempre he querido entrar ahí, y quiero probar – le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- No, tú no quieres entrar ahí – dijo Bella.

- Claro que sí Bella.

- NO.

- ¿Entonces por qué me voy? – le pregunté, cuando no contestó seguí hablando – Mira Bella… sólo voy a probar, es un examen, será sencillo – le dije-

- ¿Y que si quedas… que si entras? – preguntó Bella con lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Eso es lo que quiero… - mentí en un susurró.

Me alejé de ella y saqué algo del mueble que estaba al lado de mi cama, hacia tiempo que había comprado esto y quizás sería un bonito detalle, una despedida, regresé a donde estaba ella y abrí la cajita, ella me miró con confusión, saqué los dos collares y se los mostré.

Eran dos estrellas, si estaban unidas parecía un dije solamente, con dos estrellas pegadas, pero al separarse se separaban las estrellas dejando el pedazo con el que se unían a la vista.

- Como estas estrellas, no importa donde estés, ni donde este yo, no importa si son kilómetros y kilómetros o miles de millas, no importa que tan lejos este y el clima en el que estemos, si es invierno o verano, si es temprano o muy tarde – le dije ella estaba llorando, al igual que yo. – no importa eso Bella, no importa nada de eso, yo siempre te voy a llamar, intentare visitarte, prometo escribirte, y nunca olvidarte, si necesitas lo que sea, tienes que saber que ahí estaré para ti pero sobre todo… - tomé un gran bocado de aire. - quiero que sepas que un día de estos encontraras a alguien que te ame y quiera, que de su vida por ti, que enfrente dragones si es necesario, él te hará feliz y tú serás feliz a su lado, tan feliz que aceptaras casarte con esa persona, iré a tu boda, te daré un abrazo, te diré que te quiero… - ella lloraba más, el dolor en mi pecho era horrible, pero debía dejarla ir si en verdad la quería – tendrás hijos, muchos bebes, todos te van a amar, te dirán mamá, los vas a educar al lado de tu esposo… van a pasar los años, y ellos se van a casar, tendrán hijos y tú serás abuela, envejecerás con la mano de alguien sobre la tuya, y antes de que puedas darte cuenta, habrás hecho una hermosa familia, y tendrás siempre grandes amigos y yo estaré entre esa lista… pero quiero que sepas que todos esos años que van a pasar… siempre estas estrellas aunque estén separadas van a brillas y cuando olvidemos el brillo de estas juntas, miraremos al cielo por la noche y veremos lo hermosas que son, y no… no se van a apagar nunca… pero no debes olvidar su significado.

- No, no, no, no me vas a dejar, no digas esas cosas – me dijo, le entregué su collar, y me puse el mío, ella comenzó a abrocharse el suyo y le ayudé.

- Lo siento Bella… pero ya me tengo que ir.

- ¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo? Creía que era tu amiga, tu mejor amiga, tengo derecho a saberlo.

- Fue algo de ultimo momento… necesito alejarme de todo esto

- ¿¡De qué! – gritó desesperada.

- Lo siento – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Tomé mi maleta y no miré ni una sola vez a Bella, porque sabia que perdería si lo hacia y era un gusto que no debía darme, bajé las escaleras y encontré a mi mamá en la cocina.

- Mamá… - le dije.

Ella levantó la vista de la mesa para enfocarla en la maleta que yacía a mi lado.

- ¿Qu-e? ¿Es que…? ¿Para…? ¿Por qué las…? – comenzó sin poder formar una pregunta.

- Me iré a hacer unos exámenes a la universidad… prometo llamarte.

- ¿Cómo que te vas?

- Mamá es algo que he decidido solo, necesito tu apoyo por favor compréndeme – le pedí, ella se limpió su lagrima y me abrazó.

- Está bien si es lo que quieres.

- Así es – le dije sin saber si lo que decía era verdad o mentira.

- Si es así… cuídate cariño – dijo entre lágrimas. - yo le diré a tu papá

- Ok… yo te llamo – le dije sorprendido porque me dejara irme así de sencillo.

Caminé a la puerta, una que quizás no volvería a ver por mucho tiempo si es que me aceptaban, cosa que estaba seguro. Abrí esta y salí, me di el lujo de observar la casa, quizás una ultima vez, llegué a mi carro, subí la maleta en el asiento trasero y luego fui al lado del conductor abrí la puerta y me senté, respiré hasta tres y me limpié las lagrimas que habían comenzado a salir, lamentaría no despedirme de mis hermanos, lamentaría no despedirme correctamente de mi madre, lamentaría no haber llevado un consejo de mi padre conmigo, pero lamentaría mas si me quedaba y veía como Bella salía con alguien, ya que yo nunca seria algo mas que un simple buen amigo.

* * *

Ya se, ya se, nos tardamos siglos

pero es que se me olvido la contraseña y creanme ke intente con miles de posibilidades

pero como Clara no la encontraba conectada para pedirle la contraseña me fue imposible hasta hoy

dependiendo de Los RR

mañana subire DOBLE


	16. 16

**_ULTIMOS CAPITULOS_**

* * *

CAPITULO 16

Lo que sea menos la realidad

POV BELLA

–- Como estas estrellas, no importa donde estés, ni donde este yo, no importa si son kilómetros y kilómetros o miles de millas, no importa que tan lejos este y el clima en el que estemos, si es invierno o verano, si es temprano o muy tarde – me dijo, yo lloraba desconsoladamente, en un momento venía feliz y planeaba decirle lo que sentía por él y de repente esto – no importa eso Bella, no importa nada de eso, yo siempre te voy a llamar, intentare visitarte, prometo escribirte, y nunca olvidarte, si necesitas lo que sea, tienes que saber que ahí estaré para ti pero sobre todo… - me dijo, eso me animó al menos planeaba estar conmigo en algún sentido, pero lo siguiente que dije me dejó con la boca abierta - quiero que sepas que un día de estos encontraras a alguien que te ame y quiera, que de su vida por ti, que enfrente dragones si es necesario, él te hará feliz y tú serás feliz a su lado, tan feliz que aceptaras casarte con esa persona, iré a tu boda, te daré un abrazo, te diré que te quiero… - No por favor, ¿por qué me decía esas cosas?, quería decirle que parara y me escuchara, quería decirle que yo lo necesitaba a mi lado y no a alguien más. – tendrás hijos, muchos bebes, todos te van a amar, te dirán mamá, los vas a educar al lado de tu esposo… - quería que se callara que la tierra se lo tragara lo que fuera para que me dejase de torturar de esta manera. - van a pasar los años, y ellos se van a casar, tendrán hijos y tú serás abuela, envejecerás con la mano de alguien sobre la tuya, y antes de que puedas darte cuenta, habrás hecho una hermosa familia, y tendrás siempre grandes amigos y yo estaré entre esa lista… pero quiero que sepas que todos esos años que van a pasar… siempre estas estrellas aunque estén separadas van a brillas y cuando olvidemos el brillo de estas juntas, miraremos al cielo por la noche y veremos lo hermosas que son, y no… no se van a apagar nunca… pero no debes olvidar su significado..

- –No, no, no, no me vas a dejar, no digas esas cosas –le dije llorando, me entregó mi collar y lo admiré, era hermoso pero era un regalo de despedida, me lo quise poner por mi cuenta pero no podía abrocharlo, Edward terminó por ponérmelo.

- –Lo siento Bella… pero ya me tengo que ir.

- –¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo? Creía que era tu amiga, tu mejor amiga, tengo derecho a saberlo – le dije dolida, cualquier cosa para detenerlo al menos un momento seria lo mejor que podía hacer.

- –Fue algo de ultimo momento… necesito alejarme de todo esto.

- –¡¿De qué? – grité al borde de un colapso. No entendía nada. ¿Por qué se estaba yendo justo ahora? ¿Por qué decidió llamar a la universidad en este momento? ¿Acaso me estaba ocultando algo?

Esperaba que él me abrazara y me dijera que no se iría tan pronto, o que seria algo temporal, cualquier cosa, esperaba cualquier cosa pero lo que hizo me mató en vida.

- – Lo siento – dijo sin contestar mi pregunta y se fue, caí de rodillas al suelo llorando sin poder parar. Tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos, no podía pasarme estas cosas a mí. De repente creía poder tener un futuro a su lado y después esa ilusión moría antes de nacer.

Me levanté con las pocas ganas que traía y me senté en su cama, detrás de mí yacía una carta con una hermosa caligrafía, única de él. No la abrí, no necesitaba saber que se iría, no de otra manera, no quería aceptar mi realidad.

Seguí llorando por horas que parecían no pasar. Edward, mi única razón de existir se había marchado… y para de seguro no volver. Pegué un grito ahogado ante ese pensamiento.

Unos brazos me abrazaron con fuerza, era un hombre de eso estaba segura, no parecían los brazos pequeños de Esme o de Alice…

Le devolví el abrazo, quería creer que era Edward quien había vuelto por mí. Quería creer que Edward se arrepintió de haberse ido de esa manera tan improvisada…

Quería creer lo que fuera menos la realidad.

- – Bella, lo lamento – dijo la voz de….. Emmet, lloré aun más al saber que no era Edward.

- –¿Por qué hizo eso? – pregunté llorando.

- –No importa porque Bella, lo que importa es que Edward… esta haciendo algo que le agrada.

- –A él no le gustaba la idea de irse, no entiendo porque de repente le agrado esa entupida idea, – dije molesta. – de alejarse de todos los que lo queremos.

- –Tal vez quería y no te dijo para no hacerte sentir mal… pero aunque mi hermano sea un gran idiota, hay que respetar la decisión que ha tomado… si en verdad conoces a Edward, como sé que lo conoces, sabrás que actuó por una buena razón – me dijo, yo sólo asentí e hice algo que necesitaba: abrazarlo con mucha fuerza.

- –¡Bella! ¿ya le dijiste a… - empezó Alice emocionada, pero cuando me vio llorando abrazada de Emmet su cara cayó a una de culpa y dolor - ¿Qué te dijo? Dime que no te dijo una… ¿Por qué estas así?

- –Se fue, Alice, Se fue, se fue y no pude detenerlo, se fue, no me dio tiempo de decirle nada, ¡y él no dijo nada! – grité entre dientes. - sólo se que se fue a la universidad a hacer unos entupidos exámenes, se fue, no va a volver – grité llorando. – Nunca va a volver.

Alice abrió los ojos como platos.

- –No… por supuesto que no – dijo, su voz fue cayendo. – –Debió de… ser… una broma…

Sin poder evitarlo rompí a llorar.

- –¿Dónde esta? – preguntó Alice desde la puerta, no se había movido ni un centímetro.

- –Se acaba de ir, lo vi marcharse, Mamá esta llorando, pero dijo que era algo que Edward quería… - dijo Emmett – voy a ir con ella, de seguro necesita un apoyo – dijo Emmett.

Me sorprendió cuando me besó la frente.

- Todo va a estar bien – me prometió y salió por la puerta, pronto sus brazos a mi alrededor se remplazaron por los de Alice.

- –¿Le dijiste? – me preguntó.

- –No… no me dejó explicarle, él ya tenía todo listo… ¡Rayos!, una vez que planeó finalmente decirle lo que siento y él… simplemente se va a quien sabe donde, sin razón de un porque, y ni idea de si va a volver – dije llorando. – Quizás esto no debía pasar, quizás es una señal…

- –No Bella – me dijo. – Yo no lo veo así, para nada, al contrario…

Estuvimos en silencio, sólo se escuchaban mis llantos.

- –Tranquila Bella – me dijo Alice.

- –¿Cómo me voy a tranquilizar Alice?, se ha ido, no va a volver. ¡Vamos Alice! Sabes que lo van a aceptar, y entonces se va a quedar ahí… - dije llorando, me sentía tan débil, sola, sobre todo sola, él era, y es, mi mejor amigo, pero un amigo no le hace esto a otro, quizás… él ya no me tomaba como su mejor amiga…

- –Ya veras que todo se va a arreglar – me dijo Alice abrazándome mas fuerte.

- –No Alice… nada va a arreglarse…

- – Bella… - me dijo, pero la interrumpí

- –No, quiero intentar hacer algo sola, por una vez después de tanto tiempo… me iré sola a casa… - le dije

- – No, Ed… - no la pude dejar terminar cuando comencé a llorar, de sólo escuchar su nombre – oh, Bella… yo… este… Emmet te va a llevar – me dijo Alice - ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó tomando la carta

- –La dejó él… antes de irse – dije.

La abrió, yo no la leí, no quería verla, pero no podía negarle a Alice leer la despedida de su hermano.

- – ¿Qué lugar…? - dijo Alice distraídamente.

- –¿De que hablas?

- – Lee aquí – me dijo enseñándome la carta.

_BELLA: te dejo una carta en nuestro escondite, no es el prado, pero tú sabes donde es… siempre te querré, no me olvides, y perdón por hacerlo tan sencillo…_

Esas eran las palabras que estaban escritas en esa hoja, con la perfecta letra de Edward, por suerte no decía adiós o algo así ya que él sabía como odiaba las despedidas, no podía estar enojada con él por aquello… al menos no me volvía a repetir algo que yo ya sabia, él se había dicho y muy difícilmente volvería.

Pensé y no tarde mucho en saber a que lugar se refería, ese lugar en mi mente…

Nuestro escondite.

Me levanté de un salto, algo me daba ansias y por alguna extraña razón me sentía motivadas. De seguro porque esto iba a ser lo último que tendría de él…

- – Me voy Alice, te llamo al rato – le dije casi corriendo hasta la puerta.

- – No, le diré a Emmett que te lleve a tu casa – me dijo y salió junto conmigo, no tardamos en encontrar a Emmet que estaba con Elizabeth abrazándola.

- – ¿Emmett me puedes llevar a mi casa? – le pedí.

- – claro… Alice… - dijo Emmet de manera significativa y Alice se puso donde antes estaba Emmett dándole apoyo a Elizabeth, me lastimó verla así.

- Elizabeth, - le dije apoyando mi mano sobre su hombro. - Sabes que todo irá bien, ¿verdad?

Se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro.

- – Sí Cariño… - dijo. – Lo sé, después de todo… es lo que él quiere.

- – Todo irá bien para ti, lo prometo – le dije intentando creer eso.

- – Sí, y para ti también, sólo espero que Edward vuelva pronto – dijo sollozando.

- – Yo también – susurré.

- – Bella… – me llamó Emmett.

Asentí en su dirección.

- –Nos vemos pronto – le saludé a Elizabeth mientras caminaba hacia Emmett.

- –Claro, más te vale seguir viniendo aunque Edward no este – me dijo, ¿cómo sería la casa sin Edward?

- –Por supuesto, adiós.

El camino a mi casa fue en silencio, Emmett no se veía con muchas ganas de bromear, y yo tampoco quería hablar, por suerte él no dijo nada y mentalmente se lo agradecí.

- – Gracias por traerme Emmet – le dije bajándome del vehiculo.

- – Nos vemos después nena – me dijo, caminé a la casa y fui directo a la cocina para saludar a mamá.

- – Hola cariño, Edward vino hace una hora o algo así… te dejó algo en tu cuarto… a propósito ¿Cómo te fue en la fiesta? – me preguntó.

- –Bien… estuvo… muy… no me gustan las fiestas – le dije, evitando que llegaran los recuerdos a mi mente de lo que pasó en el bosque.

- –Me imagino, igualita a Charlie – murmuró sonriéndome, a veces no los entiendo, se pelean sin parar, discuten por todo, yo prefiero a veces que se divorcien a que vivan con gritos y discusiones, pero cuando entre ellos todo estaba bien… se veían enamorados, al menos hablaban mutuamente del otro como alguien enamorado, aunque casi siempre se guardaban sus sentimientos.

- – Tú tienes la culpa – le dije.

- –Lo se… ¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo mirándome sin sonrisa.

- –Bien, creo… no lo sé, Edward… se ha ido – dije mirando al suelo, con las lágrimas amenazando con salir.

- –Lo sé… me contó todo… pero no con mucho detalle…

- –Mama… voy a ir a mi habitación… - le dije.

- –Primero come y luego te vas – me dijo seria, así se ponía cuando quería que la obedeciera.

- –Bien… - dije

- –Ayúdame con la pasta – dijo y asentí sin muchas ganas de cocinar.

La cena fue rápida, mis padres hablaron normal, bueno no normal, pero al menos normal para cualquier pareja de casados, sin desviar sus miradas, sólo hablando como cualquier familia. Ninguno tocó el tema: Edward.

- – Me retiro… - dije parándome.

- – Ve Cariño – me dijo Renée con una sonrisa.

Subí las escaleras corriendo y cuando abrí la puerta de mi cuarto… fui directo al placar, quité mis cajas de zapatos que estaban en el suelo y moví una tabla, este era nuestro escondite… de secretos, recuerdos, memorias, y eso, no para escondernos nosotros dentro… pero tenia algo de sentido… saqué la caja de madera que estaba ahí y hasta arriba vi la hoja…

- – No puedo – me dije, no podría leer la despedida de Edward, no podía, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Metí la hoja en la caja y la volví a esconder.

No podría ver como me rompía en mil pedazos por una simple hoja.

El domingo pasó rápido, fui a La Reserva, Jacob se iría hoy, así que quería al menos pasar un tiempo con él…

- ¡Bella! – me saludó Jacob entusiasmado, sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé sobre sus brazos. – Wow, ¿tanto me vas a extrañar?

Ignoré eso y lo abracé con más fuerza, necesitaba del cálido Jacob.

Me separó para evaluar mi rostro.

- Está bien, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó sosteniéndome por los brazos.

Bajé la mirada y una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.

Colocó una mano bajo mi barbilla y la levantó, obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Bella…

- Se ha ido Jacob – dije y rompí a llorar.

Lo entendió al instante y me rodeó con sus brazos.

- ¿Lo aceptaron? – me preguntó cuando dejé de llorar.

- No, tiene que ir a hacer unos exámenes – murmuré. – Lo van a aceptar.

- Bella cuanto lo siento – dijo y volvió a abrazarme.

El lunes en el instituto, todo mundo me miraba de más y cuando yo los miraba para que quitaran su mirada de mi volteaban hacia abajo, mirando al suelo.

- – Bella… ¿qué se siente tener al chico y luego perderlo? – se burló Lauren, la miré mal, esas palabras me dolieron.

- – Lauren déjala en paz o te juro que te mato – le dijo Angela en un tono amenazante, eso me sorprendió en ella, era muy calmada la mayor parte del tiempo.

En Biología fue difícil sentarme, siempre estuve mirando a la puerta esperando que me sorprendiera y entrara, pero nunca llegó, y mis ilusiones cayeron al mil por hora.

- Es un estupido – se quejó Tanya en la cafetería. – No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer. ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo nos pudo hacer esto? ¡Ni siquiera me llamó para despedirse!

- Lo sé, un verdadero estupido – concordó Alec.

- Yo soy su hermana y no me lo dijo – agregó Alice. – Debieron ver los colores en el rostro de mi Papá cuando se enteró a través de Mamá.

- Bella ¿cómo lo llevas? – me preguntó Tanya cuando finalizó la hora del almuerzo. – No dijiste ni una sola palabra…

Sólo asentí y me marché a Gimnasia…

Gimnasia fue dolorosa, me caí y lastimé a cada minuto, estaba totalmente desconcentrada.

- Bella, ¿Puedo hablarte un segundo? – me preguntó Jessica en el descanso.

Sólo asentí…

- – Quería decirte que sepas que estoy aquí para ti, para todo – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Sólo asentí…

- – También te quería pedir perdón por parte de todos por lo del otro día – dijo agachando la mirada.

Fruncí el ceño, dándole a entender que no entendía de qué me hablaba.

- – Estoy avergonzada, pude haberlo detenido – me dijo.

- – ¿Qué? – pregunté con la voz rota.

- – Ya sabes, lo de biología, en serio, lo siento tanto.

- – Jess, no sé de que me hablas – dije.

Levantó las cejas.

- – Lo del rumor de Edward y tuyo – su nombre hizo encender un interruptor en mi mente, me devolvió a la realidad.

- – ¿Qué rumor? – pregunté intrigada.

- – Lo que dijeron de ti y Edward por el altavoz.

- – ¿Dijeron algo?

Se mordió el labio.

- –Jessica…

- –Pensé que lo sabías – admitió avergonzada.

- –Dime qué pasó.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- –¿Quieres escucharlo tu misma?

- –Sí – dije con voz firme.

Caminamos juntas hasta el cuarto donde daban los informes por el altavoz.

- – ¿Segura? – me preguntó.

Resoplé y abrí la puerta.

- –¿Tienes la grabación del jueves? – le preguntó Jessica al chico.

- –Sí…

- –¿Podrías enseñárselo a Bella… lo que pusieron?

- – Eso… no sería cordial…

- – Quiero escucharlo – le interrumpí.

- –Entonces… bueno – dijo dudando, buscó en la computadora y presionó un botón.

- – Es este – dijo y volteó su cara, dándome la espalda.

- – _Hola chicos! este es un anuncio que los compañeros de Biología les dan a ustedes, el profesor se los da a saber, para que nadie quede fuera del chisme, YUju... se los leeré... - dijo la chica del micrófono - ¿QUE APODO LE PONDRIAS A iSABELLA, después del rumor que se corre... - !¿QUE?, ¡¿Por qué a mi?- ISABELLA LA MOSCA (porque estorba y molesta, ), Bella el estorbo, Isa la del medio, Isa deja en paz a Demetri el no te ama solo eres un juguete, La obsesionada amiga de Cullen y su enamorada secreta que ya no es tan secreta, Corriente, La que desentona entre ellos, Buscate un grupo que convine contigo por ejemplo el basurero, Edward nunca te amara, Demetri le tuvo lastima y por eso dijo salir con ella, Edward esta loco por ella, Bella y edward hacen linda pareja... – __Una sonrisa escapo de mis labios ante eso__ - porque a ambos los engañaron jajaja –__adios a lo que eh dicho, aborresco ese pensamientos __- Bella la que en diez años seguira sola y abandonada,- __otra lagrima, maldición, lo peor era que este día, Edward si vino a la escuela y escucho todo eso -__ Simplemente fea, No se como dicen que Edward la ama... el de seguro solo lastima le tiene,_

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer al escuchar esas crueles palabras, me dolía no saber que me ofendían a mí, sino que era verdad, nunca podría estar junto con Edward, ni aunque lo deseara, ni siquiera alguien los detuvo, ni Alice, ni Emmet, ni Jasper… nadie…

- – Hola, señores, señoras... creo que ya me conocen soy Edward Cullen, solo quiero decirles que dejen a Bella en paz – mi boca quedo abierta, ante eso - si quieren molestarme por golpear a Demetri no me importa, si quieren decir que soy el chico al cual lo engañaron, no me interesa en lo mas minimo, pero dejen a Bella en paz, ella no tiene nada que ver asi que simplemente dejenla, solo les pido eso, tomenlo como una advertencia, no pienso responder a mis actos si soy yo quien escucha algun comentario sobre ella, asi que dejenla en paz – una sonrisa escapó de mis labios, aunque fue una en comparación a las cientos de lagrimas…

Salí huyendo de ahí, era horrible saber que todos se habían burlado de mi… todos.

* * *

Chicas hoy subire el otro, pero...

si ustedes me dejan RR en este n.n

gracias por commentar


	17. Nuevo en la ciudad

**_ULTIMOS CAPITULOS_**

* * *

Esperamos que les agrade..

Capitulo 17 Nuevo en la Ciudad

Era domingo, aunque me sentía un poco mal y estuve tentado en llamar a Bella, me resistí y no toqué mi celular ni un segundo…

Salí un rato a tomar aire, quería despejar mi mente y conocer este lugar, no debía ser tan malo, es decir, mi habitación no lo era, la que quizás compartiría con alguien, cuando este llegara, pero por suerte aun no tenía y agradecía a eso. Necesitaba estar solo para pensar con claridad.

El campus, era… bueno, era genial, muy grande y aparte los edificios eran todo lo que podía querer, una fabulosa escuela, no me podría quejar si quedaba, y aunque fuese horrible no me quejaría ya que seria mi única manera de huir de… mis tormentos.

Caminé un poco más y me senté donde estaban los árboles.

Necesitaba pensar muchas cosas, podría volver y pedir perdón…

Pero no quería… no quería volver, no podría enfrentarme con todo lo que me esperaba, no… sería mi perdición si volvía, no tendría sentido, no… no podría soportar a Bella con alguien y aunque le dijera mis sentimientos, solo echaría a perder las cosas, y más ahora que se que ella AMA a alguien.

-Hola – escuché que alguien me saludaba.

No la había visto llegar, a una chica de cabello castaño que se me acercó y pasó por enfrente mío. Tenía la mirada al suelo, así que no podía ver su cara, pero me recordaba a Bella, mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco al creer que podía ser ella Bella.

Levanté la mirada para seguir su recorrido, ella siguió caminando un poco, pero luego giró de repente y se acercó a mí.

Me paré del suelo para estar en una mejor posición y entre más se acercaba la chica mas me daba cuenta… que ella no era mi Bella, la chica despegó su vista del suelo, y estuve frente a mí.

- Hola… soy Nessie… este… ¿Eres nuevo? – me preguntó un tanto nerviosa.

- Sí

- Este… esto es incomodo – la escuché decir antes de volver a hablarme – unas chicas… mmm… te sonara estupido, no me suele gustar hacer estas cosas… en realidad nunca he hecho esto… y nunca lo haré… así que aunque suene tonto lo que diré… ves esas chicas que están detrás de una pared – me dijo quedito, volteé disimuladamente a donde me decía y pude ver a unas chicas riéndose sin parar, supongo que burlándose ¿pero de qué? – son un poco fastidiosas, en especial conmigo… y… bueno… me han molestado… y querían que me abochornara contigo, pidiéndote que saliéramos, tú te niegas, como obvio será, y listo ellas se podrán reír de mí y disfrutar – me dijo mirando al suelo, sonreí, tenia tanto de Bella, y mas eso.

- Claro que quiero salir contigo, quizás me puedes mostrar este lugar – le dije, ella me miró con su boca entreabierta, suspiré – así haremos que su bromita les salga un poco mal – le guiñé el ojo. - Sólo como amigos… - le dije

- Gracias… pero no debes… - empezó.

- Para nada, necesito distraerme… - dije sin evitar que mi voz melancólica saliera a frote.

- Ok, te ayudare a distraerte – me dijo sonriéndome.

- Dio media vuelta y las chicas reían y la señalaban burlándose, sonreí, era mi momento de entrar en acción, la alcancé y pasé mi brazo por sus hombros, las chicas se dejaron de reír y escuché la risita de Nessie por lo bajo.

- Aquí hay una cafetería que vende el mejor frappe que puedes encontrar y aunque las chicas como ellas nunca van porque es un lugar barato y se corre el rumor de las ratas, yo voy ahí y te aviso que no existen esas ratas – me dijo.

- ¿vienes a esta escuela? – le pregunté, no podía creer que ya fuera en universidad.

- no… - y comenzó a reír – apenas voy en la secundaria, primeo… pero me gusta venir… trabajo aquí… aunque… en una semana me iré… mi mamá ha conseguido trabajo en un pueblito de Washington, se llama… la verdad no lo recuerdo pero es como cuchara, o tenedor en ingles, algo así, no recuerdo… mmm – sería..

- ¿Forks? – pregunté.

- sip, ¿haz escuchado sobre él?

- Vengo de ahí… - le dije, me sonrío pero no comento nada, llegamos a una cafetería y ella entró primero y luego yo, pudé escuchar el cuchicheo de algunas chicas cuando pase hasta llegar a la barra detrás de Ness, pero las ignoré.

- Y… dime… ¿Cómo te llamas? – me preguntó, me avergoncé al saber que no me presenté.

- Edward Masen, sólo Edward para ti – le dije.

- ¿Y para tus amigos?

- Edward…

- Así que sólo Edward… dime… ¿te ha gustado algo de por aquí?

- La verdad, ayer llegué y no he salido de mi habitación.

- ¿compañero o solo?

- Solo, aun no llega mi compañero.

- ¿casado o soltero?

- Soltero – dije sonriendo, ella hizo otra pregunta tan rápido como termine la mía.

- ¿Con hijos o sin hijos?

- Sin hijos.

- ¿Prefieres una vida de soltero o crees en el matrimonio?

- Matrimonio.

- ¿viniste con algún amigo?

- Vengo solo.. fue algo de ultimo momento, Bella no quería que viniera pero la logré convencer… bueno en realidad no, pero no quería quedarme más en ese lugar…

- ¿es tu amiga Bella?

- Mi mejor amiga… mi turno – dije. - ¿Ness, es tu nombre o sólo tu apodo?

- Mi nombre es Vanesa, pero me dicen sólo Ness, o Nessie – me dijo.

- ¿casada o soltera? – pregunté con una sonrisa.

- Soltera y sin planes de cambiar mi estado civil.

- ¿Hijos, embarazada o sin ningún bebe de por medio?

- Sin hijos, no estoy embarazada y no tengo planes de comprar y cambiar pañales.

- ¿crees en el matrimonio?

- Creo en el amor, en ese sentimiento y cuando dos personas se aman al grado de querer unir sus vidas hacer que todos se enteren, así que si – me dijo.

- ¿tienes algún pretendiente?

- No… no lo creo…

- ¿algún chico que te llame la atención?

- No… ¿y a ti?

- No, ningún chico me llama la atención – bromeé.

- Soltó una risita.

- Va en serio, ¿alguna chica? – preguntó.

- No tiene sentido querer a alguien si no te corresponden – le dije

- ¿de que necesitas distraerte? – me preguntó yendo al grano, esta bien, eso no tiene nada de Bella.

- Mmm… de una chica.

- ¿tu novia?

- No, para nada… ella… es mi mejor amiga.

- ¿Bella?

Asentí con la cabeza.

- ¿se han peleado?

- No, no exactamente, ella… es una gran chica no hay manera en que yo me pelee con ella… es gentil y sabe perdonar así que si se diera el caso se que me perdonaría, pero… así no pasó, simplemente creo que metí la pata, como cualquier chico – dije por lo bajo.

- Te enamoraste de ella – dijo, la miré asombrado – Sí, hablas de ella como si se lo estuvieses diciendo a ella… como si ella estuviese escuchándote y no quisieras quedar mal, la describes de una manera que a leguas se nota que te gusta… y supongo que no le haz dicho – me dijo.

- No… es complicado… ella… esta enamorada de otro chico – me dijo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Escuché como le decía a mi hermana, las escuché hablando en el cuarto de ella…

- Una media conversación escuchada nunca es una conversación real, así que no cuenta eso…

- ¿te haz enamorado alguna vez de tu mejor amigo?

- No…

- ¿tienes un mejor amigo?

- No… no me considero una chica social – me dijo

- ¿Ah no? – pregunté arqueando una ceja.

Sonrió.

- Contigo es distinto… no lo sé, es como si… como si fuéramos viejos amigos.

Le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa.

Nessie se disculpó para ir al baño mientras yo pedía nuestra comida.

- Hola – me saludó una hermosa chica, con ojos dorados y cabello rubio brillante.

- Hola – contesté sin ganas.

- Entonces… - dijo, se sentó en la silla donde estaba Nessie. - ¿Eres nuevo?

- Sí…

- Soy Jane – soltó una risita. – Te vi con Nass.

- Nessie – le corregí.

- Como digas – dijo mientras se corría el cabello con la mano. – ¿Qué haces con ella?

- Vine a comer – dije como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo, ya que lo era.

- Me refiero a _Nessie_, puedes apuntar a algo con más nivel – dijo señalándose.

- ¿Perdón?

- Te lo haré sencillo, martes a las ocho en el restaurante de enfrente, trae ropa elegante.

Casi me rió en su cara.

- No gracias, Jane. Ahora, si me disculpas, estoy esperando a Nessie – le dije mirando por detrás suyo a Nessie.

- Se puso de pie ofendida.

- Te arrepentirás, a demás, no eres lo bastante bueno para salir con alguien como yo – dijo y desapareció a una velocidad imposible.

Nessie sonreía mientras se sentaba.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté.

- Qué bueno que le diste su merecido a Jane… ella era una de las que estaban afuera. Soy su preferida para molestarme.

- Está celosa de ti - le dije.

- Sí, lo sé, de seguro quiere estar en mi lugar para estar contigo.

- No lo digo por eso, siente celos de ti.

- Eso no te lo creo.

- En serio – le dije.

- Entonces… - dijo. - ¿Qué hay con esta chica? ¿Cuándo vas a decirle? – fruncí el ceño. – Que la amas, ¿se lo dirás verdad?

- Le dejé una carta, y todavía no llamó, así que… supongo que no siente lo mismo…

- ¿Y tú la llamaste? – preguntó.

- No

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué esperar? ¿Cómo estás seguro que la leyó? ¿Qué si no la abrió todavía? ¿O si no la encontró?

- Eso sería un problema.

- Llámala – me obligó.

- No, Nessie, no es que no quiera, es que no puedo.

- Edward, arriésgate.

- ¿Y si ella no me ama?

- Dile, y si no te corresponde, no habrás perdido nada. Pero si te ama, habrás ganado todo, y entonces me deberás toda una vida de esclavitud.

Solté una risa.

- ¿Tú le dirías?

- Si en verdad estuviera enamorada, no dudaría ni un segundo en confesarle.

- Puede que tengas razón – le dije.

- Sé que tengo razón – dijo y rompió a reír.

Pasé toda la tarde con Nessie. Me mostró cada rincón la universidad y aconsejó. Luego le dije que debía ir a practicar tocar el piano ya que al día siguiente daba mis exámenes. Ella se ofreció a acompañarme a practicar.

- Es hermosa – me dijo cuando finalicé. - ¿De quién es?

- La compuse yo.

- ¿En serio? Wow, es muy hermosa, de seguro te van a aceptar – me miró directamente a los ojos. – Y no volverás, nunca sabrás que siente Bella por ti.

- ¿¡Y qué quieres que haga? – le grité furioso conmigo mismo. – Perdón, no quise gritarte.

- No… está bien… yo soy el problema, no debí meterme, lo siento – dijo poniéndose de pie. – Será mejor que me vaya, nos vemos otro día… adiós Edward.

- Nessie, yo… - dije pero ella salió rápido por la puerta.

Enojado conmigo mismo, seguí tocando distintos acordes. Cada tanto sacaba mi celular, marcaba el número de Bella, y cortaba antes de escuchar el primer pitido.

Decidí llamar a casa para que no me odiaran tanto.

- Hola – me atendió Alice.

- Hola Alice, soy Edward.

- ¡El desaparecido! – gritó enojada. – Hasta que decides llamarnos Edward, ¿por qué no atendías tu celular? ¿Es tan difícil marcar nuestro número? Están todos molestos contigo, no te despediste de nadie. ¡Ni siquiera de mí, tu hermana!

- Lo siento, Alice, no tuve tiempo – mentí. – Estuve practicando mucho. ¿Cómo andan todos por allá?

- Bien, y mal contigo.

Rodé los ojos.

- Alice, hablo en serio.

- No, dámelo – se escuchó como gritaban por el otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Edward Anthony Masen! – gritó Tanya. - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejarnos sin despedirte? ¡¿Acaso estás loco?

- Hola Tanya, yo también me alegro de hablar contigo.

- Sabes que sí, pero estoy muy, muy, muy molesta contigo, y no soy la única. ¡Hey, no! ¡Yo estoy hablando!

- ¿Edward? – preguntó Demetri. Genial, lo que me faltaba.

- Sí Demetri.

- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada?

- Perdón, ¿es que acaso necesito tu autorización?

Suspiró.

- Me olvidé que estabas enojado conmigo.

- Ahora que lo recuerdas, pásame con alguien más.

- Edward odio estar peleado contigo, por favor, perdóname.

- ¿Después de lo que le hiciste a Bella? ¡La hiciste quedar mal enfrente de todo el instituto! Y ni hablar de lo que querías hacer, que gracias a dios no hiciste, porque si no ahora estarías muerto, Demetri.

- ¿Me dejas explicarte todo, Edward? ¡NO! ¡DAMELO!

- ¡Hermanito! – gritó Emmett. - ¿Quién demonios te crees para no llamar? ¿Acaso eres estupido? ¡Ya pasó más una semana y no recibimos ni una sola llamada tuya!

- Lo siento, Emmett – me disculpé.

- Eso no es suficiente, cuando vuelvas te voy a torturar de tal manera que…

- Edward – volvió el teléfono a Alice. ¿Cómo Alice pudo sacarle el teléfono a Emmett a la fuerza? – creo que debes escuchar… a Mamá, esta muy… sentimental, te la paso – dijo Alice seria, suspiré, no sólo me había causado daño a mi misma al irme, también a mi gentil madre.

- ¿Edward? – preguntó.

- Sí Mamá – le dije sintiendo alivio al escuchar su voz.

- Cariño, te extraño mucho, cielos, ¿Por qué te fuiste?, al menos debiste haberme dado alguna señal, eres mi bebe. No puedo creer que no lo vi venir, debí de haberlo previsto, oh cielo, como te extraño – dijo mi mamá, ya no escuchaba a nadie en el otro lado, ni gritos ni nada así, y eso me daba a entender que mi mama estaba sola.

- Lo siento, yo también te extraño mucho, perdóname – le pedí sintiendo mis lagrimas en los ojos – debí haberte dicho, si lo hubiera planeado, pero no lo planeé, fue algo que de repente quise hacer, perdón – dije

- No te debes disculpar de nada, te entiendo, tienes sueños y metas que quieres cumplir… sólo promete que me llamaras seguido.

- Lo prometo mamá – le dije – a propósito, mañana son las pruebas… estoy nervioso – dije

- Me lo imagino.

- Me harán un examen sencillo y después creo que el martes es una entrevista para que diga porque quiero esto, la verdad no sé que decir – dije.

- Lo que venga de tu corazón, se que encontraras palabras – me dijo, suspiré.

- Gracias por el consejo – dije sinceramente.

- ¿Quieres escuchar otro? – me dijo.

- seguro.

- si hablas con el corazón, entonces debes escucharlo y hacer lo que este quiere – me dijo.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- A cierta personita que se que… te atrae – estaba de nuevo con el tema de Bella.

- No es así mamá, sólo es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, aparte ella esta enamorada de Jacob – decir esas palabras fue doloroso.

- ¿En serio? – me preguntó.

- Sí – dije a regañadientes.

- oh…

- hablando de ella, ¿Cómo esta?

- Renée dice que esta muy mal, ya no sabe que hacer con ella. Se la pasa encerrada en su habitación y hace poco fue a ver a Jacob, dice que cuando volvió estaba… mucho peor, ni siquiera comió, Ed… - comenzó, sabia lo que iba a decir, pero la interrumpí.

- Mamá debo irme, te quiero – le dije.

- Oh, adiós cariño – dijo, esperó en línea hasta que yo colgué. Suspiré, ¿Por qué estaría así Bella?

¿Seria que Jake… no… él no… no le correspondió?

Una parte de mi quería eso, en cientos de sentidos, pero sólo era una parte, una, y apenas podía apreciarla, ya que el dolor y celos me consumía en el dolor de la perdida de la chica de la cual yo, estuve, estoy y seguiré enamorado…

Chapter End Notes:

Gracias a todas las que nos siguen leyendo hasta este capitulo!

_**Nos quedan al menos 5 capitulos, por favor mas commentarios t.t**_


	18. Escape

**ULTIMOS CAPITULOS **

en fin, awradecemos los commentarios, gracias a todas por leernos, se los agradezemmos de todoooo CORAXOn ...

PFF ESTE ES UN CAPI SUPER LARGO, A MI OPINION, ESPERAMOS REVIEEWS, SI?

VAMOS CHICAS ESTAMOS EN NUESTROS ULTIMOS CAPIS, NO PEDIMOS NADITA U.U

* * *

CAPITULO 18. Escape.

POV EDWARD

Después de darme un baño, y cambiarme en algo no tan informal y haber desayunado en la misma cafetería que había estado ayer con Nessie, me dirigí hacia el edificio en el que seria el examen, suspiré, ¿seria demasiado difícil? No creo…

Mis manos no podían dejar de temblar, antes de entrar al edificio, respiré hondo metalizándome para dar el examen. Cuando finalmente logré tranquilizarme atravesé la gran puerta abierta. Escuché voces y siguiendo éstas terminé en un gran pasillo, donde pude ver al menos unas sesenta personas de pie, algunas hablando y otras en silencio con los ojos cerrados o revisando sus libros.

Dejé escapar el aire por mi boca, sería una gran competencia. De seguro muchos de verdad deseaban entrar aquí para cumplir un sueño, mientras yo sólo venia para alejarme de la chica a quien amo…

No sabía que tenía que hacer, por lo que le pregunté a un chico de mi estatura donde debía ir.

- Allá – dijo señalando al fondo a un hombre vestido en traje. – El profesor, dile tu nombre para que te anoten.

- Gracias – no me presenté por que los nervios por el examen me ganaron.

Luego de hablar con el profesor, supe que faltaba media hora para que comenzara. Me dirigí a un rincón y quedé de pie ya que no quedaban más bancos para sentarme.

- ¿Nervioso? – preguntó una voz femenina. Al principio no supe que me hablaba a mí entonces no contesté, luego de un rato deduje que era el único cerca de ella.

- Oh, perdón – dije mirándola. – Sí, demasiado. ¿Tú?

- Es mi única oportunidad de hacer algo bueno de mi vida, como dice mi padre, tengo toda la presión de la familia y si no terminare vendiendo hot dogs en la calle – me dijo con una sonrisa amistosa. – Pero a decir verdad, no estoy nerviosa.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio.

- Te di mis razones por estar aquí, ¿las tuyas?

_Para escapar de la mujer que amo._

- Es la oportunidad que esperé durante toda mi vida – dije en vez, ella me sonrió.

- ¿Tienes hora? – preguntó.

- Diez para las nueve.

- Ya nos van a dejar entrar al salón – me avisó señalando a una multitud tras una puerta.

Apuntó con la cabeza cuando todos comenzaron a entrar.

- ¿Vamos?– me preguntó, asentí con la cabeza y fuimos juntos.

El salón era inmenso, con dos sillas por pupitre, en estas había papeles indicando el nombre. En un gran papel colgado en la pared especificaba donde debíamos sentarnos. Luego de buscar y encontrar mi apellido, miré a la chica con la que había hablado.

- Suerte – le dije.

- Gracias, buena suerte a ti también….

- Edward – dije.

- Edward – repitió y se fue a su mesa, yo hice lo mismo.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados el profesor cerró la puerta, haciendo que todas las conversaciones cesaran.

Dio una pequeña introducción, explicó cosas básicas, también dijo que serían dos hojas, la primera sobre la capacidad verbal general y la cuantitativa y la segunda sobre temas específicos. Cuando terminó, con la ayuda de otros profesores, nos repartieron los exámenes, dos lápices, lapicera, un sacapuntas y borrador, y todo lo necesario, incluyendo una calculadora y la tabla periódica.

Al ver el papel del examen casi se me cae la boca abierta. Ojeé rápido todas las hojas sintiéndome al borde del colapso. Temí no poder terminar a tiempo, o que me superarán las preguntas, u olvidarme, en fin, temí por todo…

Revolví mi cabello sintiéndome como un tonto, debería haber estudiado anoche en lugar de dejarme llevar por la suerte.

Debía concentrarme y alejar mis miedos, si seguí así de nervioso ni siquiera aprobaría.

Algún punto de motivación, el que fuera… Bella, si no hago bien esto, volveré a Forks y me enfrentaré a todo lo que he dejado, pero por sobre todo, por la razón que salí huyendo de ahí. Tomé una bocada de aire.

Sorprendiéndome, las preguntas en su mayoría eran fáciles, cosas que había aprendido, nada del otro mundo. Pero otras eran demasiado difíciles, cosas que había olvidado acerca de algunas materias.

Comencé a responder, dejaba pasar las que no sabía, al final me enfrentaría a ellas, di mi mejor esfuerzo.

Recuerdo que había inventado frases para algunas palabras de francés, así que debía poner todo para esta área.

Revisé mi tabla periódica para ver el valor de masa de Litio, bromo, Cloro, Plomo, entre otras…

Saqué conclusiones, resolví problemas, en fin, exprimí mi cerebro en busca de respuestas.

Recordé las charlas que me dio Jasper para historia, creo que después de graduarme, si lo hacia aquí, le agradecería por sus platicas de este tema tan motivadas y divertidas, pero algo insoportables.

Había preguntas sobre los huesos del cuerpo humano, recordé las canciones que Rose, Alice, Tanya y Bella inventaron cuando éramos niños para pasar exámenes.

Había otras más de alimenticios, recordé a mi mamá enseñándome a cocinar y las sustancias que tenía cada comida.

Cosas incluso de doctorado, recordé a Carlisle cuando tuve alguna duda sobre cualquier cosa

Artículos de constituciones, leyes y esas cosas, recordé a mi papá, enseñándome de que se trataban cada una.

Las funciones de la NASA, la CIA, entre miles más, recordé a Charlie y al padre de Demetri cuando contaban cosas así, cuando éramos más pequeños.

Las funciones de las plantas, recordé a Renée, hablando de nombres raros de plantas y flores, incluso de árboles y como funcionaba la fotosíntesis.

Los venenos más reactivos de hoy en día, recordé a mi hermano cuando quería matar ratas, cosa que nunca hizo, pero siempre decía diferentes nombres de venenos y los separaba.

Después de horas y horas sentado, sólo leyendo y escribiendo respuestas y haciendo problemas químicos y matemáticos, terminé. Me levanté y le di el examen y la hoja de respuestas al profesor, sintiendo un gran alivio por haber terminado. Salí de esa aula, preguntándome cuantas equivocaciones cometería en ese examen.

- Al parecer eres o rápido o no sabias nada – dijo una voz a mis espaldas, volteé y me encontré con Nessie que estaba sentada en el suelo, se paró y caminó a mi lado.

- Lamento lo que dije ayer, perdón, no quise sonar así… es sólo que… lo siento – le dije.

- No te preocupes, supongo que ahora no quieres hablar de eso, acabas de dar un examen ¿de cuanto? ¿Seis horas? – me preguntó.

- No lo sé pero se sintieron como años – le contesté.

Ella caminó a mi lado llegamos al patio y fuimos hasta donde había unos árboles para tener sombra.

Me dejé caer de espaldas, Nessie soltó una risita.

- ¿Te torturaron mucho allí adentro? – preguntó.

- Se puede decir que sí – dije soltando un gran bocado de aire, no había notado lo cansado que estaba.

Ella se recostó a mi lado.

Estuvimos en silencio, no quería aburrirla después de cómo la traté ayer…

- ¿Cuándo te iras? – le pregunté.

- muy pronto… quizás… no tengo idea, a lo mejor este miércoles o el jueves, puede ser muy pronto o en varios días, no lo sé – me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿No tienes clases?

- Mandé mi solicitud de cambio, así que no es necesario seguir yendo – me respondió.

- Supongo que no – le dije

- ¿Estuvo difícil el examen? – me preguntó.

- bastante…

- ¿Cuándo tocaras la canción que tocaste ayer?

- Hoy… pero será como a las cinco… ¿Qué horas son? – pregunté.

- Las cuatro…

- ¡¿Qué? – pregunté poniéndome de pie de un salto, rayos…

- vamos a comer algo, muero de hambre y de seguro tú también, luego te acompaño a donde harás tu presentación – me dijo.

- gracias – le respondí.

- no hay de que… es lo que hace una amiga por un amigo.

- eso creo… - caminamos hasta la cafetería y como el día de ayer, no se hicieron esperar los cuchicheos cuando entre detrás de Nessie.

- ¿Cómo es que puedes estar aquí sin que te digan nada? – pregunté.

- Mamá trabaja aquí…

- oh… y… ¿Tienes amigos acá? De seguro te van a extrañar cuando te vayas, una despedida o algo así te ha de estar a punto de esperar – le dije, ella sonrió con una mueca triste.

Nos sentamos en la barra.

- no, no tengo amigos, sólo soy la hija de la maestra de mate, no es profesora, sólo maestra de tres alumnos… nada interesante… las chicas como te puedes dar cuenta… las chicas como Jane, me aborrecen por que reprueban en geometría… y como tienen a todos a sus pies, no se hacen esperar los imitadores y seguidores de ellas… en fin, nada del otro mundo, es algo de lo cual ya me acostumbre… y en mi anterior escuela, tampoco tenía mucha vida social – me respondió – nunca he tenido una amiga o amigo a quien contarle nada… sólo… mis libros y yo… – me respondió sin mirarme a los ojos.

- Hey – dije con voz calmada. – Ness no te pongas mal, yo soy tu amigo – le dije, ella me sonrió, después me dio un abrazo.

- Gracias Edward – me dijo.

- Si es que… llegas a ir a Forks, le diré a mi hermana una descripción de ti, así podrás tener a alguien con quien estar… - le dije.

- No creo que tu hermana me reconozca por una descripción – me respondió,

- Bueno, esta bien, le enviaremos una foto – le dije, ella negó con su cabeza.

- No tengo fotos mías de actualidad, así que no creo que me reconozca – me dijo, sonreí, estaba esperando que dijera eso…

Saqué mi celular y me acerqué a ella. Me coloqué detrás de ella, dejé caer mi cabeza sobre su cuello, ella no protestó ni dijo nada, en cambio, tomó el celular y sacó la foto por mí, luego ella la vio y me la mostró, se veía bien, ella sonreía y yo igual.

Volvió a mirar la foto y me dio una mirada de auxilio. No entendí entonces me pasó el celular, me enfoqué en la foto y la miré mejor. Detrás de nosotros se podía ver a un grupito de chicas y chicos que nos veían, disimuladamente volteé para ver quienes eran y pude reconocer a Jane entre ellos.

Genial – le dije. – Mi mejor amiga Jane.

Nessie agachó la mirada.

- Disculpe – le llamé a la camarera. - ¿Podemos pedir algo rápido?

- Sí, pero tú puedes tomarte todo el tiempo del mundo – me dijo guiñando un ojo.

- Gracias – le dije. - ¿Ness, que quieres?

- Unas galletas y un frappe, por favor.

- Y para mí… una hamburguesa con papás fritas y coca cola. No almorcé – les dije a ambas.

La camarera soltó unas risitas, luego nos dedicó una mirada y fue a la cocina.

Nessie se estaba conteniendo las risas.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté. – En serio, no almorcé.

- No es por eso. Es que nunca vi a _nadie _que ignorara así a una mujer seduciéndolo.

Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿No notaste como te miraba?

Negué con la cabeza.

- ¿Y el 'tómate todo el tiempo del mundo'?

- ¿Qué? – pregunté confundido.

- ¿En serio no lo viste? – preguntó. – Edward te estaba coqueteando.

- Ohhh…. – dije pensando en lo sucediendo, rompí a reír. – No lo noté.

- Ya me di cuenta, sabes no me sorprendería que escriba su número con Ketchup en tu plato.

Se rió hasta que miró hacia atrás, luego agachó la mirada con tristeza.

- Ness, ¿quieres que les vaya a decir algo? – pregunté al ver el mal que le hacía sólo su presencia.

- No… - susurró. – No serviría de nada.

- Pero Nessie, podría arreglar las cosas… - le dije.

- Ya estoy acostumbrada – me dijo. – A demás dentro de poco me voy.

- No es razón para que se salgan con las suyas.

- De veras, no es nada – murmuró.

- Bien – dije. – Entonces ignorémoslos, y si no puedes iré a hablar con ellos.

- Trato hecho – me dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

- Aquí tienes Cariño – dijo la mesera trayendo nuestra comida.

Mi estomago rugió al ver la hamburguesa.

- Se ve deliciosa – dije.

- Edward – murmuró Nessie entre risas.

Fruncí el ceño sin entender.

Nos dejó la comida en la barra.

- Cualquier cosa que necesites sólo dime, Edward – me dijo. – Soy Natalie.

- Gracias Natalie, cualquier cosa te llamamos.

Guiñeo un ojo y se fue.

- Bien, ¿ahora que hice? – le pregunté a una Nessie con un ataque de risas.

- Na-nada – dijo sin poder contener las risas, respiró hondo. - ¿Se ve deliciosa? ¿Lo decías por ella?

Abrí los ojos como platos.

- Créeme, ella entendió eso.

- Mira – dije señalando mi plato. – Ningún número de teléfono.

- Tal vez lo guarda para el postre – dijo sin dejar de reír.

- Edward, ¿qué edad tienes? – preguntó de repente mientras comíamos.

- Diecisiete – le dije

- ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿No eres algo joven?

- Sí… escuché que podía adelantarme, y eso… en realidad me eligieron, para presentar el examen y demostrar que estoy al nivel de todos ellos – le dije.

- Todo un Einstein – se burló.

- Para nada, sólo un chico con capacidad de pensar - le dije con una sonrisa burlesca. – Ness voy al baño.

Me puse de pie y vi al grupito de Jane, no quería dejarla sola con ellos, me volví a sentar.

- Edward ve – me dijo. – Creo que puedo estar cinco minutos sin romper a llorar.

- Voy cuando nos vamos, todavía no termine la hamburguesa – dije.

Me miró fijamente.

- Ve. No moriré.

- ¿Segura? – pregunté.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

- Te espero aquí, pero si desaparece tu hamburguesa no es mi culpa.

Le sonreí y me dirigí al baño.

- Hola Jane – le saludé cuando pasé por su mesa, ella desvió la mirada, pero luego me sonrió, ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?

Cuando volví ni siquiera le dediqué una mirada, fui directo con Nessie.

- Estás viva y mi hamburguesa también – dije, ella sonrió.

- Ayer dijiste que a Jane no le gusta esta cafetería, ¿Por qué esta allí atrás? – pregunté.

- Porque tú estás aquí – respondió, la miré sin entender – ella no es de las que se da por vencida tan fácil, así que espero que te guste la idea de tenerla a tus pies – me dijo.

- No creo…

- Lo lamento en ese caso – me respondió con burla.

- Que graciosa – le dije. - ¿Y sus amigos también te… molestan?

- También, pero ahora ella más…

- ¿por qué? – le pregunté.

- Y esa es una historia para otro día, apúrate que ya hay que ir yendo.

Asentí y me apresuré a comer.

- ¿Vamos? – me preguntó al ver que terminé.

- Sí – no había tiempo para esperar la cuenta así que dejé un billete en la barra. – Gracias – grité.

- La amas – se burló Ness, su rostro se endureció al ver al grupito, pero en este sólo estaban Jane, y una chica, los chicos se habían ido. Pasé un brazo por su hombro y la apreté contra mi pecho.

- Adiós – les saludé.

- Espera, Edward – contestó Jane, cosa que no esperaba.

Volteé para mirarla.

- ¿Te quieres quedar un rato? – me preguntó.

- Me gustaría, Jane, pero tengo que ir a dar unos exámenes. Nos vemos.

- Ah, entiendo. Otro día entonces…

Caminamos, cuando llegamos a un edificio que tenía una pintura de música entramos ahí – suerte, aunque sé que no la necesitaras – me dijo Nessie, sonreí.

- Gracias

- De nada… - se dio media vuelta, entré en el salón y ahí había varios instrumentos diferentes.

- ¿Usted es el señor Masen? – preguntó un profesor que estaba pegado a una pared.

- si, Edward Masen – dije.

- muy bien… impresióneme – me dijo, caminé hasta llegar al piano, pensé en una canción, la mejor de ellas y sonreí al saber cual seria.

- Acuérdese tiene que ser una composición de siete a diez minutos – me dijo, asentí. – Y luego una conocida.

- Sí – le dije.

Me puse a tocar, intenté hacerlo con ánimos, como cuando tocaba frente a Bella, como cuando quise que ella se impresionara con las notas que yo conjugaba y variaba.

Recordé como había compuesto la canción, como todo empezó con una burla de Bella dirigida para mí, diciendo que yo no podría componer una canción que fuese dirigida a alguien, porque era un payaso con teclado, así que le demostré lo contrario y me inspiré en ella para hacerla

Después de que terminó la canción, continué con una que me gustaba mucho, enamorado, era la favorita de mi mamá, era una canción triste pero verdaderamente parece que la toca alguien que estaba enamorado y con el corazón roto por un amor no correspondido.

Cuando terminé de tocarla, escuche varios aplausos, en lugar del par de manos que esperaba escuchar aplaudiéndose, escuché muchas otras, volteé y vi a varios estudiantes, maestros, incluso reconocí al director de la universidad, ya que él había recibido a todos el día que llegué, incluso pude ver a Nessie que estaba ahí, sonriéndome con sus pulgares hacia arriba, me levanté del asiento.

- Personalmente me gusto la primera, la segunda también, pero la he escuchado ya, la primera en cambio, es nueva, ¿Quién es el compositor? – pregunto el director, eso no me lo esperaba...

- La primera la compuso él – habló el profesor por mí. – Muy buena, una de las mejores que he escuchado.

- Gracias – dije.

- ¿Tú? – me preguntó el director.

- Emm… sí… hace tiempo… - dije el director y el maestro intercambiaron una mirada, por favor, necesito pasar, es todo lo que pido. 'Una de las mejores que he escuchado' había dicho el profesor…

- muy bien chicos, vuelvan a sus salones – dijo el profesor, todos salieron, incluso Ness y otros maestros.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó el director.

- Edward Masen… - dije.

- Muy bien, Edward, te quiero mañana en mi oficina a las tres de la tarde, te haré la entrevista – me dijo, me quedé con la boca entre abierta, era uno de los pocos que harían la entrevista para la beca, de cientos solo eligen a veinte para una entrevista y de esos veinte solo uno se lleva la beca – ponlo entre los veinte.

- Muchas, _muchas, _ gracias – dije intentando controlar mis sonrisas.

- No hay de que – dijo el director, el profesor me hizo una seña para que me retirara y eso hice, Salí de ahí y justo cuando Salí los brazos de Ness me rodearon.

- ¿Qué te dijeron? ¡Cuéntame todo! – me dijo feliz

- ¡haré la entrevista! – dije sonriente.

- no me lo puedo creer, felicidades – dijo y volvió a abrazarme

- es asombroso, mañana tengo que estar en la oficina del director a las tres de la tarde, estoy muy feliz – dije

- me alegro por ti, te dije que no necesitabas la suerte - me dijo Ness.

- Edward – llamó Jane. – Edward.

Volteé para encontrarme con ella rodeada por su grupito.

- Dime la verdad, ¿qué haces con Nessa? – preguntó.

- Nessie – le corregí. – Me acompañó a dar mis exámenes…

Se enfrentó a Nessie.

- mira nada más, la Tontenessie traga libros, amante de números y sobre todo, poco bonita Nessie, ¿Qué haces con alguien como Edward? – le preguntó.

Nessie se quedó quieta, sin decir nada.

- No creo que a Edward le guste la idea de estar con algo tan poco como tú - dijo una chica de cabello rojizo.

- Me gusta esa idea – dije. Como antes, pasé un brazo por los hombros de Nessie.

- ¿En verdad? – preguntó Jane, sólo asentí.

– ¿Cómo estas con alguien que vive de la nada? – preguntó la chica de cabello rojizo. - a su mamá la cambiaron porque no puede ni pagar la renta y si no se ha ido es porque no pueden pagar el boleto de avión y eso, aunque le consiguieran una casita a donde Irán no podrán irse porque no tienen como irse, pero para eso Nessie ahorra y para ganar dinero se la pasa cantando en bares para sacar dinero, o tocando su tonta guitarra para que le den limosna – muchos comenzaron a reírse.

Nessie se soltó de mi agarre y salió corriendo, no podía creer el tipo de personas tan crueles que había en este mundo.

- Se vuelven a acercar a ella y te juro que – le amenacé.

- ¿Y juras que? – preguntó un chico, poniéndose en frente de Jane.

- Sólo aléjense de ella – dije, no podía pelearme aquí…

– Tú también – me dijo Jane con un deje de tristeza. – Estás con ella porque no la conoces.

- La conozco lo suficiente para saber que es mejor persona que vos – le dije entre dientes.

Jane se me quedó mirando helada y sin palabras.

Corrí detrás de Nessie, intentando encontrarla, pero al salir del edificio no la pude ver, se me hizo más difícil cuando comenzaron a salir otros alumnos de sus clases.

Caminé como loco viendo de un lado a otro buscando su cara pero nada, demonios, porque siempre salía corriendo de mi lado

Cuando hubo menos personas entre las pocas que quedaban no encontré a Ness, di vueltas y vueltas por ahí pero nada, rendido me senté en un árbol, debía matar el tiempo, llamé a casa para avisar sobre la gran noticia, uno, dos, tres y contestaron.

- ¿Sí? – dijo la voz de mi papá.

- hola papá soy Edward… ¿Cómo estás? – pregunté, no había tenido tiempo de hablar con él pero lo más probable es que estuviese enojado y decepcionado.

- bien… tu mamá me dijo que hoy harías el examen… ¿Qué tal te fue?

- Bien… también hice una presentación de piano, el director escuchó y me selecciono para hacer la entrevista.

- Felicidades, siempre supe que eras bueno en _eso_ – dijo. Tal vez era yo, pero parecía decepcionado.

_Pero hubieras preferido que fuese abogado, _pensé.

- ¿Quieres hablar con Alice? – me preguntó.

Bajé la mirada, odiaba esto pero no me atrevía a preguntarle que le sucedía.

- Está bien… adiós Papá, cuídate.

- Hola Edward – saludó Alice, mi padre no se había despedido, quien sabe tal vez Alice le había sacado el teléfono, o eso era lo que quería creer.

- Hola Al…

- ¿Cómo estas?, ¿De que te felicitó papa? – dijo como siempre curiosa.

- Estoy bien, y me felicito porque haré mañana la entrevista, me selecciono el director – se hizo un silencio, esperaba un efusivo felicidades o algo propio de ella - ¿Alice?

- ¿Qué pasara con… Bella? – preguntó

- no importa que pasara, ella ya ha decidido – dije.

- ¿Decidido? – preguntó.

- sí – dije

- ¿De que hablas?

- le dejé una carta, y le dije lo que sentía, ella no me ha llamado, así que no siente lo mismo, eso es todo, en fin, no quiero hablar del tema… por favor – dije.

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que ella la ha leído?

- Sólo lo estoy… hablando de ella… ¿Cómo esta?

- Pésimo, no habla, no come, no se que ha pasado con mi amiga Edward, se ve distante, no comenta nada, Tanya tocó el tema de tu viaje hoy en la escuela y no dijo nada, esta… no lo sé… luego… cuando hubo cambio de clases, me tocó verla en la ultima hora, corriendo hacia su carro llorando, no sé que le pasó, se veía fatal, en la salida fui con Jasper a buscarla y su mamá dijo que no había llegado, la he llamado, pero nada, Tanya y Rosalie la están buscando, me quedé en casa por si llamaba o algo, pero nada, no quiero que sus papás se alerten por ella… y mis papás no saben aun… llámala – me pidió con voz rota, pero yo aun procesaba la información, ¿Qué le pasaría? ¿Por qué salio huyendo?

- Alice… - me quedé callado, y si…

- ¿Qué?

- La grabación… - dije.

- ¿Qué tiene eso?

- ¿y si la escucho?, ¿Quizás alguien comentó algo?, no lo sé… Alice…

- no creo…

- ¡¿Y si la escuchó? ¡Demonios Alice! ¿¡Cómo dejaste que la escuchara?

- Ah, ¿Ahora es mi culpa? – preguntó.

- ¡Yo no estoy allá! – grité.

- ¡¿Y eso es mi culpa? ¡No, Edward! ¡Fue una estupidez tuya!

- ¿Una estupidez mía? – le grité enfurecido.

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Desde cuando tener un sueño es una estupidez? – escupí las palabras.

- No hablo de eso, Edward, y lo sabes, no cambies mis palabras para lo que te conviene. ¡El problema es que no te fuiste de la mejor manera, sabes! Si hubier – corté el teléfono.

Golpeé el celular contra la tierra. Nessie estaba desaparecida, también Bella, Alice decía que este viaje fue una estupidez, mi padre esta decepcionado de mí. ¿Algo más? Oh sí, todo fue mi culpa.

Me llegó un mensaje de Alice:

'Lo siento, Edward. No debí decirte eso. Sé que estás enojado conmigo, pero esto es por Bella. Llámala. A mi no me atiende…'

Cerré el celular con fuerza. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¡Nada podía! No quería hablar con Bella…ella ya había elegido.

Otro mensaje:

'¿La llamaras? No lo hagas por mí, si no por ella.'

Suspiré ¿Y si no la llamo? Tomé el teléfono de nuevo y marqué su numero, no me colgaba ya era algo, sonó dos veces mas, tres…

- _Hola Soy Bella, deja tu mensaje en este momento no puede encontrar mi teléfono – _decía la voz de Bella, sonreí, yo le había dado esa idea, cuando dio el sonido de dejar el mensaje, lo dejé.

- Hola Bella, soy yo, Edward, quizás me odies en estos momentos, yo lo hago… no sé si alguna vez podrás perdonarme, soy un estupido – dije recordando las palabras de Alice. - pero necesito escucharte, y no, no me basta escuchar tu voz en el contestador de tu teléfono, por favor, no dejare de llamar así que responde – dije y colgué, volví a llama, sonó una, dos, tres y de nuevo me enviaba a dejar un mensaje, y fue lo que hice

- Bella, por favor, respóndeme, necesito hablar contigo – pedí y colgué, una mas, si no contesta, no insistiré, llame una, dos, tres veces sonó, y dejo de sonar, pero no como si me hubiese cortado, podía escuchar la respiración de alguien - ¿Bella?, soy… Edward… - dije, nada, no respondió – perdóname, por favor, sé que no quieres hablar conmigo, y que he arruinado nuestra amistad por mi estupida carta… - nada – en fin… yo… Alice me dijo que te vio correr a tu camioneta llorando en la salida, ¿Te encuentras bien?... me dijo que no fuiste a tu casa… ¿A dónde fuiste?... harás que tus padres se preocupen, por favor… - nada – yo estoy preocupado, quiero estar a tu lado y saber por que lloras... ¿Qué tienes?

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – preguntó dolida y con voz rota Bella, sin embargo su voz no dejaba de ser hermosa.

- Fue algo de último momento – le dije.

- No eso, ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Que todos se burlaron de mí en el instituto, todos, todos, fui la burla de la escuela, no es necesario que las personas piensen y digan cosas que yo ya sé… pero pudiste avisarme que había pasado – dijo.

- Bella…

- ¡Todos se burlaron de mi, Edward! – gritó, luego hablo dolorida y en un susurro - todos…

- ¿Escuchaste la grabación completa? – Pregunté – yo, yo te defendí Bella, no dejé que se burlaran más de ti, no podía escuchar esas crueles cosas de alguien como tú, no fue suficiente, lo sé, pero intente, Bella.

- la escuché y no sirvió de nada, porque… al final de cuentas, todos se burlaron de mí – dijo.

- no escuches los comentarios negativos, sólo lo positivo.

- ¿Cómo lo de… Edward y Bella hacen linda pareja porque a ambos los engañaron? – preguntó con ironía.

- si quieres sólo lo primero – dije con una media sonrisa.

- no – dijo, eso me dolió, ella no creía que hacíamos bonita pareja – porque tú y yo no hacemos bonita pareja, es como poner agua salada con agua dulce.

Una puñalada al corazón, no aguantaba más las lágrimas que intentaba contener.

- y yo soy la salada – dijo al cabo de un rato.

- no es así, tú no eres agua salada…

- lo soy… por esa razón tú estabas con Irina – dijo, no entendí ese comentario.

- Y tú con Jacob – dije.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Jake en esto?

- Que… que tus estas enamorada de él y no de mí – dije, dolido, enojado, molesto, se sintió bien decírselo al fin, después de tantos años, está era mi manera de decirle que la amaba.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Por favor… mira, te quiero, ¿vale? me tengo que ir… - le dije

- Pero…

- Te llamo en la noche, ahora debo arreglar un problema, pero después te llamo, en fin… cuídate, y estés donde estés, ve a tu casa, no quiero que te pierdas – le dije.

- Adiós…

- Te quiero…

- Igual – dijo y colgó, me levanté del suelo y caminé a la cafetería, el único lugar al que no había ido, no había casi nadie y agradecí a eso, pude ver el cabello rizado de Ness saliendo de unos sillones, me acerqué y senté a su lado, ella tenía sus piernas pegadas a su pecho, y su cabeza escondida en sus piernas, la imagen me recordó de Bella al sentirse dolida.

- Vete Edward – dijo sin levantar su cara.

- No me voy a ir, no te quiero ver así, vámonos – dije jalándola, pero no se movió.

- ¿Ahora no te gustan los lugares con ratas? – preguntó mordaz.

- no hay ratas aquí…

- estas al lado de una – dijo

- ¡Nessie! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – dije molesto

- claro que si… todo lo que ellas dijeron, aunque sonaba cruel es verdad, mi mamá tendrá que cambiarse sólo porque no puede pagar los gastos, yo ya no voy a la escuela para evitar más, pero aun así no se acaban, tengo que trabajar de lo que puedo y si debo cantar en bares lo hago, y si tengo que tocar guitarra en las calles para tener al menos algo para comer, para mí, porque no quiero que mi mamá gasté en mi comida, lo hago, y cuando no consigo dinero bien, pues al menos lo intento, y si no me he ido con mi mamá a Forks, es porque no puede aun juntar para mi boleto de avión… No soy la típica chica que puede gastar a montones, no tengo un padre que pueda cuidar de mí y mamá, no voy a la escuela desde hace dos semanas, mi vida es un asco, no como siempre, el día que nos conocimos, esas chicas me dijeron que daba asco y que no me atrevía a pedirte que saliéramos ya que si acaso aceptabas si es que lo hacías podría comer algo decente, no puedo presumir de una familia, porque mi mamá es todo lo que tengo pero es mi persona favorita, si no tengo amigos es porque nadie acepta estar con una chica como yo… - dijo todo aquello mirándome a los ojos, con sus ojos rojos, incluso una lagrima escapó de mis ojos por sus profundas palabras.

- Fue una lastima que arruinaran ellas todo, - dijo con tristeza. - porque yo de verdad quería ser tu amiga, me agradas, eres un chico tierno y te ves una gran persona pero… entiendo que no aceptes mas a una chica como yo – dijo y se levantó, antes de que pudiera irse, la tomé por el brazo.

Hablé sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos.

- No puedo creer que después de todo digas eso. ¿De que me tratas? ¿No crees que puedo estar con una como tú? Y además, ¿cómo es como tú? ¿Buena? ¿Hermosa? No te entiendo. Dices que soy una gran persona, entonces ¿por qué crees que te dejaría? ¿De verás crees que algo cambió entre nosotros por escuchar las palabras de esas chicas? ¿Me crees tan mala persona?

- Sabes que no lo digo por ti – contestó esquivando mi mirada.

- Nessie, por si no lo demostré bien, me caes muy bien - le dije

- Pero…

- Pero nada, no me importa si eres millonaria o si vives en alcantarillas, una persona se distingue por quien es no por lo que es – dije.

- ¿No es lo mismo?

- Ni idea – dije, la tomé en mis brazos, ella enterró su rostro en mi pecho. Sentí como su estomago gruño en protesta, de seguro tenia hambre, la tomé de la mano y caminamos lejos de la cafetería – de casualidad sabes ¿Dónde hay un buen restauran? La verdad es que no he comido bien estos días.

- Hay uno aquí, pero es caro – dijo

- ¿Qué tan caro? – pregunte

- lo suficiente para que de sólo ver el precio huyas – me dijo asentí.

- ¿Puedes decirme donde es?... necesitare ir un día de estos a comer algo nutritivo y no sólo galletas y hamburguesas – dije.

- seguro… - comenzamos a caminar y llegamos a un pequeño restaurante, entramos, Nessie me miró con una ceja alzada pero la ignoré, tuve que casi jalarla hasta llegar al mostrador - ¿Qué haces?

- Comeremos, yo invito – dije.

- ¿Hablas en serio?, ¿no escuchaste cuando dije lo caro que es? – preguntó

- sí… y he ignorado el comentario – le dije. – Buenas noches – le saludé al recepcionista. – Queremos comer dentro de… media hora. ¿Habrá alguna mesa disponible?

- Claro, ¿a nombre de quien?

- Edward Masen.

- Bien, lo veo en una hora – dijo él con una sonrisa.

Al salir, Nessie se detuvo frente al menú de exhibición.

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Me rehúso a comer aquí – me dijo.

- Ness, créeme, no es problema.

- Sí lo es, no puedo comer aquí, sólo mira los precios.

- Podemos ir a uno más económico… - propuso.

- O no – le dije. – Ness, mira, te diré algo y por favor no me hagas repetirlo nunca más. No tengo problemas de dinero. Tengo una hermana adicta a las compras, y un hermano desafortunado adicto a las apuestas. Así que, créeme, no pasa nada porque me de un lujo de comer en un buen restaurante.

- ¿Seguro…? – preguntó.

- Cien por ciento. Con lo que ellos gastan me podría comprar este lugar – bromeé. – No querrás conocerlos.

Su sonrisa me contagió.

- Está bien, pero quiero conocerlos – me dijo.

- Lo harás.

- ¿En media hora? – preguntó.

- Sí, ¿dónde vives?

- En el ala este – me dijo. - ¿Por qué?

- Vístete y te paso a buscar en veinte minutos. Si es que a una mujer le alcanza con ese tiempo…

- A mí sí me alcanza – me dijo sonriendo.

- Genial.

Acompañé a Ness hasta su departamento y luego me marché a mi habitación para bañarme y vestirme elegante.

Caminé con las manos en mis bolsillos cuando terminé al departamento de Nessie, pero por el campus me encontré con Jane y su grupito.

- Es Edward – escuché murmurar.

Sin siquiera mirarlas, seguí caminando, sintiendo enojo hacia ellas por hacer llorar a alguien tan buena como Nessie.

Subí las escaleras hasta la puerta del dormi de Nessie, toqué y esperé.

Me abrió la puerta una mujer igual de hermosa que Nessie, al instante supe que era su madre.

- Hola, debes de ser Edward – me dijo con la misma sonrisa contagiosa que la de Nessie. – Soy Isabel.

Se me escapó una sonrisa al pensar al relacionar su nombre con el de Bella.

- Un gusto, ¿está Ness?

- Ya termina – me dijo. – Te invitaría a pasar, pero el dormi es un desastre. No tuvimos tiempo de limpiar, perdón.

- No hay problema.

Miró a través de la puerta, adentro del pequeño departamento.

- Edward, gracias por estar con ella – me dijo de corazón. – No le estaba yendo muy bien, pero desde que está contigo la noto mucho más feliz, gracias.

- No hay por qué, me llevo muy bien con ella – le dije.

- Me dijo que irían a comer al restaurante de aquí adentro.

- Así es.

- Sí y… ¿estás seguro de eso?

- Sí – contesté. – Será una simple cena.

Asintió con la cabeza.

- Prometo traerla a casa temprano – sentí la necesidad de decirlo.

- Confío en ti – me dijo.

Le dediqué una sonrisa.

- Mamá, ¿es Edward? – escuché la voz de Nessie preguntar.

- Aquí estoy – contesté yo.

- Los dejo solo y, gracias Edward – me dijo Isabel y entró al dormitorio, y de allí salió una hermosa Nessie.

Llevaba su cabello suelo, pero con una diadema de color rosita claro sujetando para que no se le viniera a la cara, traía un lindo vestido que le llegaba a la rodilla, estaba un poco pomposo, era de manga larga, pero sus hombros se dejaban notar, este vestido era de color rosita claro, muy lindo, me gustaba como se le veía, traía unas zapatillas de un tacon muy pequeño, y unas medias de red color negras.

- Eres hermosa – se me escapó de los labios, su sonrisa no se hizo esperar.

Bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

- Gracias – murmuró. Levantó el rostro tomando aire por la boca. - ¿Vamos?

Guié a Nessie hasta el restaurante por otro camino para no encontrarnos en el campus al grupo de Jane, ella no preguntó por qué ni dijo nada.

Cuando entramos muchas miradas se posaron en nosotros, debo admitir que muchas masculinas se detuvieron en Nessie, comiéndola con los ojos.

- Esto es incomodo – me susurró al oído.

La atraje más cerca de mí.

- Eso ocurre cuando eres tan bonita – le dije y me sonrió.

Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa y el mesero trajo los menús y las bebidas.

- Considérate muerto por esto – murmuró por lo bajo.

- Si esa es tu manera de decirme gracias, de nada – le contesté sonriendo.

Levantó una ceja.

- ¿Gracias? – preguntó. - ¿Por secuestrarme y obligarme a venir aquí?

- Pensé que tal vez te gustaría… - dije sintiéndome avergonzado.

- Gracias por eso – contestó con voz suave. – De verás, eres un gran amigo y gracias por invitarme.

Le sonreí y me concentré en el menú, lo ojeé una vez y levanté el rostro, viendo a una Nessie boqui abierta.

- Ni se te ocurra decirme otra cosa que no sea lo que vas a pedir – le dije, ella siguió con los ojos pegados al menú.

- Edward… no puedo… esto es muy… caro – dijo.

Tomé una servilleta y con ésta tapé los precios que aparecían en el menú de Nessie – imagina que no cuesta nada, pide lo que sea – le dije.

- No Edward – dijo apoyando el menú sobre la mesa.

- ¿Entonces sólo me veras comer? – pregunté arqueando una ceja. – Eso no sería muy lindo para mí, me sentiría muy gordo… - dije y dejó escapar una sonrisita, la cual forzó a que se borrara, presionando sus labios fuertemente.

- Vamos Nessie, lo que quieras, hazlo por mí.

- ¿Gastar tu dinero por mí? – preguntó. – Gracias, pero no.

- ¿Crees que Jane está disponible hoy? – bromeé.

Su rostro reflejó espanto, enojo y tristeza.

- Es broma, Nessie – le dije. – No entiendo como pudiste caer.

- No lo hice – contestó y rompió a reír. – Aunque de seguro ella hubiera dejado todos sus planes por ti.

- Lo sé, todas me aman – dije y sin poder más, exploté en carcajadas. Todas me aman, sí, seguro, en especial la única que me interesa, Bella…

Nessie notó el cambio en mi rostro y sin preguntar nada, tomó el menú, tapando los precios con la servilleta.

- ¿Dices que lo que quiera? – preguntó, yo asentí. - luego no te quejes… - dijo y comenzó a leerlo sin hacer raras muecas.

- ¿Te ha gustado algo? – pregunté.

- … ¿Qué pedirás tú?

- Cualquier cosa, lo que ordenes tú – dijo, leí el menú. - ¿Qué te parece pato rostizado?

- Parece apetecible, pero creo que iré por pasta.

- También es una buena opción – le dije, me miró y le guiñé un ojo, sonrió.

- ¿Ñoquis?

Llamé al mesero.

- ¿Qué quieren ordenar? – preguntó.

- Me da… dos ñoquis con salsa, y dos refrescos. ¿Coca? – le pregunté a Nessie, ella asintió.

- Y dos cocas – dije. El chico asintió y se fue.

- ¿Por qué haces esto por mí?

- Principalmente porque me agradas, no eres como las otras chicas de aquí… y creo que… - bajé la mirada. – Me recuerdas a alguien, una persona muy buena. Es muy distinta a ti, pero… iguales en muchos aspectos.

- ¿Bella? – preguntó, asentí.

- ¿Quieres hablar de ella?

Negué con la cabeza.

- No, somos dos amigos cenando en el mejor restaurante de Harvard, mejor pasémosla bien.

Sonrió dudando, pero asintió.

* * *

_**Merezco reviews?**_


	19. Intentando morir

**ULTIMOS CAPITULOS **

en fin, awradecemos los commentarios, gracias a todas por leernos, se los agradezemmos de todoooo CORAXOn ...

Chicas, lamentamos la demora...

en finm, esperamos ke nos disculpen...

pero entiendan ke hacer un capi largo es aglo dificil, este capi tenia demasiadas emociones, i eso nos llevo tiempo...

en fin, esper0o ke les wuste, es unn capi largoi

* * *

Capitulo 19

Intentar morir…

POV BELLA

Comencé a manejar a todo lo que daba mi chatarra, no sabía a donde iba, pero tampoco quería saber, sólo necesitaba huir de todo lo que me estaba matando, quizás... quizás... no importaba, ya nada lo hacia, sólo importaba desaparecer para siempre.

Llegué a los inicios del bosque, dejé mi camioneta en la orilla y bajé mi celular conmigo, tan sólo por si mis padres me llamaban, no quería preocuparlos y que entre ellos se peleasen, como de costumbre, por mi culpa.

¿Es que soy fea? estoy casi segura de eso… No soy inteligente, tengo problemas en la escuela, los alumnos me aborrecen y una muestra de ello es la grabación.

Hundí mi cabeza entre mis manos, meditando. Salté del susto al escuchar mi teléfono sonando, llevé una mano a mi corazón para encontrarlo palpitando a toda velocidad. Atendí sin ver la pantalla y escuché la voz de Tanya del otro lado, entonces corté.

Volví a caminar, adentrándome más al bosque. Después de unos minutos volvió a sonar, era Jasper, le colgué, Alice le colgué, Demetri, le colgué… en fin... seguí caminando.

No sé cuanto tiempo había pasado, podía sentir la lluvia, no quería enfermarme, pero aun no me quería ir tampoco... al final, mi vida ya no valía nada.

Edward se había ido, quizás es algo del destino, quizás me quiso decir que si le hubiese dicho me habría rechazado y se habría roto nuestra amistad, así que al menos es algo bueno...

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, iba a colgar cuando vi su número, era Edward, pero no le contesté.

El celular siguió insistiendo más y más. Ausente lo miraba sobre la palma de mi mano, pero en lo que en realidad pensaba era en el hombre del otro lado.

Dos mensajes de voz, los estaban por escuchar cuando volvió a sonar, decidí atender.

Me quedé callada y él también. Fue el silencio más largo, saber que el estaba en la línea escuchando mi respiración entre cortada.

- ¿Bella? – preguntó haciendo que mi corazón diera un giro. – Soy Edward. Perdóname, por favor, sé que no quieres hablar conmigo, y que he arruinado nuestra amistad por mi estupida carta – esa carta… la despedida. - ¿A dónde fuiste? harás que tus padres se preocupen, por favor. Yo estoy preocupado, quiero estar a tu lado y saber por qué lloras... ¿Qué tienes? – volvía a ser el Edward protector al que tanto amaba y al que nunca dejé de amar.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – pregunté adolorida, necesitaba saberlo, la razón por la cual se guardó eso para él mismo, el por qué no compartió eso conmigo.

- Fue algo de último momento – me dijo su voz aterciopelada.

Lo único que quería era estar a su lado y escucharlo, pero debía mantenerme firme, por lo que cambié mi pregunta a otra cosa de menor importancia pero que me estaba destrozando.

- No eso – le dije, le pregunté por qué no me había dicho acerca de la grabación. En vez de contestarme, me preguntó si la había escuchado toda y sin esperar respuesta me dijo que él me había defendido.

Pero no había sido suficiente, fui la burla del instituto y lo seguía siendo.

Quise creerle cuando me dijo que hacíamos linda pareja, pero luego iba a dolerme aún más aceptar que era mentira e imposible…

Hablamos un rato, por mi parte haciendo un intento de contener las lágrimas, y luego mencionó a Jacob…

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Jake en esto? – pregunté confundida.

- Que… que tú estás enamorada de él y no de mí – dijo.

Casi tropecé cuando escuché eso. ¿Yo enamorada de Jake? Pude distinguir dolor en su voz… ¿era por qué me amaba?

Me dejé caer en el frío suelo.

Le pregunté de qué hablaba, deseando que contestara lo que yo quería escuchar, un te amo. Pero debía aceptar que eso era imposible… y lo confirmé cuando dijo un simple 'te quiero' al decirme que tenía que irse.

Tal vez se sentía adolorido que no le haya contado que amaba a Jake. ¿Pero cómo le habría contado algo que era mentira?

Después de que le colgué salí del bosque lo más rápido que pude.

Cuando llegué a la casa, mamá estaba preocupada, le quité importancia diciéndole que me sentía mal y quería estar sola, ella lo captó a la primera, fui a mi habitación, y me acosté en la cama, sólo esperaría hasta que llamase de nuevo...

Siete de la tarde...

Ocho...

Nueve... ¿Estaría muy ocupado?

Diez... nada, genial, era un completo mentiroso, claro, sólo engañando a la tonta de Bella para que regrese a casa.

Once...

Doce... Un nudo en mi garganta se me formó, cinco horas esperándolo, y nada... no pasa nada si yo le llamo ¿O si?

Marqué a su celular... una, dos, tres veces... y me mandó al buzón.

Lo intenté de nuevo, una, dos... tres y nada, intenté otra más, pero sucedió lo mismo.

Me sentía una niña pequeña, gritándole a mi celular, pero en ese momento era lo que necesitaba hacer.

- ¡Nunca más te voy a creer Edward! ¡Nunca! Primero te vas y no me dices nada, solamente dices el hecho de algo que sucederá en segundos, pero claro, una no puede andar en el bosque tranquila, llorando, y sabiendo que toda la escuela se burlo de ella. ¡Y no me sorprendería que tú fueras uno de ellos!

Me lavé las lágrimas con la manga de mi blusa, y caí en la conclusión que tal vez mis padres me habían escuchado… esperé unos instantes y sentí alivio al escuchar los ronquidos de mi Papá.

- Nunca más, Edward – murmuré como queriendo tener la última palabra.

Me desperté en la noche gracias a mis pesadillas, como las detestaba, después de muchos intentos de dormir, lo logré media hora después, pero volví a despertar a causa de mis pesadillas….

Al día siguiente como era de esperarse amanecí enferma, me la pasé estornudando en la mañana. Por lo que mamá me prohibió ir al instituto, no le dije nada, y me volví a meter en la cama. Ya que a decir verdad no quería ir a ese lugar.

Era la primera vez que me enfermaba y Edward no estaba, y odiaba enfermarme, ya que me solía dar demasiado fuerte, vomitaba, tosía, calentura, un sin fin de cosas, y tenia un mal sueño.

Revisé mi celular, pero no había nada nuevo. Ni mensajes, ni llamadas recientes.

Pero habían montones de mensajes del día anterior, pero ninguno de él.

Leí los mensajes, la mayoría decía un "¿DONDE ESTAS?" o "VE A CASA, ES UNA ORDEN"

Había también mensajes de voz, y entre ellos dos de Edward. Los escuché e inevitablemente al oír su voz una sonrisa tonta escapó de mis labios, pero luego rompí a llorar porque ni estaba en Forks, ni estaba conmigo.

Seguí con los mensajes de texto, y uno de Alice llamó mi atención... "¿Como tomaste la noticia? la de... ya sabes... que Edward quedó en los que harán la entrevista"

Mal, terriblemente mal, ¿Dónde estaba Edward?, el chico que me llamaba antes todas las noches, que me contaba bromas por mensajes, que llegaba a mi casa a cualquier hora cuando lo necesitaba, que me ayudaba con la tarea, que me contaba sus secretos y escuchaba los míos, que se reía de mis absurdas pesadillas pero me calmaba diciéndome que era sólo un sueño, ¿Dónde? ¿En Nueva York? ¿Junto a Irina? ¿Perdido? Lejos de mí. Y aunque estuviera en mi misma habitación, seguía estando lejos porque todo había cambiado entre nosotros.

Edward, ni siquiera me dijo eso, que poca confianza…

Tomé las sabanas con fuerza y llevé mis piernas a mi pecho, llorando, ¿Dónde?, ¿Qué le hice?, ¿Volvería aquel Edward?

Quizás se enojó porque por mi culpa él rompió con Irina, gracias a que yo ayudé a Demetri...

Ahora mas que nunca deseaba que esos tipos me hubiesen matado. Ahora, era el único momento en el que deseaba que Edward nunca hubiera aparecido…

Revisé los cardenales que tenía de esa noche, mis papás no sabían nada, y eso era lo mejor.

Quizás... si... yo... al final de todo morimos, una más, una menos, ¿Cual era la diferencia?

Pero no hoy, quizás mañana en la mañana, me iré al mismo lugar donde paso eso... Edward creerá que eso fue mucho para mí y les contaría a todos lo que pasó, pero yo... ya no estaría, sollocé ante planear eso, pero era mi vía, la de escapé, pero era mi vía y la única.

Recibí todo el día llamadas para que me aliviase pronto, sonreía al saber que esta sería quizás la última vez que escucharía a mis amigos, les dije que estaba algo cansada y que prefería no tener visitas, parecieron comprenderlo, recibí de todos menos de él.

¿Qué me sucedía? ¿Era en verdad la única salida? Tal vez si él me llamase… no planearía con tanta determinación esto. Su voz bastaría para hacerme abrir los ojos… sólo una llamada bastaría para hacerme saber que estaba cometiendo una estupidez.

Mamá, como era de esperarse, se la pasó consintiéndome, y yo... evité llorar al pensar que esta seria la última vez que lo haría, le ayudé con la comida de buena gana y a poner la mesa, limpié un poco de más, cenamos todos como cualquier otra familia, algo que parecía ir cada vez mas normal, platicando, una ultima platica, riendo, una ultima broma familiar, contando anécdotas, una ultima anécdota.

Antes de ir a dormir abracé a mis papás y les dije lo mucho que los quería, ellos parecieron sorprendidos por eso, pero me correspondieron el gesto.

Me bañé y cambié, lavé mis dientes y fui a dormir, mañana, cuando... pasara eso... no tendría porque abrumarme mas...

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté algo adormilada, era muy temprano, eché un vistazo a mi celular, una llamada perdida de un número privado. Alice, de seguro. 'Te llamo más tarde' le respondí por mensaje de texto para que no volviese a llamarme.

Tomé de mi escritorio unas hojas, y comencé a dejar cartas de despedida, hice una para Edward, pero esa me la llevaría conmigo... a... ese lugar... despejé mi cabeza de esas imágenes.

Tomé todas las otras cajas y me arrodillé en mi placar, saqué algunas cajas de zapatos, hasta llegar a donde era MI escondite, saqué la caja que ahí había y al abrirla la carta de Edward, leería su despedida como si así de mí se despidiera.

Metí las demás cartas a esa y guardé todo de nuevo, muy bien, eso listo, él no era yo, nunca sabría lo cruel que se sienten mis pesadillas todas las noches, después de aquella vez... y yo la verdad estaba harta de eso.

Me fui al baño a cambiarme, una vez que salí, tomé mi mochila y saqué los libros y algunos cuadernos, metí solo las dos cartas y un regalo de Edward, bajé las escaleras y me encontré con mamá en la cocina.

- Mama, iré a... la escuela - le dije, ella me miró un momento

- ¿Te sientes mejor? - asentí

- Tenemos un examen - le dije, pareció verdad

- Oh... este bien, cuídate cariño - me dijo - ¿quieres desayunar?

- NO... Voy algo tarde - volví a mentir.

- De acuerdo, cuídate Cielo - me dijo y me dio un beso en la frente, asentí.

- Te quiero - le dije, tomé del refrigerador un agua embotellada y camine a la salida, abrí la puerta y vi por última vez la casa.

Una vez dentro de mi camioneta, lo pensé mejor, no tenía ganas de recordar las cosas que pasaron esa noche... prefería ver por ultima vez... el lugar mío y de Edward...

Cuando llegué al sendero para dejar la camioneta ahí, me bajé, me sentía toda una fugitiva intentando escapar de algo, o alguien.

Corrí hacia el bosque, comencé a caminar por el ya conocido camino.

Quizás una parte de mí, quería que pensara bien las cosas, antes de actuar, pero el deseo de terminar con todo este sufrimiento era más grande aún.

En la mochila hoy por la mañana había guardado un regalo de Edward, si… la navaja que Edward me había regalado, según él para defenderme, eso hacia bastantes meses, pero lo había dicho en broma, como si supiese que nunca la usaría, si tan sólo supiera, pensé.

Después de bastante caminar, llegue al famoso claro, me dejé caer en el sueva suelo, tome mi mochila y abrí la carta que iba para Edward, una ultima leída antes de morir, pensé con ironía…

_Hola Edward_

_Sé lo mucho que aborreces a las personas que terminan su vida así de sencillo, pero ¿sabes? Las comprendo, ahora lo hago, quizás es un camino ruin, vil, masoquista, fácil y lo que quieras, pero es el menos doloroso comparado con la realidad, tengo cientos de razones para morir, miles, elige la que sea._

_Quizás puedes elegir la de la noche de la fiesta, esa que me ha atormentado todas estas noches, ¿y sabes? No estuviste ahí, para despertarme de mi pesadilla, no te culpo._

_¿Quién estaría a mi lado?_

_Nadie._

_Incluso ahora que la leo antes de morir, sé que no me arrepentiré de lo que esta a punto de pasar… eso espero, por favor, haz que mis papás no se sientan culpables, no lo merecen._

_Te quiero, y quizás esa sea la razón que me dio más ánimos para querer llegar aquí, porque si al menos moriré, no me moriré con el mayor de mis secretos._

_Te amo, estoy enamorada de ti… desde… no tengo idea, Jacob me hizo entrar en razón los días que me quedé en La Push_

_Bueno, al fin lo he dicho, a mi manera. No hay vuelta atrás_

_Perdóname por hacerte esto, pero no soportaría decírtelo en la cara y saber que me miraras con un lo siento antes de no poder corresponderme y la verdad es que lo entiendo._

_Te amo._

_ETERNAMENTE TUYA, BELLA._

Suspiré, sabía el dolor que le causaría a varios, pero no podía seguir sintiéndolo yo. Lo sé, era egoísta, pero tal vez era por el bien común…

Quizás era demasiado envidioso de mi parte, pero la verdad es que no me importaría.

Tomé la carta de Edward, una despedida… tomé la navaja, cuando la terminase de leer, todo terminaría.

Respiré profundo, sintiendo mi corazón en la boca. Quizá era estupido, innecesario, quizá esto no tiene porque terminar.

Mi parte lógica intentaba buscar razones para seguir viviendo, mientras todo mi ser sólo quería terminar.

Antes de arrepentirme, cerré los ojos con fuerza y apreté el filo de la navaja contra mi piel. El olor a oxido me invadió y sentí como mi mano se llenaba de sangre. Con mi otra mano, levanté la carta y comencé a leer…

POV EDWARD

La cena había sido fantástica, me dirigía a dejar a Nessie en el dormitorio de ella y su madre.

- Edward, ¿Quieres un consejo con respecto a mañana?

- Creo

- Bueno serán dos…Primero, se sincero, se tu mismo y no hagas una imitación de alguien por creer que así conseguirás la beca…

- Muy bien, gracias… ¿Cuál es la otra?

- Eres un completo idiota – dijo en serio la miré sorprendido.

- Oh, gracias… sabio consejo – dije.

- Lo eres. Una vez me preguntaste si me he enamorado de mi mejor amigo y la respuesta fue no, pero me he enamorado una sola vez… y sabes, si lo dejas ir, te mata por dentro, eso yo lo sé – me dijo - ¿Qué haces aquí? Se que dijimos que no tocaríamos el tema en la cena, pero ya ha terminado y la verdad es que… mira, ve lo de esta manera, si no le dices siempre te preguntaras que pudiste ser o que pudiste haber sido de ella, si hubiesen tenido un futuro juntos o no, es algo… que sinceramente debes tomar en cuenta, y si se lo dices, quizás te diga que no te ama, y bien, al menos lo haz intentado, pero si te corresponde, me lo agradecerás de por vida – dijo.

- Amm – no supe que responder.

- Solo piénsalo – dijo ella, no le respondí.

Cuando llegamos a su habitación su madre estaba en la puerta esperándonos con una sonrisa burlesca.

- Creía que Nessie llegaría temprano – dijo ella con su mirada seria.

- Bueno… nos retardamos un poquito – dije nervioso.

- Mamá, harás que Edward muera de un ataque – dijo Ness – sólo esta bromeando – dijo sólo para mí, me tranquilicé-

- ¿quieres pasar? – me ofreció.

- No, este… he quedado con una amiga de llamarle – le dije

- iré a quitarme estos tontos zapatos – dijo Nessie entrando.

- Isabel… Ness me comentó que Irán a Forks – dije.

- Oh claro, pero aun nos falta el boleto de ella.

- Tengo dos boletos para Forks, si quieres – dije, me sorprendió mi mentira.

- ¿Dos?

- Sí… - miente, Edward, miente – iba a venir con mi hermano, pero a última hora canceló, habíamos conseguido los boletos, el vuelo de regreso es el martes a las doce de la noche… llega a Seattle y de ahí nos vamos en mi carro que dejé – dije.

- ¿Eres de Forks? – me preguntó.

- Sí… de hay vengo – dije

- oh… yo… no tengo como pagarte el otro – dijo

- para nada, es todo suyo – le dije

- pero…

- mírelo de esta manera, ¿A quien se lo daré? No conozco a nadie de aquí, y solo se de alguien que ocupa un boleto – le dije. – Llamé para devolver el boleto pero me dijeron que no.

- Oh… gracias… - dijo.

- de nada.

- ¿mañana?

- Si… a las doce… tendríamos que irnos a las diez de a noche – dije

- Edward… pero… no tenemos a donde ir… debo avisar… eso me lleva una semana… para que me den mi casa – dijo.

- Puede hospedarse esa semana en mi casa – dije convencido.

Abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué dirán tus padres?

- Créame les encanta la idea de ayudar a todo mundo – dije

- Pero…

- Por favor…

- Sólo convence a mi hija… yo me encargare de las maletas – dijo sonreí, en eso Nessie llegó descalza.

- No te rías – me advirtió-

- No planeaba hacerlo.

- Adiós Edward – saludó Isabel.

- Adiós.

- Adiós Ed – dijo Nessie y me dio un beso en la mejilla que le correspondí con un abrazo – mamá esta dentro – dijo, me reí

- Dale, cuídate – le dije

- Adiós….

Cuando llegué a mi dormitorio me di un baño rápido, y tomé varias hojas para mi discurso de mañana, tenía que estar preparado para las preguntas, algunas ideas eran buenas, otras un asco, las demás morían antes de llegar a nacer, tuve que buscar en Internet, y la mayoría de ellos… aunque sonaban bien… eran un asco… simplemente un asco… otros me hacían reír.

Entré en la página de vuelos, de donde conseguí dos boletos para las doce de la noche hasta Seattle, los compré por Internet e imprimí el comprobante.

Terminé de ver aquello al menos a la una de la madrugada, genial, apagué la computadora y tomé mi celular.

Tenía varias llamadas perdidas, tres de Bella, rayos, mierda, me iba a matar.

No le llamé por la hora, ¿cómo se me había olvidado dejar mi celular en mi cuarto?

Estaba en la oficina del director, nervioso, había tenido que recurrir a llevar mis manos a mis rodillas para que dejaran de temblar, el director sólo me veía, supongo que buscando algo en mí, había pasado la noche anterior intentando tener un buen discurso si llegaba la esperada pregunta del porque quería esa beca... y ninguna era convincente o creíble a mis oídos...- Hola, Edward, te haré pregonas al azar así funciona esto...- Bien - fue todo lo que pude responderle.- ¿Qué te gustaría estudiar?- Música - fue mi respuesta automática, sonrió complacido de que no dudara, supongo.- ¿Y si no pudieses eso...?- Quizás... abogado – dije.

- ¿Abogacía y música? Dos cosas muy distintas.

- Mi padre quiere que sea abogado, señor.

Asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Como vas en la escuela?- Tengo buenas calificaciones, soy un buen alumno a decir verdad... y no tengo ninguna queja de mis profesores… últimamente.- ¿últimamente? ¿Tuve recientemente algún problema en la escuela? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

Los nervios iban a terminar por hacerme perder la beca…

- Tuve uno resiente... me peleé, bueno en realidad no fue una pelea, simplemente yo golpeé a otro chico - dije, no podía decir amigo, porque ya no lo era.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó con un deje de desilusión

Bajé la mirada, él estaba esperando una respuesta.

- Digamos que estaba sólo jugando con... una chica que es muy especial para mí, estaba saliendo con ella, pero la engañaba con otra chica, y solo la quería para... "eso" - dije molesto, y enojado.

- Entiendo... dime Edward... no tardes en responder... ¿por qué quieres esta beca?

- No lo sé - fui sincero - ayer en la noche estuve ensayando cientos de frases con las que pude creer que lo impresionaría, busqué en Internet, libros, revistas, incluso, eran muy buenas, pero ninguna era mía, mi mamá siempre me ha dicho que sea sincero, y ahora que usted me pregunta ¿Por qué creo que la quiero? Sabe, creo que nunca sabre decirle a nadie la verdadera razón y ahora que estoy frente a usted, no lo sé, creo que más allá de mi sueño, fue una manera de escapar de mi pesadilla, eso es todo, y de seguro suena decepcionante, es decir, escapé de mi casa técnicamente, sólo avisándole a mi madre que me iría, no me despedí de mis hermanos, ni de mis amigos, sé que mi padre esta decepcionado de mí, por esas acciones, siempre me ha considerado como alguien maduro y quien sería exactamente igual a él. Pero lo peor de todo, es que no me arrepiento... quizás en un futuro, quizás mañana, quizás, no lo sé, pero ¿Acaso usted nunca se ha enamorado de su mejor amiga? Al menos yo lo hice, y quizás suene demasiado simple esa sencilla excusa, mas es la verdad, y como tal... creo que tiene algo de sentido... al menos para mí, mis papás me enseñaron a enfrentar mis miedos, pero yo ya no quiero, ya es demasiado... amo la música, sí, quiero ser músico, sí, es algo que he querido desde siempre, ¿pero para que mentir?, no creo que sea yo quien la merezca, y es estupido de mi parte, sólo estoy desaprovechando y ocupando un lugar de los veinte, cuando no debería estar aquí, mas siento que me quiero quedar, y no por el gran nivel de esta escuela, solamente... para huir por unos momentos de mi vida – dije.

- Edward... ¿Tu razón es huir de tus problemas? – preguntó con cautela.

- Sí, es eso.

- ¿Mientras la de otros es la pasión, el nivel, un futuro?

- Sí, Señor.

- Creo que esta claro decir que... tomes tus cosas y te vayas - me dijo, asentí y no con cara de desilusión, porque sabía que no sentía eso, simplemente me sentí... ¿liberado?

- Gracias por su tiempo – le dije y salí de su oficina.

Nessie me esperaba afuera, y al ver mi sonrisa me abrazó, felicitándome.

- ¡No lo puedo creer, Edward! ¡Eres un genio!

Solté nuestro abrazo.

- ¿Aprobaste… verdad?

- No.

Su rostro reflejó la duda.

La tomé del brazo y comencé a correr por el campo, a veces la sujetaba en un abrazo y daba vueltas con ella.

- ¿Edward? – preguntó riendo. - ¿Estás bien?

Me dejé caer en el césped.

- ¡Sí, Nessie! ¡Estoy fantástico!

Se sentó a mi lado, mirándome seria.

- ¿Qué pasó allí?

- Fui sincero, como dijiste anoche... y sabes no me arrepiento de haberlo sido, pero... debo irme.

Me puse de pie y extendí mi brazo para ayudarla, ella tomó mi agarre.

Volví a abrazarla.

- Eres el único que se emociona por haber reprobado… - dijo, la abracé con más fuerza.

- Nos vamos a casa.

- ¿Nos?

- Tú, tu madre, y yo. De nuevo a Forks.

- Para nada - dijo - no, ya conozco esa mirada, es la de, yo pago, y no dejare que lo hagas - se me escapó una sonrisa.

- Lo siento, no planeaba quedar, anoche que íbamos de camino a tu casa y me dijiste que si dejaba pasar tiempo nunca sabría que pasaría con ella, me di cuenta de que, si ella esta enamorada o no de alguien, no por eso me haré a un lado y saldré huyendo - le dije.

- Pues no significa que pagaras mis boletos de avión - dijo

- Lo siento, pues ya tengo las reservaciones para nuestros tres boletos y ya he pagado por Internet, no me harás perder mi dinero - le dije.

- ¿Como le digo a mamá? – preguntó.

- Ella ya lo sabe, anoche se lo comenté - le dije

- ¿QUE?

- Vamos Nessie, por favor – le pedí

Había logrado convencerla, tuve que empacar mis cosas, más feliz de lo que creía, llamé a donde había abandonado a mi pobre Volvo y pedí que lo dejaran en el aeropuerto, dejarían las llaves en paquetería a nombre de Edward Masen, y ahí tendría que ir…

- Edward… - murmuró mientras esperábamos al taxi en el instituto.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ness?

Sólo asintió en dirección al edificio. Seguí su mirada para encontrarme con Jane.

- ¿Jane? – le pregunté, pero ni siquiera ella podía provocarme tristeza. - ¡Jane! – grité.

- ¿Qué haces? – murmuró entre dientes.

- No quiero dejar nada inconcluso – le dije, Ness bajó la mirada. Jane comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros.

- ¿Se van? – nos preguntó señalando las maletas.

- Sí – contesté.

- ¿No aprobaste el examen? Pensé que sí… te vi saltando de alegría – me dijo.

Sólo asentí, no quería compartir mis sentimientos con alguien que tan poco conocía, y de ello no me había mostrado nada bueno…

- Quería despedirme – dijo.

- Gracias.

- No sólo de ti, pero también de Nessie.

Nessie la miró con la duda escrita en el rostro.

- No sólo despedir... pedirte perdón, en realidad.

- ¿Pedirme perdón? – preguntó ella.

- Sí, y sobran los motivos.

- Sí – aseguró Nessie.

- Perdón, por todo… no… no sé porque lo hice. Por eso quiero pedirte perdón.

- ¿Tenías que esperar hasta el último día? ¿No podías demostrarme tus disculpas en todo este tiempo? – preguntó molesta.

- Lo siento – dijo Jane bajando la mirada.

Nessie asintió.

- Te perdono.

Jane la miró sin entender.

- Yo no te perdonaría si fuera al revés – dijo.

- Esa es la diferencia entre tu y yo.

Jane le sonrió, nos deseó un buen viaje y se marchó.

Le dediqué una sonrisa de aliento a Nessie y ella me la devolvió.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto llamé a Bella, con ganas de decirle la noticia, pero no contestó el teléfono, a lo mejor estaba dormida.

Llamé a mi mamá y le di la noticia, tuve que pedirle que no dijera nada, quería que fuese sorpresa, para todos, le conté lo de Nessie y su mamá y aceptó como supuse darles hospedaje.

Cuando el avión llego a Seattle, estaba más que ansioso, mi ansiedad no le daba el paso ni siquiera al sueño, fui por las llaves me las dieron y subimos las maletas a mi carro. Nessie se había quedado dormida a la media hora de trayecto en automóvil y su mamá le siguió una media hora después…

Así que tuve todo el camino para mí, y mis pensamientos.

Isabel tenía que firmar unos papeles antes entonces la dejé allí, cuando llegamos a mi extrañada casa sonreí, desperté a Nessie y entramos, la puerta de la casa estaba abierta.

- Tú casa es… enorme – murmuró Nessie, sonreí y la invité a pasar.

- ¡Llegó la pizza! – grité.

Nessie me apretó la mano, le dediqué una mirada de apoyo y ella sonrió algo nerviosa.

- Alice, ¿tú pediste pizza? – se escuchó el grito de Emmett.

- ¡Ve tú! ¡Estoy ocupada! – gritó de vuelta Alice.

Emmett bajó las escaleras y cuando me vio se quedó boquiabierto, pero lo compensó con uno de sus chistes.

- Alice, no es la pizza sólo es Edward.

- ¡¿Qué? – gritó y en menos de cinco segundos la tenía abrazándome.

- Claro, ocupada para mí pero no para Edward – murmuró Emmett.

- Hay un poco de Edward para todos – dije entre risas y lo abracé.

- Te extrañé hermano – dijo, se alejó de mí. – Y veo que vienes bien acompañado.

Tomé a Ness por la cintura.

- Es Nessie – dije. – Se va a quedar con nosotros por un tiempo.

Él alzó las cejas, puse los ojos en blanco.

- Ness, él es Emmett y ella es – Alice me interrumpió.

- Soy Alice Masen, un gusto conocerte Nessie – le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Sí… - dijo Nessie por lo bajo.

- Un gusto – agregó Emmett guiñando un ojo.

- Ignóralo – le aconsejó.

- Te extrañé mucho… pero ¿qué demonios haces acá? – me preguntó Emmett.

- ¿Qué?

- Estoy muy feliz de que estés acá, aposté veinte dólares a que no aprobarías, pero una parte de mi estaba seguro que te quedarías allá. ¿Qué pasó?

- Puedo esperar un año más.

- Sí puedes esperar a terminar el instituto – murmuró Alice.

- Alice, tienes razón, fue estupido – le dije acordándome de nuestra última pelea, ella sonrió pero negó con la cabeza.

- No tenía razón...

Emmett nos ofreció algo de comer e inmediatamente aceptamos.

- Así que por esto podemos faltar al instituto – dijo Emmett. - ¿Por qué no nos dijo Mamá?

- ¿Dónde está ella?

- Dijo que vendría en diez minutos…

En eso se escuchó como la puerta se abría y al instante estaba ella en la cocina.

- ¡Cariño! – gritó. Me abrazó con fuerza. – Amor, ¿cómo estás? ¡Estoy tan feliz que estés aquí! ¡No puedo creerlo!

- Perdón, Mamá, por todo.

Mi Papá entró y se quedó viendo la escena, Mamá me hizo una seña para que vaya con él, salí de allí mientras le daba la bienvenida a Nessie.

- Hola, Papá – le saludé.

Me dio un abrazo.

- Edward – dijo.

- ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunté.

- Bien, feliz que estés de vuelta.

- Yo también estoy feliz de estar aquí.

- No te preocupes, el año que viene volverás a intentarlo y ganaras esa beca.

- Sí… - dije sólo. Quería decirle que lo sentía, por haberlo defraudado tantas veces, por no hacer nada bien, pero no era el momento…

Alice secuestró a Nessie, llevándola a un extraordinario viaje de compras, según ella. Emmett se quedó conmigo, me contó todo lo que había sucedido, cómo estaba con Rose, y lo enojados que estaban todos conmigo.

Había tenido que esperar hasta más tarde para ir a casa de Bella, mamá me dijo que la dejara dormir un rato más, al final ella no iría al instituto.

Me dirigí a su casa, no sabía como lo tomaría, sólo esperaba que no este del toda molesta conmigo.

Me bajé de mi Volvo y caminé hacia la entrada, toqué tres veces y después la puerta se abrió, me hubiese gustado que ella fuera, pero era su mamá.

- Hola Renée – le saludé.

- ¿Edward? – preguntó asombrada. - ¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo… cómo te fue?

- Volví – dije, me dio un abrazo.

- ¿Esta Bella? – pregunté.

- No, ella no esta, fue a la escuela, dijo que era importante porque tenia un examen – me dijo asentí algo confundido.

- Oh… en ese caso la iré a buscar ahí – dije, ella asintió y me dio otro un abrazo, después de eso volví a mi Volvo.

No sabía a quien llamar, Emmett estaba en casa, Alice de compras y nadie más sabía sobre mi llegada.

Decidí llamar a Tanya, pero quería hablar poco con ella…

- ¿Sí? – preguntó en un susurro.

Estaba en la mitad de una clase, eso era bueno, pregunta y respuesta directa.

- Hola Tanya, ¿está Bella ahí?

- ¡Edward! – gritó. - ¿¡Dónde estás!

- En mi auto… en frente de la casa de Bella, Renée dice que esta en el instituto. ¿Está ella ahí?

- ¡¿Volviste?

- Tanya…

- ¡Un minuto! – gritó a alguien más. – Esto es _mucho _más importante que su estupida clase.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

Tanya suspiró.

- Edward, te llamo cuando salga pero al parecer estoy en detención.

- No me digas… - dije con sarcasmo. - ¿Está Bella?

Se cortó la línea. Tendría que esperar a que terminaran las clases.

Me llegó un mensaje de texto 'No está Edward, ¿qué haces? ¿Por qué volviste? ¿Cómo te fue?'

Manejé como loco buscando por Forks, solo pensé en un lugar y fui hacia ahí, cuando llegué al sendero, pude ver la camioneta de Bella, me bajé corriendo y azoté la puerta sin importarme mucho mi carro, estaba ansioso por darle la sorpresa de mi llegada, corrí como loco sin importarme que me cansara y no trajera agua conmigo.

POV BELLA

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

No, no, no, debo pensar en mis padres, en mis amigos, en el dolor que les haré, no, no puedo.

En mis amigos, en todos…

No, ¿Qué había hecho?

Intenté con mi mano evitar que siga saliéndome sangre, dejé de respirar por la nariz para no terminar más mareada de lo que estaba.

Pero esto no para. ¡No para! ¡No deja de sangrar!

¿Qué hice?

Estaba preocupada, sola, sola, mi mamá cree que estoy en el instituto, nadie me encontrara, no le di razones para que se preocupara por mí, así que es casi imposible que me busquen enseguida.

Nadie sabía como llegar aquí. Sólo Edward y yo, y él esta a millas de distancia de donde me encontraba.

Con mis mejillas empapadas, pensé en la estupidez que había hecho, y que moriría sin quererlo.

Apreté mi mano, con la otra y contra mi pierna, pero sigo sintiendo mi sangre.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba, sólo sé que duele y que estaba perdiendo fuerzas. El olor a oxido me empezó a invadir y sentí que perdía la conciencia.

¡¿Por qué había hecho esto?

Iba a morir, y nunca le dije a Edward cara a cara lo mucho que lo amo.

De repente creo ver que de entre los árboles salé Edward. Pero eso era imposible… él corría hacia donde yo me encontraba y yo me sentía feliz de pensar que moriría junto a él, aunque sea en mi imaginación.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – me preguntó, pero no importa darle una respuesta, no quiero morir hablando a una alucinación.

Me vio con su mirada ansiosa y preocupada, hasta que llegó a la navaja que una vez él mismo me había regalo, y centra su mirada en mi muñeca que esta siendo aplastada por mi mano contra mi pierna.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – me pregunta enojado y furioso, quitó mi mano para poder revisar mi herida - ¿Por qué hiciste esto?, ya no quieres vivir ¿es eso? – me preguntó dolido.

- lo siento – fue mi única respuesta, rompió la manga de su camisa, y con ese pedazo ató mi herida.

- ¿Pensaste en el dolor de tus papás?, ¿mi hermana? Alice sufriría mucho Bella, todos lo harían, ¿Pensaste siquiera en mí? – me preguntó, mis lagrimas salían más y más, porque sabía que sus palabras eran reales, intenté tocarlo, quise saber que tan buena puede ser esta alucinación.

- no, me arrepentí muy tarde – dije llorando, iba a morir, mi mano fue a su rodilla, y la puede sentir, ¿Él estaba allí? - ¿Edward? – susurré su nombre, su mirada era sólo de miedo y dolor, me veía con lagrimas.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? – me preguntó, su mirada estaba en la carta de él, la que me dio de despedida - ¿Es por la carta?, Bella – tomó mi mano entre las suyas, sus lagrimas salían más, su voz era ronca – lo siento, si no sientes lo mismo, no debes recurrir a esto, perdóname, yo… perdóname – me dijo llorando, me abrazó. – Lo siento Bella… pero… no entiendo…

- ¿De que hablas?

- Si no sientes lo mismo, lo entiendo, es mas, no volveré a sentir eso por ti, pero no debiste actuar así – me dijo con voz dolorida.

- ¿Voy a morirme? – le pregunté, él se ríe forzadamente.

- no, ni siquiera llegaste a la vena, sólo es una herida superficial – vio de nuevo la carta y luego a mí, cuando ponía esa mirada era de no quiero preguntar y saber, pero la haré - ¿Qué opinas de lo que puse ahí? – preguntó en un susurro.

- No la he leído… quería que fuese lo ultimo que leyera… pero no pude, me arrepentí tan rápido como hice el corte – suspiró de alivio, tomó la carta y la guardó en su bolsillo.

Sentí como me levantaba del suelo y me acunaba sobre sus brazos.

- Vámonos de aquí – me dijo y me cargó.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido con Jacob? – me preguntó, ¿Por qué siempre es Jake?

- ¿Qué con él? – pregunté algo molesta - ¿Qué?, no comprendo tu fijación en él, parece que siempre lo sacas a flote – dije molesta.

- yo… ¿lo siento? – preguntó, seguía apretando mi muñeca para que dejara de salir sangre.

Su rostro empezó a estar borroso, y me sentía aún más mareada.

- Si hubiese sabido que la usarías en tu contra, nunca te la hubiera regalado – era claro que hablaba de la navaja, mi mente estaba nublándose, había cometido el desliz de oler la sangre, y estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Evitar vomitar fue toda una misión, y la presión de saber que si lo hacia sería sobre Edward complicaba todo más. Por su parte, él me sujetaba con fuerza para evitar que me cayera. Llegamos a los coches pero no aguanté más y caí en un profundo sueño.

No podía creer que él en verdad estuviera aquí, y no fuese alguna idea mía.

Chapter End Notes:

* * *

es gusto?

esperamos ke si...

* * *

_**Merezco reviews?**_


	20. 20 E T B

**ULTIMOS CAPITULOS**

**este es uno de mis capis favoritos asi ke espero ke sea tambien el de ustedes n.n**

**besos**

INICIO | RECIENTES | AUTORES | CATEGORIAS | TÍTULOS | SAGAS | CONCURSOS | TOPTEN | BÚSQUEDA

Por siempre tuyo by angielizz, claaraa

[Reviews - 129]  
Table of Contents [Report This]  
Chapter or Story

Options: [Edit] [Delete]

- **Text Size** + 1. Una amistad perfecta2. oh, oh3. Disculpandome sin olvidar4. Rumores5. trato?6. Chapter 6. Plan BD7. Cuestionario y algo inesperado...8. Dos visitas9. ***********Razones-10. O.o... Serie de acciones inesperadas...11. Un helado y dos cucharas12. Se rumorea por ahi...13. Reflexiones...14. Alejate de mì15. Por Siempre Tuyo... Edward16.17. Nuevo en la Ciudad18. Escape19. Intentando Morir20. Eternamente tuya, Bella21. Desde que un 'te amo' escapó de sus labios.22. Capitulo 22. Tú, yo, eso es lo que importa

Author's Chapter Notes:

Capitulo 20

ETERNAMENTE TUYA, BELLA.

POV EDWARD

Y ahí estaba ella, acostada con su muñeca vendada y cables por su cuerpo, ¿Cómo había llegado a ese grado?

Habiendo miles de opciones, tuvo que decidir por la peor.

Me hería saber que yo pude haber evitado que ella llegara a ese punto, al menos yo lo hubiese previsto.

Pero no, yo había estado a kilómetros de distancia lejos de ella.

Reneé había estado llorando, preguntándose en qué había fallado como madre y por qué la falta de confianza de su hija hacia ella

Charlie estaba devastado, igual que Reneé, se sentía fatal, parecía culparse de no haber estado ahí para protegerla.

Tuve que llamar a Alice para avisarle y por primera vez, canceló una salida estando en ella, la canceló y se vino derecho al hospital, olvidándose por completo de si a Nessie le gustaría ir.

Me estaba matando de nervios, habían pasado ya dos días desde que la encontré, y en ese tiempo, ella no había despertado, todos se habían enterado, me había tenido que inventar una gran mentira, aunque en parte verdad para que ella, ella no se sintiera incomoda, rayos debería haber sido sincero con todos y decir la verdad, asegurándome que nunca volviera a hacer algo semejante.

Me acerqué a Bella, y tomé su mano entre la mía, acaricié la venda que estaba en su muñeca.

- Perdóname Bella, perdón por no haber estado contigo – susurré sintiendo una lagrima en mi mejilla.

¿Por qué?, me preocupaba la idea de que hubiese pasado si yo no hubiera llegado, quizás se hubiese desmayado, tomado una gran enfermedad, pudo… le pudieron pasar miles de cosas, y si no hubiese venido no sé como la hubieran encontrado.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó la voz de Nessie detrás de la puerta.

- Claro – respondí, ella entró y se puso a mi lado, viendo a Bella – es muy bonita – dijo de repente.

- Lo sé, eso ya lo sé – dije.

- ¿Cómo estas?

- Mal… soy el peor amigo del mundo – dije pasando mi mano por mi alborotado cabello.

- No es verdad, no olvides que fuiste tú quien la encontró.

- Pero aun así… me fui, no le avisé con tiempo, porque no hubo tiempo para pensar, sólo actué por actuar.

- Tú tienes tus razones…

- Pero son sólo excusas, y no justifican mi manera de comportarme tan inmadura.

- Eres un adolescente, no esperes comportarte como quien ha vivido toda una vida – dijo Nessie.

- Ya lo sé – musité, Salí de la habitación y me topé con su mamá.

- Hola Edward – me saludó Reneé, aun lado de ella estaba Charlie abrazándola, hace tiempo que no los veía así.

- Hola

- ¿Cuándo va a despertar? – dijo con sus ojos llorosos.

- mmm… - me sentía incomodo con la mamá de Bella, aun no podía mirarla a la cara por mucho tiempo, sabiendo que yo pude haber evitado eso y saber que le había mentido - aun no nos han dicho.

- ¿Cómo es que no vi llegar eso?, estaba tan deprimida, debí haberlo visto, todas estas noches se la pasaba llorando y gritando, debí haber hablado con ella - ¿llorando?, ¿gritando?, oh no, que idiota había sido, no debí dejarla sola, y menos después de lo que había sucedido la noche de la fiesta, me sentí fatal.

- Nadie hubiese sabido si ella no quería decir nada, nadie lo vio llegar – dijo Nessie, claro, yo lo hubiera visto, pero no había estado para ella, cuando me necesitó, Ness era una de las pocas que sabia la verdad, ella y Alice.

- Soy su madre, debí de verlo, pero estuvo tan feliz anoche, se comporto… diferente, parecía que aprovechaba todo, y… oh, mi bebe – dijo Reneé – voy a entrar - asentí, Charlie entró junto con ella, caminé sintiéndome como una basura, peor que una basura como el mismo germen e incluso peor.

- Edward – me llamó alguien, giré mi rostro y me encontré con… la última persona que quería ver, Jacob, al parecer le habían llamado hace dos días, cuando Bella había sido internada, para avisarle y él quiso venir, lo peor de aquello es que mi propia madre le había pagado el boleto de avión.

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunté intentando controlarme.

- ¿Cómo esta Bella? – preguntó.

- Mal, pero esta todo controlado, aun no ha despertado – dije pensando en retirarme.

- Dime algo – dijo justo cuando intenté seguir caminando, me quedé esperando que siguiera sin voltear a verlo – ¿Al menos le dijiste lo que sentías? – preguntó, no le respondí – creo que no, sabes algo… eres un idiota, un idiota por no haberlo intentado al menos – me dijo volteé a verlo y levanté mi puño, estaba enfurecido y molesto conmigo mismo pero que él llegara e hiciera acto de su presencia y con esas palabras me sacó de mis casillas, le golpeé en su mejilla, no estaba muy lejos de mí. Él no se quedó de brazos cruzados y me devolvió el golpe en el estomago, sacándome el aire, iba a pegarle de vuelta cuando él me volvió a pegar pero ahora en la mejilla.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa? – escuché la voz de Nessie gritar, y sus pasos viniendo hacia donde me encofraba, subí mi mirada y la vi cerca, Jake parecía que me iba a patear cuando Nessie desde atrás se subió en su espalda – ni se te ocurra golpearlo – le decía mientras le jalaba el cabello, colgada en su espalda, Jacob intentaba bajarla con sus brazos, recuperé el control de mí mismo, no podía dejar que se lastimara ella por ayudarme, la bajé de la espalda de Jacob, aunque ella puso de todas sus fuerzas.

- Tranquila, no pasó nada – dije ya teniéndola en mis brazos, ella me pegó una cachetada.

- No se pelea en los hospitales – me dijo del todo molesta, luego volteó para enfrentarse a Jacob pero se quedó técnicamente estática en su lugar.

- Mira que eso de tener niñas cuidándote da pena – dijo Jacob sin prestar atención a Nessie, en realidad tenía sus ojos cerrados, sobándose su cabello.

- ¿Jake? – preguntó Nessie, ¿se conocían?, Jacob abrió los ojos y la miró, luego sonrió a medias.

- ¿Vanesa? – preguntó Jacob, se conocían.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Nessie.

- vine a visitar a una amiga.

- ¿Amiga? – me burlé, él la quería de todo menos como amiga, Ness me dedicó una mirada como si con mi mirada le bastaran respuestas murmuró:

- ¿Bella?... ¿Él es el chico del que me contaste?... ¿Por la razón que huiste? – preguntó con voz dolida, asentí.

- ¿Conoces a Bella? – preguntó Jacob sorprendido.

- No… pero ha de ser una gran chica – dijo con voz rota y luego caminó lentamente a la salida, la seguí sin despedirme de Jacob.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - le pregunté una vez que estuvimos afuera, no me respondió al instante, sólo miraba a los árboles.

- Bella ha de ser genial, si tiene tu corazón tras ella… y el de Jacob de pasada – dijo con su voz estrangulada.

- ¿De donde conoces a Jacob?

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que una vez yo me enamoré? – asentí – nos conocimos en el verano, de este año, estaba de vacaciones, ahí nos conocimos, y me enamoré de él… pero nunca se lo dije… siempre seré sólo una… niñita para él – dijo, la abrace, ahora comprendía.

- Oh…

- En fin… espero que sea feliz con alguien de su edad – dijo con lágrimas en sus mejillas, se las limpié.

- Deberías decírselo, no pierdes nada – dije

- Mi orgullo

- Yo también, y se lo diré – dije convencido.

- Tu eres hombre, es lo común, el chico a la chica, no al revés… aparte de seguro a de tener cientos de chicas a sus pies.

- Nessie ¿Podemos hablar? – reconocí la voz de Jacob, instintivamente apreté el puño con fuerza.

- Claro – dijo limpiándose su mejilla y después volteando a verlo.

- A solas – dijo mirándome, asentí y le di un beso en la frente a Nessie.

- Nos vemos pequeña – dije volviendo a entrar al hospital, caminé a donde estaba la habitación de Bella y en el camino me encontré con Irina y Demetri, me quedé quieto, Irina caminó hacia mí.

- Edward… por favor escúchame – pidió, luego se me examinó el rostro con un gesto pensativo y enojado.

- ¿Qué quieres que escuche?

- No pasaron las cosas como crees, todo fue una mentira, fue una farsa, Bella y Demetri no salían de verdad.

- Eso me lo dijo Bella, pero no significa que Demetri no haya intentado… - fui interrumpido.

- Yo inventé eso, esperaba que tus celos protectores salieran a flote y le dijeras de una vez por todas que tú la amas y yo no era bueno para ella, pero cuando yo corrí el rumor de que Irina te engaño conmigo y dejé de andar con Bella para mejor salir con Irina, no teníamos previsto que no iría Bella a la escuela… luego tú actuaste como no esperaba, creía que éramos amigos – sabía que se refería al golpe.

- Tu lo has dicho, lo éramos – su mirada cambió a una de dolor, la misma que tenía yo.

- Los amigos no se golpean.

- Los amigos no corren rumores falsos y que agraden a la chica que… - me callé al ver que algunas personas me miraban.

- Eso… no esperaba eso, no sabia que actuarían así, y menos que harían que lo dijeron por la alta voz… yo… sé que actué como un idiota – dijo Demetri con su mirada baja. – lo fui aun más cuando actué como aun novio de Bella en la fiesta, el lunes corrieron rumores de que la seguía engañando con Irina y…

- Sabes a mí no me pidas perdón, pude soportar todas esas cosas acerca de mí, pero no escuchar esas palabras que dijeron en contra de Bella, y lo peor de todo es que ella las escuchó… si le vas a pedir perdón a alguien que sea a ella – dije enfadado.

- Edward, por favor – pidió Irina, la miré mal, era absurdo que yo hubiese creído que me podía dejar encariñar con ella, cuando sólo era… cruel y mala y tan sólo pensaba en su bienestar, la relacioné con Jane.

- Lo único que importa ahora es Bella – dije, Demetri asintió – ahora si me permiten tengo que ver como se encuentra.

- Edward – murmuró Demetri. – Vamos, hermano, lo siento, de veras.

Había cosas más importantes…

Sin dar respuesta, caminé a su habitación, cuando la abrí, la pude ver a ella acostada hablando con sus papás.

POV BELLA

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme en un hospital, lo supe en el instante en que sentó el terrible olor y las paredes blancas. No entendía como había llegado allí, pero antes de que pudiera levantarme sentí un terrible dolor en mi muñeca y entonces recordé todo lo que había sucedido. Es decir, mi estupido fallido intento de suicidio y a Edward.

Llevé mi mano sana a la herida y lo sentía extraño. Rápido me destapé y fijé mi mirada en mi muñeca, levanté estúpidamente la venda que la cubría y pegué un grito al ver que estaba cocido. No pude sacar mis ojos de la herida hasta que escuché como la puerta se abría y entraba Reneé junto a Charlie.

- ¡Cielo! – gritó ella desesperada.

- ¿Qué me sucedió? – pregunté confundida, no recordaba haber ido al hospital.

Reneé se arrodilló al lado de mi camilla, sin poder hablar.

- Tú dímelo a mí – dijo Charlie. Levanté mi mirada y me enfoqué en mi padre. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Oh, no, no, no. ¿Ellos lo sabían? No…

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto? ¿Por qué nos mentiste? ¿Por qué nos ocultaste esto por tanto tiempo? Pudimos haberte ayudado.

No sabía que responder, no encontraba palabras para decirle cuanto lo sentía.

- Lo siento – fue lo único que pude decir.

- ¿Lo sientes? – preguntó él, mamá tenía la mirada gacha. – Bella, ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada?

Nada para responder.

No quería herirlos más por lo que prefería callar.

- Si no fuese porque Edward nos lo dijo nunca lo sabríamos.

Asentí, Edward. No lo culpaba… ¿cómo podría mentirles respecto a mi suicidio?

- Pudiste haber confiado en nosotros – dijo Mamá.

- Perdón… - murmuré. No podía verlos a los ojos después de lo que había sucedido. Sentía vergüenza de mí misma.

- Permiso – pidió la voz de Edward, quien apareció en el marco de la puerta. – Charlie, Reneé, ¿puedo hablar con Bella?

Mamá asintió y se puso de pie.

- Bella iré a hablar con Carlisle para ver si ya puedes irte de aquí – me informó, yo sólo asentí.

Se marcharon y Edward se sentó en los pies de la cama.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – me preguntó.

- ¿Eso importa? Luego de lo que hice… ya no puedo ver a mis padres a los ojos – lo miré a él pero sentía la misma vergüenza, tuve que bajar la cabeza. – no puedo verte a ti.

- Bella – murmuró y se acercó a mí, sentándose a mi lado. Yo me recargué con mis hombros para poder sentarme en la cama.

- Me mentiste – le dije.

- ¿Con qué? – pregunté alterado.

- Dijiste que la herida no era profunda – dije.

Él se relajó, me pregunté en qué estaría pensando…

- Fue mi culpa – admitió. – Tarde demasiado en traerte al hospital, te desangraste, Bella.

Me sorprendió el tono que utilizó. Frío, distante, seco. No era difícil notar que estaba enfadado.

Estuvimos en silencio. Pensé que él miraba a otro lado pero cuando lo miré descubrí que él me miraba.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó dolorido. – No logro entender por qué lo hiciste.

- Estaba teniendo un mal momento – murmuré. – Fue estupido…

- Sí, lo fue – dijo con voz seria. – Un mal momento, no justifica que quieras acabar con tu vida.

Asentí.

- No puedo creerlo. Tú… intentaste suicidarte, Bella. ¿Estás loca?

No estaba de humor para críticas, pero me lo merecía.

- ¿No pensaste en mí? – preguntó.

_Sí, sólo pensé en ti._

- Lo siento – dije.

- Sí… Bella no te entiendo. Tuve que mentirle a todos y no sé porque. Podría haberles dicho la verdad así se aseguran de que no lo vuelvas a hacer, es más tal vez deba decirles… pero quería, preguntarte que querías hacer tú.

Lo miré atónita.

- ¿Les mentiste? ¿No les dijiste que me… intente… ya sabes?

Negó con la cabeza.

- Te pediría perdón por lo que les dije, pero no siento que debo pedirte perdón luego de lo que tú hiciste.

Estaba siendo muy duro pero me lo merecía.

- Les conté lo de la fiesta – dijo serio.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

- Sí, Bella, no sé me ocurría otra cosa. Les dije que luego de la fiesta te llamó uno de ellos pare pedirte disculpas y decirte que te lo iba a recompensar y que como tú eres tan estupida, y lo eres – agregó, sí, me merecía eso y mucho más. – accediste a encontrarte con él en el bosque. Él intentó tocarte, tú sacaste la navaja para defenderte, pero él intentó arrebatártela. Pelearon un rato por la navaja, pero terminó por herirte. Al ver eso, él se fue. Yo te encontré y me contaste todo eso.

- Oh…

- Sí. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

- Está bien eso, gracias.

- ¿Gracias? No me siento muy bien por lo que hice. Sigo pensando que debí decirles la verdad.

- Edward, por favor, no les digas. No quiero herirlos ni que me vean mal.

Él sólo asintió.

- ¿Les dirás? – pregunté.

- Si tú no quieres, no se los diré – me dijo. – Pero, prométeme, mirándome a los ojos, que no volverás a hacer algo como eso.

- Te lo prometo – dije sin pensarlo dos veces.

- No sé como se me ocurrió regalarte esa navaja – dijo enfadado después de un corto silencio.

- No fue tu culpa lo que pasó.

- Me gustaría pensar que no lo fue, pero lo fue, no debí haberme ido, no debí dejarte sola después de lo que pasó esa noche… - me estremecí al recordar. – no debí haber actuado sólo por impulso, no debí regalarte esa navaja, debía haberte llamado… - le interrumpí.

- ¿Por qué no me llamaste? – pregunté en voz baja, casi un susurro. - Salí a cenar con Nessie y se me olvido mi teléfono, cuando volví estuve practicando para la entrevista y al terminar me di cuenta que era la una de la madrugada, pensé en llamarte pero era demasiado tarde.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste de tu entrevista? – pregunté con voz rota, al notar la tristeza en mi voz, levantó la mirada para verme llorar.

- No sé… tenía miles de cosas en mi cabeza… no lo sé.

- ¿Cómo Nessie? – pregunte con voz quebrada.

- Sí… creo que sí… estaba buscándola, porque salió llorando… por algo que pasó…

Nessie, De seguro el señor galán consiguió una novia, claro, sélo se va unos días y tiene una conquista, yo llevo años esperándolo, aunque no sabía que lo amaba, y nada.

- ¿Tu novia? Que rápido consigues novia – dije, me miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Celosa? – preguntó alzando una ceja, bufé.

- No – mentí.

- ¿Y que si lo fuera? – preguntó, mi garganta comenzó a arderme y mi corazón parecía doler.

- ¿Lo es? – pregunté, rogando que no lo fuese.

- Para nada – dijo, suspiré. – es una amiga, viene a vivir a Forks – dijo, mi ceño se frunció, si con unos días había tenido una cita en otros mas se harían novios.

- ¿Dónde esta?

- Hablando con… Jacob afuera – dijo.

- ¿Jacob? - ¿Él estaba aquí?, no pude evitar que mi voz asombrada saliera, Edward frunció el ceño.

- Vino desde Florida cuando se enteró – genial Bella, haz hecho que tu amigo gaste en ti.

- Oh… - debía decírselo, era ahora o nunca. – Edward – el me miró, dude, si me rechazaba… ¿podría actuar como si nada? – Tengo que decirte algo importante.

- ¿Qué cosa?

_Ahora o nunca._

Abrí la boca pero no salían palabras.

_Bella… ahora._

_¡Habla!_

- Estoy enamorada – dije, su cara se transformó a una de… ¿dolor?, ¿tristeza?

- Mmm… me alegro por ti – dijo levantándose, dando media vuelta y dándome la espalda - ¿Cómo es él afortunado?... – dijo con voz ronca.

- Es… apuesto, caballeroso, gracioso, sabe guardar un secreto… siempre esta para mí, hace lo que sea por mí, aunque no me lo merezca… se que vendría de muy lejos sólo a saber como estoy… y aunque se que él… de seguro tardara años en volver aquí… estaremos juntos – dije, sabía que lo habían aceptado, era imposible que no lo aceptaran sólo un descerebrado no lo haría. – es inteligente, alegre… - me interrumpió

- Ya entendí… es el chico que esta hecho para ti – dijo – él cual… de seguro corresponderá tus sentimientos…

- No… no estoy hecha para él.

- No digas eso – lo escuché aclarar su garganta

- Edward… - ahora o nunca – Te amo – dije apenas en un susurro, el ni siquiera se volteó, genial, ahora a de estar planeando una manera sutil de rechazarme, pasaron algunos minutos y parecía que Edward no se movería, mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer, perfecto, debí haberme quedado callada, quizás decir que era todo a causa de lo que me pusieron no bastaría. – Prométeme que no dejaremos de ser amigos – pedí con voz llorosa, el volteó a verme.

- No puedo prometerte eso, lo siento – dijo caminando hacia mí, sentí morir ahí mismo, quería desaparecer, lo que fuera, que él no me hubiera salvado de mi intento estupido de matarme, o de los tipos esos, o de lo que fuera, quería morir y desaparecer de ese lugar.

- Por favor – pedí, cerrando mis ojos fuertemente, no quería perder a mi amigo, no a Edward, podría con todo menos con eso.

- No puedo prometer algo que no pienso cumplir – repitió, sollocé.

- Edward… dijiste que siempre estarías ahí conmigo, lo prometiste – dije entre lagrimas – te… - necesitaba pensar, aunque fuera envidioso no podía dejar que me abandonara y con eso mi amistad – te necesito… no me importa que no me ames, no me interesa que me des devoción, o que… o que me beses como con Irina – la imagen de ellos besándose me atormento. – no quiero nada de eso… sólo prométeme que seguiremos siendo amigos – aunque claro, él enojado conmigo, siendo duro y todo eso, como estaba no querría y ahora tenia mas razones para pensárselo mejor.

- No puedo – escuché su voz feliz, claro de seguro eso de irse a Harvard por unos días había hecho crecer su ego y ahora se burlaba de mí, pero incluso yo lo haría, sentí su aliento sobre mi oído y su mano en mi mejilla pero no abrí los ojos, no lo haría

- Te necesito, no me puedes dejar.

- Abre los ojos – me pidió, lo hice, no podía negarle nada, lo vi cerca, demasiado cerca diría yo, solo unos milímetros nos separaban, pegó su frente a la mía – no puedo prometerte ser tu amigo. Porque yo quiero ser mucho más que un simple amigo – dijo, abrí mis ojos como platos.

- De que… - él se alejó un poco.

- Te amo, estoy enamorado de ti… desde hace años – dijo y bajó la mirada levanté su rostro con mi mano sintiendo su suave piel al contacto y lo obligué a mirarme. Iba a prometerle que nunca lo volvería a hacer, a decirle lo estupida e imprudente que había sido, y que sólo por, sólo por su amor… haría cualquier cosa pero en el momento en el que vi sus ojos verdes perdí la razón, me embobé con sus ojos, los había echado de menos.

Él también me miraba, sorprendido y sin saber que hacer, al igual que yo. Bajé mi mano hasta sus labios, hacia tanto tiempo que había ansiado hacer aquello, sentir sus carnosos labios con la yema de mis dedos, pero eso no era suficiente, ¡Quería más!, Quería sentirlos, ¡probarlos!, Moví mi mano hasta su cuello y con cautela lo atraje hacia mí. Él se quedó helado, mas sin embargo luego acercó su rostro al mío.

Dude, ¿Qué si Edward sólo estaba confundido?

Quizás el olor a hospital estaba dañando su cerebro… o algo así, él pareció ver mi duda cuando me quedé muy quieta, se acercó aun más, si eso era posible.

Nuestros rostros estaban a escasos milímetros. Sentía su aliento y respiración tocar mis mejillas, haciendo que mi deseo por tenerlo sólo para mí creciera más. Colocó una de sus manos en mi hombro y de ahí a mi cuello.

Todo el temor y el miedo que sentía por si él me rechazaba se esfumaron en cuanto sus labios tocaron los míos. Se movieron con gracia sobre los míos.

No era un lugar hermoso, con un atardecer o algo así, era un tonto hospital.

No tenía un lindo vestido o él un traje de gala, para nada, sólo una ropa de hospital y él andaba aun con la ropa que llevó el día que me encontró.

No era una cena o un picnic, no había comida, sólo suero que pasaba por mi vena.

No habíamos estado en el mejor ambiente, yo sentía que lo estaba perdiendo.

Pero ante todo eso fue todo lo que había imaginado que sería mi primer beso. Y no sólo eso, pero no me importaba si mi primer beso hubiera sido excelente mas este fue de Edward, lo que lo hacía único y asombroso, era mi primer beso, era Edward quien me besaba y me amaba.

Nunca me hubiera imaginado besándolo. Sin embargo así era, hechos para ser uno, encajábamos a la perfección.

Sus labios eran calidos y finos, tiernos y se amoldaban bien a los míos, su mano tenía mi mejilla, mientras yo no podía subir mi mano por culpa de los cables.

No había sido un beso de los que te roba el aliento, había sido uno, que por sentirlo hubiese robado al mismo aliento.

El beso se rompió, y sólo nuestras frentes quedaron unidas, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de nuestra respiración entrecortada.

Alejé mi rostro del suyo para poder respirar y calmar mi corazón que latía más y más fuerte. No aguanté mucho tiempo hasta que mis labios ansiaron volver a juntarse con los suyos.

Edward se me acercó y me besó con más ansia, Nos besamos por segunda vez.

Cuando terminó el beso, cerré mis ojos sin saber que hacer. Quería decirle lo mucho que lo amaba por segunda vez, pero no salían palabras de mi boca y estaba aterrada que me odiase por lo que había hecho, quizás sólo había actuado por un instante de locura.

- Bella… - susurró, obligándome a abrir los ojos. - Nunca vuelvas a hacer esto, nunca, no te imaginas lo mal que me sentí, creía que te perdía, creía que… no puedo imaginarme un mundo sin ti – dijo.

- Te lo prometo – dije mirando sus ojos verdes, la puerta se abrió interrumpiéndonos, Edward se separó y se puso en la orilla de mi cama, por la puerta entró Alice.

- Eres una pe – Edward la interrumpió.

- ¡Alice! – le gritó antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

- Nada… no vuelvas a cometer una estupidez como esa, nunca, no sabes lo mal que me sentí, eres una idiota o… - ¿Ella lo sabia?

- Alice – de nuevo Edward intentando terminar con sus palabras hirientes, Alice se pegó una bofetada pequeña en su boquita.

- Lo siento, nada de malas palabras… pero ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?

- Yo… - no me dejó hablar cuando me abrazó, le devolví el abrazo.

- No me hagas eso, no de nuevo, soy tu amiga si tenias problemas debiste decírmelo y no intentar matarte – ella lo sabía-

- Las dejo solas – dijo Edward dándonos espacio y saliendo

- ¿Sabes como tenias a mi pobre hermano?

- No… ¿Cómo?

- Como un lunático… de un lado a otro y ni Nessie pudo tranquilizarlo - ¿Quién era Nessie? Y si… y si a Edward le gustaba, pero… el beso me convenció que él estaba enamorado de mí… o… tal vez…

- Oh…

- Bien Bella, me gustaría quedarme, pero mi hermanita Nessie me necesita - ¿hermanita?, quizás si era su novia, al final… diablos que tonta había sido, si él en verdad me amara no se hubiera tardado tanto en responderme.

- Claro – mi voz salio ronca, Alice pareció no notarlo y salió, dejándome sola… era una completa tonta, cerré mis ojos fuertemente, no quería verlo, escuché pasos pero con todas mis fuerzas no me moví, sentí la camilla hundirse a mi lado.

- Parece que Bella se quedo dormida – dijo la voz de Edward.

- Es dormilona, algo a la lista de ella – dijo una voz femenina que desconocí.

- Esta sedada, ¿Qué esperabas? Eh, Nessie – un nudo se puso en mi garganta, ella estaba aquí.

- Que se despierte.

- Que graciosa – dijo con ironía Edward.

- Mmm… me iré un rato afuera… - dijo Nessie.

Escuché una contestación o algo así, pero no pude escuchar con claridad lo que dijo.

- yo también te amo – dijo Nessie, haciendo que mi corazón se rompiera en mil añicos – vámonos.

Esperé a ver si escuchaba algo, pero nada, de seguro el señor "juega con la estupida de Bella" ya se había ido, me sentí una idiota al creer que el beso había sido real.

Sentí como unas lágrimas salían de mis ojos, tuve que quitarlas con mi mano, aunque me dolió un poquito haberla levantado.

Luego los labios de alguien en mis mejillas, que sea mi mamá, que sea mi mamá, por favor… reconocí su piel…

- ¿Qué tienes? – escuché su voz, abrí mis ojos de golpe, mirándolo mal, la manera mas terrible que podía.

- ¿Qué tengo? – dije molesta – todo, eres un mentiroso, claro, besa a la tonta de Isabella y luego vete con tu novia Nessie – dije con burla.

- ¿De que hablas? – me miró confundido.

- ¿Cómo que de que hablo?, que ella es tu novia, y tú un imbécil mentiroso… no se como te pude creer, claro, claro, "estoy enamorado de ti desde hace años" – fingí su voz – y si así fuera no hubieses salido nunca con Irina si en verdad hubieras sentido eso por mi, no la hubieras besado, no hubieras salido con ella – puso su mano sobre mi boca.

- Espera, espera Bella, ¿de que hablas?, primera no estoy saliendo con Nessie, dos si salía con Irina era una tonta mentira, que fue… una estupidez mía, pero no salíamos de verdad, y tercera yo nunca la bese, ella me besó a mi.

- Claro, claro, cuando te pregunten si nos besamos que dirás, ella me besó a mí o… sentí lastima por Bella, y la besé, no quiero que cometa otra tontería… - sentí mis lagrimas en mis mejillas, Edward me miraba con su mueca de dolor y negando con su cabeza

- No – su voz salió ronca. – yo te besé a ti, nos besamos, y no lo hice por lastima, yo te amo, te amo, te amo – dijo con voz cada vez mas dolida, negué con mi cabeza, no dejaría que alguien más se volviera a burlar de mí.

- Pues tal vez, yo no te amo – mentí, estaba locamente enamorada de él, vi la mueca de dolor en su cara y una lágrima salió de sus ojos, una que siguió a otras más.

- Amm… - miró a otra parte y se levantó.

- Míralo de esta manera Edward, al final volverás a Harvard y tendrás a miles de chicas para ti

- No entré… no quedé… no… - me miró – soy un… - fue interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió y entro Emmett.

- ¡Bella! – gritó y me abrazó, asfixiándome.

Edward limpió rápido sus lágrimas y se quedó mirando hacia la ventana, se acercó a esta y allí se quedó…

Todos entraron, Alec, Tanya, Rosalie, Jasper, Irina, Demetri.

Todos se juntaron alrededor de mi cama, deseándome una rápida recuperación y preguntándome en qué estaba pensando al reunirme con esos hombres. Todos a excepción de Tanya, quien fue directo hacia Edward y se lanzó a sus brazos. Una oleada de celos me invadió, por lo que tuve que dejar de mirarlos. Me recordé varias veces que ellos eran sólo amigos mientras hacia mi mejor esfuerzo en entender las muchas voces que me hablaban.

Edward, de espaldas a mí, hablaba con Tanya, de vez en cuando ella me lanzaba miradas que no logré comprender. Al principio de la conversación ella se mostraba seria, pero más tarde sonreía de oreja a oreja. Luego Alec se reunió con ellos, entonces ellos dos me miraban. Intenté escuchar lo que decían pero fue simplemente imposible.

Jacob tocó la puerta de la habitación, entonces las conversaciones… menos una.

- ¡¿Pero eres idiota? – gritó Tanya.

- Tanya… - murmuró por lo bajo.

- Bella… ¿puedo hablar contigo? – me preguntó Jake.

Le dije que sí, entonces Alec, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Irina y Demetri se marcharon. Pensé que estábamos solos pero luego vi que Edward y Tanya seguían en la misma posición.

Sin dirigirle una mirada a Edward, Tanya se alejó de él.

- Bella, espero que te recuperes pronto – me dijo y se marchó.

En la habitación quedamos Edward, Jacob y yo.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Mejor…

- No puedo dejarte ni una semana sola cuando alguien ya quiere atacarte – dijo en broma.

- Pues deberías quedarte conmigo – dije, miré a Edward que pareció tensar su espalda, aun me estaba dando la espalda.

- Creo que lo haré…

- ¿En serio?

- Sí… para cuidarte a ti… y a mi novia – dijo, mi boca se entre abrió, Edward volteó.

- No sabia que tenias novia – dije asombrada – felicidades – dije.

- Gracias

- ¿Quién es la afortunada?

Jacob sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- Vamos Jacob, ¿quién es? – pregunté impaciente.

Antes de que él pudiese hablar, entró Tanya acompañada por una chica a su lado, era muy bonita, con su cabello castaño y ondulado, y traía una sonrisa enorme.

- Después de esto, me deberás una enorme disculpa – dijo Edward.

- Los dejo – dijo Tanya con una sonrisa complacida y se retiró.

La chica se paró junto a Jacob, quien pasó un brazo sobre sus pequeños hombros. Parecía una pobre chica indefensa al lado de Jacob.

- Bella te presento a mi hermosa novia Vanesa, Nessie te presento a Bella – me quedé con la boca abierta, ¿Ella era Nessie?, ¿no era nada de Edward?

- Es un gusto por fin conocerte, Edward no deja de hablar maravillas de… - fue interrumpida.

- Nos vemos Nessie, iré a tomar algo – dijo Edward dejando un beso en la frente de ella, vi una lagrima en su mejilla pero salió casi corriendo de ahí, me sentí terriblemente mal.

- ¿Puedo quedarme con Bella? – preguntó Nessie, Jacob asintió

- Las dejo chicas, espero que te recuperes pronto – me dijo Jake, asentí y él salio por la puerta.

- ¿Desde cuándo sales con Jacob?

- Hace… diez minutos, no puedo creer que este aquí – dijo

- Y al parecer se quedara – dije.

- Como te decía, Edward sólo habla de ti, creo que le gustas – dijo Nessie, asentí - ¿ya te lo dijo? – preguntó Nessie.

- Sí… - pareció pensarlo un poco

- Creía que los vería… abrazados o algo así… oh… - me miró. – tú no sientes nada por él – afirmó.

- No es eso… yo… - no supe que decir había cometido el peor error del mundo. - ¿Por qué no quedó en Harvard? – pregunté.

- Por ti… pero deberías preguntárselo a él… a mí no me corresponde decírtelo.

- ¿Puedes ir por él? – pregunté, asintió.

- Fue un gusto conocerte – dijo saliendo.

Me sentía horrible, por fin me había correspondido, algo que estuve deseando todo este tiempo…

Y yo lo había echado a perder.

Le había dicho cosas horribles.

Lo critiqué sin tener derecho a eso.

Fui una tonta, ahora merecía las ofensas de Alice.

Se supone que lo conozco mejor que nadie, no era para que lo tratase yo así…

Y ahora, él no había entrado a Harvard por mí, otra cosa más para querer odiarme.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Edward, tenía la mirada gacha, caminó y se puso hasta llegar a mi lado, y no me miró.

- Edward…

- Olvídalo Isabella, no importa… - dijo me dolió escuchar mi nombre completo salir de sus labios.

- Yo…

- Tanya y Nessie no tenían razón, es imposible que sientas lo mismo que yo y lo entiendo – dijo

- Ed…

- Olvídalo, ¿esta bien?, yo no te bese, tu no me besaste, no nos dijimos nada de lo anterior y seguiremos siendo amigos, iremos a la escuela, dormirás en mi casa, iré por ti todas las mañanas, te llamare antes de ir a dormir y te prometo que no volveré a recordarte esta platica y mucho menos el beso.

- Ed…

- Sólo… olvídalo. Pero yo no lo haré, no me pidas que lo haga… - una lagrima salió de su mejilla intenté acercarme a él pero no podía – no podré, no podré sacar esa frase que siempre espere escuchar de ti, y como nos besamos y… como me… dijiste que no me amabas y… las cosas que se que piensas de mí… y no te culpo… pero me duele. Me duele que tú pienses eso de mí… creía que me conocías mejor que nadie, mejor que nada, mejor que todo, pero me equivoqué… o quizás no, y en verdad soy esa miseria de persona que describiste y por eso nunca podrás amarme, no importa.

- Perdóname.

- No hay nada que perdonar, todo fue culpa mía…

- Edward yo te amo… te amo – dije con lagrimas en mis ojos, no podía dejar que esto se me fuera más de las manos, él me miró y vi sus ojos brillosos a causa de las lagrimas, me intenté parar de nuevo con mis brazos para acercarme a él pero no tenía muchas fuerzas, todo mi cuerpo estaba entumido, él se acercó, pegó su rente a la mía.

- Dilo de nuevo – pidió.

- Te amo.

- ¿Me amas?

- ¿Acaso no me estas escuchando? – sonrió a medias.

- Claro que sí – dijo y pegó sus labios con los míos, el beso fue dulce, tranquilo y paciente, sólo era como un roce, más que otra cosa – yo también te amo – dijo – llevo años esperándote, años – volvió a besarme.

- ¿Por qué no quedaste en Harvard? – pregunté recordando la conversación con Nessie.

- Por ti… fui sincero… dije que había… ido sólo para escapar de ti… no podía estar mas cerca tuyo – dijo, fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Ya no querías estar cerca de mí?

- Para nada, quería estar contigo, mas cerca de lo que debería… pero… yo… quiero enseñarte algo – dijo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- La carta que te escribí… - dijo y saco la carta de su bolsillo del pantalón – si no te molesta… me gustaría leértela

- Claro que no me molesta…

_- _Aquí voy… _Querida Bella…_ _Eres mi mejor amiga, y la persona mas especial en mi vida, te quiero como ni tu te imaginas, sé que ya sabes que te quiero y es verdad, pero una vez alguien me dijo que, las personas solemos tener muchos cables que conectan emociones hacia personas y a veces estos cables terminan por conectarse en personas que simplemente no nos damos cuenta en que momento el cambio del sentimiento fue tan radical, si bien alguna vez te quise como hermana, como quiero a Alice, y después como una amiga, y al corto tiempo como mi mejor amiga, no sé en que momento te comencé a amar como un hombre ama a una mujer,- __sonreí completamente ante eso - __ quizás si lo sé, fue a los 14 años cuando me di cuenta que te quería como algo más que amiga… pero lo hago y aunque no te lo dije, y no fue por cobardía, fue por saber o creer saber que si te decía, yo arruinaría nuestra amistad, y ahora de seguro lo estoy haciendo, perdón….- __toqué su mejilla con mi mano y le sonreí el suspiró y siguió - __ Espero que encuentres a la persona que amas y él corresponda tus sentimientos, porque eres una persona especial_, _me alegra que le hayas tenido confianza a mi hermana para decirle que estabas enamorada y aun más que ella te haya alentado, lo lamento, escuché esa parte de la conversación, me alegra y duele que me hayas tomado en cuenta, pero siendo egoísta… sólo puedo decirte que lamento no haber sido yo quien te dijera mis sentimientos, antes que te enamoraras de Jacob._

_Abrí los ojos como platos, ¿yo enamorada de Jacob?_

_Él interpretó mi duda y me preguntó si lo amaba, negué con la cabeza._

_- ¿No lo amas?, ¿nunca? – volvió a preguntar, con una sonrisa creciente. _

_- __No – dije - ¿de donde sacaste eso? _

_- __Por Siempre tuyo…– dijo dando por terminada su carta. -…Edward. - supuse, rayos si hubiese sabido que eso diría la hubiera leído._

- _Yo… ¿Dónde esta mi ropa? –le pregunté él se levantó y fue a una orilla de la habitación donde estaba mi mochila, con mi ropa, me la dio, busque en los bolsillos hasta encontrar mi carta, me __ miró alzando una ceja._

_-__¿Creíste que no me despediría de ti? – pregunté. Abrí el sobre y saqué la carta, la leí sin detenerme y sin mirar a Edward. _

- Te amo, eternamente tuya, Bella – dije dando por finalizada mi carta.

Levanté la mirada con miedo de encontrarme con un Edward molesto o peor aun ignorante, pero él me miraba sonriendo.

- ¿Tuviste que esperar al último momento para decírmelo? – preguntó tiernamente pero con gracia, no tuve tiempo de responderle ya que sentí sus labios sobre los míos.

Chapter End Notes:

¡Gracias por leernos! Estamos muy agradecidas por todos los reviews que nos estan dejando! Muchas gracias! Esperamos no defraudarlas...

¡


	21. Desde que un te amo salio de sus labios

**ULTIMO CAPITULO, EL SIGUIENTE ES EL EPIOLOGO**

**Esperamos ke les haya gustado n.n, no nos vendria nada mal ke todas commentaran en este capi para tener una idea aproximada de cuantas estuvieron leyendo y apoyando n.n**

**les dejo el capi, es como EL POV EDWARD DEL CAPI ANTERIOR CON OTRAS COSITAS n.n**

* * *

EDWARD POV.

- ¡Edward! – me saludó emocionada y pronto la tenía en mis brazos.

- ¡Tanya! – dije abrazándola más fuerte, no me había dado cuenta cuanto la había echado de menos.

Me soltó para mirarme a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no me llamaste? – preguntó dolida, sin rastros de la felicidad que mostró antes.

- Perdón… no hubo tiempo – dije buscando excusas. – Estuve aquí desde que sucedió el accidente.

- Sí, el accidente que no existe – dijo, me sorprendí pero luego entendí todo.

- Alice te dijo – afirmé.

Negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Alice? No, ella no me dijo nada – sonrió satisfecha. - ¿Entonces estoy en lo correcto? ¿no hubo tal accidente? – siempre sabia como hacer que cayera por mis propias palabras, rayos, asentí con la cabeza. - ¿Qué sucedió?

- Vas a preferir que haya sido un accidente… - dije sin querer contarle.

- Edward, dime. No puedes mentirme a mí.

- No es mi secreto Tanya, es de Bella.

- Dime Edward Anthony Masen – dijo seria.

- No puedo.

Me lanzó una mirada asesina a la que correspondí con bajar la mirada.

- Está bien – dijo, se fijó en mi rostro. - ¿Qué tienes ahí…? – preguntó llevando una mano en donde Jacob me había golpeado.

- Nada – contesté con pocos ánimos.

- ¿Planeas decirme algo? – preguntó, solté un gran bocado de aire, la verdad no me apetecía hablar de aquello.

- Lo entiendo… - dijo. - Igual todavía te quedan muchas cosas que contarme, sobre tu misterioso viaje.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Todo.

Me reí con esfuerzo ya que no podía sacar de mi mente la conversación de Bella, le conté lo que recordaba que había sucedido en el viaje. Cuando hablaba de Nessie, o la razón por la cual me había ido, ella miraba algo por detrás de mí, supuse que era a Bella… Seguí contándole hasta el momento en el que llegué a Forks, luego le dije del hospital.

- Y… dijo que me amaba y nos besamos – dije sin mucha expresión en mi voz al pensar en lo que sucedía luego…

Abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! – intentó mantener su tono de voz normal, sonreía de oreja a oreja. - ¿Tú y Bella? ¡Al fin!

Estábamos hablando cuando Alec apareció.

- ¿Tú y Bella? – preguntó.

- ¡Sí! – le dijo Tanya emocionada. - ¡Se besaron!

Alec se emocionó pero no tanto como Tanya, ya que eso era imposible.

- Pero… - dije.

- ¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber un pero en las buenas noticias?

- Porque lo hay – aseguré con voz triste. – Ella… me dijo que no me ama y cree que estoy saliendo con Nessie… entonces tal vez lo mejor es volver a ser sólo amigos, ya sabes.

- ¡¿Pero eres idiota? – me gritó, no me había notado que todos estaban en silencio. Sin embargo, ella tenía su vista clavada en la mía.

- Tanya… - murmuré.

- Bella… ¿puedo hablar contigo? – preguntó la voz de Jacob. Genial, justo a quién quería ver, pensé con sarcasmo.

Tanya seguía con su vista clavada en la mía, asesinándome tan sólo con la mirada.

Todos se habían ido.

Sin dirigirme una mirada, Tanya se acercó a Bella, no miré lo que estaba haciendo, sólo escuché.

- Bella, espero que te recuperes pronto – al parecer no recibió una respuesta, escuché la puerta cerrarse, pero mi mirada seguía tan sólo en la ventana.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Jacob.

- Mejor…

- No puedo dejarte ni una semana sola cuando alguien ya quiere atacarte –le dijo, quise ser yo quien dijese esas palabras no él.

- Pues deberías quedarte conmigo – dijo Bella, me tensé, al parecer a ella si le gustaba al menos algo él, y no yo… nunca me podría amar, ¿Cómo pude creer eso?

- Creo que lo haré… - le respondió Jacob

- ¿En serio?

- Sí… para cuidarte a ti… y a mi novia – dijo Jacob, volteé buscando la reacción de Bella, quizás se deprimiría o algo así, mas sin embargo ella agregó.

- No sabia que tenías novia – pareció asombrada y no molesta o herida como creía. – felicidades – su voz era sincera.

- Gracias.

- ¿Quién es la afortunada?

- Vamos Jacob, ¿quién es? – preguntó Bella, no la conocía por ser una chica paciente.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Tanya y Nessie

- Después de esto, me deberás una enorme disculpa – dije lo suficientemente alto para que Bella me escuchase.

- Los dejo – dijo Tanya con esa sonrisa de yo tengo la razón

Nessie se puso al lado de Jacob, intenté no mirar a Bella.

- Bella te presento a mi hermosa novia Vanesa, Nessie te presento a Bella – mas me fue imposible y la miré, su boca estaba abierta

- Es un gusto por fin conocerte, Edward no deja de hablar maravillas de… - la interrumpí, pues aunque todo eso era verdad, no me apetecía escuchar como estuve tanto ilusionado de Bella y ella sólo me rompió e hizo añicos mis esperanzas y anhelos

- Nos vemos Nessie, iré a tomar algo – dije, besando su frente, y al sentir mi mejilla húmeda Salí casi corriendo de ahí, no me apetecía la lastima de nadie.

En el pasillo estaba Tanya recargada a la pared, ella al ver mi rostro, cual sólo reflejaba dolor, no pudo evitar y rápidamente me abrazó, quizás yo no merecía amor, eso era todo, me había portado de una mala manera y este era mi castigo, por fin me daban un merecido.

- Edward… – la interrumpí.

- Te equivocaste… te dije que no me amaba pero no, tuve que creerles a todas, claro que no me ama… ella es tan… todo lo diferente a mí – murmuré, recordando las palabras que Bella me había dicho.

- Ella se lo pierde – dijo, pero la verdad era que quien se perdía mas era yo, al final… yo… a su descripción al menos era un idiota, miserable, cualquiera, un tonto y poco cortes.

- Aja – murmuré, sin querer pelear con Tanya.

Jacob salió del cuarto.

- Nessie quiso hablar con Bella – dijo, asentí, de alguna manera era raro estar con él sabiendo que a él no le gustaba Bella, si no Nessie, ella fue quien me dio la gran noticia de su noviazgo.

- Ehm… Jacob… - dije avergonzado. Le debía varias disculpas.

- Ni lo menciones – dijo sonriendo complacido. – Después de todo fue la excusa para darte la paliza que quería durante tanto tiempo.

- ¿Gracias? – pregunté confundido.

- De nada – afirmó y se sentó en el suelo.

Pasó no demasiado cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella salió Nessie.

- Bella quiere hablar contigo – dijo, asentí, cuando pasé a su lado, me dio un apretón – habla con ella – murmuró bajito, entré al cuarto y miré sólo mis zapatos, este era el momento en que ella decía que se sentía mareada, confundida y todo por culpa de los analgésicos, y lo entendería.

Aunque me gustaría que olvidase todo lo que pasó, al menos así nada cambiaria.

Llegué hasta el lado de su camilla y ahí me quedé.

- Edward… - empezó Bella, no quería escuchar de nuevo por sus labios un "no te amo", ya no.

- Olvídalo Isabella, no importa… - dije con voz dolida, y aunque me doliese admitirlo, me dolía que ella fuese la causante de mi dolor.

- Yo…

- Tanya y Nessie no tenían razón, es imposible que sientas lo mismo que yo y lo entiendo – murmuré, era tan absurdo aquello, pero claro, debía dejarme engañar por palabras que sólo serian falsedades de la vida y tonterías.

- Ed… - lo siguiente que diría me dolería, me mataría en carne viva, pero al menos así me aseguraría que ella no se sintiera incomoda a mi lado.

- Olvídalo, ¿esta bien?, yo no te bese, tu no me besaste, no nos dijimos nada de lo anterior y seguiremos siendo amigos, iremos a la escuela, dormirás en mi casa, iré por ti todas las mañanas, te llamare antes de ir a dormir y te prometo que no volveré a recordarte esta platica y mucho menos el beso.

- Ed…

- Sólo… olvídalo. Pero yo no lo haré, no me pidas que lo haga… - era todo lo que pedia, que no me hiciera olvidar eso, porque entonces no tendria mucho sentido algo, o nada, pero al menos me había cumplido mi mayor sueño, escuchar esa frase de sus labios, y sentirlos sobre los mios – no podré, no podré sacar esa frase que siempre espere escuchar de ti, y como nos besamos y… -oh sus labios, como me doleria no volver a sentirlos, pero me doleria mas no volver a ser su amigo - como me… dijiste que no me amabas y… las cosas que se que piensas de mí… y no te culpo… pero me duele. Me duele que tú pienses eso de mí… - ¿tan poca persona era yo?, ¿esa imagen era la que llevaba Bella de mi?, ¿Por esa razon cualquiera era mucho mejor para ella?, no lo se - creía que me conocías mejor que nadie, mejor que nada, mejor que todo, pero me equivoqué… o quizás no, y en verdad soy esa miseria de persona que describiste y por eso nunca podrás amarme, no importa.

- Perdóname – y este era el momento que le llegaba la culpa.

- No hay nada que perdonar, todo fue culpa mía… - claro que lo había sido, pero fui un idiota al creerle, todo era por culpa de los medicamentos.

- Edward yo te amo… te amo – dijo Bella, ¿Escuché bien?, volteé a verla y me encontré con su nariz colorada, y lágrimas en su rostro, aunque mis lagrimas me impedían ver bien, pareció querer levantarse pero una mueca de frustración salió de su rostro y se dejó caer, me acerqué a ella, deseando que esas palabras fueran verdad y no solo una parte de mi imaginación, puse mi frente pegada a la suya, queriendo sentir sus palabras, si es que no me había equivocado.

- Dilo de nuevo – pedí, mas fue para mí más una suplica.

- Te amo.

- ¿Me amas? – pregunte dudando.

- ¿Acaso no me estas escuchando? – dijo en broma, sonreí a medias.

- Claro que sí – ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, incluso una tontería de su parte yo la escucharía y le prestaría atención, puse mis labios sobre los suyos, sintiendo sus finos y delicados labios, me separé para decir – yo también te amo llevo años esperándote, años – la volví a besar sintiéndome como todo un niño, sin experiencia pero a la vez maravillado por lo que tenia frente a él.

- ¿Por qué no quedaste en Harvard? – me preguntó, en sus ojos vi esa chispa de culpa, fui sincero con ella y respondí

- Por ti… dije que había… ido sólo para escapar de ti… no podía estar mas cerca de ti.

- ¿Ya no querías estar cerca de mí? – preguntó con voz herida.

- Para nada, quería estar contigo, mas cerca de lo que debería… pero… yo… quiero enseñarte algo – dije recordando mi carta que estaba en mi bolsillo

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto con voz dudosa

- La carta que te escribí… - dije sacando la carta – si no te molesta… me gustaría leértela

- Claro que no me molesta… - dijo ella, comencé a leérsela

_- _Aquí voy… _Querida Bella…_ _- __comencé a leer la carta, sintiendo la mirada de Bella en todo momento sobre mi, me ruboricé al leerla, y evité que el nudo en mi garganta se formase - __… sólo puedo decirte que lamento no haber sido yo quien te dijera mis sentimientos, antes que te enamoraras de Jacob._

_Levante mi mirada, y me encontré con Bella con los ojos abiertos _

_- __¿Lo amas? – pregunté, deseando que no, ella negó con su cabeza - ¿No lo amas?, ¿nunca? – volví a preguntar, con una sonrisa creciente._

_- __No –- ¿de donde sacaste eso? – no respondí en cambio, terminé la carta_

_- __Por Siempre tuyo…Edward. – Si tan solo hubiese sabido que ella me amaba a mí, tantas cosas hubiesen cambiado, ahora entendía porque mi hermana la había alentado a que dijera sus sentimientos, y porque preguntó ella sobre que pensaría yo, incluso la razón por la que fue a mi cuarto, me preguntaba que hubiera sucedido si hubiese escondido esa maleta, quizás ella me hubiera confesado su amor y yo el mío por ella._

_Esperaba algo más que lo que me respondió…_

- _Yo… ¿Dónde esta mi ropa? – me preguntó, me levanté y me acerqué a la silla donde descansaba su mochila y encima de esta su ropa, la que llevaba en el bosque, se la di, ella comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos, la mire intrigado__._

- _¿Creíste que no me despediría de ti? – Pregunto, sin esperar respuesta comenzó a leer - __Hola Edward_- Al menos comenzó bien - _Sé lo mucho que aborreces a las personas que terminan su vida así de sencillo, pero ¿sabes? Las comprendo, ahora lo hago - pero no continuo del todo bien - quizás es un camino ruin, vil, masoquista, fácil y lo que quieras, pero es el menos doloroso comparado con la realidad, tengo cientos de razones para morir, miles, elige la que sea. Quizás puedes elegir la de la noche de la fiesta, esa que me ha atormentado todas estas noches, ¿y sabes? – y de nuevo me sentí mal - No estuviste ahí, para despertarme de mi pesadilla, no te culpo__¿Quién estaría a mi lado? – yo – Nadie, __Incluso ahora que la leo antes de morir, sé que no me arrepentiré de lo que esta a punto de pasar… - no podía creer lo que escuchaba, deseaba que me mirase, pero solo veía la carta - eso espero, por favor, haz que mis papás no se sientan culpables, no lo merecen.__Te quiero, y quizás esa sea la razón que me dio más ánimos para querer llegar aquí - ¿Por quererme? - porque si al menos moriré, no me moriré con el mayor de mis secretos. Te amo, estoy enamorada de ti… - sonreí tontamente - desde… no tengo idea, Jacob me hizo entrar en razón los días que me quedé en La Push – mi boca se entre abrió, yo había golpeado a él, y este solo hizo que Bella me amase - Bueno, al fin lo he dicho, a mi manera. No hay vuelta atrás__, __Perdóname por hacerte esto, pero no soportaría decírtelo en la cara y saber que me miraras con un lo siento antes de no poder corresponderme y la verdad es que lo entiendo.__Te amo.__ETERNAMENTE TUYA, BELLA._

Dejo de leer, y levantó su mirada, en sus ojos había miedo, lo podía leer, sonreí dándole ánimos.

- ¿Tuviste que esperar al último momento para decírmelo? – pregunté, ella se sonrojó, y la besé sin esperar una respuesta de sus labios.

Ella se separó de mí de un tirón al escuchar como alguien tocaba la puerta. Era Carlisle sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Bella, veo que ya estás bien – dijo él lo que provocó que Bella se sonrojara más. – Ya puedes irte a tu casa, tus padres ya firmaron los papeles – le dijo a una Bella apunto de explotar de la vergüenza.

- S-sí – tartamudeó. – Gracias, Carlisle.

- Los dejo a solas – me dedicó una mirada cómplice a lo que rompí a reír.

- No es gracioso – me murmuró Bella.

- Casi lo olvido Edward, está tu padre en recepción – agregó Carlisle.

- ¿Mi papá? – pregunté desorientado, ¿Qué hacía él acá?

- Sí, quiere verte respecto a no aparecer por tu casa durante dos días – dijo antes de irse.

- ¿Estuviste en el hospital desde que me internaron? – me preguntó Bella frunciendo el ceño.

- No sé si lo hice claro, por si acaso lo repito: – le dije. – Bella, te amo.

Me dedicó una sonrisa pero volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Y no haz ido a tu casa? – preguntó, negué con la cabeza. - ¿Y no haz visto a tus padres?

- Mi mamá pasaba cada media hora para ver como estabas tú y yo – le dije bajando la mirada. – Pero a Papá no lo veo desde entonces.

- ¡Edward! - gritó sintiéndose culpable. – No debiste hacer eso…

- Si no despertabas yo moría.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Viste a Edward desde que llegaste de tu viaje? – preguntó.

- Sí lo vi. Adivina qué, está desilusionado.

- No sabes eso – me dijo. Hice un intento de sonrisa. – Bueno, vete ya a hablar con él mientras yo me cambio.

Asentí y le besé la frente.

- Te espero en recepción – le dije dedicándole una última mirada antes de irme.

Caminé con pasos lentos hasta la recepción, a decir verdad no tenía ganas de encontrarme con mi padre.

- Edward – me llamó en cuanto me vio.

- Papá – le saludé, él estaba con Emmett. - ¿Qué sucede?

- Elizabeth estaba preocupada y no podía venir, me pidió que viniera a ver como estabas – me dijo. Nunca lo hubiera hecho porque el quisiese.

Asentí con la cabeza.

- Estoy bien – dije. – Bella ya despertó, así que la voy a llevar a su casa.

- Creo que Charlie querrá llevarla – me dijo, no había pensando en eso.

- Tienes razón… igualmente voy a ir a su casa.

Apretó los labios, queriendo decirme algo pero como era de esperarse, no dijo nada.

- Díganle a Mamá que Bella ya está bien – dije mirando a Emmett. – Nos vemos.

- Edward… - murmuró Papá, volví a él pero no agregó nada más.

- Adiós - dije enojado con él, siempre era igual, nunca decía nada.

Me dejé caer en una silla y vi como mi padre se alejaba y Emmett se reunía conmigo.

- ¿Puedes al menos actuar como si lo quisieses? – pregunté Emmett.

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunté desorientado, era mi padre el que no sabía actuar.

- Vino a ver como estabas y tú lo tratad de se modo – me dijo.

- No lo trato de ningún modo – me defendí.

- Ese es el problema – dijo. – Cuando volviste de Nueva York hablaron menos de dos minutos, y ahora, luego de no verse durante dos días, nada. Ni siquiera un hola, ¿cómo estás?

- Él es el del problema – dije entre dientes. – Nunca hago nada bien para él. Esta enojado porque voy a estudiar música en vez de abogacía, ¡y decepcionado porque no aprobé! No lo entiendo, Emmett, la verdad no sé que quiere de mí.

- ¡Pero es tu Papá!

- ¡Por eso! Debería tener más fe en mí.

- Sabes que quiere lo mejor de ti, eres el futuro de esta familia. Tiene todas las cartas puestas en ti, sólo quiere lo mejor para ti.

- Emmett, tengo que irme – dije como excusa de terminar nuestra conversación. Sin esperar respuesta, me puse de pie y fui en busca de Bella.

Desde que desperté supe que la amaba. Desde el momento que dejé de verla con ojos de niño y la miré con ojos de hombre. Desde que dejé de buscar la perfección y, sin querer, hice que sus imperfecciones fueran perfectas. Desde que un 'te amo' escapó de sus labios. Desde que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a su sonrisa. Desde que cuanto los minutos que faltan para verla… en serio…

Ya pasó una semana desde que Bella salió del hospital. No tuvo muchos problemas con sus padres, sólo no puede ni recibir visitas ni estar fuera de su casa después de las ocho de la noche, también debe ir al psicólogo por mínimo un mes, y contarles a ellos _todo _lo que hace, ella se queja pero no es la gran cosa comparada al suicidio. Pero a excepción de eso, todo recuperó su paso normal. En el instituto todo se calmó, a Bella le desearon lo mejor y le pidieron disculpas, igual que a mí pero pocos los escuchaba. No me importaba si lo decían por educación o si en verdad lo sentían, ya que no me importaba más lo que pensasen otros… lo único que me importaba era Bella, a quien ya nunca vería como mi mejor amiga.

Faltaban segundos minutos para la hora de almorzar. Poco tiempo para estar con Bella. Fijé mi vista en el reloj que parecía no moverse.

El profesor dio por finalizada su clase, por lo que todos los alumnos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

- Edward – me llamó Mike, no había hablado con él desde que volví.

- ¿Qué quieres, Mike? – pregunté con pocas ganas de hablar.

Acercó su silla a mi mesa y se sentó a mí lado.

- Quería pedirte perdón… por lo de la nota – dijo desviando la mirada.

Sólo asentí, él esperó una respuesta por lo que tuve que dársela aunque no quisiese.

- Bueno – le dije. – Descuida, ya pasó – levanté los hombros. – Te perdono.

- Gracias – dijo satisfecho, creí que daría por finalizada nuestra plática más extensa, pero siguió hablando. - ¿Y cómo te fue en Harvard, Universitario?

¿Universitario? Hasta tenía un apodo para mí.

Noté que estaba nervioso ya que nunca me miraba a los ojos y su voz era rápida y temblorosa.

- No me aceptaron – le dije.

- No importa, lo intentarás otro año – dijo.

- No creo, Mike

- ¿Por Bella? – soltó, era ahí donde quería llegar. No contesté. – Me refiero a que ahora son novios, ¿verdad?

No respondí ya que en verdad no éramos nada nunca se lo había pedido formalmente.

- Tomo eso como un sí – dijo desviando la mirada hacia el reloj en la pared. - ¿Nos vemos más tarde?

Fruncí el ceño, verme luego con Mike Newton…

- Sí, seguro – dije y sonó el timbre, él salió casi volando de la clase. A decir vedad, yo hubiera salido del mismo modo si no fuese porque Demetri estaba de pie esperando en la puerta.

Sujeté mi mochila y me encontré con él de mala gana, sólo me dispuse a asentir con la cabeza como un sí.

- ¿Todavía no me perdonas? – preguntó.

Apreté los dientes con fuerza.

- Veo que no – dijo. – Edward, ya te expliqué todo.

- Demetri sólo.. aléjate de mí – le dije y seguí caminando.

- No Edward, me vas a escuchar – dijo desafiante, volteé a mirarle enfurecido. – Hablé con Bella, ella entendió, le conté todo.

- ¿Ella te perdonó? – pregunté confundido.

- Sí – susurró. – Tú eres el único que no acepta mis disculpas.

Bajé la mirada, él era mi mejor amigo en quien podía confiar pase lo que pase y me había enojado con él por algo que no era de mí.

Suspiré avergonzado.

- Lo siento – le dije. – Exagere todo, perdón.

Me miró sorprendido.

- ¿Termino nuestra pelea? – preguntó.

- Eso parece – le dije. – Pero si vuelves a ponerle una mano encima a Bella te mato.

Soltó una risa.

- Sé que hablas en serio… lo mismo digo, vuelve a besar a Irina y te corto la cabeza.

Entramos juntos a la cafetería, al vernos los de nuestra mesa comenzaron a aplaudir.

- ¡Ya era hora que los novios se reconciliaran! – gritó Emmett. - ¿Para cuando la boda?

Demetri puso los ojos en blanco, por mi parte le lancé mi mochila, luego me senté junto a Bella, quien tenía una bandeja con comida para mí.

- Gracias – le dije mientras la besaba.

- Por guardar mi secreto – me susurró al oído.

La volví a besar.

- Por guardar mi corazón – le dije, haciendo que se sonrojara

* * *

ESPERO Los CoMeNtARiOs De UsTeDeS

y si no les hes mucha molestia pasarse a mis otras historias, en el perfil les deje el link directo a mi perfil ATTE ANGIELIZZ


	22. Tu y yo eso es lo que importa

Último capitulo, disfruten...

Capitulo final… Tú, yo, eso es lo que importa.

Las cosas con Bella habían ido mejorando, hoy planeaba pedirle que fuera mi novia oficialmente. Es decir, para mí ya lo era, pero Tanya dijo que todo debía ser oficial y al consentimiento de la chica. Por mi parte había reído ante su tono de alguien hecho a la antigua.

La esperé fuera de su última clase con una sonrisa imborrable en mi rostro. Cuando ella salió tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, pareció no haberme visto pues pasó por mi lado sin levantar su mirada.

Caminé junto a ella, no notó que yo estaba allí.

- Hola – dije con voz divertida.

- Hola – dijo sin mucho sentimiento en su voz… no como yo había estado esperando.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No – dijo cortante, la miré extrañado, ella y yo este tiempo habíamos estado técnicamente entre miel y hojuelas, sin estas palabras tan… cortantes, intenté no darle importancia y seguí caminando a su lado.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, ella no esperó que abriera su puerta, y subió a mi Volvo, me encogí ante la idea de ser yo el culpable, pero yo no había hecho nada, nada de nada.

No fui ni cortante, ofensivo, grosero, la traté bien, antes de dejarla en deportes todo estaba a las mil maravillas, ¿Qué cambió?

Subí al asiento del piloto, y encendí mi carro, viendo de reojo a Bella que mantenía su mirada fija en la ventanilla, incluso sus manos estaban cruzadas en su pecho.

- ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? – le invité.

- No – dijo secamente. Ni lo pensó por un segundo, me dolió con la misma intensidad.

- De acuerdo… - dije evitando mostrar cuanto me dolía eso.

El viaje fue uno lleno de un molesto silencio, por parte de ella, y yo en parte, ya que cada vez que intentaba hablar, ella respondía con respuestas sin contestación.

¿Qué había cambiado?, me preguntaba, pero no encontraba respuestas.

Al llegar a su casa, me bajé para abrirle la puerta, pero justo cuando yo Salí del carro, ella abrió sin esperarme su puerta, aun así caminé a su lado, ella estaba mirando el suelo…

- ¿Me dirás que pasa? – pregunté antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta.

- Nada, nos vemos luego

- Bella…

- Adiós – dijo metiendo apresurada la llave a la cerradura, algo no estaba saliendo bien.

- Bella, detente – se quedó parada, pero no volteó a verme y abrió la puerta. – Bella ¿puedo hablar contigo?

- Estoy cansada – dijo, no me importó debía saberlo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – insistí.

- Nada

- ¿Puedes ir hoy en la noche a mi casa? – sonó más como una suplica que pregunta.

- No – contestó con el mismo tono seco e indiferente.

Eso me dolió, no lo pensó, ni un momento de duda, sonó tan fría y cruel que dolió.

- Bien… te amo – dije y di la vuelta al ver que ella no volteaba, subí a mi carro y me fui de ahí sin ganas.

Al entrar a mi casa vi la luz del escritorio de mi padre encendida, pero no tenía ganas de hablar con él por lo que seguí caminando derecho a mi cuarto sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada cuando pasé por su puerta abierta, igualmente de seguro estaba trabajando en asuntos más importantes que cualquier cosa que yo le pudiese decir.

En el momento que llegué prendí la música a todo volumen y me dejé caer agotado en mi cama.

Pasé el resto de la tarde encerrado en mi habitación. Me llamó Emmett para cenar pero no tenía hambre ni estaba de humor para tener una conversación familiar, por lo que decidí cenar solo más tarde.

Pero cuando bajé a cenar estaba mi padre en la mesa.

Fruncí el ceño confundido.

- ¿Me estabas esperando? – pregunté sin podérmelo creer.

- No quería que cenaras solo – dijo. – A demás tenemos mucho de que hablar.

¿Ah? ¿Desde cuando él y yo hablábamos? Rodó los ojos.

- Siéntate.

Busqué dos platos con carne que estaban sobre la mesada y los lleve a la mesa.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar, Papá? – pregunté.

Soltó una risa.

- ¡De todo! No hemos hablados desde que volviste. ¿Cómo te fue en Harvard? ¿Por qué decidiste ir sin previo aviso? ¿Por qué no aprobaste y-?

Lo interrumpí antes de que pudiera criticarme más.

- ¡Porque no aprobé! Lo siento, Papá, pero no aprobé. Y eso de seguro te hace feliz ya que ahora estudiare la carrera que tanto odio que es abogacía - nunca antes le había dicho eso, y por extraño que parezca, no me arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Bajó la mirada.

- ¿Tú no quieres ser abogado? – preguntó.

- ¡No! Es lo que he estado tratando de decirte toda mi vida. ¡Pero no escuchas! Sólo escuchas lo que quieres, y lo demás haces como si nunca hubiera salido de mi boca. Sabes, siempre supiste, que amo la música. ¿Y adivina qué? ¡Voy a seguir estudiando eso porque es lo que me gusta! No quiero ser un abogado que no esta nunca en su casa para ver a sus hijos y a su esposa. No Papá, no quiero ser como tú.

Mis palabras eran duras, pero necesitaba decirle todo eso que tenía guardado desde hacia tanto tiempo.

- Lo único que haces es darnos dinero, pero por eso no te convierte en un buen padre, ¿sabes? Necesitas más que eso. Te quedas hasta tarde en tu oficina, y si Mamá fuese un poco menos inocente sabría que estas con otra.

Él abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¡¿Qué? – gritó. - ¿Yo con otra? – se llevó una mano a la cabeza. –¿C-cómo puedes decir algo así? Sabes que amo a tu madre más que nada en esta vida, y si estoy en la oficina hasta tan tarde es para darle a ustedes y a ella lo mejor. Edward no voy a permitir que me digas eso, yo no soy infiel a tu madre ni a esta familia.

Tragué con dificultad, diablos. No sabía que decir, había metido la pata… por suerte él continuó hablando.

- Y yo quiero que seas un abogado porque es una buena y respetada carrera – lo interrumpí.

- ¿Y ser músico no lo es?

- ¡Puedes dejarme terminar! – gritó. – Escucha, me encantaría que fueses abogado, pero si no lo eres esta bien. Es tu vida y no la mía.

Mi rostro reflejó mi confusión.

- Edward, si quieres ser músico yo no me interpondré en tu decisión. Si es algo que te gusta, aunque no sea lo que yo quiero para vos, entonces tómalo. No sabes lo feliz que estaba cuando te llamaron de Harvard, todavía no terminas el instituto y ya piensas en la universidad y en tu futuro. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hagas lo que hagas, te acepten o no te acepten – quedé quieto como estatua sin saber que contestarle. – Lo que lleva a otro tema, - dijo. – Me fue imposible creer que no habías sido aceptado sabiendo lo gran músico que eres, por lo que llamé a Harvard y hablé con quien te hizo la entrevista.

- ¿Tú… llamaste? – pregunté atónito.

- Edward, eres un músico excelente, te oigo interpretar esas canciones y me es difícil creer que un hijo mío tiene tal talento. Es por eso que simplemente no pude creer que no te aceptaron. Llamé y me comunicaron con el director, quien te hizo la entrevista… ¿por qué no me hablaste de eso?

- ¿De qué? – pregunté, aunque ya sabía a que se refería.

- De lo mucho que amas a Bella Swan. Siempre lo supe, y estaba esperando que en algún momento tuvieras la confianza de venir a preguntarme. Edward, soy tu padre, nadie te quiere más que como yo te quiero, necesito que confíes en mí. Eso de que le soy infiel a tu madre, ¿en serio lo crees?

Negué con la cabeza.

- Ahora sé que no – admití.

- Edward – se llevó una mano a la cabeza. - ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? No puedo creer que pensabas eso…

- Lo siento – dije y en verdad lo sentía.

Nos quedamos hasta tarde hablando. Le conté todo sobre Bella, incluyendo su extraño comportamiento estos días. Me era difícil de creer que estaba hablando con mi padre de un tema tan importante para mí. Él escuchaba, preguntaba y aconsejaba. A decir verdad, le dí poco crédito antes…

Mamá lo llamó entonces él se despidió y se fue, por lo que yo tuve que ir a intentar dormir…

¿Qué había pasado?

Me removí incomodo en mi cama sin poder pegar ojo, me levanté al ver que definitivamente me era imposible dormir.

Caminé hasta llegar a la habitación de Alice, entré sin tocar, pues no quería despertarla.

Ella se encontraba en medio de su cama matrimonial, con las sabanas a sus pies, y su boquita entre abierta, justo acostada en el medio, caminé hacia ahí, y me senté en la orilla a su lado, viéndola dormir.

Me acosté intentando no despertarla y pasé mi brazo encima de su cabeza.

Sin darme cuenta, el sueño llegó…

¡Arriba dormilón! – gritó la voz de Alice. Abrí los ojos de golpe para encontrarme en la habitación de Alice, al recordar como había llegado ahí volví a cerrar los ojos, intentando ignorar al pequeño duende para poder conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

- ¡Arriba! Que eso de dormir en camas ajenas ya es demasiado, para que le sumes eso de no despertarte – insistió ella.

- Buenos días – murmuré apenas entendible. – lo siento.

- No importa, arriba se ha dicho… - dijo ella. – Y sal de mi propiedad que me tengo que arreglar.

Me reí por lo bajo y con gran esfuerzo me levanté.

La besé en la frente y me marché a mi habitación, una vez dentro me bañé.

En el camino a la cocina me encontré con Nessie, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- Hola chica linda.

- Hola tonto

- Buenos días.

- Igual…

- ¿Saldrás con Jake?

- Sí… ya que entrare la próxima semana a la escuela es lo menos que puedo hacer – dijo ella, sonreí.

- Supongo – Jacob se había quedado tal y como dijo por Nessie, ahora iría a la escuela de La Push, aunque Nessie entró en la de Forks.

- Nos vemos luego – dije, ella asintió, y entro a su recamara.

Como de costumbre pasé a buscar a Bella antes de ir al instituto, me sorprendió que al llegar a su casa su camioneta no estaba.

Entonces recordé su comportamiento del día anterior. Para asegurarme que Bella había ido al instituto sola, llamé a la puerta y me atendió Renée.

- Hola Edward – me saludó.

- Buenos días, Renée – le dije. - ¿Está Bella en casa?

- No... me sorprendió que no te esperase. Le pregunté y me dijo que tú no la vendrías a buscar y no agregó nada más, conoces a Bella – agregó.

Asentí con la cabeza.

- Gracias, nos vemos luego – dije y sin esperar más me subí a mi Volvo y arranqué camino al instituto.

- ¿Qué pasa con Bella? – me preguntó Tanya en nuestra primer clase, como siempre juntos.

- No lo sé… esta… diferente… quizás este en exámenes – eso quería creer yo

- No lo creo – dijo ella lo más suave posible para que no lo tome como una critica.

- No sé que tenga…

- ¿desde cuando esta así?

- Ayer, última clase

- Mmm… ¿Qué hiciste para hacerla enojar?

- ¿Yo? Yo no hice nada.

- Pues las chicas normales se enojan por cualquier cosa, pero Bella no es normal – dijo con una sonrisa. – Ella sólo se enoja por cosas de verdad importantes.

- Bella… es… no sé que tenga.

Cambió su rostro.

- ¿No será porque… porque no quiere que estén juntos formalmente?

- No, todavía no se lo pedí.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó.

- Lo planeaba hacer ayer, pero no quiso ir a mi casa, y pues…

- Ya me imaginaba que tendrías una buena excusa

- Pero es en serio.

- Mira Edward, comprendo que tú ya la tomes como novia, y toda la cosa y seas un chico cero cursi pero es algo que toda chica desea escuchar-

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Una declaración formal

- Oh… - me encogí de hombros. – Como ya dijiste, Bella no es una chica normal… dudo que ella es ese tipo de chica.

Puso los ojos en blanco, ofendida, y se dirigió a lo que el profesor explicaba.

Las siguientes clases pasaron, y cuando me tocó la clase que compartía con Bella, esta miraba su cuaderno, me senté a su lado.

- Hola – la saludé

- Hola – contestó sin ganas.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunté dudando.

- Si

- ¿Qué pasó ayer?

- Nada

- ¿Entonces por qué no quisiste salir conmigo?

- Porque no, no me apeteció – respondió, la miré con la boca entre abierta, si ayer la creía distante y fría hoy era mucho peor.

La clase pasó sin volver a dirigirnos palabra, en la salida tendría tiempo de enfrentarla.

- Nos vemos Mike – dijo Bella que salió de su última clase con éste, quien sonreía victorioso.

- Adiós hermosa – dijo él, mis puños se cerraron con fuerza, esperé la reacción de ella, pero no dijo nada, cuando ella volteó y me observo se acercó.

- Hola amor… - le saludé, le quería preguntar por qué él la había llamado hermosa y por qué ella no se ofendió, pero con la indeferencia que me contestó prefería callar…

- Edward – su tono me afectaba y dolía.

- ¿Hice algo? – pregunté te dudando.

- No… Edward nunca haces nada – dijo mordaz.

Sin agregar más, comenzamos a caminar al estacionamiento.

Bella me miró atónita cuando la llevé hasta mi Volvo.

- Vine en mi propio auto – me dijo.

- Lo sé – dije mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto.

- No voy a entrar.

Suspiré.

- Alice se encargara de llevar tu camioneta a tu casa.

- No.

Su indeferencia y negación me estaba matando. Pero no me importó nada, ni siquiera sus gritos, la tomé y la senté en el asiento. Cerré la puerta detrás de ella pero la volvió a abrir. Luego de varias veces esto, derrotada se cruzó de brazos. Di la vuelta y arranqué.

Después de un rato manejando en silencio, al parecer Bella se dio cuenta por fin que no íbamos hacia su casa y tampoco a la mía.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó rompiendo el silencio. Su curiosidad fue más fuerte que su enojo por haberla secuestrado.

Frené el carro y me estacioné al lado de la carretera.

- ¿Qué pasa? – demandé saber.

- Ya te dije que nada.

- ¿Entonces?

- Mira nada, entiéndelo: no pasa nada.

Esas palabras me hicieron notar todo, si no pasaba nada…

- ¿Eso significa que terminamos? – pregunté, no queriendo que respondiera.

Ella en cambio comenzó a reír falsamente.

- ¿Cómo terminare algo que nunca empezó? – mi boca se entre abrió de la sorpresa, ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?

- Que no somos nada – separó la última palabra.

Me estremecí, estaba terminando conmigo, y decía que no éramos nada, demonios, lo sabia, sabia que no iban a terminar bien las cosas si le decía mis sentimientos.

Miré hacia la ventana de mi lado, lo que menos quería demostrar era debilidad y el dolor que sus palabras me causaban.

- Llévame a casa – ordenó.

Negué con la cabeza.

- Mike pasara por mí, me tengo que alistar.

- ¿Para? – mi voz salió ronca, justo como sospeché.

- Me invitó al cine.

- ¿¡Y tú aceptaste! – debía estar bromeando, pero al voltear me di cuenta en sus ojos que no era así.

Era normal que Mike la invitase al cine, pero no que ella aceptara.

Su cara hizo una extraña mueca al momento que volteé, no tardé en identificar dolor en su expresión.

- Entiendo – murmuré y giré mi cabeza para no mirarla.

- Lo siento – dijo ella – no te amo.

¡NO!

- ¡No! – me desperté de un brinco de la cama, no, no, no, sólo fue una pesadilla, una mala pesadilla, intenté tranquilizar mi respiración.

Y es que esa era una de las pesadillas que me atormentaba, a veces esa, a veces era viendo a Bella… siendo abusada por aquellos tipos de la fiesta, y de repente en lugar de ser caras desconocidas me veía a mí.

Pero es que eran cosas que pudieron pasar… bueno… con una vuelta algo retorcida… esta última porque yo la salvé… y la actual, porque sí, eso había pasado… sólo que de diferente manera.

**Flash Back**

Su cara hizo una extraña mueca al momento que volteé, no tardé en identificar dolor en su expresión.

- Entiendo – murmure y giré mi cabeza para no mirarla, eso seria insoportable, era como si mi mundo se hubiera venido abajo.

- Ed…

- Está bien… - sentía mi piel erizándose a sabiendas de lo que diría – seguiremos siendo amigos.

Arranqué el carro a toda velocidad, Bella se aferró con ambas manos al asiento.

¿Cómo terminaré algo que nunca empezó?, ¿Cómo terminare algo que nunca empezó?, ¿Cómo terminare algo que nunca empezó?, esa frase en mi mente se repetía.

- Pero, si éramos algo, teníamos algo, éramos novios – dije conteniendo mis sollozos.

Ella no dijo nada, nunca decía nada cuando por dentro mataba por escuchar que opinaba.

- Bien… ¿A dónde te llevo?

- Edward…

- Sólo dime a donde.

- No éramos nada – volvió a decir, ya me lo dijo una vez, ¿acaso no se cansaba? – sólo me besabas, y decías esa linda frase entre miradas hermosas, pero no éramos nada

- Para mi sí.

- Pero para mi no.

- Bien. ¿A dónde te llevo?

- Edward… - susurró.

- ¿¡A dónde te llevo! – le grité, no aguantaba más esto, estaba destruido por dentro.

- Lo que quiero decir… es que… nunca fuimos nada…

- ¡Bella eso ya me lo dijiste unas cien veces! – le grité, prefería mostrar enojo que tristeza. Sin esperar respuesta, decidí llevarla a su casa.

Giré el auto demasiado rápido, a lo que Bella soltó un pequeño grito ahogado.

- Edward – dijo con voz temblorosa.

- No éramos nada, ya lo sé.

- ¿Puedes callarte y escucharme? – me gritó. – tú nunca me pediste nada, llámame aburrida pero es verdad – miré a verla, creía que no era ese tipo de chicas.

- ¿hablas en serio? – le grité aun enojado, intenté controlar mi enojo.

Se mordió su labio.

- Eso… creo

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – sonó como una pregunta en una pregunta.

- No, eso suena frío y poco lindo, pídelo bien – me reí frenéticamente.

Paré el auto, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y la miré a los ojos.

- Mi dulce Isabella, te gustaría salir conmigo, ser mi novia… y la chica que me vuelve loco y me causa ataques a mi pobre corazón.

- Si – sonrío antes de besarme, luego agregó: - pero si vuelves a andar tan rápido salto del coche.

Me reí y volví a besarla.

**End Flash**

Bella, me ama, relájate Edward, tranquilo.

- ¿Edward? – Murmura ella, volteo en busca de su cuerpo y la veo encendiendo la luz, haciendo más posible mi visión, ella esta tomando su sabana contra su cuerpo firmemente sin soltarla.

- Lo siento, te desperté.

- No importa.

- Fue una pesadilla.

- Aquí estoy.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Quieres hablar del tema?

- No… tengo algo mucho mejor en mente – elevo mis cejas sucesivamente, haciendo que se sonroje.

- Carlie puede despertar – murmura.

- Esta dormida.

- Pero puede despertar.

Levantó las cejas nuevamente.

- Pero está dormida.

**Flash back**

Nos habíamos casado hacía un año, éramos la pareja feliz, ella lo era, yo lo era, éramos felices, con veintidós años de edad, nos habíamos casado cuando ella cumplió veintiuno, nuestra vida no puede ir mejor.

Todo se centra en ella y en mí.

- ¡Llegue cielo! – grité entrando a la casa.

Pasé a la cocina esperando verla ahí ya que su carro estaba afuera, pero no la encontré, ni en la sala, ni el cuarto de lavado, ni siquiera en el cuarto de música.

- Bella – volví a llamarla.

Entré a nuestra habitación que estaba a oscura, lo que hizo que la poca luz que se infiltraba por debajo de la puerta del baño llamara mi atención. Me dejé caer en la cama, agotado luego de un día de trabajo.

- Hola bebe, estoy aquí, ¿Qué tal tu día? – pregunté.

No respondió, cosa rara en ella, siempre me recibía con besos en mi rostro y un efusivo abrazo.

Me puse de pie y caminé hasta la puerta.

- Cariño – volví a llamara.

Nada, di vuelta al cerrojo y por suerte abrió, Bella estaba en la esquina del baño con sus piernas a su pecho, me hinqué a su lado.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Lo siento – dijo llorando, no la comprendí.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Arruiné tu vida, lo lamento, soy un asco de esposa, perdóname.

- ¿de que hablas? Tu no haz arruinado nada, todo lo contrario.

- Me vas a odiar.

- No, no es verdad. Es imposible que yo te odie.

- Sí, sí lo es.

- ¿Qué sucede, Cielo? – no dijo nada, en cambio extendió su mano hacia mí y me mostró una pequeña… oh…

La tomé sin creerlo, dos líneas, miré a Bella de nuevo, y una más a la prueba de embarazo.

Mi sonrisa se ensanchaba más y más. Estoy seguro que ni Alice había podido ser más feliz que lo que era en ese momento.

- Oh…

- Lo sé, muy pronto y acabas de empezar con tu trabajo… y yo con el mío, y tenemos nuestras deudas… y sólo llevamos un año de casados… – dijo ella. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció al saber que ella no quería tener un hijo conmigo.

- ¿Qué? – mi voz salió asombrada, en verdad ella esperaba que yo no…

- ¿no quieres? – su mirada fue de odio puro hacia mí, y se levantó del suelo – eres el peor hombre del mundo… es… mi bebe, no me dirás que voy a hacer con Mi bebe

- También es mío.

- ¿Acabas de decir qué?

- Sí, ¿Qué es lo que pensabas?

- No lo sé… pero no te quejaste cuando procreábamos a este bebe – dijo llevando sus manos a su vientre.

- No me refería a eso.

- Justo esto, sabía que no aceptarías a nuestro bebe… y me iré si eso quieres, pero no me dirás que y que no hacer con Mi bebe.

- Cállate Bella – era la primera vez que le hablaba así – creía que esto estaba en el ayer, creía que no eras mas la chica que desconfiaba de mi amor por ti, pero veo que esa desconfianza sigue viva en ti.

- Pues te recuerdo que te casaste conmigo y eso venía en mi paquete personal.

- Bien entonces.

- Bien.

- Bien – le grité de vuelta.

- Pues mucho mejor para mí – salió del baño y yo detrás de ella.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Lejos de ti, muy lejos.

- ¿Qué?

- Si, lo escuchaste.

- No, yo…

- ¿Qué?

- No te puedes ir…

- Pues lo haré – vi sus lágrimas cayendo.

- ¿estas dejándome?

- Si… eso creo

- ¿y nuestro bebe?

- ¿Ahora te interesa?

- Siempre me interesara, es nuestro bebe, nuestra prueba de amor, y afecto, te amo, y amo todo lo que venga de ti, todo… - dije, ella me miró con una ceja alzada, me acerqué a ella y puse mi mano en su vientre plano.

- Te amo –dijo.

- Yo también – le dije a ella.

- Le decía al bebe.

- Eso es grosero de tu parte.

- Lo sé – me sacó la lengua.

La abracé.

- Te amo – susurré.

- Y yo a ti – me dijo.

- Le decía al bebe.

Soltó una risa y pronto ya la estaba besando.

**End Flash**

- No despertara Carlie, esta totalmente dormida.

- No es verdad.

- ¿Cuándo me he equivocado en algo de ella?

- Quizás en su sexo – se burla.

- Tu también... – me rio, Bella y yo creíamos que nuestro bebe iba a ser niño, en realidad le habíamos comprado cosas de niño incluso pintamos el cuarto verde, todos estábamos seguro que sería niño, Bella fantaseaba con que tendría mi cabello y serian sus ojos, pero terminó todo al revés.

Fue niña, tenía mis ojos, y su color de cabello.

- En todo caso tu también te equivocaste

- No más que tú.

- Claro que sí.

- No.

- Sí.

- No

- Sí

El ruido de un llanto hizo que me levante, Bella, estaba… poco presentable para nuestro bebe…

- Y tú decías que no se despertaría.

- Yo hablaba de Carlie – digo buscando una excusa.

- Yo voy – le digo mientras salgo de nuestra habitación y camino al cuarto del bebe, estaba llorando en su cuna, me acerco y la saco de ahí, nuestro pequeño bebe apenas tiene dos meses.

- Hola bebe – le hablo intentando tranquilizarlo, pero su llanto sigue sin parar, lo comienzo a arrullar con la esperanza de así tranquilizarlo, pero nada, su llanto sigue y sigue - ¿Qué tienes? – como si fuera a responder le preguntaba.

- De seguro hambre – dice alguien detrás mío, volteo y me encuentro con mi preciosa hija, Carlie ella ya tiene tres años, es muy lista para su edad, viene con sus manitas en sus ojos intentando ver mejor.

- ¿Te despertó tu hermanito? – le pregunto.

- Sí… es muy llorón – dice ella, caminando hacia donde estábamos, el bebe deja de llorar, por fin – Hola Ethan deja de llorar – dice Carlie, se sube a una silla que estaba a mi lado y se acerca para ver mejor a su hermano – ves papi, ya dejo de llorar – dice Carlie, contenta de ser ella quien lo callara.

- Tienes un lindo don – le murmuro a mi hija.

- No… sólo soy una linda hermanita.

- Lo sé – dejo al bebe en su cuna, ya que ha vuelto a quedar dormido – ven aquí princesa, te llevo a tu cama – le digo a Carlie, ella abre sus bracitos en señal que la cargara y eso hago.

- Me cantas la canción – dice ella mientras la estoy poniendo en su cama, la acuesto y tapo con sus sabanas.

- Mmm… ¿de nuevo?

- Sí

- Todo por mi princesita – comienzo a tararear la canción que compuse para Bella…

Una vez que Carlie queda dormida, me levanto de su camita sin hacer demasiado ruido y voy a mi habitación.

Bella estaba leyendo en señal de espera, me acerco a ella y beso su mano donde descansaba el anillo de compromiso y matrimonio, dándole un beso al primero… recordando como le había pedido que se casara conmigo…

**Flash Back**

Era el cumpleaños de Bella número veintiuno. Sabía que éramos jóvenes, pero no había nadad en este mundo que quisiese más que estar con Bella por siempre.

Como era de esperarse, Bella se había negado a ir al prado por la noche pero logré convencerla.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a nuestro lugar, donde las copas de los árboles no cubrían el hermoso espectáculo. Había elegido el día perfecto, las estrellas brillaban sobre nosotros y la luna nos alumbraba con su suave luz. Parecía que todo estaba planeado para nuestra llegada: no había ni una sola nube que pudiese privarnos de ese maravilloso panorama y la luna estaba tan llena como ninguna otra noche.

Apagué mi linterna y me dejé caer en el suelo, Bella me imitó.

- Es hermoso – susurró maravillada mientras se acurrucaba en mi pecho.

- Sólo para nosotros – le dije. Nunca antes habíamos ido por la noche, pero nunca antes le iría a pedir que se casase conmigo. – Te amo.

- Y yo a ti – me dijo para luego regalarme un beso.

Había creído que estaría nervioso en aquel momento, pero todo lo contrario, me sentía seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

Quería que fuese perfecto, por lo que esperé a que la luna estuviese arriba nuestro.

Bella me miró confundida en cuanto me arrodillé junto a ella. Se sentó para mirarme mejor.

Pude ver como dejaba de respirar cuando saqué la cajita de mi bolsillo.

- Bella, eres todo para mí, desde el momento en que te vi esperé con ansias este día. – pestañeó varias veces, y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. - Desde que entraste con la mirada gacha a la clase de biología y te asignaron al lado mío. Desde el momento que dejé de verte con ojos de niño y te comencé a ver con ojos de hombre supe que te amaba. Desde que dejé de buscar la perfección y, sin querer, convertí tus imperfecciones en mi perfección ideal. Desde que cuento los segundos que faltan para verte.

- No puedo creer que sea tan feliz con sólo dos palabras, cuando un 'te amo' escapa de tus labios. Tal vez somos jóvenes, pero no hay nadie en este mundo con quien quiera pasar el resto de mi vida si no es contigo. Es que sin ti, yo no tengo vida.

Abrí la cajita, dejando al descubierto el anillo de compromiso. Asombrada, pasó fijo su mirada en el anillo y luego en mí varias veces.

- Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti – le dije. - ¿Te casas conmigo?

Quedó atónita sin responder.

Por un momento pensé que se me negaría, pero luego me besó.

- ¿Es eso un sí? – pregunté, ella soltó una risita.

- ¡Sí! Sí, Edward, quiero, quiero.

**End Flash**

Y luego beso el de matrimonio… recordando nuestra perfecta boda.

**Flash Back**

La música sonaba fuerte y la fragancia de un millón de flores inundaba toda la casa.

Adornaban la ceremonia la profusión de flores blancas, que colgaban de guirnaldas desde cualquier cosa que hubiera en la habitación, pendiendo en largas líneas de vaporosos lazos. Las sillas estaban envueltas en raso, y yo estaba de pie, delante de un arco rebosante de más flores y lazos.

Inhalé un gran bocado de aire, ansiando el momento en que Bella bajara de las escaleras y quedáramos unidos para siempre.

Mantuve la compostura mientras Alice comenzó una lenta danza llena de gracia mientras bajaba la escalera. Le dediqué una mirada a mi padre, quien estaba a mi lado, para volver a mirar cuando los mormullos y el susurro de la audiencia comenzó, y entre toda esa multitud apareció a la vista de todos mi hermosa Bella, que llenó mi visión e inundó mi mente. Estaba fuertemente aferrada a Charlie, quien caminaba a su lado, sus ojos brillaban de la emoción y también sus mejillas estaban más ruborizadas que nunca.

Mi corazón dio un giro ante la imagen, pronto estaría con ella y nada ni nadie nos iban a separar.

Tan pronto como pasó las escaleras me buscó con la mirada, haciendo que rompiera en una sonrisa.

La marcha era lenta, y menos mal que el pasillo era muy corto porque si no hubiese echado a correr hacia donde ella estaba. Por fin llegó, extendí mi mano y Charlie tomó la de ella y, en un gesto simbólico antiguo, la colocó sobre la mía.

Hicimos los votos sencillos con las palabras tradicionales que se habían dicho millones de veces, pero siendo tan importantes para nosotros.

En ese momento, cuando el sacerdote recitó esa parte, mi mundo parecido estabilizarse en la posición correcta. Nada importaba salvo que se quedaría conmigo.

Había llegado el momento de las palabras que nos unirían para siempre:

- Sí, quiero – pronunció Bella con voz ahogada, en un susurro casi ininteligible. Pestañeó varias veces para aclarar sus ojos llorosos.

- Sí, quiero – juré con tono claro y victorioso.

Fuimos entonces declarados marido y mujer. Mis manos se alzaron para acunar el rostro de Bella cuidadosamente. Incliné mi cabeza hacia la de ella y ella se alzó sobre las puntas de los pies arrojando sus brazos, con el ramo y todo, alrededor de mi cuello.

La besé con ternura, con adoración, olvidando a la gente. El lugar, el momento, la razón… recordando sólo que ella me amaba, que me quería y que yo era sólo suyo.

Yo comencé el beso, por lo que yo mismo tuve que terminarlo. Ella se colgó de mí, ignorando las risitas disimuladas y las gargantas que se aclaraban ruidosamente entre la audiencia. Al final, con gran esfuerzo, aparté su cara con mis manos y me retiré para mirarla.

El gentío estalló en un aplauso y moví nuestros cuerpos para ponernos de cara a nuestros amigos y familiares.

**End Flash Back**

- Te amo.

- Como yo a ti – me respondió.

- Lamento haber demorado.

- No importa – dijo con voz soñolienta.

- En que estábamos… - dije con voz divertida y alzando mis cejas varias veces.

- En que íbamos a dormir, para no traumar a nuestros hijos – me respondió.

Solté un bocado de aire y me acosté a su lado. Cerré mis ojos como si me hubiese quedado dormido así de sencillo, sentí a Bella subirse en mi pecho, de manera que quedara con su pecho sobre el mío, y nuestras piernas entre cruzadas.

- ¿No estas enojado cierto? – me preguntó.

- No

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, tú dices que sólo dormiremos y eso haré.

- Actúas como si lleváramos siglos sin hacerlo – murmuró apenada, me reí.

- Para mí lo es.

- Pero… lo hicimos hace unas horas antes de dormir – dijo ella, con voz avergonzada haciéndome reír, abrí mis ojos.

- Lo sé, lo sé – dije juguetonamente luego la abracé en su espalda desnuda.

- ¿Entonces no estas enojado? – me preguntó.

- No… pero Carlie ya se durmió

Soltó una risa y rodó a su lado de la cama.

- Eres imposible – me dijo.

- ¿Y tú no? – le pregunté.

Me coloqué arriba suyo, con mis brazos a su costado.

- No te podrás escapar.

Intentó escabullirse por debajo pero la volvía sujetar, seguimos así hasta que terminamos ambos en el suelo.

La abracé con fuerza y giramos por la alfombra.

- ¡Qué infantil eres! – gritó.

Le tapé la boca para que no gritara más, estuvimos quietos y en silencio hasta que escuchamos como unos pasitos caminaban hacia nosotros y llantos.

Bella rápido se zafó de mi agarre y buscó las sabanas para cubrirse.

- Amor, lo siento, ¿de despertamos? – le preguntó con voz suave.

Me quedé en el suelo sin querer ponerme de pie.

- Edward ve a ver a Ethan – me pidió Bella.

Solté un bocado de aire y me puse de pie de un salto.

Tomé a Ethan, acunándolo en mis brazos, dejó de llorar pero cuando lo volví a acostar en su cuna rompió a llorar, por lo que lo acuné y lo llevé a mi dormitorio.

Bella estaba acostada en la cama con Carlie.

- Parece que hoy tendremos compañía – le dije, me dedicó una sonrisa y me acosté a su lado, con Ethan sobre mi pecho.

- Te amo – le susurré.

- No como yo te amo a ti – me susurró devuelta. - Tú, yo, eso me basta para ser feliz.

- Por siempre – concluí.

- Fin -


End file.
